Claroscuro
by ArisuIchihara
Summary: -Eres mío- murmuró, golpeando con su violencia brutal al rubio de ojos verdes, antes de alejarse, dejando a Arthur desesperado, marcado para siempre
1. Chapter 1

_Moi Moi_

_Subo la historia de nuevo, Fanfiction me odia, y nunca vi mi historia entre las actualizaciones a pesar de que dos chicas me dejaron reviews, ;D muchas gracias a ellas y pondré sus reviews abajito porque me dio pena borrarlos._

_Empiezo por advertir que este es un fic yaoi, (amor horizontal, de dos hombres sobre una cama) si lees esta advertencia y sigues leyendo bajo tu propio riesgo, no es mi problema._

_Está inspirado en el manga ''Let Dai'' de la mangaka __Woon Soo-yeon._

_Contiene malas palabras (no muy graves pero si muchas) violencia, drama psicológico, violación (solo mención, más adelante) algo de school-life, romance, drama, angustia, humor, personajes occ (MUY occ, lamento mucho destrozar el fandom de esta manera, pero a veces los sacrificios son necesarios *risas*) , peleas, llanto, etc etc._

_Es un universo alterno, por lo cual me he tomado la libertad de cambiar mucho acerca de los personajes de Hetalia, la mayoría de ellos (por no decir todos) serán menores de edad, así que sí, habrá shota pero sin abusar. He decidido tomar también los apellidos de unos para colocárselos a otros (en el caso de Noruega, Dinamarca, no sé su nombre y su apellido) sobre todo para indicar nexo entre hermanos, familia, y un largo etc. _

_Uso nombres humanos y por alguna extraña razón todos nuestros amiguitos Hetalianos viven en Japón (no me pregunten por qué, soy adicta a los sera fuku) _

_Como personajes principales estarán Arthur, Alfred, Noruega (cuyo nombre bien random, será Nor (mi gran idea para los nombres, pero a Noruega le veo cara de Noruega) y Tino, ¿razón? Ninguna aparente además de que Arthur y Tino son mis personajes favoritos (uke love) , además de que mis niños nórdicos necesitan más amor (L) claro nunca me olvido de Su-san pero eso ya más adelante._

_En este capítulo, algo de Arthur/Tino y de Noruega/Arthur, así como también Alfred/Arthur, no se asusten por las parejas, quien haya leído el manga sabe a lo que me refiero _

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, y tampoco Let Dai, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, y no pretendo lucrar con este pobre fic lleno de niñitos siendo torturados por mí *se tira a llorar***_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sus ojos verdes no podían apartarse del escaparate. Tras este, una boína de color blanco, descansaba sobre el cráneo plástico de un maniquí, en ese momento, apoyando los dedos que dejaban manchas sobre el brillante vidrio, se preguntó en como se vería aquella prenda sobre la cabeza rubia y suave del pequeño Tino.

Suspiró y bajó los ojos cristalinos, bajo espesas cejas oscuras que hacían su rostro aún aniñado, atractivo y exótico. Palpó dentro de la chaqueta gruesa la tarjeta de crédito que su madre le había dado la semana pasada, para usarla ante cualquier urgencia, pero supuso que nada pasaría si la usaba para comprarle un regalo a su _novio, _sí, porque Tino y él eran eso: _novios_

-Aahh maldita sea-murmuró, apretándose las orejas rojas, con las mejillas hirviendo y los ojos en blanco, ¿porqué tenía que pararse a pensar en esas cosas estúpidas y cursis justo en medio de la calle? Las mujeres que pasaban por ahí ya comenzaban a mirarlo raro y se alejaban murmurando.

Rindiéndose y con el sonrojo aún sobre las mejillas blancas y redondas, se alejó del lugar a paso tranquilo, tenía un examen al día siguiente y no podía pasarse el día pensando en hadas y estrellitas.

Sus pies se dirigieron hasta una esquina, iba a dar la vuelta pero de súbito, un grito atroz le heló la sangre, provocando que se quedara quieto como una estatua, con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme!

Escuchó, luego algunos golpes y el sonido de algo cayendo sobre el suelo.

El de ojos verdes se encaminó rápidamente al callejón del cual provenían los gritos.

Fue como en cámara lenta, sus pies se movían solos, el cabello brillante y amarillo agitándose con el viento. Si en ese momento, Arthur Kirkland hubiese sabido, cuanto cambiaría su vida después de el encuentro que se aproximaba, habría pensado dos veces antes de irrumpir en la escena.

Tres matones sostenían la mochila de un jovencito. El rostro blanco contraído en una mueca aterrada, los ojos celestes brillando con puro terror, el cabello rubio despeinado, con un adorno en forma de cruz que a duras penas se sostenía de uno de los mechones maniatados. Era algo más alto que él, lucía más bien como un universitario, más en ese instante, desvalido y asustado, parecía más bien un niño, cuyo rostro a Arthur se le hizo conocido, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo de detenerse a reflexionar, uno de ellos ya estaba delante de él.

En ese breve lapsus, notó el brillo de una navaja reluciendo contra el cuello largo y delicado de la víctima.

-¿Qué carajo quieres acá, enano de mierda?...-vociferó el que se había detenido, tenía el cabello rubio, erizado, el cuerpo macizo y alto, Arthur pensó que de un golpe podría enterrarle el cráneo en el pavimento antes de que pudiese contestar.

-Oye ''niñita'' ¿no es ya tarde para que los mocosos caminen por la calle? Ve a hacer pis y a acostarte, antes de que tu mamita te castigue- agregó el segundo, su cabello era lacio y negro, indudablemente asiático, un extraño mechón que desafiaba las reglas de la gravedad, sobresalía del flequillo apartado a un lado.

Hizo de tripas corazón, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, puesto que él había visto lo que esos tipos hacían, no lo dejarían ir aunque rogara, y él también tenía su orgullo a pesar de ser bajito, no iba a dejar que se rieran en su cara, y menos aún que lastimara al chico que con sus acuosos ojos clamaba por ayuda.

Asestó un golpe en el rostro del asiático, lanzándolo a un costado y tiñendo sus nudillos con la sangre que el chico expulsó por la nariz. Arthur respiró por la boca, con el pecho contrayéndose y la adrenalina haciéndole temblar el cuerpo. Los nudillos le ardían y podía sentir ya el calor del cuerpo del rubio que se acercaba a encararlo. Más fue algo astuto y tomó una piedra que reposaba en el piso, lanzándola hacia el alto sujeto que pareció tambalearse por el golpe.

-¡Huye!...-le gritó al rubio finalmente, lanzándose en un acto suicida hacia el tipo que lo mantenía cautivo, ocasionando que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente y que el rubio con el adorno en el pelo corriera con todas sus fuerzas.

-Aahh ahh..-gemía el muchacho, tratando de escapar, con lágrimas en los ojos, avergonzado por huir, dejando a su ''héroe'' tras él.

Ya casi veía la salida del callejón, pero una mano fuerte y delgada se asió a su cabello, tirando de él con fiereza, estampándolo contra la pared. Los ojos celestes de Nor se explayaron al ver al ser que había truncado su huída.

Por más que se esforzaba, todo lo que veía, eran aquellos ojos celestes, fríos, muertos, como si pudiesen apuñalarlo en ese momento, drenándole la fuerza del escape, similares a los suyos, pero diferentes a todos los que había visto hasta ese momento. Un demonio.

Una sonrisa burlona, y la mano se alejaba de su cuerpo, dejándole caer sobre las baldosas, escuchando a lo lejos como su cejudo héroe era brutalmente golpeado por los tres vándalos que acababa de incorporarse y clamaban por venganza.

''_Por favor Dios, no dejes que nos maten''_, rogó mentalmente, escupiendo algo de sangre, apretando los puños, observando bajo las lágrimas como aquel demonio de ojos celestes se aproximaba hacia el golpeado cejudo.

-¡Maldito enano de mierda! ¡matemos a esta mierda! ¡se ha atrevido a pegarnos!-gritó el rubio, golpeando nuevamente a Arthur en el vientre, haciéndolo escupir sangre con violencia, retorciéndose en su propio dolor. Más los ojos verdes del chico se mostraban carentes de temor, desafiantes, haciendo enfadar mucho más al agresor.

-Cállate pendejo-habló finalmente la única voz calmada del lugar- esto no habría pasado si no estuvieses haciendo tus putas estupideces aquí…-el cuerpo de la víctima fue lanzado, cayendo justo encima del de Arthur, que a duras penas pudo sostener al muchacho, colocándolo a sus espaldas, como si de esa forma pudiese protegerlo.

Algo de dinero cayó de los bolsillos del chico con el adorno en el pelo, y el asiático lo tomó con una pequeña sonrisa- nada de esto hubiese pasado si esta perra nos daba desde el comienzo lo que buscábamos

-¡Por favor no…es lo único que tengo!..-gimió el herido muchacho, tratando de quitarle el dinero, más el de la voz calmada se acercó, asestándole una bofetada que lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡Oye!-Arthur gritó, aún tenía fuerzas , mirando fijamente al que había golpeado al muchacho, con la vista nublada por el dolor, distinguió el cabello rubio oscuro, y un par de ojos celestes que lo atravezaron- ¡No lo toques!-le dijo, con una furia que hasta ese momento supo inexistente en él.

El ''demonio'' sonrió ladinamente, contemplando aún inmóvil la escena.

-¡Cállate mierda!-el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose, el rubio corpulento sostenía una botella rota y se acercaba a Arthur amenazante, dispuesto a clavársela en el estómago y arrojarle las tripas al suelo.

''_Voy a morir''_ pensó Arthur, tragando saliva al tiempo en que el filo le picaba el mentón.

-¡Mátalo mátalo! ¡has que se coma sus palabras!-animaba el asiático, las voces se confundían y el inglés ya no sabía si habían tres tipos, o una centena de ellos, solo se concentraba en la sangre goteando a través de su piel y en el filo cortándole.

La mirada de terror en los limpios ojos verdes, provocó que el ''demonio'' se relamiera, el miedo que exudaba el cuerpo del muchacho casi podía palparse, y cuando el corpulento rubio estuvo a punto de rebanarle la garganta, las voces masculinas se dejaron escuchar.

-¡Qué hacen acá! ¡vándalos!

Un grupo de policías se aproximaba a la escena.

-Van, Im, vámonos-la voz calmada volvió a oírse, y Arthur apenas pudo digerir el hecho de que los bastardos corrían escapándose, y de que unos ojos celestes se clavaban en él antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

El rubio aún consciente, con el adorno en forma de cruz pendiéndole del cabello, acercó su mano al rostro sangrante del de ojos verdes. Lloró y de algo estaba seguro esa noche, nunca olvidaría la mirada de terror en el rostro del cejudo.

* * *

_**Creeping up the backstairs  
Slinking into dark stalls**_

Dos muchachos sonreían alegres, el más bajito, de vivarachos ojos violetas, se empinaba de manera infantil para tomar una caja de chocolates, leyéndola para luego mirar al otro.

-Hey Arthur ¿qué te parece esto, eh? ¿Son ricos no? Son tus favoritos- el de ojos verdes sonrió, acariciando la boina blanca reluciente sobre los cabellos del niño.

-Está bien ¿qué tal algo de té helado?-metió a la canastilla un par de latas, que cayeron de costado haciéndolo inclinar el brazo de manera graciosa al soportar el súbito peso extra

_**Shapeless and slumped in bath chairs  
Furtive eyes peep out of holes**_

La risa suave de Tino se dejó escuchar en el ambiente donde la letra de aquella extraña cancion se deslizaba sigilosamente entre ambos muchachos.

El rubio de ojos violetas dejó caer sobre la canastita una bolsa de papas fritas y algunos refrescos de extraño color y contenido cuestionable.

_**She has many guises  
She'll do what you want her to**_

Reían como si fuese el momento más felíz de su existencia. Recorriendo sin preocupación ni aparente tristeza los pasillos del pequeño recinto iluminado a cabalidad. Aquella noche tendrían una celebración de ''aniversario''

_**Playing dead and sweet submission  
Cracks the whip deadpan on cue**_

Arthur se deslizó lejos de el jovencito por algunos momentos, y tomó una rosa roja, fresca y bonita, de entre un montón de flores, estaba envuelta en papel de seda de color brillante y desprendía un olor agradable.

_**Peek-A-Boo -- Peek-A-Boo  
Golly jeepers  
Where'd you get those peepers?**_

Ojos celestas que miraban sin pudor alguno, al cuerpo que en esos momentos se detenía para tomar una flor, el cejudo sonrió, mientras aquellas gemas se clavaban con más insistencia en su ignorante presencia.

-Esto también-le dijo a Tino que ya lo esperaba en la caja, mientras una dependienta pasaba las cosas para colocarle los precios y dejarlas caer sobre una bolsa.

-Arthurrrrr…-chilló la cría melodiosamente, sonrojándose de manera adorable y tomando entre sus manitas blancas la rosa-¡gracias!

-Ya ya-el inglés sintió que se sonrojaba y buscó el efectivo en su bolsillo, sacando de éste algunos billetes- mhh creo que algo de dinero va a faltar-murmuró, introduciendo los dedos dentro de la chaqueta para sacar la tarjeta de crédito, cuando de súbito, una mano sostuvo la suya y el tiempo se congeló.

Ojos celestes, ojos verdes.

Aquel rostro de piel sonrosada le devolvió una sonrisa que Arthur no pudo descifrar, más lo congeló ¿Dónde había visto ese rostro antes? Cabello rubio oscuro y lacio, ojos celestes y brillantes, rostro masculino y relajado, con una pizca de picardía y maldad infantil que le estremeció.

Un par de billetes fueron depositados en sus manos, que luego fueron cuidadosamente cerradas, casi acariciadas por dedos fríos y largos. El de ojos verdes estuvo a punto de hablar más las palabras no salían. Y cuando pudo darse cuenta, Tino estaba ya tirando de su chaqueta, sonriéndole con ternura, preguntándole que había sucedido con esa cara de póker.

_**Peepshow, creepshow  
Where did you get those eyes?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-Oye mira a esa chica de ahí-le dijo Taro, un muchacho de vivarachos ojos oscuros, empujando a Arthur con el codo- ¿no es algo linda?

El cejudo giró la vista hacia la mesa contraria, un muchacho y una muchacha hablaban tranquilamente, el muchacho era rubio, ella tenía el cabello castaño y largo-supongo- dijo sin aparente interés, revolviendo las papas fritas que minutos antes había pedido. La inquietud se anidaba en su pecho, no podía sacar aquellos ojos celestes de su mente. Ni el toque en su mano, los billetes.

-Vaya, te lo digo Nor, es mejor mantenerte alejado de ese chico-Elizaveta le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa doble con queso, mascando de manera apresurada, con las migajas de pan pegándosele a la piel alrededor de sus labios sonrosados- le llaman ''Alfred'', Alfred Jones, es americano, un gringo, es el líder de la pandilla de la secundaria Saint Rudolph, controla todo el distrito de Shinjuku- mientras la chica hablaba, sus grandes ojos verdes iban creciendo más, así como la desesperación de acabarse la hamburguesa, hacia muecas y gesticulaba- ¡nisiquiera los yakuza se meten con él! He escuchado que su banda es tan temida que puede hacer lo que quiera en la escuela, ni los profesores le retan, y nunca lo han golpeado, sus ''subditos'' prefieren ir primero antes de que lo toquen, es un demonio, en serio, debe ser el tipo más malo del planeta, una bestia…pero, ahora que lo pienso- se rascó la cabeza- ¿poqué quieres sabes acerca de él?

Nor movió la malteada ya aguada con gesto pensativo, el cabello rubio claro le caía sobre la frente despejada, el adorno en forma de cruz sostenía algunos mechones que amenazaban cubrir su oreja.

Pero a Nor no le importaba en absoluto el tal Alfred Jones. Aún no podía apartar de su mente aquellos hermosos ojos verdes. Ese rostro aún infantil, esa mirada retadora, el terror en las orbes del muchacho que arriesgó su vida para salvarlo.

¿Volvería a verlo de nuevo? La melancolía se acomodó en su ceño, la sola idea de no toparse nunca más con aquella persona le producía un fuerte dolor en el pecho que aún no podía explicar.

¿Qué era lo que buscaba? ¿hablar? ¿quería preguntarle a ese chico el porqué de su ''rescate''? No, no era eso, tan sólo…quería verlo una vez más, escuchar su voz, aquella voz valiente y suave que había resonado en el oscuro callejón.

-Heyyyyyyy hermanooooooo-la voz chillona de Tino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pudo notar que Elizaveta continuaba con su monólogo y que su hermanito menor venía corriendo hacia él. Llamativo como siempre, con unos pantalones cortos, camiseta holgada y un chaleco oscuro, sus piernas delgadas cubiertas por calcetines negros y sus pies pequeños envueltos en zapatos blancos-ya vinee yujuuuu-su sonrisa pareció iluminar el lugar, y a Norle pareció que al verlo toda la preocupación se disipaba.

-Oh-Tino se detuvo, mirando con curiosidad- ¡eh Arthur, eh Taro!-acercó corriendo, mirando a ambos muchachos- ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿La pregunta no debería ser para ti?-agregó el cejudo, con una tenue sonrisa, más Tino ya tiraba de su mano, obligándolo a ponerse de pie- ¡vengan por aquí! He venido a ver a mi hermano mayor, nos vamos a la casa juntos- contestó el chiquillo, con las mejillas rojas e infladas, acercando al rubio hacia la mesa.

Taro resopló enamorado, echándole un vistazo a Elizaveta que acababa la hamburguesa, y Nor giró al ver a los visitantes, congelándose en su lugar.

''_No puede..ser''_

El noruego se quedó quieto, explayando sus ojos celestes, ignorando por un momento las risas de Elizaveta y Tino, la voz estridente del chico de cabellos oscuros, tan sólo concentrado en el rubio cejudo que, despeinaba los cabellos rubios de su hermanito bajo la boína y que hablaba sin cesar.

''No me ha reconocido'', pensó, poniéndose de pie para colocarse al lado de Tino que lo esperaba.

-Mira Arthur, este es mi hermano mayor, Nor, está en la universidad-sacó la lengua, rascándose la nuca. El inglés miró al rubio de ojos claros, notando de inmediato el parecido con Tino, y alzó las graciosas cejas, como si derrepente recordara algo- no eres tú…

La pregunta quedó en el aire, Nor le había encajado una hamburguesa en la boca, y los ojos verdes del inglés se explayaron ante el gesto.

-¡Hermanooo! ¡no seas descortés! Casi matas a Arthur-se quejó el pequeño finlandés, tratando de sacarle la hamburguesa de la boca al de ojos verdes que casi se ahogaba.

''_Las cosas deben quedarse así, es lo mejor''_

-Arthur-murmuró para sí mismo, mirando como su hermano palmeaba la espalda del inglés, ayudado de Taro, y como Elizaveta babeaba, tomando fotografías de la ''pareja''.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? , esto es solo una introducción, para presentar a los personajes. Arthur, el adolescente justiciero (jajajajaa! Lo siento no lo pude evitar, es que realmente debe tener un muy buen sentido de la justicia para meterse en una pelea suicida por alguien que no conoce) Tino, el novio infantil y ruidoso, Elizaveta la señorita fujoshi (viva!) Taro, un ''x'' que tuve que meter forzosamente, Nor , es Noruega, solo que como no tiene nombre no se me ocurrió mejor idea que abreviar Noruega –gota- si alguien tiene un mejor nombre ¡dígamelo, estoy abierta a esa sugerencia!, está algo occ, aunque realmente por lo poco que he visto en el manga de este personaje, no podría decirlo, y Alfred, el ''demonio'' jajajaa _

_Sé que aún no he presentado mucho de Alfred , lo siento, -reverencia- pero si escribía más el capítulo iba a ser muy tedioso, por cierto, creo que en esta trama Alfred será el personaje OC, es algo violento, líder de una pandilla, y al parecer ya puso sus ojos en Arthur, tan solo para aclarar, este fic es completamente Alfred x Arthur, los hermanos nórdicos están destinados a otros asuntos._

_Por cierto se preguntarán, si Nor y Tino son hermanos ¿porqué uno es de Noruega y el otro de Finlandia? Fácil, nacieron en diferentes países, por lo tanto (…) bue, solo para aclarar, Im es Korea del sur (es su verdadero nombre) Van es Holanda, no tiene nombre así que se lo inventé, ambos eran los secuaces de Alfred._

_No sé si soy demasiado tonta pero he tenido que subir este capítulo ''n'' veces, el formato de fanfiction me borra las separaciones y los espacios *gota* ¿ayuda?_

_En el próximo capítulo algo de violencia sobre cierto cejudo, sangre y Alfred reclamando lo que le pertenece_

_Ja ne!_

_PD: Por si se lo preguntaban. Tino tiene 15 años, Arthur tiene 17 (tan lindo y joven!), Alfred tiene 17 (todos sus secuaces rondan esa edad, aunque por la boca sucia que tienen parezcan de más) y Nor tiene 19_

**_(Quiero ver a Su-san pronto *grita*)_**

Rinoa-Diethel  
2009-08-25 . chapter 1

Oh suena muy interesante el fic *w* aunq Artie es de buen corazón y siempre se ha preocupado por otros, aunq es algo solitario y le queda bien que por ahora, su novio sea el pequeño Tino *w*

Está muy bueno tu fic, espero leer pronto la conti xq sino... ah... es q le acabas de dar otro enfoque al Alfred/Arthur... dónde Artie se la pasa llorando x la partida de su bro... y aquí... se la pasaran sufriendo, jejejeje, amo los fics hurt/comfort son tan... *¬*

Además, está bien, xq los gringos tienen también fama de ser abusivos en la preparatoria y secundaria, con casos muy extremos en la violencia de sus estudiantes :3

Espero lo sigas pronto, x fis! :( Cuidate mucho, ja ne! :3

bonnish!  
2009-08-24 . chapter 1

woo me gusto! apesar de que ese manga no lo termino de leer!!  
pero suena bastante bien , pero no se si soy yo pero te juro que casi no entendi la linea que lleva el fic . tal vez tengo que leerlo de nuevo , pero pocasd cosas entendia que estavan sucediendo ! espero en el por cap este mas claro . auque te digo no se si sea yo la que no comprendi 8D good luck


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo! =D Aquí otro capítulo._

_Estoy bastante contenta por la aceptación de este fic, no imaginé que recibiría 5 reviews, me han hecho bastante feliz, y si soy feliz escribo rápido XD_

_Además me enteré ayer de que ya viene la ova de sex pistols *__* y tuve la suerte de ver el tráiler ;O;, ahora soy más felíz XD  
_

_Las mismas advertencias de siempre, malas palabras, y en este capítulo, mucha violencia escolar hacia cierto inglesito, y sangre, mucha sangre (mentira!)  
_

_Respuesta de los reviews abajo!_

**_Hetalia no me pertenece ;_; para mi desgracia, y Let Dai tampoco, son de sus respectivos creadores y yo solo fantaseo y asusto a la gente_**

_

* * *

  
_

Una semana había pasado ya después del incidente. El otoño se acercaba, las hojas secas desnudaban los árboles antes frondosos y cubrían las veredas por las cuales los escolares transitaban, conversando, en el bullicio típico de la juventud.

Arthur guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme, antes de acomodarse la bufanda en torno al cuello.

-¡Oye tú!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, un sujeto ya, estaba sujetándolo del cuello. Los ojos verdes se abrieron, era el asiático, el sujeto de la noche del asalto hacia el chico rubio.

-¡Déjame!-le espetó, empujándolo a un lado. Reconoció también al rubio corpulento, y a otro sujeto igual de alto pero de piel oscura y rasgos exóticos.

-Sshh ''princesa'', no hagas problemas o tendremos que llevarte inconsciente- advirtió el rubio, encajando su puño en el vientre plano de Arthur, que se retorció , escupiendo saliva y mirándole por debajo de sus cejas espesas, con molestia.

-¿Qué no escuchaste, mierda?-el asiático lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, parecía ser el más pesado del grupo, siempre estaba metiendo cizaña y tratándolo como basura- ¡vamos ya porque Alfred quiere verte!

* * *

-Cof cof-el rubiecito escupía sangre, tosiendo, sujetándose el abdomen, de rodillas en el suelo con el uniforme escolar minutos antes, limpio, ahora lleno de tierra y sangre, con dos botones de la camisa arrancados que habían ido a parar al suelo debido al tirón que se dio al caer súbitamente a este por los golpes.

Arthur tembló, lamentándose por su suerte. Se cubrió el rostro blanco con ambos brazos, recibiendo patadas de parte del moreno y del asiático, que lo golpeaban sin asco, moviéndolo de un lado a otro sobre el piso.

Los golpes se detuvieron de pronto y el inglés se preguntó porqué, con la respiración agitada y sin dejar el susto de lado abrió sus ojos verdes, frente a él, de pie, el muchacho de la tienda.

Llevaba el uniforme de una escuela privada, para chicos, la más cara de la ciudad supo, al adivinar las fachas del recién llegado. El cabello rubio le caía sobre el rostro, liso y despeinado, las cejas del mismo color, los ojos arrebatadoramente celestes y severos, la boca vuelta en una sonrisa despectiva. Era alto y delgado, atlético. Atractivo a su modo, con esa hermosura salvaje que puede poseer una bestia. Un cigarrillo se deslizaba en sus labios rosados, y se acercó a Arthur decididamente.

-Te has resistido ¿no?..-cuestionó, agachándose a la altura del cejudo, para tomar su delicado mentón, cubierto de sangre y polvo, alzándolo con los dedos de manera suave. De modo que el rostro de ambos quedara casi a escasos centímetros.

Los verdes ojos de Arthur temblaban, llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Su nariz pequeña y respingada estaba roja, húmeda también, al igual que su boca llena de sangre, fruncida en un gesto de dolor.

Era un mocoso después de todo. Un inglesito obediente que desconocía de peleas y de buscar problemas.

Alfred lo tomó del cuello destartalado de la camisa, para alzarlo y lanzarlo bruscamente al suelo, provocando que el chiquillo volviera a gemir de dolor y a revolcarse.

-¡Contesta cuando te hablo!- habló, pateando en un costado a Arthur que tosió, escupiendo sangre.

De pronto fue alzado nuevamente, su mirada de terror se clavó en el asiático que lo miraba con sorna, le encajó un puño en el rostro y Arthur pensó que se moriría de la vergüenza de ser golpeado hasta el cansancio.

-¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te metes con los de la Saint Rudolph?-le dijo- ¡aprende bien ese nombre! ¡para que sepas la próxima vez que con nosotros no se jode!-escupió- y todo por ese marica imbécil de Nor Väinämöinen, esa perra idiota, lo vamos a matar también, así que de nada te habrá servido protegerlo

¿Nor Väinämöinen?, pensó el ojiverde, aún en el suelo. ¿El hermano de Tino? ¿Ese muchacho, atacado aquella noche, era ni más ni menos que el hermano mayor de Tino? Apretó los ojos, ahora entendía porque su rostro se le había hecho tan familiar, esa tarde, en el fast food. El chico probablemente había tratado de evadirlo, por el miedo o por no preocupar a Tino.

Volvieron a golpearlo, entre los tres ahora. Alfred, alejado de la escena por pasos, observaba impasible y aparentemente aburrido la masacre. El cigarrillo delgado y blanco deslizándose sobre sus labios.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo, y se acercó, desabrochándose la chaqueta oscura del uniforme, quitándose la corbata para dejarla caer a un costado, mostrando la camisa blanca a medio abrir.

''_Tengo miedo''_

Pensó Arthur, a punto de largar a llorar. No podía decir a ciencia cierta que parte del cuerpo le dolía menos. Se sentía atacado y herido, no solo físicamente sino en su orgullo también, golpeado por esos bastardos que se creían rudos solo porque iban a joder a los chicos más pequeños. Si lo iban a matar era mejor que lo hicieran ya, y que no se burlaran de él jugando de esa forma.

Alfred hurgó sus pantalones. Extrajo una navaja roja , larga y brillante. La desenvainó con maestría propia de un rufián acostumbrado a esas ''artes''. Y alzándola sobre su pecho desnudo, logró un corte limpio, largo y profundo. Ante la mueca desencajada de Arthur, el americano, acababa de cortarse a sí mismo.

El olor a sangre logró que Arthur se convulsionara en arcadas, amenazando con vomitar, más tuvo que contenerse porque en ese instante, sus mechones amarillos fueron tomados en asalto por la mano de Alfred que se cerró en torno a ellos. Su rostro fue alzado y Alfred le mostró su pecho sangrante y expuesto sin pudor.

-Límpialo- le dijo, claro y conciso- hazlo con la lengua

Arthur, mareado y demasiado shockeado como para replicar. Se alzó con simpleza, de rodillas frente al pecho del rubio. Sus dedos blancos y pequeños colocándose sobre el pecho desnudo del otro. Era firme y cálido, de piel blanca pero más oscura que la propia.

Como un esclavo atendiendo a su amo, como un perro lamiendo las heridas de la mano que le alimenta.

La lengua del inglés se deslizó tímidamente por el surco de carne abierta, provista de sangre. El olor a óxido, a carne abierta, le inundó las fosas nasales pero contrario a lo que pensaba, no fue asqueroso del todo.

El sabor salado bailó sobre su lengua. Y Arthur en un gesto bastante atrevido debido a las condiciones, se atrevió a alzar los ojos verdes, encontrándose con los celestes de Alfred, que lo miraba sin expresión.

Tragó la sangre y de pronto el americano lo separó con brusquedad, de un empujón, pero sujetando su camisa sucia de modo que no pudiese alejarse a pesar del manotazo.

Alfred observó su rostro con cuidado. Las cejas grandes pero que de alguna extraña manera encajaban en ese rostro pequeño y delicado. Los labios de Arthur temblaban, rojos, por la sangre que había arrojado con los golpes, y la sangre que segundos antes había lamido de su pecho.

El inglés soltó un suspiro ahogado, cuando sus labios y los del vándalo se juntaron en un casto beso. Apenas un roce. Las pieles sensibles tocándose. Los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas abiertos de par en par, los celestes con una determinación que asustó al contrario. La mano ciñéndose en el suave cabello amarillo, como si atrapase un animalito, de modo que Arthur no pudiese separarse aunque lo intentara.

El calor se apartó de pronto y de manera brusca, aún sin soltarlo, ya separados, Alfred volvió a echar un vistazo. Las mejillas teñidas de carmín, como una virgen a la cual acaban de robarle su primer beso y tal vez así era.

Lo soltó, y Arthur cayó pesadamente contra el piso, como un costal de papas desplomándose sobre la tierra.

Sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y se lo colocó en la boca, encendiéndolo para luego mirar al trío que parecían hienas hambrientas de sangre- háganlo-les dijo, ignorando el silencio que se había formado después de la acción tan poco usual en el ''lider''.

El moreno, alto, tomó a Arthur del saco del uniforme, alzándolo para colocar sus manos en la hebilla de la correa, tratando de sacarla con éxito. Los ojos verdes de Arthur se humedecieron aún más, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para moverse como un conejo asustado, agitándose, tratando de que no continuara- ¡No! –miró a Alfred- ¡no dejes que lo hagan!-dijo, más el americano se limitó a darle la espalda, dejando que el viento despeinara su cabello y se llevara la estela de humo que dejaba el tabaco.

Fue colocado en el suelo y despojado de su camisa, dejando a la vista el pecho blanco y algo marcado. El rubio holandés sonrió con sorna, antes de encender un cigarrillo e iniciar la ''prueba de dolor''.

Arthur soportó en dura agonía.

Las cenizas calientes de los cigarrillos, hundiéndose en su piel, poco a poco, el olor a carne quemada, el dolor punzante de los poros siendo destrozados, del calor inundando y penetrando su cuerpo, las quemaduras expandiéndose por todo su pecho.

Parecían disfrutarlo, sonriendo y soltando carcajadas cada vez que su cuerpo se agitaba en algún espasmo, cuando otro cigarrillo iba a parar en su piel marcada y mancillada.

''_Tino ayúdame''_, pensó, en el rostro sonriente de su novio, en él, en la boína blanca que le quedaba como los dioses, en su sonrisa limpia e inocente. Si pensaba en Tino, el dolor se iba, podía soportarlo, se repetía, si lograba vencer el dolor les ganaba, si no podían arrancarle un grito, o una lágrima, se aburrirían y lo dejarían.

-Vaya-al final Im tuvo que admitirlo, el muchacho no había gritado ni una sola vez, los cigarrillos habían sido en vano, también los golpes. El bastardo simplemente resistía, mordiéndose la lengua tal vez, los gritos que seguro arañaban por salir.

De pronto los tres se apartaron, dejando a Arthur tendido en el suelo, con los ojos verdes idos, la camisa abierta, la piel lacerada, los labios rojos como la sangre, pero su orgullo recuperado. La derrota en aquellos tres pares de ojos.

-Lo has hecho bien-murmuró finalmente el holandés, dando paso a Alfred, que se acercó a paso calmo, colocando sus piernas por sobre los muslos del rubio que seguía extendido.

-Eres mío-murmuró, golpeando con su violencia brutal al rubio de ojos verdes, antes de alejarse, dejando a Arthur desesperado, marcado para siempre.

El golpe lo aturdió un poco. Le había pateado la nuca, alejándolo.

Escuchó los pasos desapareciendo. El viento meció su cuerpo herido y las palabras resonaban una y otra vez ''eres mío, eres mío, eres mío'' había dicho él, lo había besado, lo había golpeado, había tomado su orgullo para arrojarlo al suelo y pisarlo.

-Alfred…Alfred…-llamó sin voz, sujetándose el pecho que dolía, lágrimas calientes deslizándose por las mejillas rojas, antes de largar a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

-Arthur está enfermo- soltó de pronto Tino, enfundado en unos pantaloncillos sueltos, clavando sus ojos violetas en los celestes de su hermano que permanecía secando su cabello con una toalla sobre los hombros desnudos, mirándolo con infinita paciencia.

-Tonto, ¿estuviste tres horas haciendo una cola en el cine para que cancelara?

-¡Niichan! Arthur jamás haría algo así, no lo conoces- de pronto los ojos violetas brillaron, con la ilusión de una quinciañera enamorada- Arthur es tan geniaaaal, es realmente lindo, lindo lindo, si no puede ir es porque realmente algo malo ha pasado ¿sabes? Arthur no es de esa manera, niichan, nunca me mentiría.

Se deslizó hasta la alfombra de color oscuro, recostándose sobre un almohadón para mover las delgadas piernas por sobre su cuerpo, boca abajo, sin dejar de mirar al rubio mayor.

-Nee niichan ¿porqué estás tan serio?- Tino dio un giro, colocándose boca arriba ahora, el cabello rubio esparciéndose sobre el piso, los ojos violetas mirándolo fijamente.

Nor esquivó la mirada, sintiéndose súbitamente culpable, por pensar en ese muchacho, en Arthur Kirkland, por traicionar a su hermano con el solo pensamiento, sabiendo bien que las circunstancias eran injustas y que Tino lo había conocido primero.

Si sabía todo eso ¿por qué demonios no podía sacarlo de su mente?

-Arthur tiene-comenzó nuevamente Tino, con esa extraña habilidad que poseía, para no dejar de hablar sin cansancio- unas manos realmente preciosas, son largas, blancas, delicadas ¿imaginas ser abrazado por esas manos?-murmuró con aire soñador, perdido en sus pensamientos, con su simpleza sinceridad que lo hacía aún más ingenuo- A Arthur yo…

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, el cuerpo del noruego reposaba ahora sobre el de él, abrazándose fuertemente a su cuello, asustando un poco a Tino por el repentino movimiento que tuvo un dejo de desesperación pero que prefirió ignorar.

-¿Niichan?

_Tino, perdóname, perdóname_

-Niichan me estás asustando-murmuró bajito el finlandés, palmeándole la espalda, sorprendido por el repentino gesto de afecto que su hermano le regalaba.

_Perdóname por enamorarme de Arthur_

_

* * *

  
_

El jovencito de ojos verdes se reclinó sobre una de las bancas. Después de correr veinte vueltas alrededor de la pista de atletismo, sentía como el corazón le latía desbocado y las piernas temblaban.

Las heridas se habían curado ya, sorprendiendo incluso a Arthur que se había preocupado porque mamá no las descubriera y le echara la lata del porqué andaba metiéndose en peleas y dejando que lo trataran como a un trapo.

Se echó una toalla húmeda tras la nuca, estirando las piernas para evitar un calambre. A su alrededor los miembros del club de atletismo cuchicheaban.

-¿Has escuchado? Al líder de la pandilla de la secundaria Shibukawa, le han roto todos los dientes, y a los demás integrantes les han dado una paliza

-¡Bromeas!-añadió otro chico, cuya voz era algo chillona.

-Es en serio, al parecer fueron los de la Saint Rudolph

Un gemido de sorpresa colectivo se dejó escuchar, al sólo oír el ''temible'' nombre, en silencio, y sin necesidad de palabras, todos sabían ya de quien se trataba.

Arthur se tensó al escuchar aquella simple oración, mordió sus labios y un calor extraño le quemó desde el estómago hasta el pecho, al tiempo en que la toalla resbalaba de su nuca hacia el suelo.

''_¿Porqué tengo que seguir pensando en eso?__, no me importa, no me importa Alfred, ni esos mocosos, ni nada de lo que sucedió esa tarde''_.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, gruñendo a sí mismo, ocasionando que algunos de los chicos que entrenaban se alejaran, murmurando que todos los ingleses estaban locos.

Se sujetó el pecho con el rostro descompuesto, antes de tomar la toalla que reposaba sobre el pavimento y dirigirse hacia los vestuarios masculinos.

* * *

-Aahh tengo ganas de ir por ramen picante a la estación, en serio Arthur, te lo digo…-Taro hablaba sin parar, Arthur alzó los ojos claros al cielo, era naranja, con tonos rojos y algunas avecitas revoloteaban la zona, repasó mentalmente lo que debía hacer: tomar una ducha, deberes, llamar a Tino, preparar la cena…

-Oye ¿qué hace aquí ese extranjero?, pensé que eras el único en toda la escuela, y ¡mírale la facha! ¿qué se cree?

Arthur tardó en reaccionar a las palabras, no supo si porque Taro hablaba tan rápido que era casi imposible seguirle el ritmo a pesar de vivir en Japón por muchos años y hablar un japonés aceptable, o si por el hecho de lo que esas palabras significaban.

Y lo vio ahí.

Alto, desenfadado, con una chaqueta de piel de color café, el cabello despeinado y rubio, luciendo exactamente como un yankee, como un bravucón elegante.

Alfred F. Jones estaba ahí.

Alfred F. Jones había girado sus espectaculares y aterradores ojos celestes para clavarlos en su presencia.

Se sonrojó inevitablemente, y frunció las cejas en señal de fastidio por su estúpida reacción que arrancó del otro una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Lo siento Taro! ¡Tengo que irme! Ha surgido algo- gritó, mientras tomaba su mochila, trotaba sobre sus zapatos deportivos, le daba la espalda a todo lo que era difícil de entender y largaba a correr en dirección opuesta al americano, lo más lejos posible.

El aire era pesado, el cabello rubio se agitaba y Arthur no podía adivinar si corría de Alfred o si de él mismo.

* * *

Las piernas le dolían y los pies quemaban, no llevaba la cuenta ya de cuantas calles había recorrido a pie y sin bajar la velocidad, el sudor le bajaba por las sienes.

En ese momento, recordó a Nor, al hermano de Tino, y las palabras que Im Yong Soo había pronunciado aquella noche.

''_También lo mataremos''_

¿Estaría el chico en la misma situación? ¿Alfred le habría hecho las mismas terribles cosas? ¿lo habría besad..?

Llegó a un teléfono público, pues había olvidado el móvil en casa y marcó con rapidez el número de memoria.

-Arthurrrr…-la melodiosa e infantil voz de Tino se escuchó tras el auricular- ¡Ya estaba extrañándote!-al otro lado de la ciudad, el pequeño sonreía sonrojado, emocionado, de rodillas al lado del teléfono, sosteniendo entre sus manos con nerviosismo un cojín que estrujaba entre los dedos, imaginando que la llamada del inglés era para compensarlo por lo del otro día, o simplemente para que salieran a tontear por ahí como siempre.

-Eh- Arthur tomó una bocanada de aire, relajándose- ¿Tu hermano está ahí, Tino? ¿Nor? Necesito hablar con él, por favor ponlo al teléfono.

El cojín cayó de las manos del finlandés, y se quedó mudo por unos segundos, como si lo hubiesen abofeteado, con los labios entreabiertos y con el cuerpo frío. Una punzada de celos, de extrañeza, de sentirse ajeno al que le hablaba lo invadió.

-No está-dijo con simpleza, entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo asco por aquellos sentimientos que se anidaban en su pecho.

El cejudo resopló- tengo que irme- y sin más cortó la comunicación, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas cubiertas por el uniforme escolar.

Nervioso, y sin saber bien como planear su siguiente movimiento, corrió a lo largo de la calle, hasta que el peso de un cuerpo, y la coalición de ambos lo hizo detenerse abruptamente, a punto de caer al suelo, más unas manos suaves y blancas lo detuvieron por la cintura.

El de ojos verdes gimió con sorpresa, y enfocó el rostro preocupado de Nor Väinämöinen, con el cabello rubio apartado por el ya conocido adorno de cruz, y los ojos celestes, limpios e inocentes , mirándolo.

Al notar la cercanía de los cuerpos, y la posición, Arthur se sonrojó como un tomate, y no atinó a más que a empujar al chico que vio con una gota en la cabeza, como el cejudo hiperventilaba con los ojos en blanco.

-Yo…-apenas podía hablar por la carrera- te estaba buscando Nor

-Ya veo-habló el noruego, dirigiéndose hacia una banca, Arthur siguiéndolo a sus espaldas, ambos sabiendo exactamente ya, de qué iba la charla.

-Así que lo has vuelto a ver

-Yo ¿ah?-el inglés se sorprendió de la percepción del otro, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, o es que porsiacaso, era tan obvio.

-Alfred, él, ha vuelto a golpearme- dijo con franqueza, su estúpido orgullo haciéndose a un lado en ese momento, puesto que con el hermano de Tino, no necesitaba comprobar nada- ellos me buscaron, me llevaron a un descampado y me golpearon hasta cansarse- omitió el detalle del beso, y de la sangre en el pecho del otro- dijeron que iban a hacerte lo mismo, por eso yo, me preocupé- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, su ceño estaba fruncido, como un niño que no quiere admitir algo que es obvio.

-Tonto- soltó con suavidad, sin ganas de reprenderle- Arthur, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte, si es por Tino, no le voy a contar nada- agregó, apartándole el cabello del rostro al chico. El corazón del noruego latió desbocado tan sólo al sentir la cercanía de esa piel tan caliente y rosada en sus dedos pálidos

''_Contrólate, contrólate''_

-No tienes que defenderme, ya estoy grande- sonrió con simpatía al cejudo que se negaba a mirarlo, aún rojo y sudado- esos mocosos no van a hacerme nada, estoy en un nivel más que ellos, ya soy un estudiante universitario y no pueden hacer más que robarme mi billetera, eres tú el que debería tener cuidado, ese tipo…

-Uhm tú, no le digas nada a Tino ¿por favor?

Se quedó perdido por un momento en aquellos ojos verdes, tan profundos, tan limpios, sonrió con tristeza, tan inalcanzables.

Sacudió el cabello rubio del inglés, antes de ponerse de pie- no te preocupes.

Un extraño vacío se apoderó de Arthur mientras lo veía partir. Toda aquella situación lo estaba enfermando.

* * *

-Maldita lluvia- masculló el inglés, quitándose la chaqueta para cubrir su cabeza de la constante llovizna que los empapaba en ese momento.

Taro chasqueó la lengua- por eso te dije que era mala idea venir al centro, nos hubiésemos quedado en aquella tienda de videojuegos mirando chicas lindas- dos lagrimones se deslizaron por sus ojos oscuros al tiempo en que Arthur lo miraba con poco interés.

-¡He ahí está!- la voz inconfundible de Im Yong So, distrajo a ambos jóvenes, y Arthur más que sorprenderse se molestó al reconocer al koreano, al rubio musculoso y al moreno, venían a paso lento hacia ellos, los bastardos al parecer se habían enamorado de él, puesto que parecían estar en todo momento siguiéndolo.

Fue rápido al reaccionar, no se arriesgaría a iniciar una pelea callejera, y menos a involucrar a Taro en el problema en el cual ya estaba metido hasta el cuello.

-¡Taxi Taxi!..-gritó, logrando que un auto se parara, y al notar eso, el trío emprendió la carrera rumbo al cejudo, decididos a no dejar que se escapara.

-¡Oye cejas trae tu trasero aquí maldita sea!-escuchó la tosca voz del rubio, más no pudo contestarle alguna grosería puesto que tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de Taro para que se metieran juntos en el auto ya en marcha.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran irregulares, Taro quiso preguntar, pero el auto doblaba ya la esquina y la mirada preocupada de su amigo lo hizo callar.

''_Arthur está en problemas''_

* * *

-Estos muchachos son unos buscapleitos aru

Soltó para sí mismo Wang Yao, secando unas copas con algo de papel absorbente, antes de girar hacia el bar lleno de licores, y de que su cola de caballo de oscuro cabello negro, se moviera con gracia.

Acababa de ingresar a una universidad pública, y con 6 hermanos a cuestas y un padre enfermo, podía considerar su único sustento, aquel trabajo como bartender en el exclusivo local de uno de los Jones.

Miró de reojo a la ''pandillita de mocosos'' como los llamaba a sus espaldas, puesto que si lo escuchaban corría el riesgo de quedarse de patitas en la calle.

Alfred Jones sentado en uno de las mesas descuidadamente, con las piernas largas y atléticas estiradas. Vestía una chaqueta de piel café, con el número 50 en la espalda. Unos vaqueros aparentemente rotos y una cinta sujetándole los cabellos rubios. El muchacho fumaba sin aparente preocupación, pero Yao sabía a la perfección que algo debía estar tramando aquel demonio.

Van, el ''holandés'' como lo llamaba, jugaba a lanzar dardos a un puntero, retando a Sadiq Annan a mejorarlo, el turco aceptaba el reto y tomaba un par de navajas para acrecentar la apuesta y volverla más peligrosa.

Im Yong Soo coqueteaba con un par de mujeres que cubrían sus vergüenzas con simples trapos que para el chino, no eran ropa para nada.

Frunció el ceño, y pensar que aquellos mocosos no excedían ni los 17 años.

-Esta juventud, aru

La puerta hizo un ruido seco, y por las escaleras de aquel bar, a pasos elegantes, bajó un muchacho de cabello rubio muy corto. El abrigo oscuro y largo cubría casi a totalidad el uniforme de alguna escuela privada de seguro carísima, dejando ver tan solo el pantalón oscuro y los zapatos de cuero. En su rostro masculino, reposaban unas gafas delicadas y estilizadas, que iban a la perfección con los ojos celestes y la nariz respingada. Su piel blanca y el tono tan claro del cabello, dejaban entrever que indudablemente era extranjero y de noble cuna.

-Berwald hum, llegas tarde- soltó Alfred, con una sonrisa indescifrable, sin cambiar su posición desde la mesa, con el gesto de un niño malcriado.

Y esa era la cerecita de la copa, Berwald Oxenstierna, hijo de un inversionista sueco, amigo de la infancia de Alfred Jones y de la familia Jones en su totalidad. Era un muchacho de 17 años, bastante alto y desarrollado para su edad, dejando incluso atrás a Alfred que no era para nada bajo. El escandinavo era la mano derecha del engreído ''gringo'', Yao jamás en su vida había visto a Alfred gritarle al sueco de la forma en que hacía con los otros tres, ni golpearlo, ni mandarlo siquiera, compartían una amistad de la infancia, y Berwald sabía recompensar todas esas excepciones con su intachable fidelidad.

No reprochaba jamás la mala conducta de Alfred, ni reprobaba sus actos que algunas veces rallaban en el libertinaje, pero tampoco participaba de ellos ni aportaba opiniones.

Todo esto, Yao lo sabía, por sus constantes chismorreos con Im Yong Soo.

-Me da miedo aruu…-tembló el chino, dándoles la espalda a todos los muchachos, si Alfred le asustaba por lo salvaje, el sueco le aterraba por lo serio y extraño, casi nunca pronunciaba palabra, y cuando lo hacía, el idioma japonés, que masticaba con acento sueco, hacían de sus frases, algo parecido a los ladridos de un perro furioso.

-¡Oye viejo! ¡danos alcoooohool!-canturreó el coreano.

Al chino se le erizaron los cabellos y volteó con una mueca furiosa- ¿viejo aru? ¿a quién diablos le llamas viejo, aruuu?-golpeó con la mano la cabeza del coreano que se quejó con lágrimas en los ojos, y las voluptuosas chicas que minutos antes le coqueteaban lo llenaron de mimos y de besos.

-¡Oye no puedes entrar aquí como si fueras el dueño, pedazo de imbécil!-la voz chillona de una mujer interrumpió la aparente ''tranquilidad''

Una chica de pechos grandes y cabello corto y rubio bajaba las escaleras algo acalorada- ¡Le dije que no podía entrar pero ha empujado a Aagnes e insiste en venir a hablar contigo ¡Alfred!- la chica rubia se hizo a un lado, al tiempo en que Nor Väinämöinen hacía acto de presencia, venía forcejeando con una muchacha de cabello rubio también, llevaba una cinta en la cabeza y sus ojos eran verdes.

Los ojos del noruego eran implacables. Celestes llenos de rencor, se clavaron en los de Alfred que alzó una ceja con maldad- ¿quién ha dejado entrar a este hijo de puta aquí?

-Alfred ¡te digo! ¡me ha empujado y se ha encaprichado en hablar contigo!- se quejó la belga, respirando agitadamente por el coraje.

El americano suspiró con molestia, entre sus manos descansaba uno de los dardos con los que minutos antes Sadiq y Van jugaban. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, lo alzó lanzándoselo de lleno al rostro al noruego.

Un hilo de sangre bajó por la blanca mejilla del chico, más eso pareció no amedrentarlo y por el contrario su mirada se endureció más. Sin vacilar se acercó al americano con el puño en alto, listo para asestárselo. Pero Alfred, sin inmutarse y con su usual sonrisa burlona, tomó rápidamente la frágil muñeca del noruego y la torció dolorosamente, impidiendo el golpe, para después empujarlo, provocando que se golpeara contra una mesa.

-No me meto con maricas, lárgate de aquí ahora.

-¡No te tengo miedo Alfred Jones!-gritó el muchacho desafiante, ambas mujeres rubias soltaron un gemido de sorpresa, cuchicheando entre ellas el atrevimiento del noruego por desafiar a Alfred.

-¡Esa perra le ha pegado a Alfred!-gritó el holandés, dispuesto a golpearlo sin que el jefe tuviese que ensuciarse las manos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿es porque fuimos a molestar a tu noviecito?- agregó con cizaña el koreano, acercándose hasta el par de muchachos que se miraban con profundo odio.

-¡No!-le dijo el noruego de pronto, horrorizado ante el hecho de que lo relacionaran con Arthur, y que por su repentino ''atrevimiento'' tomaran reprimendas contra el inglés que nada había hecho más que meterse en ese lío por su culpa.

-¿Es tu novio eh?- picó el koreano- harían buena pareja, los dos son igual de metidos y de imbéciles

Nor apretó los puños con rabia, conteniendo las ganas de romperles la cara a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Berwald observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados, limitándose a ver y a no participar, pero calladamente analizaba la situación.

Alfred se puso de pie, aburrido ya de tanta idiotez y dispuesto a matar a golpes al molesto rubio que interrumpía su tranquilidad , como una mosca golpeando en su ventana, pero de pronto más pasos resonaron en las escaleras, y Arthur, envuelto en una chaqueta de color claro bajaba con rapidez, interrumpiendo en la escena.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a Nor, él había averiguado que aquel lugar era el escondite de los de la Saint Rudolph debido a Taro que parecía estar bien informado, pero jamás hubiese imaginado que el hermano de Tino estaría ahí.

''_Maldita sea''_ , pensó con angustia Nor, apretando más los puños si era posible, todos sus intentos por alejar a Arthur de aquel bastardo, se iban a la mierda en ese momento.

-Bien-Alfred sonrió, clavando sus ojos en la pequeña figura del inglés que le devolvió la mirada- te estaba esperando

Arthur exhaló fuerte, golpeándose nuevamente con la realidad, Alfred Jones lo estaba esperando. Sus ojos celestes eran lo único que podía distinguir en ese momento, en la escena, ni Nor ni los demás existían, solo aquellos ojos.

-Saquen a las mujeres- le dijo a Sadiq, que no necesitó acercarse a las chicas para que ambas salieran despavoridas. Incluso la ucraniana y la belga salieron también.

-¡Nor vete de aquí por favor!-le gritó Arthur al rubio, estaba seguro de que algo tramaban ya esos infelices, y que al noruego no le tocaría la mejor parte.

-Me voy a quedar no importa lo que digas

-¿Así que no se conocían verdad?- picó Alfred ahora, descubriendo la mentira del otro, sintiéndose extrañamente de mal humor de pronto.

Im Yong Soo tomó a Arthur del cabello, antes de empujarlo contra el suelo y patearlo. El holandés lo imitaba, y poco demoró el turco para unirse a la ''fiesta''. Wang Yao tragó saliva, haciendo de tripas corazón, para girarse sobre sí e ignorar los gritos del noruego que luchaba para defender a Arthur de la paliza.

-¡BASTA!-gritó Nor, al borde de las lágrimas- ¿qué demonios se creen? ¿los chicos rudos? ¿creen que porqué golpean niños más pequeños que ustedes, son valientes eh?-miró a Alfred con odio- ¡Tú! ¡deja a Arthur en paz! ¡solo eres una manzana podrida que buscas fastidiarle la vida a este chico cuyo único error fue cruzarse con ustedes aquella noche! ¿porqué no lo dejas en paz? ¿porqué no me dejas en paz? ¡aléjate de nosotros de una vez por todas, sucio imbécil!

La sala se quedó en silencio, y antes de que el noruego reaccionara Alfred lo había tomado por el cuello, alzándolo, cortándole la respiración- así que la ''señorita'' perra cree que soy una manzana podrida…

-¡Por favor…!-la voz pequeña y suave de Arthur lo detuvo por unos instantes- déjalo ya

Alfred soltó el cuerpo del escandinavo, dejándolo caer al suelo, y se acercó a donde Arthur estaba para tomarlo de la nuca con cuidado, pegándolo a su pecho. El rostro del inglés se hundió en el cuerpo del otro, aspiró su aroma a tabaco y colonia, abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al notar como las manos hábiles del americano le arrancaban la chaqueta y le desnudaban el torso con rapidez.

En cuestión de segundos el británico se halló medio desnudo. Fue separado con lentitud y las manos del americano se deslizaron por sobre sus pezones, apenas posándose en los pectorales, arrancándole un gemido a Arthur que no pudo contenerse ante la diferencia de temperatura de las palmas heladas del gringo con su pecho caliente.

Nor estuvo a punto de intervenir, adivinando que el maldito quería pasarse de listo con Arthur, pero primero muerto antes de dejar que algo así sucediera frente a sus ojos.

Más contrario a lo que todos pensaban, Alfred sin dejar de posar sus manos con suavidad sobre el cuerpo del inglés, soltó- Ya eres parte de nosotros- le dijo, alejándose un poco para encender un cigarrillo, dejando a Arthur aún más perplejo por sus acciones- eres parte de los de la Saint Rudolph, pasaste la prueba

El inglés no reaccionaba, aún debatiéndose en si largar a llorar como una niña o si alegrarse, fastidiarse, vomitar. Un cúmulo de sentimientos antagónicos lo inundaba, y no fue sino hasta que Alfred le alcanzó un cigarrillo, que dio en cuenta que todos lo miraban esperando su respuesta.

Tomó el cigarrillo aún medio ido y lo colocó en su boca, dando una calada que le supo a demonios, lo soltó y comenzó a toser sin control, escuchando de fondo risas, más Alfred continuaba mirándolo, sonriendo sin sonreír realmente.

-Ugh…

-Eres mío ¿no?-le dijo el americano- ya te lo dije y ahora eres parte de nosotros

-¡No! Demonios, Arthur vámonos ya-interrumpió el noruego, tomando del brazo a Arthur para jalarlo, recogiendo su chaqueta y tratando de cubrir el torso del chico. No quería escuchar aquellas palabras, no quería escuchar a ese vándalo diciéndole a Arthur que era ''suyo''. Sentía celos y coraje, y celos nuevamente y culpa por su pobre Tino que no debía ni imaginar que a su novio estaban rifándoselo como premio en aquel lugar.

-¡Pendejo de mierda es que nunca puedes cerrar la puta boca!- el holandés se acercó amenazante, ya casi colocando sus manos sobre el cuello del noruego, más Arthur aún atontado se interpuso.

-No tiene nada que ver con esto- dijo, provocando que por primera vez en aquella noche Alfred frunciera el ceño.

-Ya- el rubio de ojos celestes, golpeando con la mano una de las paredes, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

- Elije ahora mismo, te vas con este puto o te quedas conmigo

* * *

_Primera aclaración: Alfred no lleva lentes en este fic XDD_

_;__; Waaa, los dos hermanos nórdicos se disputan a Arthur, y Alfred es algo posesivo y escalofriante ¿no? , me encanta Arthur, y más aún Arthur adolescente, de hecho todos los personajes aquí son adolescentes, salvo Yao que ya debe ir por los 20 o 21 XD_

_Ya apareció otro personaje más, Turquía, también incluí a Bélgica , aquí ''Aagnes'' (me siento como Tino y su talento para los nombres) y Ucrania era la pechugona en el bar XDD (por cierto no sé su nombre ¿sugerencias?) , en fin, ellas serán las chicas de la pandilla de Alfred, pero salvo para una escenita, no serán muy necesarias, y por fiiiin mi adorado Su-san *_* -gritos- aún no tiene mucho protagonismo, pero Su-san será muy importante y actuará calladamente, no se preocupen_

_La historia comenzó a moverse y desde aquí viene la acción, y más personajes, XD Tino me da algo de pena, el pobre no pinta ni para un cuadro, pero ya verán que pronto tendrá más protagonismo, sé que su carácter es soso y hasta cierto punto demasiado tonto, pero todo tiene una razón y necesito que sea de esa forma por algún tiempo =P_

_Por cierto, Alfred besó a Arthur y lo obligó a lamer sangre de su pecho (¿?)_

_Empiezo con los reviews_

**Solange Alviet :** ¡Hola! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi SuFin, estaba algo tímida acerca del lemon, porque hace mucho que no escribo uno, pero si tú lo dices confiaré XD. Y si, te doy la razón, adoro esta pareja que es bien canon (eso no quita lo interesante) y si no hay fics ¡a escribirlos! , gracias por leer este fic =P y por dejar tu opinión, ¡besos!

**Bonnish:** Hola, siento mucho que el fic no se haya entendido cuando lo leiste, eso se debe a la conspiración de fanfiction contra mí, jajaja, lo que pasa es que no entendía muy bien el formato, y se comía mis espacios y mis separaciones T_T ya lo edité y creo que quedó medianamente aceptable y más entendible.

Si deseas un pequeño resumen ahí va: Arthur pasea por una calle una noche XD encuentra a un chico siendo golpeado, y entonces ve a Alfred (chico malo) y termina siendo él golpeado, pero aún así Arthur no puede dejar de pensar en Alfred XD , apesto para los resúmenes.

Gracias por tu opinión y espero que este capítulo te guste más y esté entendible, besos =D

**Rinoa-Diethel: **Si, a pesar de todo nuestro querido Tsundere tiene su corazoncito y decidió ayudar al lindo escandinavo XD, lo de solitario es cierto, en mi fic no lo será tanto, trataré XD más adelante saldrán amiguitos, y lo de Tino, buff…no sabes lo que pasará luego, pero no doy spoilers ;_;

Jajajaja acá prometo hacer sufrir a ambos, pero lo tomaré como en el manga original, un sufrimiento adolescente, la confusión de los sentimientos, inseguridad, etc, XD

En eso tienes razón, el bulling es muy común en USA pero hace poco leí que es más pronunciado en Japón o.o debe ser por eso tan marcado del ''kohai'' y el ''sempai'', en fin, en cierto modo Alfred es una suerte de abusador XD y ha puesto sus ojos en Arthur

Tus deseos son órdenes y aquí otro capítulo, espero te guste =D gracias por tu opinión y muchos besos, cuídate también

**SillyKnight12 :** Hiii, me alegra que te guste este fic, está bien OC, pero yo pienso que si es un mundo alterno, es algo interesante ¿no?, no eres la única, Alfred matón es muy sexy XD y más si lo es con Arthur, demonios el masoquismo no es bueno XDDDD

Aquí otro capítulo que espero sea de tu agrado =D, como ya ves, Alfred ha mostrado algo más por Arthur! Besos, saludos y gracias por dejar tu review!

**Pleasedontforget :** Eres como yo, XD leo un fic y me obsesiono y quiero que suban otro capítulo muy pronto, por eso te entiendo y trataré de actualizar rápido =D

Wow , me halagas, XD no sabía que este fic podría gustarle mucho a alguien, estoy felíz, y si te entiendo *____* Alfred matón es demasiado, quiero que me golpee ;_; ok no, XD

Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que leas este capítulo =D besitos!


	3. Chapter 3

_He tardado algo en actualizar, es que mis estudios me absorben bastante, lo siento mucho, pero como __recompensa, este capítulo salió re largo =3_

_Gracias a las chicas que leyeron mi otro fic y dejaron reviews ;D se agradece, contestaré sus reviews como siempre al final del capi._

_Gracias especiales a Electra por el nombre de Ucrania *__*_

_Ah, una advertencia en este capítulo, tocaré un tema algo violento y bastante grave, no lo he descrito porque me pareció muy triste pero es bastante evidente lo que sucede, creo que algunas me odiarán xD_

_Pensamientos, punto de vista, etc, en cursiva_

_**Hetalia y Let Dai no me pertenecen, si fuese así **__**ambos estarían vetados ;_;**_

* * *

En ese momento, Arthur no pudo hacer más que exaltarse ante la mirada que el americano le lanzaba. Echó la cabeza a un lado, y entonces Nor era ahora el que lo observaba suplicante, como gritándole que se fueran de ese lugar.

Kirkland se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, tratando de concentrarse entre el griterío y el ambiente tenso que se había formado en el lugar. Todo acabaría, se dijo, sólo debía tomar la mano de Nor, y entonces, juntos saldrían de aquel lugar, y esos muchachos no volverían a fastidiarlo.

Pero tampoco habría razón para ver a Alfred entonces.

Algo en él lo inquietaba de manera anormal. Su salvajismo, la rebeldía tal vez, aquella imagen de chico malo y duro, la mirada que lo cautivaba y hechizaba al punto de dejarse golpear por un grupo de completos extraños, y de llenar su pecho de quemaduras de cigarrillo. No sabía aún lo que era, pero cierto magnetismo hacia el americano le hacía comprender que no sería tan fácil librarse de él.

O mejor dicho, que no quería librarse de él.

-Yo…-dijo, con voz bajita, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes que ya hacían crujir los nudillos para darles una paliza- Nor- le dijo al escandinavo, que se giró a mirarlo con ilusión, adivinando que se irían juntos y que Arthur rechazaría al desgraciado- vete a casa, yo me quedo

El noruego sintió como si le echasen de pronto un baldazo de agua fría sobre la espalda.

Miró a Arthur con la boca abierta, como si quisiera decirle algo pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Su pecho se volvió frío y una terrible revelación lo hizo estremecerse: Arthur se alejaba de él, Arthur se le iba de las manos con tanta facilidad que la escena parecía irreverente.

-¡Arthur que te ocurre!...-se adelantó, para tomar bruscamente de las solapas de la chaqueta al inglés, y zamarrearlo con algo de fuerza- ¿estás loco? ¡vámonos ya! ¡sé que puede ser que este tipo con toda su rebeldía te haya deslumbrado pero solo quieren burlarse de ti! ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¡eres su juguete!-alzó la voz, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos, Arthur lo miraba estupefacto pero firme en su decisión.

El inglés movió sus manos sobre las del noruego, apartándolas con suavidad, haciendo el amago de darse la vuelta.

-¡Me gustas! ¿no lo entiendes?-soltó de pronto desesperado, logrando que el inglés se exaltara y que su corazón doliera al finalmente, materializar su traición hacia Tino.

Berwald alzó una ceja con aburrimiento, la escena ya parecía sacada de una telenovela, extrajo un cigarrillo de los que guardaba en la solapa de la chaqueta del uniforme y se lo colocó en la boca, soltando el humo y acercándose a la barra donde con tan sólo una mirada hizo temblar al chino que de inmediato le sirvió un trago.

Las botas de cuero produjeron un sonido bastante peculiar al chocar contra el suelo. Alfred tomó el hombro de Arthur con una mano y lo hizo a un lado, colocándose esta vez al frente del noruego. Lo observó por unos instantes antes de tomarlo del cabello con fuerza y caminar con el muchacho a rastras hasta la salida del bar.

-Nunca sabes cuando rendirte ¿eh?-le dijo al escandinavo, aventándolo violentamente fuera del lugar para luego cerrar la puerta con la punta de la bota.

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur por favor vámonos! ¡Arthur recapacita! ¡Arthur!

Los gritos del rubio fueron pronto opacados por las risas y exclamaciones que soltaban los hombres dentro del recinto debido a la incorporación de un nuevo ''miembro''. El cuerpo de Arthur temblaba con ligereza y se sonrojó al recibir aquellas muestras de afecto. Alzó sus ojos verdes y con algo de timidez notó que Jones lo miraba fijamente, y sin apartar su vista logrando que se sintiera incómodo y que su corazón latiera con rapidez.

-Vamos- extendió la mano hacia el inglés, que dudó apenas segundos antes de tomarla.

* * *

-Vaya..así que sabía tomar

-¡Y tan señorito que se veía!-añadió Sadiq, soltando una carcajada para tomar una lata de cerveza de golpe en un solo trago y luego aplastarla contra el piso con la sola fuerza de su palma que pareció no sufrir ni un rasguño.

Van estaba ahí, y también Im Yong Soo, Berwald se había disculpado con Alfred, diciendo algo acerca de que ''estudiar'' como única palabra. Un par de chicos estaban ahí también, jóvenes, y ruidosos.

Arthur hipó, con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas por el alcohol, los otros se reían pero él solo escuchaba el zumbido a su alrededor, nadie sospechaba que tenía poco aguante y malas borracheras.

Buscó con sus ojos verdes a Alfred más no lo encontró ahí ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido y cuando el otro se había escabullido de su vista?

Sólo recordaba vagamente haber sido felicitado por su ''admisión'', luego como era arrastrado a aquel parque desolado y como el holandés había llegado con un cargamento de latas de cerveza y chatarras para comer. Se habían tendido en el pasto y entre risa y risa lo habían retado a beber algunas cervezas.

Él, demasiado orgulloso para negarse y ponerse en ridículo frente a Alfred (¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que ''él'' pensara?) había aceptado haciéndose el valiente y tomándose de golpe dos latas de cerveza que lo marearon.

Ahora, medio recostado sobre el césped. Ya sin su chaqueta y con una mona camiseta con la bandera de Inglaterra estampada, trataba de no marearse demasiado y de recobrar la conciencia.

-Oye, mira a esos imbéciles- soltó el coreano, señalando a un par de muchachos, algo más pequeños que ellos, caminando por la acera, riéndose y conversando- ¿porqué no vas y les quitas sus carteras?-animó a Arthur, que pareció librarse de la borrachera para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Robar?-cuestionó, sorprendido.

-Así es ¿qué piensas que hacemos nosotros para divertirnos? ¿jugar a la cocinita?-más risas se escucharon de fondo.

Arthur se sonrojó inevitablemente, más gruñendo con algo de hostilidad, esos chicos no se veían comunes y corrientes, saltaba a simple vista que eran adinerados ¿porqué robarían entonces? Seguramente por diversión, ''cosas de ricos''.

-Mhh-estuvo a punto de responder pero el sonido de neumáticos los alertó a todos y de pronto una moderna motocicleta vino chillando al saltar la acera y deslizarse sobre el césped, casi atropellando a Im en el proceso.

-¡Oye Alfred, cabrón, casi me matas!-le dijo el asiático, respirando agitado por la adrenalina, y por la carrera que había pegado para escapar del americano.

El conductor del flamante vehículo, que en ese instante se encontraba con el rostro cubierto por el casco oscuro, llevó las manos hasta éste, para retirarlo con lo que a Arthur le pareció, una lentitud casi pasmosa, revelando centímetro a centímetro un rostro pálido de facciones peligrosas y brillante cabello rubio.

Contra la luz débil que proyectaba la luna, los ojos de Alfred parecían brillar aún más.

Kirkland sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado, dándose cuenta de pronto que se había quedado embobado mirando hacia el americano y que sus mejillas quemaban.

_Estúpido, estúpido, ¿__por qué me sonrojo de pronto? Parezco una mujer_

Aquel sonrojo de los cojones lo iba a matar un día de estos, no podía evitar ponerse como un tomate cuando el otro lo miraba. Retorció el borde de la camiseta entre sus dedos, no sabía ni porqué, usualmente, con Tino, no ocurría eso. Tampoco sentía su corazón acelerado ni sudaba, su pecho no dolía y se comía las uñas por ansiedad cuando no veía a Tino.

Entonces …¿porqué eso sucedía con el americano?

-Monta

-¿Eh?-Arthur lo miró con rayitas como ojos, e Im Yong Soo miró la ''sospechosa escena''

-Monta en la moto, nos vamos

-¿Eeeh? ¡Oye Alfred no puedes! ¡si recién le estábamos enseñando a robar carteras!

-Eso es para los imbéciles como ustedes- soltó casi escupiendo el gringo, tomando a Arthur de la cintura para alzarlo con facilidad y depositarlo sobre la moto, subiéndose él luego. El inglés casi vomita por la cerveza y la vergüenza, pero el movimiento de Jones lo distrajo, al tiempo en que le entregaba el casco que había estado usando, y le ordenaba ponérselo.

Arrancó con un nuevo chillido, y Arthur por inercia se tomó de su cintura, con el corazón latiéndole con tal fuerza que Alfred dejó escapar una risita al notarlo. El chico agradeció que tenía el casco y que el otro no podía ver el color de su rostro.

Desaparecieron, dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

El holandés gritaba a todo pulmón a la lejanía- ¡Cejas , oye Cejas! ¡Vuelve aquí con un demonio, nisiquiera te has terminado tu cuarta lata!

* * *

Se mantuvieron en silencio la mitad del camino. El corazón de Arthur se había tranquilizado finalmente, su mejilla, aún adolorida por algún golpe que había recibido esa tarde, se hallaba pegada confortablemente contra la espalda del americano. La suavidad de la tela de la chaqueta acariciaba su piel, y sus manos pequeñas y nerviosas, se sostenían como podían del rubio delante de él.

No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Estaba borracho.

Había bebido cerveza con unos tipos que solo conocía por los golpes que en un comienzo le habían propinado, tipos a los que había golpeado, tipos que lo habían casi matado.

Estaba sujeto a la espalda de un hombre que había hecho imposible su vida en las últimas semanas, un hombre que no solo lo había maltratado físicamente, sino que había impuesto tal tortura psicológica en él que ahora se veía incapaz de tolerar su ausencia.

Se aferró con más fuerza a Alfred, apretándolo contra sí, y escondiendo su rostro, logrando que el americano lo mirara de reojo con su usual inexpresividad, y que se detuviera de pronto en una calle poco concurrida.

El inglés tembló al saberse solo con Alfred, ya no estaban sus ''compañeros'' ni los demás muchachos, la gente no transitaba por ahí, simplemente ambos solos, en la oscuridad, y los latidos desesperados de su corazón.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- lo vio sacar un cigarrillo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, y ponérselo en la boca, con la mirada verde pareció querer decirle que no lo obligara a fumar nuevamente, no era bueno para el tabaco.

-Bien, supongo- rió, tímido aún, sin dejar de mirar al de ojos celestes, toda su cara ardía, y dudaba mucho que el aspecto que podía tener en ese momento fuera bueno o tal vez atractivo.

-Estoy sorprendido- le dijo Alfred, echando el humo por la boca y haciéndole toser un poco. El más alto había bajado de la moto ya, estaba de pie a un costado, con un codo apoyado en el asiento, Arthur continuaba sentado, sujetándose con ambas manos del cuero para poder mantener el equilibrio en aquella posición- cuando te vi por primera vez, no pensé que soportarías la ''iniciación'', pero también…-hizo una pausa, para tomar otra bocanada de humo- supe que serías mío-sonrió, por primera vez sin aquel dejo de burla tan típico de él, más bien, parecía algo satisfecho, como si acabase de darle una golpiza a alguien o de ganar algún reto.

-Ah yo- ¿qué podía decir? No todos los días uno de los pandilleros más conocidos y peligrosos de la ciudad te dice que le perteneces- mhh

Un beso fue depositado sobre su frente.

Bajó los ojos verdes, cohibido y avergonzado, temblando sobre el asiento con las manos que estrujaban como podían la piel que lo recubría. Los labios de Alfred se alejaron de su rostro y luego volvió a acercarse para besar su mejilla, la punta de su nariz, y la piel al costado de sus labios. El cejudo estaba inmóvil, tenso como un hilo estirado, sin poder creer aún toda aquella situación.

Los labios de Alfred eran increíblemente suaves, contrastando con su áspera personalidad. Los toques gentiles sobre su piel no hicieron más que excitarlo, pero le echó la culpa a la cerveza y sus hombros se endurecieron para controlar el temblor que lo invadía.

-Tus cejas son chistosas- la voz del gringo interrumpió sus cavilaciones, quitando de manera violenta la atmósfera ''romántica'' de la escena.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Alfred se encargaba de tomar sus cejas con curiosidad, y estirarlas con el gesto de un niño que juega con un nuevo perro.

-Oye dueleee , deja , deja-le decía el más pequeño, buscando alejar las manos del otro que ahora estiraban sus ojos y luego tiraban de sus mejillas hacia los lados.

-Son suaves, como las de un perro- pronunció el de ojos celestes, con el rostro pensativo, tomando un par de mechones rubios para tirar de ellos ahora.

-¡Para ya!-le dijo Arthur, dándole un manotazo que el otro capturó en el aire, y apretando la muñeca del inglés que soltó un quejido de sorpresa, lo pegó violentamente contra su cuerpo, alzándolo un poco como para ponerlo a su altura.

Arthur pensó que lo besaría y apretó los ojos, pero Alfred lo soltó con simpleza y volvió a colocarle el casco- regresemos-anunció, dándole la espalda.

-Dime- volvió el americano a su lugar original, montándose en la motocicleta para hacer el amago de ponerla en marcha nuevamente- ¿ese puto del club, es tu amante?

Arthur se sujetó a su cintura como por inercia, y descansó su rostro en la espalda del otro, sintiéndose súbitamente adormilado.

-No…no es mi amante, mi amante…

* * *

-Tanto tiempo- sonrió Tino, agitando su mano enguantada, y provocando que con el vaivén, la boina blanca se deslice sobre el cabello- Arthur tanto tiempo- lo miró, sus ojos violetas brillaban y Arthur le sonríó de vuelta, pero algo dentro de él, quemaba un poco y se preguntó el porqué de la incomodidad.

-Toma- le extendió una caja, Arthur la tomó entre las manos mirándolo con sorpresa, era una caja de té inglés.

-Sé que te gusta- el finlandés agachó la cabeza y sonriendo avergonzado, su nariz roja- ayer fui con mi papá a una tienda y cuando lo vi en el escaparate dije ''esto debe ser para Arthur''

-Gracias-murmuró Arthur, atropelladamente, de pronto sonrojado por la manera de ser tan honesta que tenía el chiquillo en frente de él- Tino uhm…¿cómo está tu hermano?-preguntó , sin mirarlo, rascándose la nuca y sosteniendo con fuerza la caja de té.

Los ojos violetas de Tino se dilataron por un momento, las manos blancas le temblaron y miró fijamente a Arthur, aunque éste no lo veía ya.

_¿Porqué preguntas por mi hermano?_ Se mordió los labios, muriéndose de ganas por saltar sobre Arthur y abrazarlo tan fuerte, hasta que doliera, de gritarle que no quería que le preguntara por Nor más, sin embargo, se quedó quieto, sin decir nada, sonriéndole con pesadez.

-Ya debe estar en casa a esta hora

-Arthur, ¿sabes?-murmuró Tino, apretando los dedos para luego lanzarse sobre el otro, sujetándose de su cuello y plantándole un beso en los labios.

Arthur abrió la boca, pero Tino no se movió, poniendo en evidencia su inexperiencia en el tema.

El inglés tembló, ¿desde cuándo Tino era inexperimentado para él?, una persona que hasta hacía un par de días, no había besado a nadie tampoco.

Quería a Tino, eso no podía dudarse, era el muchacho más dulce, divertido e inocente que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Entonces, ¿porqué no había cosquillas y su cuerpo no se ponía caliente con aquel beso?

Se separó con lentitud- me gustas Arthur, me gustas mucho-le sonrió, pegándose a su pecho.

-Tú…-la mano se hundió en los cabellos rubios- también me gustas Tino

* * *

_Nor tiene 4 años más que yo._

_Mamá dice que al nacer, él me adoptó inmediatamente. Me ha cuidado desde que tengo uso de razón y no hay nada que haya hecho sin su ayuda o sin su aprobación. Es el mejor hermano mayor que haya podido tener. Aunque es mejor que yo en los estudios, en la apariencia y en las tareas domésticas, no tengo rencor por él en absoluto, aunque a menudo somos comparados por papá y mamá, no es algo que me interese, porque es mi hermano. Y ahora mi hermano…_

-Oye niisan escucha esto yo…-se detuvo en seco al reconocer la voz de su hermano proviniendo de la habitación. Se escondió tras la puerta para escuchar con mayor claridad la conversación que el rubio sostenía por medio del teléfono.

-Necesito verte Arthur- los hombros del rubio se estrecharon al escuchar el nombre del interlocutor- ¿podemos vernos el jueves? Por favor, en el lugar de siempre

''_En el lugar de siempre''_Tino se cubrió los labios con la mano, sintiendo que las lágrimas correrían por sus mejillas, su cuerpo se enfrío y supo que exageraba, suponiendo sin saber exactamente la situación ¿pero qué podía pensar cualquiera ante aquella conversación?

Apoyó la frente en la puerta, y ésta sin querer chilló ante el movimiento, logrando alertar al noruego que de inmediato colgó el teléfono y giró la cabeza hasta la entrada de su habitación- ¿quién está ahí?

El chiquillo tragó saliva, empujando la puerta con las manos en la cintura, asombrándose a sí mismo debido al brusco cambio en su actitud- ¡Niisan!

El noruego se quedó rígido, preguntándose si Tino había escuchado todo aquello, si iba a recriminarle por eso, si le diría que ya sabía todo y que lo odiaba por enamorarse de Arthur, no , no, todo menos el odio de Tino.

-¿Podrías devolverme la gorra que te presté ayer?-cuestionó el finlandés, nervioso por su imprudencia al casi haber sido descubierto.

-Claro-Nor le sonrió y se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en Tino escuchando a sus espaldas. Tino no hacía esas cosas, simplemente no era su estilo.

_¿Porqué hermano__, porqué?_, se preguntaba el pequeño finlandés, al tiempo en que abandonaba la habitación con la gorra entre las manos, estrujándola. Su labio inferior siendo torturado por los caninos, su frente sudorosa y los latidos del corazón desbocados. Quizás ese fue el primer momento, la primera ruptura entre ambos, después de todos aquellos años juntos, finalmente, Tino comenzaba a romper el cascarón y cortar el cordón invisible que lo ataba a su familia.

* * *

Arthur bostezó, rascándose la nuca y sujetándose los pantalones sueltos de franela que usaba como pijama. Tomó descuidadamente una nota colgada en el refrigerador.

''Dejé la cena lista, caliéntala, hoy llegaré tarde, no te quedes despierto hasta la madrugada y duerme bien, te ama, mamá''

El cejudo sonrió de lado, sonrojándose un poco al pensar que su mamá aún lo seguía viendo como un mocoso al cual regañan por quedarse despierto más de las 8.

Abrió el congelador y sacó de ahí un plato con la cena. Le retiró el plástico protector para colocarlo en el horno microondas luego. Introdujo la mano nuevamente en el frío y sacó una caja con jugo de naranja en ella.

-Mhh-se estiró, quitando de la mesa, con sumo cuidado, los libros y cuadernos de la escuela, había terminado las tareas hacía un par de horas, y no tenía ganas de ver álgebra y lengua por algún tiempo, los kanjis eran jodidamente complicados.

Un crujido lo trajo a la realidad, y luego un golpe fuerte que hizo a Arthur saltar y casi tropezarse debido a la impresión. Giró la cabeza, y pudo ver una piedra sobre el sofá, y el vidrio de la ventana que daba a las escaleras externas del edificio, completamente roto.

-¿Pero qué demonios?-cuestionó el cejudo con extrañeza, apresurándose para sacar medio cuerpo por la ventana rota.

Su nariz chocó con algo. Cerró los ojos, arrugándola debido al dolor y cuando los abrió tuvo que hacer la cabeza hacia arriba para vislumbrar el cuerpo que proyectaba una sombra sobre sí.

Alfred Jones.

En su ventana.

Con una piedra en la mano.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?-gritó Arthur, descolocado y con los ojos en blanco, mirando alternativamente a Alfred, y la ventana rota.

-Quería entrar- se alzó de hombros el americano, y Arthur pudo captar que su mirada era ''casi'' inocente.

Una gota le cayó por la cabeza, aún inmóvil, imaginándose ya lo que le explicaría a su madre acerca del vidrio roto.

''_Verás mamá, acabo de hacerme amigo del pandillero más peligroso de la ciudad, le gusta entrar a las casas lanzando piedras a la ventana, y además, a veces nos damos besos''_

Sí, claro, ya podía ver a su madre tendida en el piso y en shock.

-Uff-suspiró el cejudo- bueno, entra-se hizo a un lado. Alfred trepó el marco de la ventana y con un salto estuvo en el interior en cuestión de segundos, cayendo limpiamente sobre el piso alfombrado.

Se miraron por unos instantes sin mediar palabra, hasta que Alfred estiró el brazo y le pellizcó la nariz.

-Ouch-se soltó el de ojos verdes, sujetando la mano que lo había lastimado- uhmm bueno, ¿ya cenaste?

* * *

Lo observaba tomar los palillos, agarrarlos con algo de torpeza y hundirlos en el arroz para llevarse un bocado a la boca y masticar. La acción se repetía innumerables veces, mecánicamente, y el plato continuaba vaciándose, pero por alguna razón Arthur no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Frente a él se hallaba la persona que había vuelto su mundo al revés. Había algo de salvaje y melancólico en el aura del americano, algo que lo cautivaba y atraía con brazos invisibles.

Dio por finalizada poco después su cena, y Arthur dejó el plato en el fregadero. Para cuando volvió a la pequeña sala encontró al otro bastante atento, mirando sus fotografías de pequeño. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pensando en que Alfred, tan cool y rebelde, miraría sus fotos de la escuela primaria y del jardín.

Arthur vestido de pirata a los 5 años, Arthur siendo cargado por su madre y con unas orejas de conejo. Arthur vestido de camarero con un delantal oscuro en su primer trabajo en un café.

Y muchos más pequeños Arthurs que hacían sonrojar al actual, al punto de marearse.

Alfred tomó una fotografía, alzándola un poco, era una bastante ''sencilla'' a comparación de las otras. Estaba él, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela primaria, y su madre a un costado, sosteniendo un diploma por alguna olimpiada de matemáticas.

-¿Y tu papá?-cuestionó el gringo, como quien no quiere la cosa, señalando la foto con uno de sus dedos.

-No tengo papá- le dijo Arthur, pero no parecía herido ni triste- mi mamá me tuvo cuando era una adolescente, así que él nunca quiso hacerse cargo de mí, me crié con ella y un tío, pero él está en Inglaterra

-Eso está bien- más Arthur no supo muy bien a lo que se refería.

-¿Y tú?-cuestionó el inglés, sintiéndose en algo de intimidad y confiado- ¿tu familia?-preguntó bajito, sonrojado- ¿cómo es?

-Mh-hizo un mohín de molestia para luego dejarse caer en uno de los sofás y apoyar las pies en una mesita ratona- tengo un hermano mayor que es un imbécil, dos hermanas chillonas y pesadas, una mamá idiota y preocupada por el dinero, un padre aburrido y dictador, lo único bueno de toda esa estúpida familia, es mi abuela- sus gestos parecieron suavizarse, al tiempo en que Arthur se situaba frente a él- ella es la única que vale la pena, ella me ha criado, así que es como mi mamá

-Debe ser divertido tener una familia con tanta personalidad- le dijo Arthur con una tenue sonrisa- como aquí, somos tan sólo mi mamá y yo, no sé realmente lo que es que la casa esté ruidosa y llena de gente…

Se sorprendió a sí mismo de pronto, notando como se había abierto con tanta facilidad hacia el otro rubio, usualmente, no hablaba de esas cosas con sus amigos, y en ese momento, se hallaba contándole todo con tal naturalidad a Alfred que parecían amigos de infancia. Se puso de pie y notó entonces un detalle que se le había escapado: la polera de Alfred, estaba manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-cuestionó el inglés, acercándose hasta el americano para señalar su ropa.

-Esto…hm-separó los brazos, apoyando la espalda en el sofá- una pelea

No supo cuando ni en qué momento, pero Arthur ya lo tenía sujeto de la muñeca y lo empujaba hacia su cuarto- ven, vamos, te daré ropa, no puedes estar con eso puesto- le regañaba, como un hermano mayor.

La estancia era sencilla. Una cama de plaza y media, cubierta por mantas de colores. Una mesita de noche, una cómoda, un ropero, ropa doblada, algunos afiches de algún grupo de música inglés y japonés, fotos, un escritorio y un teléfono, nada más había en la pequeña habitación, más el orden saltaba a la vista.

Arthur se detuvo en el ropero, y extrajo de este un par de pantalones cortos y una polera de manga larga.

-Ch, no es necesario que me des pantalones también- le dijo Alfred estirando los labios.

-¡Sólo vístete, tonto! Eres imposible realmen…-más se quedó sin aliento cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron con el cuerpo de Alfred.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y la camiseta, mostrando orgulloso su pecho rosado y marcado con músculos suaves y armoniosos. La cicatriz que hizo a Arthur temblar, se hallaba refugiada en el pecho, una línea transversal, bastante recta y ya seca, lo hicieron rememorar el sabor de la sangre del otro en su boca.

Hizo el rostro a un lado, sonrojado, con los puños tensos, sintiéndose idiota por ponerse de esa forma por el cuerpo de un chico que nada de diferente tenía del suyo.

-Esto significa- dijo Alfred mirándole- que he vivido mucho, y bien- su cuerpo, delgado y flexible, salpicado de marcas de peleas.

Terminó por colocarse la polera bajo la atenta mirada del inglés que se hallaba sentado sobre la cama. Lo vio acercarse.

-Vamos a dormir- estuvo a punto de replicar pero solo el sonido del cuerpo de Alfred chocando contra el suyo se dejó oír.

El rubio quedó sobre sí. Las manos se entrelazaron y sin mirarse o decir nada, uno sobre el otro, en aquella cama, buscaron el descanso no sólo para sus cuerpos, sino para sus almas.

Una soledad compartida, secretos en aquella noche, pensamientos que se juntaban y una unión frágil que parecía consolidarse entre ambos adolescentes. Arthur durmió profundo y tendido, disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba el americano, y Alfred supo por primera vez lo que era descansar con el latido del corazón de alguien más golpeando en tus oídos.

* * *

-Despierta-lo zarandeó alguien.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con pesadez, aunque en sus facciones saltaba a la vista el buen descanso que había tenido. Desde arriba, los ojos celestes de Alfred le miraban con interés, y una media sonrisa.

Arthur cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y se levantó alarmado.

-Creo que ya se fue- añadió Alfred, refiriéndose a la mujer, como adivinando por qué la cara tan nerviosa del inglés- nos vamos

-¿A dónde?-Arthur se desperezaba, estirando los brazos y rascándose la espalda bajo la liviana camiseta de pijama.

-A la playa

Decidió que con Alfred, preguntar no era lo mejor. Así que en silencio ambos se alistaron.

Afuera corría viento y el ambiente era helado, Arthur le prestó una chaqueta y una gorra, y se vistió de manera similar para contrarrestar la baja temperatura. Una vez vestidos, salieron hasta la cocina.

Arthur apuntó su salida en una hojita de papel y la pegó en la puerta de la refrigeradora- está listo, vamos- le dijo a Alfred, sin notar que apenas puso un pie fuera del departamento, el otro se encargaba de tomar la nota, arrugarla y tirarla a la basura.

''_Nadie limitará mi tiempo contigo''_ pensó el americano, dándole un mordisco a una manzana, azotando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

La motocicleta se detuvo en medio de la autopista.

Bajaron con cuidado y Alfred la ocultó tras unos arbustos. El inglés vigilando todos sus movimientos, se aventuró a adelantarse rumbo a la playa.

A juzgar por la escasa luz, debía ser muy de mañana aún, no había un alma en aquel lugar, más que el sonido del mar azul que chocaba y barría las orillas. Las gaviotas que volaban en conjunto chillando y agitando sus alitas, la suave brisa marina golpeándoles en el rostro.

-Es hermoso-dijo Arthur abrumado por el espectáculo simple y maravilloso que les daba la bienvenida a ambos. Alfred sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, devolviéndole la mirada al inglés, parecía feliz a juzgar por el movimiento de sus cejas.

-Pareces una chica- ambas manos se extendieron y golpearon con suavidad el pecho de Arthur que al perder el equilibrio cayó de lleno sobre la arena, su cuerpo extendido, pequeño y espigado , con los brazos y piernas estirados, se dibujaba en una suave silueta que interrumpía las millones de sucesiones de granitos de arena.

-Cuando muera- Alfred se colocó de pie, justo en frente de la silueta de Arthur, mirándolo desde arriba con expresión indescifrable y soltando el humo por la boca- renaceré siendo un pino

-¿Un pino?

-Seré un pino, plantado en esta playa, y tú serás un farol, en frente del pino, estaremos condenados a vernos para siempre- sentenció, arrodillándose frente a Arthur que no había variado su posición. Se inclinó sobre el muchacho, a gatas, más sus cuerpos no se tocaron más allá de un tenue roce.

El viento pasó con fuerza, y los cabellos de ambos sortearon en el aire, la boca de Alfred rozó la suya, y él cerró los ojos para soltar un gemido de sorpresa y temblar con ligereza. Los labios de ambos se fundieron en un tenue roce, los ojos de Arthur buscaron los del americano y se mantuvieron así por algunos minutos.

Recuerdos acudían a la cabeza de Arthur, la primera vez en que se habían cruzado, Nor diciéndole que se alejara del americano, el rostro de Tino, la caja de té, la golpiza. Se mareó por unos instantes y se desprendió del otro con un jadeo, sus labios rojos por la presión y el rostro acalorado.

En ese mismo instante, un joven rubio de ojos celestes sorteaba las calles en busca de una cafetería, su mirada se cruzó con la de tres hombres que lo miraron con molestia, y el muchacho recordó ese instante a Alfred Jones en cada uno de los rostros de sus secuaces. Más armándose de valor los ignoró por completo, instalándose en un café al doblar la cuadra.

Tomó asiento y sujetó la carta entre sus manos, el reloj marcaba casi las 3, y él se acomodó la bufanda, ignorante de que unos ojos violetas lo observaban de cerca.

* * *

Tino, lívido como un papel, y apretando sus manos enguantadas, luchaba por evitar morderse las uñas.

Bajo su boína blanca, el rostro medio rojo, salpicado por gotas de sudor, delataba su incomodidad y nerviosismo. Medio escondido detrás de aquel café, sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo de su hermano que parecía esperar a alguien, alguien que él conocía muy bien, y no era nadie menos que Arthur.

Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas: Su hermano y Arthur se veían a sus espaldas.

Sujetó sus mejillas con las manos, su cuerpo temblaba y aguantaba las ganas de chillar y hacer un escándalo en ese momento. Quería gritarle a su hermano, y gritarle a Arthur, se sentía tonto por no haberlo visto antes.

Desde luego ya, Nor era más bien parecido, más inteligente, estaba ya en la universidad y todos lo querían y lo admiraban, no era de extrañarse que Arthur se hubiese visto tentado, comparando a ambos, el noruego le sacaba metros de ventaja en todos los sentidos.

Pero entonces, ¿porqué? ¿porqué las dos personas que más quería le hacían eso?, hubiese sido más fácil decirle, por supuesto que los detestaría, pero al menos a aquello no se sumaría la desazón de saberse engañado y tomado por tonto por ambos.

_¿Desde cuando oniisan? ¿desde __cuándo tú y Arthur se ven?_ Pensó con rencor, apretando sus puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron y afiló la mirada, cuando después de un par de horas, Nor se levantó de su lugar, para mirar con algo de tristeza la cafetería, y el sitio frente a él, aún vacío.

Pero la curiosidad de Tino pudo más, su hermano se dirigía al camino contrario del metro, así que inflando las mejillas y saliendo de su escondite, se decidió a seguirlo.

* * *

Arthur miró el reloj en su muñeca, algo dubitativo, recordando de pronto que ya era tarde y que le había prometido a Nor encontrarse con él aquella noche.

Sentado ya sobre la motocicleta, aferrado a Alfred por la espalda, apoyaba su mejilla en la espalda del otro viendo el paisaje en tonos naranjas recibiéndolos a cada metro recorrido.

-Vamos a comer algo

-No puedo-dijo el cejudo, apretando la chaqueta del otro- le prometí a Nor que nos veríamos hoy

El americano giró la cabeza, con las cejas fruncidas, observándolo con molestia y rabia, asustado por un momento a Arthur que pensó no volver a ver esa mueca en el rostro del ahora, algo más amable Alfred.

-¡No menciones el nombre de ese puto en mi presencia!-le dijo, alzando la voz, aumentando la velocidad en la moto- ya te dije que no quiero verte más con ese pendejo, me pone enfermo

-¿Qué? Pero si es mi amigo- el rubio le miró algo confundido- tengo amigos ¿sabes? No simplemente lo puedo plantar y ya, es un acuerdo entre ambos, no lo puedo dejar esperando.

-¡Cállate idiota!-empujó su espalda, provocando que Arthur se asustara y aferrara con más fuerza-iremos a comer algo, y luego me acompañarás al cine

-Escúchame, detente ahora, me iré solo si no quieres llevarme, pero no vas a impedir que lo vea

-¿Acaso no entendiste lo que dije?-rugió, deteniendo súbitamente la moto, sin embargo, debido al frenazo, Arthur que en la pelea había aflojado un poco el agarre, se fue de espaldas con un gemido de sorpresa, cayendo al pavimento estrepitosamente, golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza.

Alfred dilató sus ojos celestes, mirando, como en cámara lenta, como el inglés se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Bajó con rapidez de la moto para sujetar a Arthur en sus brazos- ¡oye idiota, despierta, despierta te digo!-más el muchacho no reaccionaba.

* * *

-En serio, ese Alfred se está pasando- berreaba Im Yong Soo, mirando su rostro medio lastimado en un espejo de mano que pasaba de una mano a otra con cierta molestia- un rostro tan guapo como el mío, arruinado por uno de sus golpes grrr

-Deja de chillar nenita- Sadiq, que apoyaba los pies en una de las mesas, se acarició la corta y descuidada barba, llevaba aún el uniforme de la escuela- Al se ha estado comportando muy raro, todo desde que llegó ese pendejo de ''Cejas'', sin duda tiene favoritismo por ese enano

-¡Lo ves! No soy el único que piensa acerca de eso- movió el espejo en el aire- es más que obvio que Alfred lo ha tomado como su favorito, y nos está dejando de lado ¡sin Alfred esto no es divertido! Quiero hacer cosas malas, y solo estamos aquí como pendejos mirándonos las caras mientras él debe estar con aquel bastardo grr –gruñó- realmente me fastidia ese puto, quiero enterrar mi puño en su cara de británico idiota

La puerta se abrió, y el golpe casi hizo que el coreano se cayera de trasero al suelo debido a la sorpresa. Van se puso de pie con rapidez, para fijarse en el intruso.

-No puedo creerlo, esta perra estúpida nuevamente- el holandés se adelantó- ¿qué no has tenido suficiente? ¿quieres que te matemos?

-¿Dónde está Alfred?-cuestionó Nor, ignorando las palabras del vándalo, adelantándose para buscar por sí mismo al rubio con la mirada- quiero hablar con él ¡díganle que salga!

-Vaya la princesa viene a exigirle a sus ''plebeyos'' que le digamos donde está Al ¿acaso quieres que mi puño se estrelle en tu hermosa cara de marica, eh?-amenazó el coreano, ya bastante fastidiado, no solo su bella cara estaba lastimada, sino que también debía soportar que aquel imbécil viniese a mandarlo.

-¡Sólo quiero saber donde está Arthur!-les dijo, frunciendo el ceño- yo sé que está con él así que no traten de ocultármelo, ¡díganme donde está!

-¿No deberías saberlo tú? Desde que son tan ''íntimos''- se burló Sadiq, mostrando los dientes blancos.

-Ya basta de esta mierda- Van tomó una lata vacía de cerveza y la lanzó, más el noruego fue más rápido esta vez y la esquivó- lárgate de aquí maldita sea, le daremos tu recado a Alfred y le diremos que te parta el trasero personalmente, ¡ahora fuera!

-¡Desgraciados!- el rubio se giró, el cabello claro deslizándose por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el coraje, apretó los puños y salió del lugar bufando.

_Estás jugando con fuego Arthur, estás jugando con fuego y no estoy seguro de si podré salvarte antes de que te quemes…_

_

* * *

  
_

Tino se detuvo justo fuera del café-bar donde su hermano se había perdido. El lugar no se le hacía conocido, y era principalmente porque estaba en la parte ''oscura'' de la ciudad, recordaba esa zona, ahí iban a divertirse los chicos que se saltaban las clases en la escuela.

Apretó los tirantes de la mochila que cargaba en la espalda, y reaccionó apartándose cuando la bocina de un auto lo alertó, obligándolo a moverse.

El auto, un Mercedez Benz color negro, frenó con algo de fuerza, justo afuera del café, y Tino, algo azorado , vio bajar de éste, a un joven espigado y elegante. Tenía lentes y el cabello rubio bien corto.

-Wow-se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Él, un chico bastante sencillo y simple, disfrutaba por primera vez de un pequeño vistazo hacia la élite japonesa, el joven rubio del auto, parecía un modelo, o alguien famoso, con las ropas relucientes y hasta chofer, era como en las películas, como esos galanes que se enamoran de la pobretona fea.

El chico giró la cabeza, sus ojos celestes encajaban en su rostro con tal armonía que el finlandés no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar su expresión de indiferencia.

Al saberse descubierto, Tino desvió la mirada y avanzó unos pasos al costado, dándole la espalda a aquella imagen, más cuando volteó nuevamente, ya había desaparecido.

-Uff, mi corazón late como loco- el pequeño se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo los latidos desbocados debido a la impresión.

* * *

-¿Uhm?-Yekaterina miró con curiosidad al pequeño joven que miraba con atención el café, la rubia sonrió divertida, y giró su cuerpo para golpear con el codo a la otra muchacha que discutía con alguien por móvil.

-Oye Aagnes, mira eso de ahí ¿no es lindo?, un niño de primaria- sacó la lengua, señalando a Tino con un dedo.

La belga abrió la boca y colgó el móvil, miró a la ucraniana y le sonrió cómplice- últimamente sin Alfred, no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿qué tal si aprovechamos un poco?

-¡Si tú lo dices!- ambas rieron y se acercaron hasta donde Tino estaba.

-¡Oye niño!-Yekaterina se adelantó, colocándose las manos en la cintura y poniendo sus enormes pechos casi en el rostro del rubiecito- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en casa ya? ¿estás en primaria o algo así?

-¿Eh?- el finlandés miró a ambas muchachas, no sabía porqué, pero le daban mala espina, ambas lucían como si fueran a golpearlo en cualquier momento- no, estoy en secundaria, voy en tercer curso

-¿Queee?-cuestionó Agnes con la boca muy abierta- tienes nuestra edad- lo rodeó- pero eres tan pequeño, como un ratón

Al chico se le subieron los colores al rostro- en serio

-¿Cómo te llamas? ¿escuela?-picó la de cabello corto, sujetándole el rostro con la mano y alzándoselo.

-Tino, voy a la escuela secundaria para hombres de Rittou-el pequeño soltó con suavidad su rostro, más se mostraba confiado, parte de su personalidad era no asustarse con nada, además era lo bastante extrovertido como para dejar que lo intimidaran con aquella conversación.

-¡Mientes!-Agnes chilló- ¿estás en la misma secundaria que esas perras bastardas? Hace mucho que queremos darles su merecido ¡anda , dime donde es que andan! Acabaremos con esas zorras

-No sé- se sinceró el pequeño, haciéndose a un lado, más la chica de grandes pechos lo sujetó por la espalda, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Pffftt el es tan tímido, ¡un gatito! Y dime ¿a quién has venido a buscar?- Aagnes se acomodó el cabello ondulado.

-A Arthur Kirkland- bajó la mirada, sus mejillas ardían al tan sólo pronunciar el nombre del muchacho que le gustaba.

Ambas muchachas se miraron nuevamente, la sonrisa ampliándose en sus rostros como si algo divertido hubiese sido revelado- ¿eres la prostituta de Kirkland , eh?-picaron, fastidiándolo, estirando las mejillas del niño.

-¿La prostituta?-Tino volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente, el sudor le recorría la sien, debido al pensamiento.

-Pero si tu eres la prostituta- la ucraniana se veía pensativa- ¿entonces esa perra de Nor, qué es para él?

-Ah ya sabes, ahora todos son de esa forma, je, seguramente ambos lo son y no lo saben, y con lo tranquilo que se veía el inglesito- rieron, al tiempo en que Nor salía del bar dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

Tino palideció, soltándose del agarre de Yekaterina, se hizo a un costado, ocultando su rostro lo mejor posible para que su hermano no lo reconociera.

El noruego pasó entre ambas mujeres como si no le interesaran. A la luz de los postes eléctricos, sus rasgos suaves y armoniosos destacaban más, haciéndolo lucir andrógino y perfecto.

Tanto Yekaterina como Aagnes lo vieron irse con molestia, celosas del atractivo del chico- ¡Lo odio! Se cree mejor que todos sólo porque ''Cejas'' lo protegió ¿no es cierto? Espero que Im le de su merecido, me tiene harta

Al escuchar aquello, Tino reaccionó finalmente, y cerciorándose de que su hermano no estaba ya, se giró hacia ellas- ese chico…-bajó la mirada, temblando, esta sería la confirmación de todo- ese chico ¿qué tiene que ver con Arthur?

-¿No lo sabes? Son como novios o algo así, viven pegados, siempre que ''Cejas'' viene aquí, esa perra viene tras él, chillando y gimiendo por algo de atención, es tan ofrecida, en serio, una vergüenza- se lamentó la belga, notablemente complacida por su buena actuación que de cierta forma apoyaba las mentiras que soltaba.

El de ojos violetas apretó los puños, herido y aguantando las ganas de llorar- ¿Arthur…Arthur está ahí adentro?- cuestionó Tino, haciendo el rostro a un costado, al parecer, todo lo bueno estaba dentro de ese lugar ''secreto''.

Agnes estuvo a punto de negar, más Yekaterina se adelantó cubriéndole la boca- ¡por supuesto! Está ahí, ¿porqué no bajamos para que puedas verlo, neee? Estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz, te invitaremos un café también, vamos vamos.

Tino, algo inseguro, estuvo a punto de decirles que mejor se regresaba, más las muchachas lo habían tomado ya de ambos brazos y lo arrastraban hacia el lugar.

-Vamos a darles algo de diversión a los muchachos-alcanzó a susurrar una de ellas.

* * *

-Uhmm-el pequeño cuerpo de Arthur se agitó, y sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe, saltó asustado, del brusco despertar que se había provocado a sí mismo, más unos brazos fuertes impidieron que cayera al suelo.

Alfred lo sujetaba, y se sonrojó al notar que estaba sobre el regazo del otro y que ambas piernas se tocaban.

-¿Qué pasó?-habló algo torpe, aún aturdido por el golpe.

-Te caíste del asiento, estúpido- antes de que pudiese replicar algo, el mentón del americano ya estaba sobre el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, como aún golpeados por el shock del accidente. La frente de Arthur con raspones, y algo de sangre brotando de un pequeño corte en el dorso de su mano.

Cansados y en silencio, se incorporaron. Alfred montó la moto nuevamente, colocando esta vez a Arthur delante de él. Al ser el inglés notablemente más pequeño, se amoldaba a su cuerpo sin estorbarle el conducir el aparatejo. Ya anochecía, y Arthur dio por sentado que había estado inconsciente por el tiempo suficiente como para que la reunión con Nor ya hubiese acabado, probablemente el noruego se molestaría por su falta de seriedad para los compromisos.

Arthur apoyó la cabeza en el pecho firme del otro, angustiado por segundos, recorriendo la carretera, se preguntaba, qué demonios estaba haciendo, y como había terminado de esa manera.

No lo dijo, más dentro de sí, sentía la escuela, a Tino, a Nor, a Taro, a mamá, a todos, más lejos, cada vez más lejos.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Arthur?-la vocecita rompió el silencio dentro del local, estaba prácticamente vacío, y al caer en cuenta de aquello, Tino sintió frío en el pecho, vaticinando que algo no se encontraba bien ahí.

-Ch, ya se habían tardado demasiado estúpid…-el coreano calló de pronto, miró a ambas chicas sonrientes, y entre ellas a Tino que le devolvía la mirada.

Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron en su totalidad a la ''chica'', si bien era algo plana, tenía el cabello de un rubio bastante claro, grandes y expresivos ojos violetas. Un rostro blanco y delicado, andrógino más con una pizca de picardía infantil que aún no se esfumaba. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, más no era tan bajo, no debía exceder el 1.65, su expresión era inocente sin llegar a ser fingida y todo eso , en conjunto, gritaba ''abúsenme''

El muchacho se excitó, lucía justo como esas ''lolitas'' de los mangas shoujo, esas niñitas inocentes y planas, que provocaban a los hombres, bastante dispuestas a ser violadas por tipos rudos o maestros.

-¿Y esta niña?-cuestionó Van, adelantándose, estudiando también con los ojos a la ''chica''.

Yekaterina y Aagnes soltaron una risita cómplice, sintiéndose listas frente a aquellos imbéciles que confundían a Tino con una mujer.

-Es un chico, se llama Tino ¿y adivinen qué?-posó ambas manos en los hombros de Tino, la de pechos grandes- viene a buscar a Arthur Kirkland, es su novio

El coreano alzó los hombros, también le iba a los chicos, y ese mocoso no estaba nada mal. Además cuando escuchó el nombre del cejudo, una sonrisa le vino al rostro y muchas ideas de cómo vengarse de aquel presumido, corrieron por su mente.

-¿Ustedes conocen a Arthur?-preguntó Tino, de pronto, el local se llenaba, y era que por la escasa iluminación no había notado a un par de chicos sentados en las mesas del fondo. Tampoco al muchacho de gafas que había llegado en el auto y que lo miraba ahora, sentado en una de las mesas con otro que tenía una barba corta.

El sonrojo se expandió con rapidez con su rostro, y al notar eso, el holandés lo tomó por el brazo, arrastrándolo- ah ya veo ¿te gusta ese chico, no?-señaló a Berwald que frunció apenas el ceño, mirando con molestia al holandés, no le agradaba cuando empezaban con aquellas tonterías.

-¿No es lindo? En la escuela lo llaman ''príncipe'' pero él siempre está rechazando a todos, se cree lo mejor- rió divertido el rubio, sin dejar de sujetar a Tino, hundió con descaro su nariz en el cuello del pequeño que se tensó y trató de apartarse sin éxito.

-No, no, no te irás hasta que me digas si te gusta o no-lo sujetó con más fuerza.

-Ja, esto es tan ''tú''-Sadiq rió, divertido con la jugarreta, con el sonrojo del niño y la molestia del sueco, usualmente no jugaban con Berwald, pero en ese momento y sin Alfred, podían darse aquel lujo.

Tino tembló, de pronto, cayó en cuenta de que se hallaba en problemas- s-sí, me gusta- dijo finalmente para que el acoso se detuviera, nervioso y presionado por las risas, por las manos que lo estrujaban, por aquel lugar ajeno y peligroso, sólo quería irse y olvidar todo.

-Jajajajaja ¿ves? Berwald , mira, le gustas-empujó a Tino, que con suerte se sujetó de la mesa que tambaleó, evitando caerse al suelo por el golpe.

El finlandés alzó los ojos violetas, avergonzado y temeroso, encogiéndose cuando el sueco le devolvió la mirada. Mordió su labio inferior, el chico se veía molesto y no era para menos, un hombre tan guapo como el de lentes, no podría jamás fijarse en un mocoso común y corriente que osaba decir que le gustaba a la primera oportunidad. Debía estar ofendido por su descaro.

-Mejor me voy- dijo, apartándose de la mesa, dispuesto a dejar aquel sitio con rapidez, Arthur no estaba ahí, definitivamente, esas chicas lo habían engañado.

-¡Alto ahí!- y una mano que lo jalaba con fuerza. Su espalda se estampó contra uno de los muros, y abrió la boca para quejarse por el dolor del impacto. Frente a él, el asiático, que lo miraba con diversión- eres bonito, ¿no quieres que te demostremos cuan amigos de ''Cejas, somos? Estoy seguro que él nos va a agradecer que te enseñemos algunas cositas, chico virgen

-¡No quiero, suéltame!-dio un manotazo Tino, tratando de empujarlo lejos de él. Esos chicos eran peligrosos y malvados, había sido engañado, no podían ser amigos de Arthur.

-Nada de eso, vienes aquí, vestido de esa forma- le arrancó la boína blanca, el regalo que Arthur le había dado en su tercera cita. La arrojó al suelo y la garganta de Tino se secó- nos provocas y ahora quieres irte ¿eh?

-Yo no he hecho nada ¡suéltame demonios!-Tino forcejeaba, más el terror lo congeló cuando las manos del más alto se colocaron en las solapas de su chaqueta y la rompieron con facilidad. Se quejó, pero luego, la mano se coló bajo su pequeña camiseta, alzándola, como si buscara desvestirlo.

Tiró al pequeño al suelo, Tino se chocó con una de las sillas y quedó a gatas sobre el piso, su rostro, se enfocó en los tres hombres frente a él. Las manos le temblaban tanto que en cualquier momento caería al suelo inevitablemente.

-Oye Im-kun, no es necesario que seas tan rudo ¿no? La broma ya estuvo buena- Yekaterina interrumpió con miedo, no pensó que las cosas se saldrían de las manos de esa manera, y de que los muchachos se ensañarían seriamente con el mocoso.

-Sí, es decir, ¿porqué no mejor nos tomamos algo, eh? Yao ha dejado el bar abierto, vamos a tomar una cerveza- la belga ahora trataba de poner paños fríos al asunto.

Van tomó a ambas y las empujó a un costado, asustándolas aún más- no se metan idiotas, ¿acaso piensan jugar con nosotros? Si calientas la sopa te la tienes que tomar- las rubias temblaron, arrepentidas de su error.

-¡Gaahhh!-el grito de Tino logró que ambas se abrazaran. El coreano se había tirado sobre él y le arrancaba la ropa con fuerza, golpeándolo cuando el chiquillo se negaba o cuando se resistía.

-¿Dónde está Alfred en estos momentos?-murmuró con miedo la belga, ocultando sus ojos verdes tras las manos, pero para su alivio, vio como Berwald se levantaba de su asiento e iba hasta donde el finlandés era atacado.

-Suéltalo- tomó el hombro del moreno y lo apartó con brusquedad del cuerpo semidesnudo de Tino que aterrorizado solo lloraba sin control, temblando.

-¿Qué diablos?-el asiático espetó fastidiado- ¿acaso también quieres follártelo? Puedes hacerlo cuando yo acabe, ahora lárgate-le dio un empujón, el rubio era notablemente más alto, pero ellos eran tres, y bastante ofuscados lo miraban.

-Mira ''principito'', Alfred no está aquí, así que no te des aires de líder porque a lo que a mí respecta si no fuera por Al, nunca hubieses ingresado a nuestro grupo- contraatacó el holandés, alzando los puños.

El sueco frunció el ceño, mirando a ambos, y luego a Tino que continuaba llorando, sujetando los pedazos de su ropa contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera cubrirse.

Les dio la espalda, y tomó sus cosas, junto con un abrigo oscuro y largo, para caminar hacia las escaleras. No tenía porqué meterse en problemas que no le concernían, ni a rebajarse al nivel de esos imbéciles.

-¡Berwald-san!-chilló Yekaterina con la voz ahogada, sujetándose las mejillas, si el sueco se iba, sería el fin para aquel niño, y ellas, chiquillas de 15 años, no podrían hacer nada para detener al trío.

Tino lo miró por última vez, el miedo temblando en sus ojos violetas, estiró la mano y quiso gritar ''sálvame'', pero el otro no lo miraba y su nuca blanca le parecía tan distante que las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, antes de que otro cuerpo se posara sobre él y todo se volviera negro.

''_Arthur, ayúdame, sálvame, hermano, por favor, no volveré a hacer nada malo, sálvenme''_

_

* * *

  
_

Una motocicleta se estacionó fuera del café.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-interrumpió la voz fuerte de Alfred, que miró la escena, Yekaterina y Aagnes arrinconadas, nerviosas y atentas a los tres muchachos que acorralaban a un mocoso ya sin ropa y bañado en llanto.

-¡Alfred gracias a Dios que llegaste!-le dijo la belga, poniéndose de pie- tienes que decirles que paren

-¿Qué mierda hacen sin mi permiso? ¿qué hace este crío en el café? ¿no les dije que ni hicieran nada sin antes avisarme, pendejos?-los muchachos se miraron entre sí- ¿quién es este mocoso?

El holandés sonrió, sintiéndose frustrado por el corte de su diversión- dice que es el novio del Kirkland-esas simples palabras provocaron un estremecimiento en Alfred, que frunció el ceño y dirigió sus fríos ojos celestes hacia Tino que se abrazaba a sí mismo con miedo.

-¿Ah si?-cuestionó, estirando los labios , sin dejar de mirar a Tino que parecía gritarle por ayuda, más su sentido de posesión era fuerte, y algo dentro de él , quemó al escuchar sobre el compromiso - hagan lo que quieran-sentenció.

Tino palideció, su temperatura corporal bajó y no despegó sus ojos del rubio hasta que este hubo salido del lugar.

* * *

-Lo siento mucho Nor, tuve un percance y por eso no pude acudir a la reunión- Arthur miró a través de las lunas de la cabina de teléfono público, al americano que salía del café para montarse a la moto- te veo luego ¿si?, ya tengo que irme

-Cuídate, por favor- le dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono

-Adiós

-Apúrate que te llevo a tu casa- el inglés le sonrió con timidez, Alfred hizo ronronear el vehículo y sujetó al otro posesivamente de la muñeca para montarlo en el asiento.

Arthur, a pesar de tener el cuerpo adolorido y de la herida en su frente y en su muñeca, pensó que el día había sido reconfortante, y sin preguntar nada más, ambos dejaron atrás el café.

* * *

Salió de la ducha, a medio vestir y con una toalla sobre los cabellos rubios, el teléfono había sonado con insistencia innumerables veces, obligándolo a abandonar su baño y atenderlo.

-¿Hola?

-¡Arthur, te encontré! Al fin, pensé que nunca contestarías- la suave voz del noruego lo recibió, más algo en su tono era inusual, como si estuviese preocupado- Arthur , Tino, ¿has visto a Tino, está contigo?, mis padres salieron de viaje esta noche, se han ido a Kyoto a pasar el fin de semana, ya son casi las 9, y Tino nunca llega tan tarde, estoy preocupado, él no suele demorarse tanto

-No, no vi a Tino hoy- contestó el rubio, preocupado de pronto también, puesto que conocía a Tino lo suficiente como para saber que nunca se quedaba fuera de casa al pasar las 8.

-Arthur creo que…-el noruego se tomó la frente con la mano- creo que Tino nos escuchó, ¿tú crees que él haya salido a buscarnos?

Algo en su interior se removió- escucha, encontrémonos en el Mc Donalds, dentro de 15 minutos, e iremos a buscarlo ¿está bien?

-Nos vemos ahí entonces.

Se vistió con rapidez, apenas pensando en lo que se echaba encima, en su mente en ese momento, solo estaba Tino. De pronto se sintió culpable, puesto que últimamente ni lo visitaba, es más, hacía dos semanas que no le preguntaba por su estado anímico, nada, y además lo de Alfred…

-Soy una mierda

* * *

Buscaron a Tino sin descanso esa noche.

Ambos rubios revisaban cafetines, esquinas, callejones desolados y Nor, en sus desesperación hasta se aventuró en una tienda de mascotas conociendo los gustos de su hermano por las cosas lindas y los perros.

-Maldición, sesupone que soy su hermano mayor ¿cómo pudo suceder esto? ¿Dónde está Tino?

-Tranquilízate- el inglés lo tomó por los hombros- mira, esta zona es de Alfred, estoy seguro que él nos ayudará a buscarlo si se lo pido.

-¡No Arthur! ¿en qué piensas? Él me odia, es obvio que no ayudará en nada, y menos tratándose de mi hermano, además no quiero ver a ese mocoso.

A pesar de la negativa del chico, pronto se hallaron frente al café del hermano de Alfred, el lugar donde las ''reuniones'' se realizaban.

El escandinavo y el inglés bajaron por las escaleras con rapidez, escuchando el cuchicheo de las tres voces que tan bien conocían. Más cuando el coreano notó la presencia de Arthur se mostró más hostil que de costumbre.

-Lárgate de aquí, Alfred no está acá, así que lleva tu trasero y el de esa perra lejos de aquí- Arthur frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, ¿porqué estaba nuevamente siendo un fastidio? Sesupone, que él era también parte de la ''pandilla'', no tenía porqué ser tratado de esa forma.

Nor por su lado se había adelantado ya en el interior del local, miró de reojo a dos niñas rubias que lo miraban asustadas, y nerviosas. El de ojos celestes tuvo un mal presentimiento entonces y decidió seguir indagando, aunque sentía la mirada de Van y Sadiq en sus espaldas.

-Sólo quería pedirle un favor a Alfred eso es to…

-¡DIOS MÍO! ¡Tino! ¡Tino! ¡No! –el grito desaforado del escandinavo logró que Arthur se paralizara y girara violentamente sobre sus pies para auxiliarlo, temeroso de lo que oía, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y las piernas como gelatina.

-¡Tinooo Tinooo! ¡Mi hermano, Arthur, mi hermanito!-gritaba entre lágrimas, el apuesto rubio, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, su cuerpo se tambaleó y cayó al suelo sentado por la impresión, pálido como un papel, como si fuera a desmayarse de pronto.

_Y entonces lo vi._

_Nunca podré olvidar esa imagen en mi mente, se repite una y otra vez._

_Tino estaba ahí. Agazapado sobre sí mismo, temblando bajo su chaqueta con los ojos abiertos, como si no pudiese simplemente dejarse ir._

_Los golpes marcaban su piel blanca y entre sus piernas corría sangre y tanto semen que me asqueé al tan sólo imaginar cuantos de ellos habrían abusado de su cuerpo,apenas desarrollado. Cuanto habría sufrido, cuanto habría forcejeado por protegerse._

_Tino lucía casi muerto, sangrante y violado, como a una rosa a la que acaban de arrancarle todos sus pé estaba dormido, pero sus ojos estaban apagados y las lágrimas secas sobre su rostro, los labios blancos, le daban el aspecto de un cadáver. Sus dedos se apretaban sobre la única prenda intacta que conservaba, como si la protegiera celosamente: la boína blanca que le había obsequiado._

_Algo dentro de mí se rompió en ese momento, y supe que después de aquella noche, nada volvería a ser igual. Tino, __un inocente en esta pelea de egos, había sido destrozado sin piedad._

* * *

_T__T mi Tinooo, odié hacerle eso, pero me quiero mantener fiel al manga y además, a partir de este capítulo, la historia dará un giro, sobretodo en la personalidad de los personajes, en especial la de Tino, en los anteriores dos capítulos el pobre no pintaba nada, pero a apartir de ahora se volverá también un protagonista._

_Por cierto, quería aclarar algo, cuando en los diálogos aparece la palabra ''perra'' no necesariamente es un insulto, o se toma por todo el sentido de la palabra, lo que sucede es que en el manga, esta palabra se repite mucho, tomándose tanto como insulto como para referirse a alguien, a manera de complicidad o amistad (vendría a ser como su equivalente en inglés, ya saben como algunas chicas a veces les dicen de ''cariño'' a sus amigas, bitch, o algo así) lo aclaro porque en el próximo capítulo (creo) saldrán ciertos personajes XDDDDDD, que le darán un toque de humor a la trama y que usarán mucho esta palabra_

_Por cierto ¿alguna sabe el nombre de Dinamarca o.o? ah y otra cosa más, siempre he pesando (por arts y demás) que Noruega era pequeño, o puberto, algo así como Letonia, pero después de hojear el manga me doy cuenta que en las pocas ilustraciones de él sale como un adulto O.O, es decir, como Dinamarca y Suecia, me pareció extraño, porque creo que todas las chicas (y yo hasta hace poco) pensaban que era un chibi :3_

_Y nada más, déjenme sus opiniones, que con gusto las responderé, ahora los reviews =D_

**Electra:** Muchas gracias por el nombre =3, soy malísima para inventarlos así que, bien por el dato!, y sí, es algo difícil ver a Alfred como un tipo rudo y violento, pero se ve bastante sexy XDD, por cierto, creo que te equivocas, no es una traducción, es basado en un genial manga, pero la escritura es mía =3!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, besitos!

**Pleasedontforget**: Me encanta tu Nick , lol xD!! Pues ya ves, el pequeño Iggy-kun al parecer ya eligió, y a cierto Noruego lo botaron de una patada en el trasero XD!! Bueno ;_; en todo caso quien no hubiese actuado de esa forma, todos en el fondo tenemos debilidades por los bad boys XD!

-saca las galletas y el té- espero que no sea tan feo como el de Arthur XD, jajajajaja tus comentarios me ponen de humor y me alientan a escribir más rápido =P! y si *_* Alfred es fucking hot dammit! –Romano mode on-

Besitos y abrazos, espero que te guste el capítulo =P!

**Suiseiseki: **Tu Nick me hizo recordar a Maiden Rose *_*!! Sii apareció Yao, no será un personaje principal *lamentablemente* pero trataré de que salga lo más que se pueda =P, me gusta porque su personalidad es alegre y aniñada XD!! Pues ya sabes la decisión de Arthur, mandó a Noruega a freír espárragos, y el pobre que se preocupa por él u.u

Gracias por tu comentario, y que disfrutes del capítulo, besos y abrazos ;D

**Marriot-chan**** :** Jajajaja, a mí también me encanta siendo un maldito, aunque creo que en este capítulo se pasó de malvado T-T mira que Tino no tenía la culpa de que él se haya encaprichado con Arthur y que su sentido de posesión sea más grande que

Y si, Arthur es violable, babeable, y abusable, es hermooso, uno de mis personajes favoritos, con esas cejotas sexys y su voz tan linda! Y ya no te preocupes, ves que en este capítulo no ha sido tan golpeado, aunque en los próximos no prometo nada –risa maligna-

Tus deseos son órdenes, y aquí más escenitas yaoi entre ambos, aunque el amor de Alfred es bien extraño, Lol XD

Saludos y besitos, gracias por tu comentario!

**Para las chicas que leyeron the gift:**

**Fukaru Rhyan**** : **Te apoyo, antes de dormir siempre leo un lemon o me bajo algún manga con muchas escenas sexys XD para tener algo en lo cual pensar.

Yo hace mucho que no escribía Hard yaoi, así que no sé si me ha salido muy bien, pero si te ha encantado, lo tomaré como un sí =P, mi pareja favorita son estos dos ;_; en realidad, me encanta, me gustan muchooo, sus personalidades son geniales!!

Su-san y su acento son amor, en serio, lo hacen más interesante y tierno!

No te preocupes, te lo digo al toque, PWP es porn what porn, usualmente se le dice así a los fics con nulo argumento, que solo son escritos para que puedas leer escenas de sexo (la mayoría de veces con parejas que no tienen mucho sentido)

Besitos y gracias por el review =3!

**Ayu-chan created her manself**** : **Jajajaja tu review me causó mucha gracia por el asunto del ''pene'' en seriooo jajajajaaja, es una palabra medio fuerte creo yo, pero vamos! Así se le dice al órgano genital masculino! (aunque si te soy sincera, pienso igual que tú, a veces me choca un poco leer fics donde ponen ''pene'' , etc, pienso que pierde un poco la estética)

Ahora leo el fic, y me río también cuando leo ''pene'' (el poder mágico del miembro viril masculino! ) , y concuerdo nuevamente contigo, deberían haber más fics de ellos T.T

Jajajaja bueno niña, saludos y trataré de no ser tan fisiológica a la próxima, (sigo riéndome por el asunto del pene) me alegraste el día con tu comentario, besitos y saludos, y muchas gracias por el review =3!

**Selene Nekoi**** : **SuFin conquistará la tierra algún día (!!), a mira te explico, lo que sucede es que había puesto la imagen pero fanfiction se comió el link T.T hay una tira de la navidad de Hetalia, donde Tino se viste de Santa y se alista para entregar los regalos.

Entonces Francia niichan aparece XD y le roba la ropa a Tino, él se viste como Santa, y el pobre Tino, queda sobre su cama, completamente desnudo, con las manos atadas, sólo con la gorrita de Santa y con Hanatamago cubriendo tú ya sabes qué XD, lo chistoso de la escena que quise escribir, es que Suecia lo encuentra así, y al final (por alguna extraña jugarreta de mi mente XD) , le pide a Tino que se vuelva a colocar de esa forma para tener sexo jajajajaa

Eso, Su-san pervertido u////u, besitos y abrazos =D gracias por el review!!**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo! Pensaba actualizar este fin de semana pero al parecer no me dará tiempo, el siguiente capítulo ya está en marcha, por favor lean los kilométricos comentarios finales, necesito su opinión acerca de algo =D!!

Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan reviews!!

En este capítulo, nuevos personajes, angustia psicológica, traumas, y de todo un poco.

_**Hetalia y Let Dai no me pertenece**__**n, no pretendo lucrar con esto ;_; **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

.*.*.*.

Arthur vomitó.

Su cuerpo se arqueó, y las piernas le fallaron, por lo que sus rodillas se estrellaron en el suelo con un crujido. Sujetó su boca llena de saliva y restos de comida, y volvió a convulsionarse, expulsando lo que quedaba de su cena improvisada.

Nor seguía llorando, sobre el cuerpo de su hermano ahora, lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo el rostro herido de Tino en su pecho, buscando con desesperación protegerlo, borrar las heridas físicas y psicológicas que lo aquejaban.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HAS HECHO?-gritó Arthur finalmente, rompiendo en llanto, tomando de las solapas de la chaqueta al coreano que lo veía asustado por el repentino estallido del usualmente, calmado inglés- ¿PORQUÉ LE HAS HECHO ESTO? ¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A TOCARLO?-gimió Arthur, entre el llanto y la rabia, su rostro rojo y su cuerpo caliente por la impresión, el olor al vómito, a la sangre, el llanto del noruego, el cuerpo de Tino, absolutamente todo.

Sentía como si cayese a un vacío oscuro, y volviese a regresar de inmediato: apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-le contestó el coreano, empujándolo a un costado- este putito vino aquí a buscarte ¡y encontré la forma de vengarnos de ti! ¡Porqué te odiamos! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Este pendejo estaba pidiendo ser violado- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa burlona- además, un agujero virgen, siempre es bien recibido

-¡Nunca te voy a perdonar!-volvió a alzar la voz el inglés, limpiándose las lágrimas- ¡nunca perdonaré a ninguno de ustedes por hacerle esto a Tino! ¡Jamás! ¡Bastardos, los voy a matar!

-¡Arthur no!-gritó el escandinavo, soltando a Tino por segundos para ir donde el otro muchacho, tratando de detenerlo en su carrera por golpear a los adolescentes que lo miraban con molestia.

-¡Para que lo sepas, pobre imbécil! Alfred vino aquí, y vio como jugábamos con este mocoso, ¿crees que hizo algo para detenernos? ¡No hizo nada! Incluso nos dijo, que podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, aún cuando le dije que era tu novio ¿no crees que él es más culpable que nosotros?

Hubo un crujido, Arthur creyó por un momento que era su corazón rompiéndose al escuchar aquellas despiadadas palabras. Los muchachos frente a él, apenas adolescentes, aún niños, hablaban de lo ocurrido como si no tuviesen remordimiento alguno, como si no sintieran lástima del estado en el que habían dejado a su inocente víctima. Y Alfred…Alfred, era peor que ellos, Alfred…

-¡Cállate basura!- Arthur lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, arrojándolo a una de las mesas, rompiéndola y provocando que el coreano se golpeara la cabeza con tal fuerza que sangre manó de un costado- ¡Dime donde está Alfred, dímelo ahora!

.*.*.*.

Volvieron con Tino por la noche.

El noruego hizo el amago de cargarlo pero Arthur lo detuvo con la mano y el otro entendió. Con los ojos rojos y el rostro compungido, aceptó mudamente, y Arthur se colocó a la espalda el liviano cuerpo del niño.

Sujetó los muslos de Tino, estaban cubiertos por unos pantalones que no supo de donde, pero Yekaterina y Agnes le habían ofrecido. Sus dedos presionaron la piel del pequeño, continuaba despierto pero estaba inmóvil, negándose a hacer algún movimiento o a sujetarse del cuello de Arthur que lo sostenía con todo el cuidado posible.

-Está en shock- dijo el escandinavo, su voz escuchándose baja y ronca- es por eso que no quiere moverse- se pasó las manos por los ojos- tal vez es porque le duele mucho- se le quebró la voz, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Pero sus dedos cubrían los labios temblorosos y los quejidos no salían de ellos, no quería que ni Arthur ni Tino lo escucharan.

_¿Porqué ha tenido que suceder esto?_

.*.*.*.

Caminó largo rato, sus ojos estaban irritados y rastros del llanto aún se reflejaban en sus mejillas rojas.

Entonces, movido por una fuerza invisible, llegó hasta el lugar, y se detuvo, agachando la cabeza: esperó la hecatombe.

Alfred estaba ahí: Sentado en aquel muelle desierto y polvoriento, con las piernas separadas, la chaqueta de piel que ya conocía, un cigarrillo en los labios, lo miraba fijamente sin expresión, aunque ambos sabían que la ruptura era inminente.

No cruzaron palabras, Arthur se detuvo frente al otro y apretó los puños, mirándole sin aún atreverse a hablar.

Estuvieron así por algunos segundos, el enojo del inglés era palpable en el pequeño temblor que recorría su humanidad. La garganta le dolía, el cúmulo de sensaciones se agolpaba en su vientre que amenazaba con devolver nuevamente, sin embargo, alzó el puño y lo estampó por primera vez, contra el rostro de Alfred.

Fue un golpe seco. La sangre le salpicó los nudillos, pero el dolor físico de los huesos colisionando contra el rostro fuerte del americano, no fue tanto como el dolor de ver a Tino, violado y arruinado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, sus cejas cayeron en un gesto de puro dolor, la boca le tembló y comenzó a llorar con rabia, sujetándose el rostro.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA?-gritó Alfred, colérico, poniéndose de pie de sopetón- ¿QUÉ SABÍA QUE ESE PUTITO ESTABA AHÍ? ¿Qué dejé que lo violaran? ¡No es mi maldito problema! Si ese pendejo fue a buscarte es su puta culpa, deja de preocuparte por él ¡maldita sea! ¡No es como si fueran esposos! El hijo de puta tiene su jodida vida y tú tienes la tuya, ¡mierda!

-¿Por qué dices eso Alfred?-Arthur temblaba aún más, como si estuviese a punto de derrumbarse- ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto a alguien? ¿No te detuviste a pensar por un momento en él? ¡Es un chico! ¡Como tú! ¡Tú eras el único que podía detener eso, y no lo hiciste! ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza? ¡No! ¡No puede ser esto!

Kirkland sentía que el aire le faltaba, y el cuerpo se le congelaba como si el mar de pronto engullera su pequeña figura, como si su cuerpo se revolcara contra las olas y las piedras se clavaran en su carne, era un dolor insoportable, un dolor desde dentro de su pecho, un dolor que no podía consolar con nada.

Alfred, la figura delante de sí, se despedazaba como arrastrada por el viento, el hombre de pie ahí, no podía ser Alfred.

No podía ser Alfred que lo había besado gentilmente.

-Dime…qué demonios sientes por mí ¿Qué mierda piensas? ¡Déjame entenderte!

-Siento todo

-¡Mentiroso!-se abrazó a sí mismo- ¡Mientes! Si te importara tanto, no me habrías lastimado de esa forma, me has roto el corazón

-Jh- sus labios se curvaron, volvía a ser el Alfred que había conocido aquel día en el callejón- si no puedes superar esta mierda, y tampoco puedo obtener tu perdón, entonces toma- le arrojo algo a los pies. El bulto chocó contra el suelo y se abrió, revelando una delgada cuchilla de acero- y mátame, para que puedas irte con tu adorado, estúpido Tino

-…-escupió saliva con asco, porque no le quedaban ya ganas de vomitar, abrumado y con los ojos verdes dilatados en un gesto de desequilibrio, no tardó en tomar la navaja, la palpó entre sus dedos.

Ese simple y peligroso artefacto podía darle fin a todo eso, a todo el dolor dentro de su pecho, a la imagen de Tino que nunca se borraría. Sujetándose la cabeza,se acercó a Alfred, aspirando su particular esencia, y clavó sin más la navaja en la piel suave del abdomen.

-¡…uhg!-los labios blancos de Alfred se abrieron, y un hilillo de sangre corrió por su mentón, más su rostro no demostraba dolor y sus ojos miraban los de Arthur que había vuelto a llorar pero no reaccionaba.

Aquella pequeña mano, que había sujetado tan sólo, aquel día, se aferraba ahora al filo del arma que le atravesaba el vientre con fiereza.

Arthur quiso apartarse, pero su cuerpo no se movía, estaba hipnotizado por la sangre, por la calidez de su mano empapándose con esta, quiso huir de ahí, y pedirle perdón una y mil veces al americano, decirle que no había pensado, que realmente no quería dañarlo, que estaba confundido y herido, pero todas aquellas intenciones quedaron en su mente, y se negaron a exteriorizarse.

De pronto un movimiento, la navaja entró más y la carne de Alfred le rozó los dedos. El americano había acercado ambos cuerpos. Una mano fría se posó sobre su nuca, y Alfred lo atrajo con un empujón, pegando ambas frentes, de modo que pudiesen verse aún en lo oscuro del lugar.

-Que…quede claro-habló, su aliento metálico y pesado por la sangre- que tú fuiste quien me apuñaló primero.

Jones sonreía, y quizás eso fue lo que activó su conciencia. Soltó la navaja que cayó al suelo salpicando sangre, y dándole la espalda al otro, solo atinó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, a alejarse de aquel lugar. Gritó, y lloró, sus piernas dolían de lo rápido que iba y la boca estaba seca. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, consciente apenas de lo que acababa de hacer.

Asqueado y horrorizado de sí mismo, sabiendo que sin Tino, sin Alfred, estaba condenado a la soledad.

.*.*.*.

Tres meses pasaron con facilidad.

-Aahh ¡empacar es tan cansado!-se quejó la mujer rubia, arqueando la espalda, con las manos en la cintura, cambió de posición luego, su cuerpo delgado haciéndose a un costado- ¿te ha gustado la nueva casa?

El rubio asintió, cerrando una caja más grande que él, con cinta adhesiva. Miró con una gota todos los cacharros desperdigados por la habitación, sin duda su mamá era una gran coleccionista de cosas inservibles.

-Quita esa cara- le revolvió el cabello con los dedos- deberías sonreír un poco más, chico serio- tomó las mejillas del inglés con ambas manos y las estiró- ¿ves? Así, luces más guapo, cualquier chica querría salir con mi apuesto hijo

-Supongo- respondió avergonzado, empujándola con los brazos para tratar de quitársela de encima. La quería mucho pero cuando empezaba con el tema de las chicas, no paraba hasta hacerlo sonrojar.

-Voy a mi cuarto- Arthur tomó una caja de cartón y fue hasta su habitación, tenía que empacar sus cosas también, mañana debían dejar el departamento y mudarse al nuevo barrio, más tranquilo y además el edificio donde viviría era más amplio. Se preguntó si también, tendría que cambiarse de escuela. De todas formas no tendría que preocuparse por eso aún, su madre había dicho que podía tomarse el día libre para ayudarla a empacar lo que faltaba.

Comenzó por el estante lleno de libros. Extrajo una pila de ellos y descubrió que se trataban de cuadernos viejos, libros de historias, de matemáticas, y algo llamó poderosamente su atención, uno de ellos, brillaba.

El lomo era escarchado y bellas ilustraciones de hermosas mujeres aladas se desprendían de la primera página: era un libro de cuentos acerca de hadas.

Sonrió con nostalgia, inflando las mejillas. Toda su infancia transcurrió entre cuentos de hadas y de duendes, cuentos felices donde siempre había un buen final para todos y los malos eran castigados.

''_Si tan sólo la vida pudiese ser así''_, pensó melancólico, sujetando el libro empolvado entre sus brazos, si tan sólo bastara magia para volver a encontrarse con ''él'', para pedirle perdón, arrepentirse una y mil veces por haberle dañado. Sanar a Tino, disculparse por todo lo malo que había ocasionado, más sabía que tanto Alfred como Tino, se encontraban muy lejos ya.

Ninguno perdonaría su traición.

Y aunque finalmente estaba liberado de aquel demonio de angelicales ojos celestes, lo ansiaba y deseaba como en la primera vez que lo vio, a veces soñaba que una piedra estrellaba contra la ventana, que volvía a ver a Alfred, que dormían juntos, abrazados, y que la playa los recibía con el sol veraniego.

Pensó en Alfred y en su rostro sonriente, en la sangre corriéndole por las manos ¿qué sería de él? Las manos se le helaron cuando el pensamiento de Alfred muerto cruzó su mente, no podía ser posible, si Alfred moría, si Alfred desaparecía…

-Yo...yo me muero

.*.*.*.*.

-Pensé que la clase nunca acabaría

Eduard Von Bock se acomodó los lentes y miró a Tino que lucía ausente.

El pequeño finlandés, con el cabello rubio bastante crecido, se colocó las zapatillas y dejó los zapatos para el aula dentro del casillero, ni un movimiento, alertó a Eduard acerca de la atención que Tino le prestaba.

Últimamente el muchacho hablaba menos y faltaba más. No era tan tonto como para no notar que la personalidad de su amigo de la infancia había sufrido una metamorfosis.

-Sí- dijo finalmente Tino, mirando por la ventana al fondo del pasadizo. Se acomodó el suéter amarillo del uniforme.

Von Bock sonrió con desazón, sospechaba de si Tino realmente había escuchado sus palabras.

-Oi Tino ¿me acompañas? Quiero pasar por la librería a comprar unos libros, Raivis irá también, ¡acepta!

-S-si-afirmó un tembloroso niño de cabello rubio oscuro tras ellos. Llevaba una pila de libros que se tambaleaban peligrosamente a cada temblor, amenazando con aplastarlo.

-…

-¡Raiiiiviiisss!-chilló Eduard, corriendo con preocupación al jovencito que estaba a punto de desbarrancarse con la pila de libros- deja te ayudo con eso.

Tomó los libros – ahora vengo Tino ¿nos esperas, vale?- y ambos desaparecieron en el pasillo, siendo observados por unos ojos violetas y opacos.

_Me pregunto…si ellos seguirían siendo mis amigos, hablándome de esta forma, si supieran lo que pasó.__ Este cuerpo sucio, sólo puede producir asco. Repudio._

La campana del receso sonó.

Eduard y Raivis regresaron al pasillo y buscaron con la mirada al finlandés, más parecía no haber rastro de Tino.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Tino?-cuestionó Eduard, preocupado, a cualquier estudiante que pasara por ahí, no entendía el porqué de la actitud distante de Tino para ambos, siempre habían sido amigos.

-Se fue hace unos minutos-le dijo alguien, y entonces sintió como le tiraban del sueter y cuando volvió el rostro encontró a Reivis, que le miraba también preocupado.

-…-ambos muchachos se miraron en silencio, negando con la cabeza.

.*.*.*.

_Quiero volverme fuerte. No voy a llorar más, no seré una víctima. _

_Si me vuelvo fuerte, de esa forma, podré protegerme, nunca volverán a lastimarme, ni a tocarme ¡ellos!, voy a acabarlos, voy a matarlos, voy a matarlos, los mataré, los mataré…_

-¡Tino, espera!-le llamó una voz. Al reconocerla, el rubio sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, apretó los puños sobre los tirantes de la mochila, y continuó avanzando a paso lento, sin voltear a mirar, siquiera.

-¡Por favor! ¿Podemos hablar?- el finlandés lo ignoró nuevamente, apuró el paso, cruzaba en ese momento un parque bastante ordenado y desierto, donde tan sólo unos niñitos jugaban en una caja de arena.

-¡Aunque sea escúchame!-Arthur tiró de su muñeca. Por la fuerza, el finlandés tembló, apretó sus ojos violetas asustado, el simple toque de alguien ajeno a sí mismo, lo aterrorizaba.

-¡Suéltame!-le gritó, dejando a Arthur perplejo, el cabello rubio de Tino lucía despeinado y en su rostro una mueca de horror indescriptible. Más luego sus facciones se suavizaron, y el inglés miró su mano. Tino le había dado un manotazo- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

-…Yo sólo, quería que me escucharas

-¡No!-gritó histérico el pequeño, cubriéndose ambas orejas con las manos- ¡No me toques! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo en lo que te resta de vida! ¡Nunca más, nunca más dejaré que alguien me toque con sus sucias manos, no soy un juguete, no soy un juguete, soy Tino!

Arthur retrocedió algunos pasos, asustado, se estaba comportando de una forma tan extraña, que el corazón se le estrujaba un poco ante cada palabra del antes dulce, Tino.

-Lo siento mucho Tino, yo...yo no sabía, no lo volveré a hacer- prometió Arthur, mirándolo. Había crecido sin duda, al parecer la adolescencia le llegaba y se había estirado unos centímetros más, al igual que él, el rostro de Tino, luciendo maduro-Tino, perdóname- dijo finalmente, apretando una mano, sin atreverse a mirar al finlandés.

-Basura

-…

-Basura ¡eso es lo que eres!-tomó a Arthur del cuello de la camisa escolar, para alzarlo de golpe, como si quisiera golpearlo- ¡No te atrevas a sentir lástima por mí! ¿me oyes? No merezco esa mierda, y mucho menos de ti, nunca voy a perdonarte, ni a ti, ni a mi hermano, ni a esos bastardos que me hicieron aquello, a nadie de ese maldito nido de ratas, ¡jamás volveré a ser el mismo! ¿No puedes entenderlo? ¡Me han quitado todo!

Abrió sus ojos verdes, y el agarre sobre su camisa se suavizó, miró al frente y encontró la razón: Tino lloraba.

Su rostro estaba apacible, sus labios tensos y el cabello le caía sobre los ojos, sin embargo, por ambas mejillas, se deslizaban dos riachuelos de lágrimas. No había dolor en su gesto pero dentro de él, quemaba la rabia y la desesperación de saberse nuevamente vulnerable.

-¡Muérete Arthur! ¡Muérete!-gritó, dándole un empujón para alejarlo y luego correr tan rápido que cruzó el parque en segundos, y Arthur, lloroso también, no se atrevió a seguirle.

.*.*.*.

-Kyaaaaa Alfreeedd es geniaaal-chillaba una despampanante rubia, en la parte trasera de la motocicleta que un ávido conductor, manejaba.

Se detuvieron en un grifo, el conductor bajó, aún con el casco puesto y echó algo de gasolina, para luego volver a su lugar. Se quitó el casco entonces, revelando su cabello rubio y los impresionantes ojos celestes.

-¡Lindo!-soltó la chica, presionando sus pechos contra la espalda del americano, asegurándose de que el otro pudiese sentir su figura femenina, si tenía suerte, lo excitaría y entonces podría contarles a sus amigas que lo había hecho con Alfred Jones.

Sonrió contenta, las ventajas de ser bonita. Rodeó la cintura de Alfred con las manos y recostó su mejilla en la espalda de éste.

Al sentir el contacto, el otro no se inmutó, sin embargo, una extraña sensación de incomodidad se instaló en él, y lo recordó. ''Él'' solía acurrucarse de la misma manera.

Miró a la chica de reojo.

Si tan sólo sus manos fuesen más cálidas y pequeñas…si su cabello fuese naturalmente rubio y sus cejas más anchas.

Torció la boca con desagrado, aún inconscientemente buscaba similitudes en aquella mujerzuela con Arthur. Ahora estaba de mal humor, esa perra le había hecho recordarlo.

-Gyaa ¡una cita con Al!- chilló nuevamente, apretándole el torso con histeria, sus manos buscando toquetear la mayor extensión posible del cuerpo del americano.

El rubio sonrió, aceleró y la moto ronroneó antes de alzarse un poco. Su brazo se estrelló con el cuerpo de la mujer y gracias al impacto ella cayó con violencia, sentada al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-cuestionó adolorida, una de sus rodillas sangraba.

-Odio que me toquen, y menos mujerzuelas como tú- aclaró el muchacho, mirándola con poco interés. Escupió a un costado y la moto volvió a inclinarse sobre la chica, como si fuera a aplastarla- que te follen- murmuró, alejándose con el vehículo, dejando a la muchacha en medio del llanto, aún sobre la pista.

.*.*.*.

-Buenas tardes mamá- saludó el joven, a la mujer de ojos celestes que colocaba la ropa sucia en un cesto, en esos momentos.

La fémina le sonrió, y observó con curiosidad las bolsas que el mayor de sus hijos llevaba en las manos- ¿y eso, Nor?

-Ah-se rascó la nuca- es el pago por mi primer mes de trabajo- le sonrió- mira, compré esto para ti, y regalos para papá- le entregó un par de zapatos y una bolsa con ropa- por cierto ¿Tino ha llegado? ¡Quiero verlo! Le he comprado ese pantalón que quería hace tiempo

-Si está en su habitación- el rostro de la mujer pareció ensombrecerse- Nor-chan, tú…¿sabes si a Tino le ha sucedido algo?

El rubio tragó saliva, las imágenes de aquella fatídica noche se agolparon en su mente- no, nada le ha pasado ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Volvieron a llamar de la escuela, estoy preocupada- tomó asiento en el sofá, sosteniendo las bolsas- al parecer las notas de Tino han bajado drásticamente, ni los profesores lo entienden, él era tan buen estudiante, y ahora parece haberse echado al relajo. Además, ya no sale con Eduard-kun, no sé qué puede pasarle, está tan extraño, ¿crees que lo estén molestando en la escuela? Tino siempre ha sido así, tal vez no lo dice por no fastidiarme

-No mamá, Tino no es así, él no dejaría que nadie lo perjudicara- que hipócrita soy, pensó con asco-bueno iré donde Tino, se va a animar cuando le dé esto- pensó, tratando de aliviarse.

Subió con rapidez las escaleras, y tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito. Ésta fue abierta con violencia, y de ella emergió Tino, su largo cabello rubio hecho hacia un costado. Nor le miró por unos segundos ¿Cuándo, su hermanito se había vuelto tan guapo? ¿Ese era el mismo Tino que el año pasado lloraba cuando la tía se olvidaba de mandar salmiakki por navidad?

-¿Qué?-cuestionó con desinterés, y una mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro.

Entonces el noruego lo sintió, el olor a humo de cigarrillo, la habitación de Tino estaba inundada de aquel aroma. Lo miró con más intensidad, pero decidió no decirle nada, no estaba en condiciones para regañarle. Aunque su pecho escocía, ¿desde cuándo Tino fumaba? ¡Apenas tenía 16 años!

-Te he traído esto, mira- trataba de animarle, sacó la bolsa de papel y le mostró los pantalones de mezclilla de tonalidad opaca- ¿te gustan? Son los que querías para tu cumpleaños.

No le duró mucho el entusiasmo cuando Tino apartó la bolsa con brusquedad y se giró para llevársela consigo.

-Por cierto- el pálido chiquillo se giró, mirando al mayor- Arthur y yo ya no tenemos nada- le dijo- no me interesa, así que puedes ir y declararle tu ''puro'' amor por él, no sientas lástima por mí, porque no siento nada ya por él

-¿Qué dices?-el de ojos celestes le miró con sorpresa.

-No me creas tan estúpido ''niichan''-tomó la puerta para cerrarla- todos ustedes, realmente me repugnan

La puerta se cerró y sólo pudo ver como la silueta de Tino desaparecía tras de la madera.

_Aquella noche, desnudé a mi hermano, __bajo el agua caliente._

_Recorrí con mis manos, cada herida, cada corte, cada raspón en su cuerpo desnudo y ultrajado. Entre lágrimas, apenas podía ver mis movimientos sobre él. Lo jaboné y enjuagué tantas veces que la piel se tornó rozada y mis manos se arrugaron. De esa estúpida forma, pensé que podía sanarlo, que podía limpiarlo. Que las huellas de dedos se borrarían y todo sería un mal sueño. Que Tino volvería a sonreír y ser el mismo de siempre…_

_Parece, que estaba equivocado._

.*.*.*.

A través de las ventanas del metro, las largas hileras de concreto y cableado, pasaban frente a sus ojos.

Sostenía la mochila ocre contra su pecho. Su gakuran, relucía, haciendo notorio que era recién comprado. De color entero y negro, tan solo los puños, rodeados de líneas plateadas, al igual que los botones que relucían en la parte delantera del traje, resaltaban entre tanta oscuridad. El cabello corto y rubio, aún húmedo por la ducha improvisada que había tomado por la mañana, después de que su madre (demasiado cansada por el trabajo) olvidara despertarlo en su primer día, en la nueva escuela.

Tal y como lo había predicho, cambio de casa, cambio de escuela.

La Shigaraki chugakkou era bien conocida por ser una escuela de varones especializada en los deportes. Siendo que a él le iba bastante bien en el atletismo, había decidido por esa como primera opción, además de no quedar muy lejos de la nueva casa.

-No lo creo ¿es cierto?

El cuchicheo de dos muchachos con el mismo uniforme que el suyo, llamó su atención. Miró a un costado para que los mocosos no sospecharan que los escuchaba.

-Sí, al parecer, este año competiremos con los de la Saint Rudolph en baloncesto

-Saah , dudo mucho que esos ricachones presumidos puedan anotarnos un punto, su ego es más grande que sus piernas, olvídalo

-Bueno como te decía…

El corazón de Arthur latió con rapidez, y las nauseas lo tumbaron en el asiento aún más, últimamente, cuando pensaba en él, sentía irremediables ganas de vomitar hasta su alma. El nerviosismo, y la angustia que le ocasionaba recordar a Alfred, por poco y lo hace vomitar.

Sabía que Alfred y toda su pandilla asistía a esa escuela, lo que no sabía era que ésta estaba bastante cerca de la suya.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, se pegó al asiento como con cinta adhesiva. El tres se detuvo y anunciaron la parada escolar para los de la Shigaraki, más él se quedó rígido, negándose a bajar. Necesitaba verlo, aunque sea de lejos, tan sólo unos segundos. Se abrazó a si mismo, hacía tantos meses que no lo veía ¿porqué de pronto esa desesperación lo invadía? Como si le estuviesen abriendo el pecho, o como si le arrebataran de las manos lo que más quería.

-Quiero verte- se cubrió los ojos verdes con el antebrazo- necesito verte aunque me odies

.*.*.*.

Antes de que pudiese reflexionar, estaba ya trepando la reja alta que rodeaba la inmensa escuela. Había dejado su mochila al otro lado, y ahora, luchaba para desenredar el puño del gakuran, de una punta afilada que servía como adorno y protección.

-Demonios- masculló, moviéndose desesperadamente para soltarse, si continuaba haciendo tanto ruido seguramente lo descubrirían y echarían. Se agitó como un gato siendo tomado por el pescuezo, y finalmente en un golpe seco cayó de cabeza sobre el césped.

-Gyyaaahh-gimoteó adolorido, con un chinchón en la cabeza. Sobó sobre el cabello rubio y miró la manga, un agujero tenía ahora. Su madre lo reprendería, y ya casi podía ver que el nuevo uniforme salía de su mesada.

Se sacudió la ropa y cuando estaba a punto de recorrer la escuela, una visión lo sorprendió.

Era Alfred.

Alfred hermosamente ataviado en tonos contrastantes pero armoniosos. El pantalón oscuro, los zapatos del mismo color y el blaizer de un color ocre que hacía resaltar la corbata azul. Se quedó sin aire por un momento, las ganas de vomitar volvieron y se agachó lo suficiente como para que el otro no lo descubriera.

Cubrió sus labios con la mano y una repentina arcada lo hizo encogerse. Sintiéndose enfermo, volvió sus ojos al cuerpo del americano. Jamás hubiese imaginado que se vería tan apuesto con el uniforme encima, que le provocaría esas sensaciones avasalladoras en todo el cuerpo.

Recordó la navaja hundiéndose en su interior, y quiso con todas sus fuerzas estirar los brazos para alcanzarlo. Su figura tan lejana y etérea, sonreía con un cigarrillo en la boca y a su lado un muchacho rubio más alto, con lentes y aspecto gallardo. Arthur lo había visto antes ya, en el bar, aquella tarde de la pelea con Nor, cuando habían botado a patadas al noruego.

Parecían estar hablando, y su estómago se enfrío. ¿Alfred podría mostrarle ese rostro a las personas? Se veía tan extraño, conversando como si nada, nunca lo hubiese imaginado así. El pandillero más famoso de Tokyo, casi civilizado, excluyendo el cigarrillo al que le daba bocanadas.

Se entristeció. Había tenido aquello por un tiempo, y nunca se detuvo a pensar que tal vez por alguna razón u otra terminarían por alejarse para siempre. Resignado y deprimido, retrocedió, escuchando de fondo las risas de Im Yong Soo y las palabrotas del otro par que llegaban a darle alcance a ambos rubios.

Alfred giró la cabeza con lentitud, sabiéndose ignorado por todos, por todos menos por unos ojos celestes, bajo los lentes, que lo habían visto a la distancia.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-cuestionó Alfred al sueco.

-…-quiso decirle que había visto al muchacho con el que Alfred se había encaprichado, pero sus palabras se quedaron en tan sólo pensamientos. Negó con la cabeza y continuó mirando, hasta que el rubio cruzó las rejas y desapareció.

.*.*.*.

-Con un carajo, danos el maldito dinero antes de que me ponga de mal humor y te deje con los dientes en las manos- amenazó el moreno, alzando los puños y acorralando a la potencial víctima.

-Este bastardo se cree muy listo porque es más alto, pero contra dos, dudo mucho que pueda, además ¿qué hay con ese cabello? ¿Acaso eres extranjero o simplemente puto?- añadió con burla otro, de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Que se los folle un burro, pedazos de mierda, jamás les daré mi dinero, mi dinero vale más que mi vida- sacó el dedo medio- así que pueden joderse –y dicho aquello, la ''víctima'' tomó el fajo de billetes y los introdujo para asco de sus espectadores, en su ropa interior- Ja ¿qué les pareció eso, eh? La única manera de robármelo será haciéndome un pajazo primero- sonrió, y a los otros les pareció que un destello emanaba de esos dientes blancos y derechos, como en las películas.

Arthur colocó los ojos en blancos al doblar la esquina, aún paralizado por la escena. Al parecer un gato lo había meado, porque últimamente llevaba una suerte de muerte. De todos los momentos y lugares posibles, debía encontrarse con esos dos vándalos que trataban de asaltar a un tipo que dejaba a Im Yong Soo pequeño, al costado de su vulgaridad.

-Demonios…-susurró, listo para darse la vuelta y huir, más en su cabeza una voz le decía (y qué estúpida voz) que no debía huir, y debía tratar (con inteligencia por supuesto porque fuerza, no tenía) de ayudar a aquel ''pobre'' transeúnte.

-¡Oigan!-gritó, atrayendo la atención de los asaltantes y del rubio con el fajo de billetes en los calzones- ¡la banda de Alfred Jones está en el billar al costado! ¡Y han dicho que barrerán toda la ciudad atacando a todos los punks que encuentren!

-¡Con una mierda!-chillaron casi como niñas los dos amateurs, miraron al rubio, y luego a Arthur, su vida era más valiosa que un fajo de billetes pestilente, sabían bien quien era Alfred Jones y que con él no se jodía- ¡por esta vez te has salvado punk!- señaló uno de ellos al rubio. Y salieron corriendo fuera del callejón, empujando al pobre y pequeño Arthur en el proceso.

-Mierda- el inglés cayó de trasero con fuerza. Eso le pasaba por meterse donde no debía.

-Oye, levanta

Alzó sus ojos verdes, y pudo examinar con paciencia a la persona frente a él. Era alto y delgado, más su espalda era ancha y los hombros fuertes. El cabello era rubio y erizado, los ojos azules y la nariz respingada.

Miró luego su mano, estaba extendida, invitándole a tomarla.

-EEEEKKKK-gimió el británico, con asco y los ojos en blanco, al recordar donde había estado esa mano antes.

-¿Eh?-preguntó sin entender, luego cayó en cuenta del porqué la cara del ''mocosito''- ahh ya veo ¿no te gustan las pollas?- Arthur se puso blanco y lo miró con el rostro desencajado- lo siento, te veías como a alguien a quien le van las pollas jejeje- sonrió nuevamente, y el brillo emergió de sus dientes cegando a Arthur por unos segundos.

El tipo era un imbécil, y él uno aún más grande por arriesgar su seguridad por ayudar a un imbécil.

-En todo caso- sin prestarle mucha atención a Arthur, lo enderezó con un tirón- soy Den Borh Larsen Gravesen III- al ver la mueca de Arthur ante el derroche de complicados apellidos, volvió a hablar- pero puedes llamarme Den, a las chicas les gusta, aunque si no recuerdas mi nombre, estoy seguro que no podrás olvidar este hermoso rostro- se sujetó el mentón, haciéndole una mueca ''sexy''.

Arthur lo miró con un tic en la ceja, sintiéndose superior ante tal derroche de narcicismo e idiotez.

Dio un respingo, el otro estaba callado, mirándolo, como si esperara a algo y comprendió que él no se había presentado.

-Arthur Kirkland- dijo sin más, algo tímido de pronto.

-¡Genial! Tengo hambre ¿te invito una hamburguesa? Para devolverte el favor por haberme salvado.

-Vale, pero te lavas las manos

.*.*.*.

-¡Me encantaaan los chicos lindos!- gimió Elizaveta, feliz, tomando un par de discos para colocarlos en el escaparate.

Nor, que revisaba la caja, miró a su amiga, y luego al motivo de sus suspiros, un muchacho de cabello rubio corto, con un gracioso rizo en el medio de éste. Vestía de manera casual y llevaba unos lentes modernos sin montura.

-Aawww-la húngara babeaba- ¿no es un sueño? He escuchado de él, por una de mis amigas ¡creo que sería totalmente tu tipo!- añadió la fujoshi, sonrojándose ante los pensamientos nada santos que cruzaban por su cabeza, e involucraban a dos hombres, una cama, y algo de mambo horizontal.

-Eli-chan, a veces me asustas- el chico continuó en su trabajo- además no me agradan esa clase de chicos, parece que la apariencia y el dinero fuese todo para ellos, no me importa- se giró para acomodar los discos que la otra había dejado por seguir sus fantasías homoeróticas.

La pura verdad era, que aunque sonase asqueroso, egoísta, y como un hijo de puta, seguía interesado en Kirkland.

Simplemente no podía, sacarlo de su mente. Era como una enfermedad, aunque nunca pudiese ser correspondido, Arthur tenía ya, su corazón.

-Viene para acá, viene para acá- canturreó Elizaveta dando saltitos de alegría y se compuso cuando el otro se acercó.

Matthew Williams colocó un cd de tapa gruesa sobre el estante de madera. Y el noruego, apenas mirándolo lo tomó para registrarlo y cobrar el precio exacto. El canadiense pagó y cuando el escandinavo extendió el artículo para entregárselo, Matthew negó con la cabeza.

-Es para ti- soltó con simpleza el muchacho, centímetros más alto que el escandinavo que lo miró con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Señor no puedo aceptarlo- le dijo avergonzado, estirando el cd hasta el canadiense.

-Considéralo un regalo- sonrió afable el rubio, y Nor negó con la cabeza, pero cuando trató de devolverlo el otro salía por la puerta ya, no sin antes alzar la mano a manera de despedida.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-cuestionó Elizaveta, sonrojada también y armando en su mente la historia de aquellos dos.

-No…no lo sé- le contestó aturdido.

-¡Nor te envidio taaanto!

.*.*.*.

Soltó el humo.

-¿Lo de siempre-aru?-preguntó el chino, mirando con curiosidad al pasmosamente calmado rubio.

-Dame uno doble, viejo-le contestó, el click del objeto metálico en sus dedos interrumpía el silencio del camarero y suyo.

Yao hizo un puchero desaprobatorio por el calificativo que el ''joven amo'' le dirigía, pero mejor se metía en sus asuntos y eso hizo cuando comenzó a servir el coñac que el mocoso había pedido.

Alfred miró ausente el artefacto entre sus dedos, era la navaja. La que se había arrancado del vientre aquel día, cuando Arthur, le había fallado. La apretó con fuerza y el cabello le cubrió los ojos, antes de desenvainarla y pasar el filo por su lengua.

-Tú, pequeña lagartija traicionera…

.*.*.*.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días sensei- repitieron todos los muchachos a coro, enfundados en los gakuran oscuros.

La mujer que llevaba lentes y el cabello recogido en un moño bastante cursi y simplón, posó su mano sobre el delgado hombro de Arthur que miraba hacia todos los chicos en esa aula, con una mezcla de timidez y ansiedad.

-Este es Arthur Kirkland, es británico así que el inglés se le da bien, espero que le den la bienvenida y pueda incorporarse con normalidad a las clases-le dio un empujoncito y el chico solo atinó a hacer una torpe reverencia.

-¡Cejudo eres tú!

Para horror de Arthur, al alzar sus ojos verdes, se topó con el único ''lunar'' del salón, además de él. El rubio de alborotada cabellera y boca de alcantarilla. El tal ''Den'', tenía un espejo de mano entre sus dedos y parecía haberse estado mirando el rostro antes de hablarle.

-¡Ouch!-el borrador de la pizarra se le encajó en la frente, y dos lagrimones corrieron por su rostro- ¡sensei ya le he dicho que no en mi hermosa cara, si me la lastimo seré lo mismo que un cuerpo sin alma!-añadió de manera melodramática.

-Den-kun, será mejor que cierres la boca antes de que otra cosa no tan liviana impacte sobre tu rostro ¡ahora cállate! Y saquen todos sus libros, abiertos en la página 92, ejercicio 5

El abucheo general se escuchó, y Arthur se dirigió por entre los asientos hasta el único libre.

_No me puede ir peor ¿verdad?_

El único asiento vacío era uno al costado del danés que agitaba su mano saludándole. Arthur dio un suspiro y se sentó con tranquilidad, colocando su mochila a un lado y sacando el libro.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le cuestionó el danés haciendo morritos- creo que lloraré, es imposible que hayas olvidado este rostro tan guapo ¡dime que me recuerdas! ¡Ahora o me tiraré por la ventana! Mi belleza está siendo cuestionada

-Si te recuerdo ¡te recuerdo!-le dijo el cejudo con el ceño fruncido y tratando de cerrarle el pico o lo volvería loco tanto sin sentido- ush

-Está bien, Iggy, por ahora te lo perdono- volvió a mirarse al espejo, se pellizcaba una mejilla y Arthur solo le ignoraba.

-¿Qué hay con ese Iggy?- ¿para qué preguntaba? Lo más sabio era quedarse callado.

-Ah bueno, por Iggy Pop, pensé que te caería bien el apodo, tienes cara de Iggy ¡ouch!

Nuevamente el borrador del pizarrón se encajó en su frente ya hinchada, y una carcajada general estalló en el salón.

El danés hizo un puchero y volvió a reclamarle a la mujer su falta de consideración por dañar la belleza. Arthur se mantuvo serio, pero después de algunos segundos rió también. Tal vez, aquella escuela no estaría del todo mal.

.*.*.*.

El moreno se estrelló contra la reja que separaba la cancha de atletismo y el jardín fuera de los vestidores, que usualmente, a esa hora, estaba desierto.

-¡Infeliz! ¡No te atrevas a venir con esa mierda hasta mí!-ladró el albino, pateándole el estómago hasta hacerlo escupir sangre- ¿me dices que no tienes ni la puta idea de los lugares que frecuenta ese punk de Alfred Jones? ¡No me jodas!-volvió a golpearlo- te mataré por burlarte de mí

-Aniki- una voz grave lo interrumpió. Gilbert metió ambas manos al uniforme oscuro, y volvió su rostro hacia un muchacho alto y musculoso, tenía el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás con gel. La frente limpia y hermosa, la piel blanca y los ojos celestes clarísimos

-¿Qué sucede West?-cuestionó el albino mosqueado, escupiendo la goma de mascar sobre el muchacho al que había golpeado.

-Dos muchachos quieren hablar contigo- dijo con su natural seriedad el adolescente- son amigos de este chico, dicen tener información sobre el paradero de los de la Saint Rudolph

-Pfff ¡ese es mi West! Trae a esos bastardos aquí-señaló imperativo, su hermano sin duda era mejor de lo que había esperado, West era sencillamente super-eficiente.

-¡Sacre bleu! Gilbert- añadió un muchacho , su cabello algo largo y rubio, la barba apenas crecida, ostentando tres pelos ridículos- no es necesario golpearlos tanto para que hablen- Francis, que así se llamaba se acercó al muchachito golpeado- Oniisama conoce mejores métodos para hacerlos hablar- hizo sonar sus dientes, una risa maligna emergiendo de la profundidad de su garganta y los ojos en blanco. Ni corto ni perezoso el muchacho se paró de golpe aterrorizado por la mirada libidinosa que aquel degenerado le echaba.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Les diré todo lo que sé

Francis hizo morritos.

-Wow lo recordó todo muy rápidoo~ -interrumpió un muchacho risueño de cabello castaño, que en ese momento se atragantaba con un sándwich únicamente relleno de rodajas de tomate fresco.

-¡Oh Antonio!-Francis se le pegó como si fuese una lapa en la espalda- consuélame, acaban de rechazarme- mordió una servilleta, agitando la cabeza a los costados con aires de damisela caprichosa.

Todos lo observaron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡A la mierda! ¡Ore-sama, desea saber en este instante donde se esconde ese punk que se atreve a ser llamado el mejor de todo Tokyo!-aclaró Gilbert, con flamas tras de él.

Los tres chiquillos que servían como informantes temblaron- bu-bueno Aniki, la verdad es que, a Alfred no se le ha visto desde hace meses cometiendo fechorías, los rumores dicen que se está tomando un año sabático o que quizás se está retirando…

El ceño del albino se frunció notablemente, no le gustaba para nada esa mierda, él ¡el gran Gilbert Weillschmidt! Tenía que retar a ese punk desgraciado, y recuperar así su título como el líder más temido de la zona. Ningún ricachón apretado iba a reírse en su cara. ¡Iba a enseñarle que con los furiosos de Shigaraki no se jodía!

-¡Habla maldita sea!-amenazó, y el chiquillo que tenía la palabra tembló de pies a cabeza.

-B-bueno, según lo que dijeron también, hubo un miembro de la pandilla que se retiró apenas días después de su admisión, un mocoso, que casualmente, ha sido transferido a esta escuela, es extranjero- se llevó la mano al mentón como pensando- Ar..Arthur…Arthur Kirkland

Antonio, Francis y Gilbert se miraron entre sí, soltando una risita maliciosa. Ludwig se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Hemos encontrado la carnada perfecta para atraer a Alfred Jones a nuestro territorio y entonces…¡zas! ¡WAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! ¡Ríe conmigo West!

-Aniki…

.*.*.*.

_No quiero volver a casa, quiero quedarme aquí para siempre. Quiero que esto nunca se detenga y que el movimiento me lleve con la corriente…_

Sus manos se apretaron sobre la tela cuadriculada que cubría ambas rodillas flacas y huesudas. Miró por la ventana del tren, iban pasando ya la tercera estación, aún faltaba para llegar a casa.

¿Pero qué casa? No se sentía protegido en aquel lugar que antes fue su refugio para cualquier berrinche infantil o pelea en la escuela. Ahora, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Porque ellos se hallaban lejos, nadie sabía verdaderamente lo que había sucedido, ni como se sentía. Nadie siquiera lo sospechara, y Tino estaba seguro de que si en ese momento el tren se estrellaba y el moría, nadie nunca escucharía hablar sobre su historia.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, pero de pronto, como si se tratase de electricidad recorriéndole la piel, una mano se posó sobre una de sus rodillas.

Tino se paralizó por el miedo. La sensación quemante se expandió por cada uno de sus poros y giró la cabeza, horrorizado. A su costado, un hombre de mediana edad, le miraba con una sonrisa que se le antojó asquerosa.

El sudor perló su rostro y un leve temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo. Quería vomitar, arrancarse la piel que recubría la zona que el otro tocaba ¡estaba sucio, sucio! ¿porqué quería ensuciarlo más?

Su piel blanca empalideció hasta adquirir un tono enfermizo, mordió sus labios y lo miró fijamente. Ahora frotaba en círculos su rodilla y deslizaba los dedos por su muslo.

El finlandés, se apretó el pecho con una mano, pasándola después por su corazón. Se puso de pie, tomando su mochila con ambas manos para mirar al hombre.

-¡Bastardo!-gritó, frenético, golpeando una y otra vez al hombre con la mochila escolar.

La gente alrededor miraba la escena con exaltación, una mujer mayor mandó a llamar al conductor del metro para que se detuviera.

Tino no era consciente de que la mochila comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, y la sangre le salpicaba los zapatos- ¿Porqué simplemente no te mueres?

.*.*.*.

-Tino ¿quieres cenar?

-No mamá, gracias- le sonrió, rememorando por un momento al Tino del pasado- voy a tomar una ducha.

La rubia asintió, el menor de sus hijos desapareció escaleras arriba, y ella miró con algo de tristeza el pastel de pescado que había preparado especialmente para el chico. Lo notaba bajo de peso y pálido, menos conversador y más retraído.

Al cabo de media hora, subió las escaleras, preocupada, Tino aún no salía del baño y ya se había tardado una eternidad.

-¿Tino, sucede algo?- preguntó, tocando la puerta.

Tino se hallaba ahí, de pie, desnudo en frente de la ducha cuyo chorro de agua caía sin cesar, más el seguía seco por completo.

-Odio a los hombres, a mi papá, a mi hermano, a Arthur, a Eduard- apretó los dientes- a todos, todos deberían morirse, todos son unos enfermos, me dan asco, me provocan ganas de vomitar, ellos sólo quieren lastimar a los demás, hacerles sentir que son mierda…

Se introdujo en la ducha, tomó una esponja áspera y rugosa, y con todas sus fuerzas la pasó por sobre su cuerpo, con tal ímpetu que la piel se rasguñaba algunas veces, y algo de sangre brotaba. Más no le importaba ya, lo único que quería era limpiarse.

-Limpio, debo quedar limpio

.*.*.*.

-Ya me voy mamá

La mujer se quedó muda al ver a su hijo. Tino vestía una polera de mangas largas bastante amplia, adivinó, dos o tres tallas más grandes que él, de modo que su delgada silueta se veía parcialmente cubierta por la tela. Los pantalones corrían una suerte igual, holgados y sin gracia. El cabello rubio del muchacho escondido también, tras una gorra grande de color oscuro, en conjunto Tino parecía un espantapájaros, con aquella ropa tan grande y sosa.

-Tino..esa ropa-añadió la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa, señalando el atuendo.

-¿Esto?-sonrió con jovialidad el pequeño- es la última moda mamá, en serio ¡está totalmente in, vestirse así!- y sin darle tiempo a replicar salió de la casa, apoyándose en la puerta cuando ésta se cerró.

_Es la única manera mamá, de esta forma, nadie volverá a verme porque seré feo, nadie me notará, no tendré problemas._

_Es extraño, lo lejos que te encuentras de mí ahora, como si no fueras mi mamá más. Ya no soy un niño así que no tienes que cuidarme, nunca más, desde hoy, yo me cuidaré, ya no hay nada que necesite, nada que alguien pueda darme. Lejos muy lejos…_

.*.*.*.

-Iggyyyy-canturreó Den, apareciéndose de un salto en el asiento de Arthur que soltó el lápiz por la impresión- ¿vamos a los juegos después de esto?

-No tengo ganas-replicó, con un tic en la ceja y una vena punzando en la frente- quítate, estoy haciendo las tareas

-Buuh, que aburrido puedes ser, pareces un viejo- sacó su tan amado espejo y su rostro cambió en diferentes muecas, al observarse- es increíble ¿Cómo se ve este ángulo de mi cara? Aún desde cualquier punto de vista sigo siendo demasiado guapo, si pudiese hacer una réplica de mí mismo, no dudaría en joderme

_Demonios_, pensó el inglés, el tipo nunca se callaría aunque le metiese la carpeta en el jodido pico- oh mira, ¿porqué mejor no vamos a los juegos? Haré la tarea luego- soltó con un suspiro, sin opción aparente además de llevarle la corriente y acceder a sus caprichos.

-¡Vamos! Conozco unos por aquí cerca, están baratos y hay chicas hermosas- canturreó, Arthur colocó los cuadernos dentro de su mochila, pero el ruido de un fuerte golpe sobre el pizarrón lo asustó, y sus lápices de carbón cayeron al suelo con un pequeño estruendo.

Tanto Arthur como Den, y todos los presenten en el salón, prestaron atención a las cuatro figuras apostadas en el frente, y al joven albino que había sido el causante de aquel golpe.

-''Los Furiosos''-temblaron algunos muchachos, colocándose las mochilas a la espalda con miedo.

-¿Qué harán aquí?

-¿Buscaran dinero como la otra vez?

-Falta uno ¿verdad?-un suspiro de alivio- al menos no nos golpearán tanto.

Diversos chismes y rumores sobre los cuatro estudiantes se desperdigaron en medio de la pequeña aula como pólvora.

El danés se puso serio por unos segundos, más Arthur no le hallaba sentido a eso.

El de ojos rojos, se cruzó de brazos, y echándoles una mirada atemorizadora a todos los presentes, ladró- ¿quién mierda es Arthur Kirkland?

Bueno, pensó Arthur, finalmente le hallaba sentido a aquello, aunque no uno muy bueno.

* * *

¿Qué tal? =D al fiiin aparecieron los personajes que esperaba ( Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, Antonio y falta uno más…a ver si lo adivinan ) y eso que aún falta una pandillita más (dijo ''pandillita'' porque no se imaginan quienes son jajaja), y con esa está listo el trío de pandillas XD, también habrá más humor y más yaoii *___* la historia se pone menos densa y más divertida

También apareció Canadá! (seme powa!) lo hice menos nerdo y más lindo, no le dan mucho crédito en el manga la verdad, vive bajo la sombra de Alfred pero yo cambiaré eso! –mirada en el horizonte- y Dinamarca , su boca sucia y su trasero narcisista XDD, también hicieron una breve aparición Estonia y Letonia XD como los amigos de Tino

Gakuran = uniforme masculino japonés, ya saben, el típico, de cuello alto y usualmente color oscuro =D, decidí que la escuela de Arthur llevaría ese porque me encantan *_* además hace poco veía una imagen de Alfred, Arthur y Francis con un gakuran XD

Por cierto en este capítulo Ludwig se refiere a Gilbert con la palabra ''Aniki'' que vendría a ser hermano mayor, pero también se refieren de esta forma, algunos subordinados de Gilbert, puesto que Aniki puede ser usado en el sentido de ''brother'' en inglés, y se usa bastante entre las pandillas, para referirse al líder, en la yakuza también =D

Y Gilbert se refiere a sí mismo como ''Ore-sama'' que viene a ser algo como ''El genial yo'' ''El gran yo'' o ''the awsome me'' como dicen los gringos XD, Gilbert siempre usa esta expresión en el manga en inglés, me encanta y quise ponerla.

También hay una parte donde me refiero a Elizaveta como ''fujoshi'' en Japón se les dice así a las chicas que siguen la tendencia yaoi, ya sea en animes mangas, etc (ore wa, fujoshi desu XDD)

A partir de ahora podría ser que a algunas les parezca que la actitud de Tino es muy fastidiosa o extraña, pero considerando que sufrió de abuso sexual, y de que es un hombre, consideré hacer las reacciones un poco más severas.

¡Ah! Y algo más, les pido un favor, ¿podrían darme sugerencias para nombres? Es que en el próximo capítulo aparecerán Germania jiichan y Roma jiichan, pero quiero nombres humanos, lo siento por mi pésima cualidad para escoger nombres XD

En el próximo capítulo, nueva pandilla, alguien atado a las rieles de un tren, el paso de algunos personajes, y dos ''adorables'' abuelitos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews , cada vez que leo uno, escribo con más ganas y felicidad *o*

**Pleasedontforget**

Alfred es sexyyyyyy, adoro las imágenes de él sin lentes y con cara de malo atacando a Iggy-chan ;_; -su corazón sufre- ;_; , y sí, el pobre Tino sufrirá un poquito más, eso le pasa por ser novio de Arthur u.u…¡qué cruel! Jajaja no te preocupes, aunque Tino ahora está bastante sensible y algo trastocado, confiemos en que tratará de salir adelante XD!!

Oh, recién me doy cuenta del doble sentido, soy algo lerda, pero concuerdo contigo, a veces el tamaño sí importa XD (los 5 metros de Prusia LOL!) dammit, si vas a secuestrarme y obligarme a escribir pido como mínimo pasta y tomates u3ú!!! (sobretodo tomates, soy como Romano en ese sentido, adicta a los tomates kya kyaa)

Gracias *____* tus reviews son muy divertidos y me suben el ánimo, me ayudan a escribir más rápido y con más ganas *_* saludos y besitos!! Prometo hacer los capítulos largos y entretenidos XD!

**Marriot-chan****  
**

Me acabo de dar cuenta que tienes a Deidara-kun en tu avatar *__* Sasori x Deidara uhm!!

No me llevaré los créditos de la mangaka, puesto que este fic está basado en su manga =P por eso mismo lo elegí, es la primera vez que veo tantos contrastes, situaciones, reacciones, diferentes en un manga, sobretodo porque se contradicen ambos personajes a cada momento!!! Y además la relación amor-violencia-odio que llevan es una delicia *_* aunque Iggy se lleve la peor parte XDD

-Le regala a Alfred maloso- ahí lo tienes, pero no se acepta devolución LOL XD

Pues a Tino al parecer le tocó la peor tajada del pastel, al final él terminó pagando por los platos rotos, sin haber hecho nada, y ya ves lo que hizo Arthur, se desesperó tanto que terminó atentando contra Alfred!!

Gracias por tu opinión, es muy valiosa =D, saludos y besos!!

**PanLeeBlackfraids****  
**

Arthur no mandó al diablo a Alfred, pero hizo algo peor creo, pobre Iggy T-T la provocación y traición de Alfred, y lo de Tino, terminó por reventar y reaccionar antes de pensar =P , muchas gracias por el add n.n, y tus opiniones son valiosas y gracias por dejarlas también! Besos y abrazos!!

**Ichiru95****  
**

Siiiii ¿cierto que Finlandia es todo un shotacon? Vamos, en la cara, en el cuerpo, todo XDD Corea me da la razón al decir que todo él dice ''abúsame'' XDDDDD!! Y lo de Su-san, ahora parece malo, pero pensándolo bien, él era uno, y los otros tres, aunque se hubiese metido, no habría podido salvar a Tino, además a él no le gustan los problemas, y lamentablemente no conoce a Tino aún u.u, ya más de Su-san pronto! Él me encanta!

*shockeada* *SHOCKEADA* *GRAN SHOCK*  
FINLAND-CHAN!! TTOTT! pobre, pobre, pobre, pobre, pobre... AY, DIOS MÍO, mi niño Shotacon violado TTWTT, SU-SAN MALO! tendría que haberle salvado T0T

Guarda tu llave inglesa, aquí está el capítulo y espero que te guste, =D muchas gracias por el review!! Besitos y abrazos!

**Rinoa-Diethel****  
**

No te preocupes, esto de alguna manera le servirá de algo a Tino, y los otros ya recibirán lo que se merecen, no aún, pero la venganza se sirve fría ;D, y sii mi Su-san quería ayudar, pero ya verás luego que pasa con él XD!!

Nor, aunque muy occ (la verdad ni sé porque en el manga solo he visto una viñeta de él XD y solo decía un par de palabras) es el hermano sobreprotector y amigable, aunque también cambiará su personalidad pronto, cansado de los abusos de ''alguien'' (cuyo nombre empieza con A y termina con D XD) y mira, me leíste la mente, Den apareció en este capítulo, y está enamorado de sí mismo, XDD aún no adelantaré parejas, pero a este chico le encanta conquistar!

Y sí, aunque no lo parezca, Alfred es BASTANTE posesivo, y cerrado respecto a Arthur relacionándose con otros, no te aconsejo que trates de quitarle a Iggy T-T ya ves lo que le pasó a Tino XDD

El manga es muy bueno, este fic es solo un triste reflejo de él, y de hecho aún no termina, así que ni yo misma sé que final tendrá o.o

Respecto al SuFin, no diré nada, solo que Suecia no la tendrá fácil ;D, saludos y besitos *_* gracias por el revieww

**Meli-PK**** :**

No es que sea bestia, es que es un celoso sin control =P a veces, cuando somos celosos, no medimos si nuestros actos pueden afectar a los demás, y creo que a Al le viene valiendo un maní si hace daño o no XDD

Lo de Su-san y Tino, pues no quiero adelantar todavía nada acerca de las parejas (es mi pareja favorita por cierto así que..cof cof cof) claro que habrá un tercero en cuestión, y quien quiera acercarse a Tino no la tendrá fácil, pues a causa de lo que le ha sucedido ha desarrollado un trauma bastante fuerte ¡!

Y sí concuerdo contigo Alfred x Arthur para siempre *_* , gracias por el review =3 espero que este capítulo te guste, saludos y besos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo!! Aquí otro capítulo de este culebrón!!!

Advierto que contiene lenguaje soez, algo de violencia y exceso de ''osea'' (XD) no aceptaré reclamos que se basen en el contenido del fic puesto que pongo advertencias

Muchas gracias a las chicas que me dejan reviews, y este capítulo va dedicado a Rinoa-Diethel y a Marriot-chan, puesto que el lunes es el cumpleaños de la primera y el martes fue el cumpleaños de la segunda, felíz cumpleaños =3!

Y actualizo hoy, mañana no tendré tiempo y sigo en shock post trauma nuevo capítulo del manga de xxxholic -muere-

_**Let Dai y Hetalia no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, **__**sino a sus respectivos creadores y no pretendo lucrar con esto**_

**.*.*.*.**

-Todo esto es una estupidez- les dijo Arthur, mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarlos. Habían convertido su tranquila tarde en un suplicio- Alfred no va a venir por mí, sólo están perdiendo su tiempo, él jamás se arriesgaría por algo como eso

-Ja, en serio que tienes una lengua muy larga- Gilbert se colocó frente a él, el grupo de muchachos y Arthur, frente a los rieles del tren. Un lugar desolado y aparentemente abandonado, solo rocas y algo de vegetación. Arthur lo miró fijamente, sin poder evitarlo, nunca antes había visto un albino, y menos aún una persona con aquel color de ojos- en tu posición yo no me atrevería ni a hablar de más ¿sabes?, pero Ore-sama es bondadoso, así que puedes ladrar todo lo que quieras hasta que llegue el momento de matarte, punk

Suspiró ruidosamente el inglés, echándole un vistazo a todos los presentes en aquel lugar, un muchacho mascaba un tomate, su rostro era risueño y canturreaba algo en español, que no alcanzó a entender, pero parecía ajeno a todos ellos.

Un chico alto, con el cabello bien engominado hacia atrás. Permanecía con los brazos cruzados y era el más alto y fornido de los cuatro, sin duda debía ser también el más fuerte.

Y por último…

-¡Tú!-chilló Arthur, horrorizado, señalando ''algo'' que hasta ahora no había notado. Frente a él, Francis Bonnefoy , le miraba de la misma manera, con algo de susto, más no del todo, parecía sorpresa.

-¡Cejas! ¿qué demonios?- ¿Cómo Francis no lo había notado antes? Más aún ¿Cómo él , no había notado a Francis ahí?

Incómodos recuerdos del pasado lo asaltaron.

**-Mi infancia con Francis**** niichan-**

-Arthie- la joven y bonita mujer rubia miró a su único hijo con una sonrisa. El diminuto inglés de apenas 4 años, jugaba con un unicornio de peluche, con el cual se distraía, mordiéndole una oreja- desde hoy tendrás un nuevo amigo, Francis

Arthur volvió sus ojos verdes hacia la entrada de su corralito, de pie ahí, un niño de cabellos hasta el mentón, de un brillante color rubio, tenía en la mano una rosa de plástico y vestía ropas sofisticadas que a Arthur le parecieron algo afeminadas.

-Es el hijo de la ''tiíta''-dijo la mujer, refiriéndose a la en ese entonces, mejor amiga- así que que desde ahora, Francis es tu primo- sonrió y se alejó del pequeño francés que le mostraba una angelical sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda, aquel niño era un amor.

Arthur sonrió emocionado, tomando su unicornio se puso de pie, puesto que él no tenía hermanitos y casi siempre estaba sólo, le emocionaba la idea de tener a alguien con quien jugar.

-Francis-niichan-dijo el pequeño- te dejaré jugar con Rolo- le mostró el unicornio.

La sonrisa del pequeño francés se desvaneció para mostrarle a Arthur una aterradora y torcida mueca que asemejaba una ''sonrisa'', y tronó los dedos de su mano arrebatándole a Rolo de un zarpazo- ¡esto es mío ahora!- dijo el francesito con un aura aterradora- seré tu oniichan, y desde hoy ¡eres mi sirviente!

**-Mi infancia con Francis niichan: parte II-**

-¡Arthuuur , Aaaaarthuuur!-canturreaba el pequeño, afeminado Francis- hohohoho- el niño daba saltitos para llegar a donde el inglesito se hallaba. Arthur lo observó aterrorizado, desde que había conocido a aquel niño su vida era un total drama, soportándolo y participando en sus horribles y retorcidos juegos.

-¡Hoy niichan decidió que debemos jugar a la casita! ¡Y tienes que obedecerme!- ladró el ''terrible'' Francis, al pequeño Arthur que llevaba babero y una gorrita de bebé que se veía inadecuada en un niño de 4 años. Todo complementaba el pequeño vestido rosa, y un lacito sobre el cabello rubio.

-¡Pero yo soy hombre! Grrhh-gruñó Arthur, harto de los abusos de aquel apestoso francés que lo trataba como si fuese un cochino muñeco.

-¿Quieres que niichan te enseñe a jugar a la papá y la mamá?-agregó aterradoramente Francis, con un aura lujuriosa envolviéndolo. El pequeño Arthur negó repetidamente, sabiendo ya que clase de juego era ese, y seguro de que NO quería repetirlo.

Francis llevaba un atuendo parecido, un vestido de vuelitos rosa, bastante cursi, una varita de hada madrina y un sombrero en punta. Más a él no parecía afectarle mucho llevar esa clase de ''disfraz''

-Yo seré la mamá y tú el bebé- puntualizó Francis, picándole con la varita.

-¿Porqué yo siempre debo ser el bebé? ¡No quiero!-gritó, pero Francis ya se hallaba a su lado y tenía en un recipiente un ''pastel'' que había hecho con barro.

-¡Cállate bebé! ¡Y come el delicioso pastel que mamá ha preparado para ti!

-¡Eeeekk! ¡eso es barro!-Arthur trataba de escabullirse, pero Francis lo tomaba por el pescuezo con el brazo, aplicándole una llave y obligándole a probar el pastel.

-¡DIJE que te comas el maldito pastel, bebé!-obligaba el francés, mascullando maldiciones, con los ojos en blanco.

Arthur pataleaba y ambos niños se hallaban en una pelea campal en medio de la casita.

**.*.*.*.**

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, hacía años que no veía a aquella peste francesa, y hoy, finalmente, se topaba de nuevo con el bastardo afeminado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestionó el inglés, casi rugiendo.

-¿No debería decir yo lo mismo, ''mademoiselle''?-picó Francis, con claras intenciones de fastidiarlo.

-¡Es increíble, como si la situación no fuera mala, ahora tengo que ver tu cara aquí!- y empezaron a cacarear como gallinas, los tres espectadores observaban la escena con una gota en la cabeza, y un tic en el ojo.

-¡Y mírala bien niño! ¡Oniisama tuvo pelo antes que tú!- masculló, enseñándole orgulloso a Arthur, su ''barba''.

Arthur le reclamaba al francés haber hecho infeliz toda su infancia, y Francis le tiraba de las mejillas, diciéndole que sin su estilo y sus divertidos juegos, hubiese seguido con su aburrida vida y sus unicornios de juguete.

-¡Quisiste abusar de mí, pedófilo!- le atacó Arthur, recordando el juego de la mamá y el papá.

-¡No vi que te quejaras, ''cejas''!

-Aniki-interrumpió finalmente Ludwig, tenía en la mano un móvil- Alfred Jones, contestó la llamada- le dijo, y todo se volvió silencio.

Arthur que tiraba del cabello de Francis, y este que tenía sujeto a Arthur de una de las mejillas, se separaron con suavidad.

El inglés con el corazón que quería salirse del pecho debido la impresión que ese nombre causaba en él, juntó sus manos que temblaban, y trató de escuchar la conversación que el muchacho de cabellos blancos, tendría con el americano.

-Dame acá eso, West-le dijo el albino al rubio, atrapando el móvil en sus manos, se lo colocó en la oreja y con una sonrisa de superioridad habló- ¿Alfred Jones? Soy Gilbert Weillschmidt, líder de los furiosos de la secundaria Shigaraki

Del otro lado de la línea, un concentrado Alfred se encargaba de golpear una bola de billar, su oponente, el apuesto Berwald, le respondía con maestría.

-¿Eres alguno de esos vendedores de seguros o algo?-respondió Alfred con arrogancia, echando a un lado la ceniza del cigarrillo que consumía. Berwald hizo una mueca cuando el otro logró meter un par de bolas.

-¡Mira bastardo! ¡No te atrevas a burlarte del fabuloso Gilbert!-el albino estaba rojo por la ira- ¡Tenemos aquí a Arthur Kirkland! ¿Se te hace conocido ese nombre, punk? Je- tenía la sartén por el mango y su sonrisa se ensanchó- si no apareces aquí, en 20 minutos, este mocoso se muere ¿entiendes? HAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHA…-iba a seguir riendo pero el tono monótono del móvil le indicó que habían colgado.

Al ver la mirada expectante de los presentes, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta- ¡Sí, y más te vale que me tengas miedo!-luego hizo como que era él, el que cortaba la conversación primero, colgó, avergonzado. Ese Jones era un dolor en el trasero.

-Esa mierda, estoy seguro que estaba temblando de miedo ¡WAHAHAHA!-rió ruidosamente, con las manos en la cintura- muy bien- se detuvo, girando hacia Arthur para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados- esperaré 20 minutos a que ese pendejo yankee se aparezca aquí a salvar a la princesa, si no lo hace- hizo crujir los nudillos- será tu fin mocoso, así que ruega porque ese punk traiga su trasero a este lugar.

-¡Antonio, Francis! Vigílenlo- ordenó.

Ambos muchachos obedecieron de inmediato, sentándose sobre algunas piedras. El español sacó de sus bolsillos una baraja de cartas y le propuso al francés jugar una partida. Este sugirió que debía ser un streap poker, después de eso, Arthur no pudo oír más.

Sentado, con su pequeño cuerpo encogido y algo alejado de sus ''vigilantes'', se tomaba el rostro con ambas manos, demasiado nervioso como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Alfred Jones, su violencia incontenible, su rostro apuesto, aquella arrogancia que lo aplastaba.

Suficiente tiempo pasó, y dejó de contar los minutos, aunque tampoco tenía un reloj para cerciorarse, más no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Alfred no vendría.

¿Por qué lo haría?

Y no lo culpaba, cualquier persona en sus cabales actuaría de la misma manera, nadie, absolutamente nadie, arriesgaría su integridad por la persona que literalmente, lo había apuñalado a traición.

Se sintió como una mierda, y tuvo ganas de llorar. El sudor le empapaba la piel y escondió su rostro entre sus manos sucias por el polvo del lugar. Quería desaparecer, desmayarse, fingir que estaba muerto, imaginaba a veces, que Alfred venía, caminando por los rieles del tren, pero entonces él se estremecía y no podía enfrentarlo.

Huía de sus ojos celestes y temblaba como una hoja al viento.

Eso debía haber sentido el pobre Tino, pensó, aquella sensación quemante, la necesidad de ayuda, el ruego silencioso y el anhelo de un salvador que nunca llegaría. Tal vez debía pagar sus culpas de aquella forma.

Entre risas del albino, y el juego de póker, transcurrieron los 20 minutos, y Arthur descubrió, en medio de su depresión, que no eran tan malos como aparentaban, al menos, el Gilbert ese, era algo más comunicativo y piadoso, que Alfred con sus ''víctimas''.

-Ese bastardo- Gilbert masculló- ya pasaron 20 minutos y no veo que su trasero haya llegado aún- el albino echaba chispas y le lanzó una mirada a Arthur que se la devolvió indiferente. Tal vez el mocoso cejudo había dicho la verdad y el tal Alfred no vendría por él, ¿habría cometido un error? ¿se habría confiado mucho? ¿o era realmente el Jones tan despiadado como los rumores decían?

-Escúchenme, inútiles- gritó- le daremos a ese punk, 10 minutos más, sino…-llevó el dedo índice a su cuello, paseándolo por el semi-contorno de éste, para hacer el amago de cortarse la garganta, sin embargo, miraba a Arthur- ya lo sabes

Arthur apoyó su frente sudorosa en ambas manos. Esperando.

**.*.*.*.**

-¿Qué sucedió?-cuestionó el de lentes, mirando al otro y dando una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus labios finos.

-Uhm-respondió de mala manera Alfred, apartándose el cabello rubio del rostro, tratando de enfocar la bola verde que estaba a punto de golpear, sin embargo, las manos le temblaban y estaba inusualmente inquieto. ''Algo'' (que tenía nombre y cejas grandes) lo estaba fastidiando.

Golpeó la bola, ignorando la mirada del otro, más ésta chocó en una de las esquinas. El americano bastante enfadado lanzó a un lado el taco, con violencia- ¡Maldita sea!

Escupió el cigarrillo y tomó su chaqueta de cuero colocándosela sobre la camiseta de mangas cortas, blanca. Berwald imitó el gesto del otro- ¿A dónde vas?

-Carajo, ¿me sigues o no?-añadió agresivamente el de ojos celestes.

-Ya que- soltó Berwald, encendiendo otro cigarrillo que fue a parar a sus labios, sospechaba ya de qué podría tratarse el asunto que tanto perturbaba a su amigo.

**.*.*.*.**

-¡Ya me aburrí de esto!-rugió Gilbert, tomando con brusquedad del pescuezo al pobre Arthur que tembló por el repentino movimiento- ¡te mataré y enviaré tu cabeza a ese punk que se atreve a desairar un reto del gran yo!

Su puño se detuvo, a centímetros del rostro pálido de Arthur que apretó sus ojos dispuesto a recibir el golpe.

Pero pronto, sus ojos verdes llorosos se explayaron al reconocer la motocicleta que venía a toda velocidad por en medio de los rieles del tren.

Gilbert lo soltó, echándolo a un lado, y el corazón de Arthur se estrujó cuando el cuerpo de Alfred se hizo más visible. Un muchacho venía con él, en una motocicleta también, más Arthur solo podía ver al americano.

Los temores de aquella tarde, las preguntas, absolutamente todo le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría. Incapaz de pensar en algo más que en la moto que se detenía, clavó sus ojos en Alfred, y Alfred ignorando a los presentes, hizo lo mismo.

-Uhm- gimió Arthur, apretándose el uniforme escolar a la altura del pecho.

Ludwig dio un paso hacia atrás, olía problemas. Tuvo algo de miedo, por su hermano. Había escuchado innumerables rumores acerca de Alfred Jones, incluso que había matado a un policía hacía varios años. Sabía que la gente solía exagerar muchas veces, pero las habladurías nacían por algo ¿no era cierto?, ellos eran pandilleros comunes y corrientes sin embargo, no hacían más que fastidiar niños y robarles el dinero, nunca algo tan serio como un asesinato, en ese momento , supo que quizás no había sido una buena idea.

Antonio y Francis no pensaban lo mismo por supuesto, ambos muchachos chillaban estúpidamente alrededor de Gilbert , ovacionándolo y deseándole suerte en la pateadura de trasero que le esperaba al americano.

-Onii-sama ve un buen futuro para Gilbo-chan- canturreó Francis, sacando una rosa de quien sabe donde e interrumpiendo la atmósfera de seriedad que se había creado entre Alfred y Arthur que lo miró como si quisiera meterle la rosa por donde no le daba el sol.

Francis captó el gesto de inmediato, y quiso provocar un poco para asegurarse de que su presentimiento era el adecuado.

-¡Oh Arthie!-agregó seductoramente- no te preocupes, Onii-sama tiene una para ti también- picó, caminando hasta el inglés y rozando sus pequeños labios con la rosa roja, acercándose sugerentemente antes de que el de ojos verdes pudiese reaccionar y lo echara a un costado con un manotazo.

Alfred que observaba todo entrecerró los ojos alzando una ceja, más ignoró la escena y volvió sus ojos a Gilbert.

-¿Y quién mierda eres tú?

El albino echaba fuego por los ojos ¿Cómo se atrevía ese puto de mierda a ignorar su esplendorosa presencia? No había un punk en esa maldita ciudad que no conociera al gran Gilbert y a sus furiosos, y ese pendejo que lo había menospreciado por teléfono, lo hacía ahora.

-Soy Gilbert, Gilbert Weillschmidt, gringo de mierda, y graba bien ese nombre en tu puta y vacía cabeza, porque ese es el nombre de quien te pateará el trasero ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-rió malévolamente- ¡mejor te pones a temblar!

-¿Quieres un cigarrillo?-cuestionó Berwald, bastante ajeno a la charla.

-Bueno- respondió con aburrimiento Alfred, pasándose a sentar en las palabras del otro, cuyo rostro blanco se había teñido de rojo debido a los constantes desplantes del rubio.

-¡Tú, bastardo, más te vale que me escuches!

-En serio tienes una puta boca muy grande y sucia- masculló finalmente Alfred, acercándose para lanzarle el humo al rostro- atreverte a hablarme de esa manera –entrecerró sus aterradores ojos celestes- ¿me estás pidiendo que te mate, con tanta fuerza?

-¡Tú y yo!-alzó la voz el albino, señalando al otro justo en frente del rostro- ahora mismo, una pelea a puño limpio y uno a uno, disputaremos el título del mejor jefe de la pandilla

-Pfff-no pudo evitar reprimir un bufido- vete a la mierda, sólo vine aquí para ver la cara del pendejo que se había atrevido a retarme, no tengo la menor intención de pelear contigo soquete…-de pronto, sus ojos celestes se clavaron en Arthur que abrió sus labios, Alfred le sonrió con picardía, más en el fondo, algo maligno se deslizaba por esa sonrisa- si tanto quieres pelear ¿porqué no lo haces con Kirkland?

El mencionado se paralizó, y hasta aceptó que Francis le acariciara la cintura en pleno forcejeo por quitárselo de encima.

-¿Con ese mocoso? No sabe ni sonarse los mocos, no me di todo este trabajo para pelear con ese amateur, solo lo traje aquí como un señuelo ¡no juegues conmigo! ¡te mataré! ¿me oyes?

-No pienso pelear, vamos- Alfred se agachó, sosteniéndose en cuclillas con Berwald al costado que se cruzaba los brazos con aparente indiferencia- quiero ver como terminas con Kirkland, seré el espectador…si eres bueno, tal vez considere intercambiar unos golpes

Arthur cayó en cuenta de pronto, toda la ilusión que se había planteado acerca del flamante caballero viniendo a rescatarlo era mentira. Alfred lo odiaba, él lo había traicionado, y ahora el otro cobraba su pequeña venganza entregándolo a aquellos bárbaros.

Se soltó como pudo de Francis, girando su cabeza a un costado y tomó sus cosas- ¡Me voy!

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Gilbert llegó a él con grandes zancadas antes de que incluso pudiese moverse- ¿escapando?

-¿Quieres pelear con él, no? Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí, así que déjame tranquilo- estaba harto de todo aquello, para empezar no tenía ni por qué haber seguido a esos imbéciles a aquel maldito lugar, él ya no tenía nada que ver con Alfred, ni con su pandilla ni con nadie.

-Fufufu- rió Gilbert, girando el rostro hacia el resto de sus integrantes- ¿escuchan lo que dice este punk? Me está ordenando que lo deje ir ¿no es divertido? –Arthur iba a contestarle pero el puño del albino se estrelló en medio de su rostro tumbándolo con violencia en el suelo.

El chico cayó de bruces producto del empujón, y sujetando su adolorido rostro, con el cabello rubio que le caía sobre la frente, tosió.

Un hilo de sangre cayó al suelo y sobre sus manos y rodillas, se recomponía de aquel embiste. Fue como si un puño de acero se hubiese chocado contra su nariz. Giró el rostro, aún sosteniéndoselo, mirando con odio a Gilbert.

Su rostro pequeño, herido y lleno de sangre. Tambaleante pero sujetándose, se puso de pie.

-Imbécil…-murmuró.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡No te escucho!-el albino sentía como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y sus paciencia acababa.

-¡Imbécil!-gritó ahora Arthur, y hasta Francis se hizo atrás por la rabia impresa en las palabras del muchachito.

No tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que Gilbert se le había lanzado encima y eran una maraña de sangre y puños que en el mayor de los casos se impactaban contra él.

-¡Pedazo de mierda!

-¡Vete a la mierda imbécil! ¡Vete a la mierda!-gritaba Arthur, tratando de liberarse de los golpes, de las patadas que el otro le daba. Ambos enfrascados en una batalla sobre la tierra.

Alfred miraba sin expresión desde su lugar, veía el cuerpo de Arthur retorcerse junto al del otro, y ambos pataleando y gritando en medio de la ''pelea''.

El sueco lanzó al piso su cigarrillo, colocando el pie encima y aplastándolo. Rememorando una escena parecida a la que presenciaba en ese momento, sin embargo, aquel recuerdo, era disparejo y molesto.

-Alfred

-¿Hum?

-Termina esto

Gilbert lo tomó del cuello del destrozado gakuran, alzándolo más allá de su altura. El rostro de Arthur estaba rojo y ensangrentado, sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de dolor y su boca abierta con algo de saliva que se había escapado por los gritos. A punto de rematarlo ya, pero la voz del gringo lo interrumpió.

-¿Sabes cada cuanto pasan los trenes por aquí?

-¿De qué hablas?-Antonio preguntó esta vez, con ojos somnolientos y asomándose a las vías del tren.

-¿Acaso crees que estoy como pendejo aquí, jalándomela mientras cuento cuantas veces pasa por aquí esa mierda?-Gilbert ladró, lanzando groserías por doquier.

-Sólo hay una forma de que acepte tu propuesta- le dijo a Gilbert, sonriendo- atemos a Kirkland a los rieles, y acabemos la pelea antes de que el tren lo aplaste.

Ludwig, Antonio, Francis, y hasta el mismo Gilbert miraron alarmados al otro, que había soltado las palabras con tal naturalidad que los hizo temblar por la sangre fría.

-¿Estás demente?-Gilbert había soltado a Arthur para encarar a su interlocutor- ¿qué sucede si la pelea no termina y el tren aplasta a este crío de mierda?

-Pues supongo que ambos acabaremos tras las rejas ¿no?- rió- ¿qué pasa? ¿tienes miedo?

Arthur tembló, aterrorizado, cayó en cuenta con demasiada violencia, de que para Alfred ya no era nada, no importaba, era un cuerpo más, y que prefería verlo muerto.

El inglesito se sujetó el rostro, girando rápidamente para tratar de escapar, pero con un grito del alemán, Francis lo sujetó por la cintura, tropezando y cayendo sobre él. Ambos en el piso como un saco de patatas.

-¡Suéltame infeliz!-Arthur pataleaba, y Francis trataba de contenerlo con los brazos sin dañarlo, secretamente, parte de su infancia con Arthur lo golpeaba en ese momento, y aunque tenían una mala relación, no iba a dejar que lo masacraran.

-¡Sueltamee!- chilló Arthur, pero Francis, sujetándolo por ambos brazos lo arrastraba hacia donde Gilbert y Alfred se encontraban, al costado de los rieles del tren.

Francis lo soltó y Arthur cayó al suelo de rodillas, exhausto y golpeado. Una sombra lo cubrió, y sin miedo en sus ojos verdes, alzó el rostro, encontrándose con Alfred que lo miraba desde arriba con frialdad.

-No me mires- le dijo el americano, colocando la suela de su zapato en la pequeña frente del inglés, presionando como si quisiera aplastarle el cráneo, ocasionando dolor en Arthur que se sentía incapaz de apartar su mirada del otro, a pesar de la presión sobre su rostro.

-Uhm- Gilbert miró la escena, y volvió al costado los ojos, cuando Antonio se acercó con una cuerda blanca, empolvada que había encontrado en el descampado.

-Esto es todo lo que encontré- dijo el español de mirada inocente, entregándole el instrumento. Gilbert lo tomó y se lo alcanzó a Alfred.

El americano lo atrapó en el aire, y empujó a Arthur de una patada, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en medio de los rieles.

El muchacho tembló cuando el frío metal golpeó su nuca, y con un suspiro se dejó hacer dócilmente, a pesar de que su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y lucía desolado.

Jones tomó ambas muñecas delgadas, el tacto bajo su piel se sentía suave y le sorprendió de alguna manera (aunque lo supo disimular bien) notar la delgadez de los huesos de Arthur.

De rodillas y resignado, esperó a que Alfred terminara de anudar ambas muñecas con la soga. El americano tiró del nudo, y Arthur se balanceó hacia adelante, su cabello rubio rozaba la nariz de Alfred que lo ataba al metal, dejándolo de esta forma, arrodillado y sumiso, como el ''cronómetro humano'' de aquella pelea.

-Oye punk ya te tardaste demasiado, deja de cuchichear como niñita y ven a nuestra pelea- Gilbert se acercaba, Alfred miró al inglés, y este, apabullado le devolvió la mirada.

Fue un movimiento simple, pero nadie tampoco se lo había esperado.

Jones alzó el puño , sin girarse siquiera. El rostro de Gilbert que lo miraba ofuscado, fue impactado con tal fuerza que el albino cayó con violencia sobre el suelo. Su cabeza se chocó con una inmensa piedra apostada en el piso, y sin poder defenderse en la caída. El costado de su rostro chocó contra la roca, y un charco de sangre se formó alrededor de su cabello níveo que en esos instantes se teñía de rojo.

-¡ANIKI!-gritó Ludwig alarmado, corriendo a socorrer a su hermano mayor que yacía fuera de combate en aquel montón de tierra. Sujetó a Gilbert con cuidado, examinando la herida en la cabeza. Una franja pequeña de carne abierta que sangraba copiosamente. Si no lo llevaban en ese instante al hospital, no quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería, puesto que los golpes en la cabeza eran sumamente graves.

-¡Bastardo!-le espetó Antonio en español, apretando los puños- ¡Lo has atacado a traición! ¡Cabrón!

-¡No vas a salir vivo de ésta, si algo le pasa!-Francis atacaba ahora, sacudiéndose del impacto de ver al alemán sangrando en el suelo.

-Jm-Alfred sonrió.

Fue instantáneo y sin ningún esfuerzo, todo bajo la atenta mirada del sueco y el inglés.

Alfred era rápido, y sus golpes eran como sacos de hierro impactando sobre sus víctimas. Más sin embargo, Francis y Antonio dieron la pelea, y Arthur se sorprendió al ver que tan buen contrincante era el ''afeminado'' francés.

En cuestión de segundos, francés y español, cayeron en el suelo, despeinados, ensangrentados y con espirales como ojos.

Arthur soltó un quejido de sorpresa por el resultado de la pelea, y aún atrapado por las sogas, notó como Alfred se dirigía ahora hacia el rubio que sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente del líder de los furiosos.

Ludwig no estaba dispuesto a ceder, y así se lo informó al otro mudamente, apretando contra sí el cuerpo de su hermano, le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, que no se atreviera a tocar a aniki, o le sacaría todos los dientes. Más en la situación que se encontraba, con las manos ocupadas y sin poder dejarlo sobre el suelo, mucho no podía hacer.

Y ante la mirada celeste, Francis y Antonio, con los uniformes ensangrentados y rotos, se colocaron en frente de Ludwig y el caído Gilbert, a modo de resistencia, como dándole a entender al americano que protegerían a su líder pasara lo que pasara y sin importar las consecuencias.

-Lárguense de mi vista, hijos de puta, y no vuelvan aquí hasta que hayan aprendido a usar bien los puños- soltó Alfred, que ya estaba harto de aquello y sin ganas de seguir reventando rostros.

Antonio y Francis ayudaron a Ludwig a llevar al desmayado Gilbert, ambos, jurando en silencio, venganza contra aquel gringo que había invadido su territorio, tan absortos estaban, que Francis hasta olvidó que dejaban a Arthur atado cual conejo en los rieles de aquel tren.

-Parece que sólo quedamos tu y yo- dijo Alfred, y Berwald captando la indirecta, pisó su cigarrillo y fue hasta donde estaban las motocicletas estacionadas, dejando a ambos en ''intimidad'', tan sólo interrumpidos por el sonido del fuerte viento que arrastraba hojas secas y tierra.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

Pero Arthur no respondió, su cabeza estaba gacha y miraba la tierra bajo la cual estaba apoyado, tan sólo el leve temblor en sus hombros le daba indicios al americano de que lo estaba escuchando, y algo dentro de él, se encendía al percibir el temor que podía plantar en Arthur.

El rubio gimió cuando el americano lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo profundo y doloroso. Su frente se escondió en uno de los hombros de Alfred y este le acarició el cuerpo como si no hubiese un mañana, estremeciéndolo.

Él sintió que renacía, ¿cómo había podido estar tanto tiempo sin el toque de Alfred?, sin su aroma, sin su presencia, sin el aura de peligro que emanaba, había estado perdido, y Alfred lo había encontrado.

-Alfred…-lloriqueó, aferrándose con fuerza al otro.

-Nunca…te perdonaré- le dijo el americano, y Arthur lo sujetó con mayor ansiedad al escuchar sus duras palabras. Alfred nunca perdonaría su traición, y el jamás podría vivir tranquilo sabiendo ahora, los sentimientos del otro.

-Lo siento, lo siento- repetía ahogadamente y sin cesar.

-Sabías bien lo que sentía por ti , y aún así…-el susurro se quedó en el viento, y los dedos gentiles del norteamericano rozaron sus mejillas rojas y adoloridas.

''Sentía'', se repitió el británico con dolor, y cuando Alfred se separó de él, creyó que se desmayaría por la impresión de tantas cosas juntas y a la vez.

-¡No me dejes!-gritó el chico, observando como el otro se alejaba. Alfred alzó la mano, y lanzó un objeto que logró que Arthur se paralizara de su continuo forcejeo por tratar de soltarse e ir tras el otro.

-Sabes qué es eso ¿no?-cuestionó el rubio, mirándolo con seriedad- no creo que los trenes pasen por aquí muy a menudo- le dijo como si hablara del clima y sin aparente preocupación por el estado en el que se encontraba el otro- así que con eso puedes liberarte

-¡E…espera!- La navaja roja, la misma con la que había apuñalado a Alfred meses antes, yacía ahora, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, y era aquel instrumento, su única salvación de morir aplastado en aquel camino.

-¡Alfred, Alfred!-lo llamaba, lloriqueando, con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas. Alfred y su amigo se montaban a la motocicleta, alejándose para siempre de él. No podía gritar porque las palabras ya no salían, y la tierra le obstaculizó aún más la mirada. El olor a sangre propia, y de Gilbert aún en el suelo, lo mareó.

El sol daba de lleno en el desértico lugar, su cuerpo húmedo y su rostro perlado por el sudor lo hacían lucir como si hubiese corrido una maratón, a pesar de haberse movido escasos centímetros en la última hora en la que estuvo ahí, intentado coger la navaja.

De pronto, un sonido bien conocido llegó a los oídos de Arthur, y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron por el miedo. Era el sonido del tren, aproximándose.

_No puede ser, Alfred me dijo que se demoraban en pasar,_ pensó aterrado, _¿acaso me ha mentido? ¿con tanto fervor quiere que muera? ¡no puede ser, no debí confiarme!_

-Ughh…-gimió con dolor, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar con la boca la navaja, tratando de no cortarse con el filo parte de los labios, sin embargo y como había temido, resbaló por la saliva y parte de la comisura de éstos, se rasguñó.

Gotitas de sangre tiñeron la tierra, pero Arthur no se preocupaba ya por el dolor ni por la sangre, era de vida o muerte, literalmente, que tratara de cortar la gruesa soga con el diminuto filo de aquella navaja.

Movió la boca con nerviosismo, gimiendo por el miedo, la navaja resbalaba sobre aquella cuerda, pero tan sólo se desprendían hilachas de mimbre que no llegaban a desatar en su totalidad. Tras de él, el sonido del tren acercándose.

_Voy a morir, voy a morir_

Repetía en su mente sin parar, las lágrimas mojaban nuevamente sus mejillas y la sangre escurría por su mentón. Los labios lastimados ni le dolían, la navaja continuaba bailando sobre las gruesas hilachas que se rompían en pares, pero no con la suficiente rapidez que él hubiese querido.

Recordó a Tino, y la forma en que habían destrozado su inocencia. Si él muriese, ¿Tino lo perdonaría? ¿Lloraría por él? ¿Nor lo haría? ¿Y Alfred? , los rostros de los tres hombres que habían cambiado su vida en un momento diferente pero determinado, venían a él cuando estaba al borde de la muerte.

Ya no veía nada, y sólo sentía las lágrimas. La boca entumecida y su cuerpo caliente. De pronto, el sonido del tren se hizo más cercano, y no vio más.

**.*.*.*.**

Cayó a un lado, boca arriba, con los ojos verdes, dilatados y abiertos de par en par hacia el sol rojizo que se escondía en la lejanía. A su costado, el suelo temblaba por el peso de todo el metal que en esos instantes, pasaba por los rieles destruyendo todo en su camino.

Sostenía la navaja entre sus dedos heridos, y parte de las sogas rotas seguían aún envolviendo sus muñecas laceradas y sangrantes. Tembloroso, y dejando caer el objeto punzocortante, aferró su rostro sucio con ambas manos que apenas le obedecían por la tensión. Y lloró larga y dolorosamente, desahogándose.

Le dolía el haber estado al borde de la muerte, pero más aún le dolía Alfred.

Ya no era suyo, Alfred no lo quería más, lo había perdido para siempre.

**.*.*.*.**

-¡Perra! ¿Pero, osea, qué te has creído? ¡Me enfadan las perras como tú! ¿ok? Como que, no lo vuelvas a hacer si no quieres que te de una paliza, te patearé el trasero ¡totalmente!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo!-la vocecilla de un muchacho tratando de defenderse llamó la atención de Tino que ya se esperaba algo parecido. Había ido a aquel lugar en busca de algo, y no se iría hasta conseguirlo.

''_Actúan de la misma manera''_, pensó el chiquillo rubio sin sorprenderse, _''intimidan a los más débiles, y de esa forma ganan poder sobre ellos, pueden obligarlos a hacer cosas sucias e incluso a que les den dinero, el miedo genera sumisión''_

-¿Y tú, como que, qué demonios miras?- le gritó un muchacho de cabello rubio y largo, llevaba unos ganchitos que sujetaban un mechoncito de pelo blondo que amenazaba por caerle en el rostro. Sus ojos eran verdes y claros, y vestía ropas a la moda y llevaba unos collares de colores.

A su lado un chico que lucía menor, sin embargo era bastante atractivo. Su cabello variaba entre castaño claro, y rojizo, sus ojos eran color avellana y su piel blanca. Un rulito gracioso que desafiaba la gravedad salía de un costado de su cabeza, enroscándose con picardía.

-¿Y este bastardo que mira?- dijo el chico, con un claro acento italiano.

Dos aterrorizados muchachos con las mismas pintas, y las espaldas arrinconadas en una malla de metal, miraban al rubio de los ganchitos con miedo. Tal y como Tino lo había imaginado, esos muchachos debían formar parte de una pandilla también, y los muchachos apostados en las rejas debían ser o bien lacayos, o rivales.

-Niichan, no seas rudo con ese chico- canturreó uno, bastante parecido al italiano, pero su rizo apuntaba otra dirección y sus ojos eran casi invisibles bajo el risueño y eterno gesto de felicidad en su rostro bonito. Al lado de él, un chico alto y delgado, cuyas facciones finas eran marcadas por una cabellera castaña y lacia, unos profundos ojos celestes y un gesto de sumisión.

-Perra ¿acaso estás sorda? Como que, hace ya dos minutos ¡dos minutos! Dije que te largaras- tronó los dedos, pero Tino a pesar de estar asustado, no lucía intimidado. Los chicos que eran amenazados por aquel par lo miraron con desprecio.

-¿Pero qué se cree?

-Se cree muy especial porque Feliks-sama le ha dicho que se largue, realmente lo odio, y mira ese pelo ¡que feo es! ¡Mira su ropa!

Pero el chiquillo no pudo seguir hablando, Tino le había lanzado un golpe en el rostro, derrumbándolo.

Feliks, que así se llamaba el rubio, y Lovino, miraron la escena bastante sorprendidos.

El jovencito al que amenazaban, estaba ahora en el suelo, sujetándose la nariz sangrante y llorando. Mientras Tino lo miraba desde arriba, con el rostro en blanco, y los ojos dilatados, pero no había arrepentimiento en sus gestos y su puño ensangrentado temblaba.

-Perra como que, tú sí eres algo serio- sonrió Feliks, los muchachitos se alejaron y en la escena solo quedaron aquellos cuatro jóvenes y Tino- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó nuevamente el rubio que parecía ser el líder y enroscaba un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos.

-Quiero…ser amigo suyo, ¿qué puedo hacer?-preguntó el pequeño finlandés, colocando las manos en sus anchos pantalones.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, sonrientes y convencidos, entrar en su pandilla era difícil, pero el muchacho parecía tener agallas y buenos puños, eso era favorable siendo que ellos no eran los más fuertes de la prefectura y siempre estaban corriendo de las demás pandillas.

-¿Estudias en la Rittou?-preguntó el de pelo castaño largo.

Tino asintió, y el castaño iba a decir algo más pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Osea Toris, como que, primero nos presentamos ¿no crees? Yo soy Feliks , y osea, soy el líder de esta pandilla ¿ok?, los gemelos son Lovino y Feliciano, y este de aquí- jaló al castaño con la mano, y el pobre chico sólo pudo poner cara de circunstancia y dejarse hacer- es Toris, mi mano derecha, y somos ¡La pandilla de la Rittou!

Tino parpadeó. Los cuatro muchachos parecían tener tatuada en la frente, la palabra ''marica'', pero decidió no decir nada.

Los conocía bastante bien ya, eran famosos en la escuela puesto que siempre imponían las tendencias acerca de la moda y los lugares de diversión, eran populares y peligrosos: Feliks Lukasiewicz, era polaco y tenía un carácter bastante superficial y poco cerebro, era algo lerdo para aprender sin embargo muchos de los muchachos de su curso lo admiraban, habían rumores que hablaban acerca de, que si le caías mal, terminarías por abandonar la escuela, pues tenía tanta influencia entre el alumnado que tarde o temprano por las buenas o las malas acabarías de patitas en la calle y la mayoría de veces, a voluntad.

Toris Lorinaitis, era otro cantar. Era un chico bastante inteligente y carismático, aunque algo tímido y sumiso. Era el amigo de la infancia de Feliks y habían crecido juntos, aunque la mayoría de veces el polaco solía martirizarlo. También habían rumores acerca de él y su ''amistad muy cercana'' con cierto pandillero tenebroso de la Shigaraki. Por eso los muchachos evitaban acercarse mucho al atractivo lituano, temiendo que el ''tenebroso pandillero'' los pescara rondando y les arrancara el pescuezo como a una gallina.

Lovino y Feliciano, los gemelitos Vargas, que solo el apellido y el rulo tenían de idéntico. El primero era atractivo y de mal carácter, flojo y dejado en los estudios, adoraba los tomates y echar relajo en el tiempo libre, la mayoría del tiempo se le podía hallar soltando malas palabras o alejando a los ''bastardos'' de su hermano.

El segundo era risueño y juguetón, buen cocinero y excelente dibujante, pero también insoportablemente tonto y bastante ingenuo. Ambos eran conocidos a lo largo de su vecindario por ser los únicos italianitos en toda la Rittou, también por sus rostros bonitos y por aquellos particulares ricitos que más de uno deseaba tocar.

Y los cuatro particulares especímenes formaban la pandilla de la Rittou.

-Bueno, como sea- habló finalmente Lovino, mirando a Tino de pies a cabeza- ¡jm! Si es que quieres que te aceptemos invítanos a comer primero y ya veremos

-¡Pastaaaa~!-chilló Feliciano, alzando su manita.

-Ay Feli, osea, no seas corriente, como que, mejor nos vamos a comer unas hamburguesas

-Yo quiero jugo de tomate

-Ehrm…para mí, hamburguesas estaría bien- soltó con un suspiro Toris.

Y Tino pensó que aquella tarde sería larga.

**.*.*.*.**

-Cof cof cof…-el chiquillo sujetaba su boca con ambas manos, tosiendo y botando humo por los labios. Sus ojos violetas, ahora llorosos por el esfuerzo.

-Bahh tenía grandes esperanzas sobre ti- Lovino agitó la mano, despreciándolo-pero ahora veo que eres sólo un mocoso, los mocosos me caen tan mal- se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y dio una elegante bocanada, expulsando el humo después en forma de aritos-hasta el imbécil de mi hermano puede fumar un cigarrillo

-Lo…lo siento cof…-Tino volvió a toser- lo intenté hace poco, me falta más práctica-el sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas y colocó las manos entre las piernas, avergonzado, los cuatro presentes lo miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, debían estar pensando que era un imbécil, un niñito de mamá.

-Y osea ¿tienes novia?-preguntó el polaco con disimulo, dándole un mordisco a la galleta que sostenía entre sus dedos. En medio de la mesa, cuatro tazones con café y varios bocaditos y panecillos, se hallaban en un lugar pequeño pero sofisticado, lleno de chicos como ellos.

-Tengo…un novio- contestó Tino, apretando los puños por debajo de la mesa e hizo un gesto de incomodidad que pasó desapercibido. Sabía que entre Arthur y él ya no había nada, pero qué más daba, una mentira más, una mentira menos, estaba al cuello de mentiras y en ese momento lo único que le importaba era caer en gracia y ser aceptado.

-¡Wowww como que, totalmente en onda! Cuenta cuenta cuenta

-Cuenta cuenta-le siguió Feliciano, y ambos canturrearon provocando que el finlandés se enrojeciese hasta parecer una manzanita madura.

-Se llama Arthur, tiene, un año más que yo- Tino trataba de no temblar ante sus propias palabras. Tomó una galleta y la mojó en el café con leche para luego tragársela.

-¿Y qué hay con el sexo?-picó Lovino.

-¡Lovino-kun! E…eso es personal- ahora el sonrojado era Toris- no estoy seguro de si Tino-kun responderá e-eso…

-Sí, osea, ¿qué con el sexo?¿lo hacen por atrás y eso?

Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien del de ojos violetas. Miró su regazo, escenas de lo ocurrido en aquel bar llegaban a su mente, la forma en que lo habían obligado a tener sexo.

-No con él

-Como que, osea, eres toda una zorra, perra, en serio, ¡totalmente in! ¡Cuéntanos más!

Los gemelitos Vargas escuchaban muy atentos, ambos hermanos con las cabezas casi pegadas y clavando sus ojos de colores dispares en los de Tino que retorcía una servilleta, hasta el mismo Toris se había quedado callado ante la respuesta del pequeño que parecía no matar ni una mosca y confesaba que ya había tenido sexo.

Para ellos, chicos de secundaria, aquello era toda una noticia.

-Fue…-tragó saliva, entrecerrando sus ojos, los recuerdos dolorosos desfilaban ante sus ojos, y se veía así mismo llorando y soportando las duras embestidas de aquellos muchachos- en un bar, con tres tipos.

A Feliks casi se le cae la mandíbula por la confesión, sin duda esa mierda era buena, y él como buen chismoso quería saber más.

-Y osea…

Tino lo interrumpió- lo hice con los tres- dijo con frialdad, el cabello rubio cubriéndole los ojos- pero no los voy a ver más-finalizó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Debía fingir.

Él podía ser bueno actuando también, siendo que nadie le prestaba atención, a nadie le importaba, nisiquiera a los tipos que le habían quitado su virginidad, entonces, ¿porqué no podía usar ''eso'' para algo productivo? Hablaría de eso en el futuro como si hubiese sido una experiencia gratificante, con una sonrisa, aunque quisiera vomitar sobre la mesa.

Hubo un silencio y pudo ver como Lovino le quitaba las manos de las orejas a Feliciano, y como éste sonreía , mirando con curiosidad a los demás que se habían quedado pasmados y él seguía sin entender.

-Niichan~-picó el italiano a su gemelo- niichan~ ¿de qué hablaban?

-Cállate Feliciano- le dio un tortazo en la cabeza y el menor comenzó a lloriquear- esto no es para niños, así que cierra el pico

-Perra realmente, osea, me has dejado ¡en blanco, eeen blancooo~!-Feliks movió ambas manos con dramatismo, y Toris escondió sus mejillas rojas tras las manos y se disculpó diciendo que debía ir al baño.

-Creo que te hemos subestimado- dijo Lovino, sacando el cigarrillo con elegancia de su boca- pero bueno, no te vamos a creer que tengas novio a menos que lo llames- finalizó con una risita maliciosa y mirando a Feliks que le contestó de igual manera.

Feliciano , risueño, ignorante, y con lagrimitas en los bordes de sus ojitos le dio un sorbo a su malteada de fresa y un mordisco a una galletita.

-De acuerdo- Tino se puso de pie, tomando aire antes de darles la espalda, sacar su móvil y alejarse de la mesa para marcar el número de su ''novio''.

**.*.*.*.**

Arthur despertó con el sonido del móvil que le alertaba de una llamada.

El rubio tenía las mejillas rojas, y llevaba puesto un pijama de color claro. Se quitó la toallita húmeda de la frente y tomó un sorbo del vaso con agua que reposaba en su mesita de noche.

Había estado así desde el día en que Alfred lo hubo atado a los rieles de aquel tren. Afiebrado, nauseoso y enfermo.

Su madre había insistido que faltara a clases y se quedara en casa descansando, puesto que su condición pintaba mal y desde hacía años que no pescaba un resfriado tan fuerte como ese. Aunque el inglés sabía en el fondo que la causa de su enfermedad era más anímica que física.

Cogió el teléfono con cuidado y la voz de Tino lo sorprendió del otro lado.

-Ven a verme, ahora- la vocecita de Tino sonaba imperativa y extrañamente fría, demasiado lejana a lo que alguna vez fue.

-¿Tino?-preguntó Arthur adormilado y sudoroso, sujetándose la frente que le dolía como los demonios- No puedo Tino, ahora no…

-¿Te estás negando a ayudarme?-hubo un silencio-¿acaso no quieres mi perdón?- arremetió Tino, que no estaba dispuesto a recibir un ''no'' por respuesta, y menos de un tipo que había ayudado a que lo violaran de una forma u otra- ¿vas a negarme esto, Arthur?

-Ti…

-¡Entonces vete al demonio!

-¡No, Tino, espera!..iré iré, perdóname, estaré ahí, dame la dirección por favor…

Arthur anotó, y colgó con un suave ''adiós'' luego, conocía ese café, ahí solían reunirse los chicos de la secundaria a la que iba su exnovio. Miró el termómetro, cerciorándose de que la temperatura no bajaba de los 38.5°, aún así, el cejudo no estaba dispuesto a fallarle a Tino, no otra vez.

**.*.*.*.**

-Ya ha pasado más de media hora- Lovino dijo, aburrido, bebiéndose el segundo café de la tarde.

-¡Perra , osea, si descubro que no has mentido, te mato! ¿me oíste? Estás muerto- Toris iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto se tragó sus palabras al ver entrar por la puerta del local a un apuesto rubio de impresionantes ojos verdes. Vestido casualmente, y con las mejillas rojas.

-Lo siento Tino, me demoré más de la cuenta.

-Mierda, que guapoo…-hasta Lovino tuvo que admitirlo, aquel inglés, era ardiente. Y todas las miradas de las féminas en el local estaban enfocadas en Arthur ahora.

-Hola- le dijo Tino secamente, aunque aparentando a la perfección que ambos eran una pareja.

-¡Preséntalo, preséntalo!-cacareaba Feliks en voz baja, tirando de la manga ancha de la polera de Tino- osea Toris ¡es mi tipo, totalmente!

-Mhh..-el lituano miró a un costado, con las mejillas rojas también.

El único que no parecía afectado por Arthur era Feliciano, que sostenía una tajada de pizza que engullía a velocidad imposible.

-Él es Arthur Kirkland- presentó Tino sin mucha ceremonia- está en un grado más que nosotros, estudia en la Shigaraki

-¡Ho..hola! osea, yo soy Feliks, y él es Toris, esos de ahí, son Lovino y Feliciano, pero osea…

Arthur no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía aquel chico rubio. Su cuerpo hervía y de pronto se sentía muy caliente y sediento, sin embargo, trataba de mostrarse fuerte y sano frente a Tino que no lo miraba.

El muchacho se había preocupado. Conocía a Tino hacía tantos años que apenas puso un pie en el local supo que aquellos chicos, no eran amigos de Tino, y que distaban mucho de los intereses que el pequeño finlandés tenía.

¿Porqué Tino andaría con esos muchachos?

-Cof..cof…-no pudo evitar toser con fuerza, sujetándose el pecho debido al terrible resfriado que padecía.

-Oh, Arthur-kun ¿te sientes bien?- Toris le alcanzó una servilleta, y se quedaron mirándole por un buen rato, parecía descompuesto.

-Sí, no se preocupen…

-Entonces como que, nos vamos yendo a los juegos ¿no?

-Sí, lo siento, es solo una alergia, pagaré la cuenta y nos vamos ¿si?-dijo Arthur, desanimado y sujetándose la nariz, sin prestarles atención pues no caían en gracia.

-Woww él es tan guayy- Feliks daba palmaditas, y Lovino miraba de reojo al inglés. Toris estaba sonrojado también, los tres algo celosos del partidazo que el finlandés tenía en las manos.

-¡Como que, se lo quitaré apenas pueda! Es totalmente mi tipo- Feliks masculló bajito, y Toris lo miró con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza.

-No deberías…

-Ay Toris osea ¿Cómo se ve mi cabello?

El lituano suspiró largamente, ¿para qué se preocupaba?

**.*.*.*.**

Caminaron por un largo tramo, sin embargo aquel lugar estaba abarrotado de jovencitos, de cafés, de autos de moda, tiendas de tatuajes, chicas guapas, estudiantes, juegos y demás. Feliciano iba al lado de Tino y ambos veían las diferentes modas y personas que cruzaban el lugar.

De pronto Feliks corrió, no sin antes tirar de la mano de Toris, y ambos se colocaron cerca a una máquina de Pump it up. Dicho lugar estaba atestado de chicos y chicas, cuyos ojos solo se enfocaban en una figura que bailaba a la perfección y sin perder el ritmo sobre las cuatro flechas multicolores e iluminadas que rotaban con tal velocidad que parecía imposible alcanzarlas.

Pero el chico encima de éstas, las atrapaba con los pies como si hubiese nacido para bailar sobre ellas.

-¡Oseaaa es tan coool! ¡Mi tipo, mi tipo! ¡Qué chico más guapo como que, quiero conocerlo, totalmente!- Berreaba Feliks, con los ojitos en forma de corazón y empujando a Toris para que pudiera ver al otro mejor.

Tino y los gemelos Vargas se acercaron poco después, y Arthur aunque enfermo, también sintió curiosidad de la persona tan popular que podía convocar a tanta gente con un simple baile en aquella máquina.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver montado sobre el armatoste a quien se había proclamado hacía tan sólo unos días su ''mejor amigo'', Den, el danés, el de la boca sucia, se movía con maestría y gracia sobre las flechitas, y por si fuese poco les lanzaba besos a las chicas y se comportaba como una estrella de pop dándole consejos a los más pequeños.

Una gota le cayó por la cabeza y se sujetó de una baranda cuando todo se volvió borroso.

Apenas y podía ver los movimientos de Den que parecía desprender destellos ante cada vuelta, sin duda era bueno, además su carisma y la sonrisa en su rostro atraían como con fuerza magnética. Un hombre tan boca sucia como él, y aún así, tan abierto y alegre aunque bien presumido.

Arthur lo miró por última vez, antes de tirar con suavidad de la polera de Tino que también estaba distraído, como en una muda súplica. Y se desplomó en el suelo con fuerza, desmayado y sudoroso por la fiebre.

-¡Arthur!-gritó Tino, y a su grito se le unieron los de los demás chicos a su alrededor que entraron en pánico al ver al desmayado. Toris y Tino se acercaron, y Den giró de inmediato para ver al que había osado interrumpir su espectáculo. Grande fue la sorpresa cuando vislumbró en el piso el pequeño cuerpo de su compañero de clases.

-¡Iggy!

**.*.*.*.**

-¡Mierda!-apartó la mano el danés, alarmado, agitándola en el aire- está caliente, parece una sartén a punto de freír un huevo, debe estar muriendo de la fiebre-habló, y todos los presentes miraron preocupados al inglesito, todos salvo Tino que apretaba los puños furibundo.

El maldito imbécil sólo venía a robarse la atención y a dejarlo en ridículo cayéndose enfermo en medio de todos ¡era un bueno para nada!

Den, que notó de inmediato el gesto de fastidio del pequeño rubio, le echó una mirada y Tino se la devolvió con insolencia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, lo estaba poniendo nervioso con esa mirada tan fija sobre él.

-¿Conoces a Iggy? ¿él vino contigo no es cierto? ¿Dónde vive?

-No sé, apenas nos conocemos…-le dijo con frialdad, tanto Feliks como Toris se miraron entre sí pero decidieron no decir nada, y al notar eso Tino se tensó- porque…se ha mudado, no sé donde vivirá ahora

-Jm- el danés lo miró de mala gana también, y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Den sonrió, provocando que Tino se sonrojara sin saber porqué.

El más alto se puso de pie, colocándose a Arthur que era más bajito y ligero en la espalda, como si fuese un monito- me lo llevaré a mi casa entonces, con esta fiebre podría ponerse peor y es peligroso, no se debe tomar a la ligera

Los cuatro muchachos lo miraron embobados, y asintieron cual perritos amaestrados a las palabras de su ''superior''.

Feliks, adivinando las acciones del más alto, se plantó frente a él de un salto, jalando a Toris del pescuezo para colocarlo a su lado también aunque el otro se veía mareado por el repentino movimiento.

-Y osea, ¿quién eres? Osea ¿Conoces a Tino y a Arthur? Porque osea, como que, tú y yo seríamos una pareja perfecta ¡totalmente!

Den lo miró estupefacto, como si a aquel rubio bastante tonto se le hubiese zafado un tornillo. Miró luego al muchacho al costado del otro, era bastante bonito pero temblaba de pies a cabeza y le miraba sonrojado.

-¡Naah! ¡No me gustan las nenitas como tú!- le dijo sin pelos en la lengua- cuando aprendas a usar la polla puedes buscarme

Feliks lo miró con una sonrisa, aún sin procesar lo que el otro le había dicho. Toris , Lovino y Feliciano se atascaban de la risa ante la mueca de alegría del danés y sus palabras groseras que bien en su lugar habían dejado al polaco.

-¡Como que, osea! ¡Cómo te atreves! –le señaló el polaco, rojo como un tomate, finalmente cayendo en cuenta de lo que el otro había dicho- ¡Yo, Feliks Lukasiewicz, el más deseado de la Rittou, siendo rechazado por ti!- infló las mejillas y le miraba amenazante, Toris trataba de calmarle golpeándole los hombros con suavidad.

-Ay mira, ni que seas la gran cosita…-el danés sujetó a Arthur con más fuerza y les echó un vistazo a los cuatro- y ustedes mocosos, váyanse a estudiar en vez de andar haciendo el tonto y jugando a ser rudos cuando son unas mariquitas…-le mandó una mirada significativa a Tino que permanecía agachado y con su mirada de pocos amigos- y tú, no pareces uno de ellos

Tino lo miró sorprendido, más cuando quiso replicarle el otro ya se iba con Arthur a cuestas y a gran velocidad.

-¡Aishh! Osea ¡ese bastardo está totalmente out! ¿Entienden? ¡out!

-Si por supuesto, que bastardo más feo, es de lo peor- le siguieron los demás, dándole la razón al polaco aunque en el fondo estaban divertidos.

-Ay pero osea Toris ¡ese bastardo es taaan guayyy después de todo!

**.*.*.*.**

-Demonios Iggy, mira que pegarme este susto- resoplaba el danés sonrojado por la carrera que estaba dando y por el peso que aunque poco, era significativo sobre su espalda.

Sujetaba a Arthur como podía para que éste no se resbalara y estrellara sobre el suelo.

Llegó a una calle despejada y larga, llena de departamentos en edificios sin final y casitas más pequeñas apostadas en las esquinas.

Arthur se deslizó apenas por la forma brusca de frenar y él tuvo que hacer malabares para colocarlo en una mejor postura. Aún por el impedimento de la ropa, sentía la piel afiebrada y húmeda del inglés, cosa que hizo que se preocupara más puesto que la fiebre demasiado alta podía provocar consecuencias en el chico.

Caminó de largo, podía ver ya su hogar a la lejanía, y estaba seguro de que su padre podría curar a Arthur con algún remedio casero, esos nunca fallaban.

-Oye punk, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Dos tipos interceptaron su camino. Eran altos, pero no más que él, de ojos rasgados y cabellos oscuros, parecían un patético intento de yakuzas por lo cual les sacó la lengua, mostrándoles el dedo medio para que supieran que no tenía miedo.

-¡Bastardo! Te las das de muy valiente pero aquí te quedaste- amenazó uno, haciendo crujir los puños.

-Mira mocoso, lárgate si no quieres que te dé una paliza, mi amigo está enfermo, así que saca tu feo trasero de aquí o terminarás con mi pie clavado en tu apestoso culo- el danés no andaba con ánimos de darles una paliza, además Arthur necesitaba con urgencia atención y si esos pendejos no se movían en ese segundo, él los movería.

-Pero qué te has…

-Regresen

Una voz emergiendo de un callejón hizo temblar a ambos muchachos que asintieron con sumisión y se volvieron a su camino, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia al danés que los ignoró, para centrar su atención en el chico frente a él.

Era casi de su estatura, cabello rubio, ojos celestes y ropa bonita y costosa. Una banda llevaba sobre la frente, y esta le escupía con arrogancia la palabra ''FUCK''.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas punk?

Den tragó saliva, pero disimuló muy bien que estaba fresco como una lechuga y que no le tenía miedo- es mi amigo, se ha puesto enfermo y está grave, necesito llevarlo a mi casa o va a empeorar…

Alfred alzó una ceja, mirando el cuerpecito que sostenía el escandinavo en su espalda. Una cabellera rubia clara, que él conocía bien, sobresalía de la espalda del danés y acercándose con cuidado alzó los blondos mechones tan sólo para reconocer las cejas particulares y la carita durmiente de Arthur.

Hizo una mueca, y sus dedos se pasearon por la frente sudorosa y caliente del inconsciente chico, en una caricia vaga, que dejó a Arthur con algunos pelos erizados.

El danés miraba todo sin entender muy bien, y parpadeando. Había pensado que aquel punk lo golpearía pero en cambio estaba ''mirando'' y ''acariciando'' a Iggy.

-Nombre

-Den-le dijo sin mucha ceremonia, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los celestes de Alfred que sonrió con arrogancia.

-Bien Den, puedes irte entonces, cuida a tu amigo

El danés asintió, era un bravucón por naturaleza pero frente a posibles peligros (y es que a los otros dos los había considerado como poco más que dos gatitos) sabía cerrar bien la boca y comportarse.

-Adiós…

Los dedos de Alfred abandonaron el calor de la piel rosada de Arthur, y miró a ambos muchachos alejarse. A aquel chico despeinado llevando en su espalda a la ratita traicionera.

**.*.*.*.*.**

-¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!-gritaba como un desaforado el danés, que con una patada que casi tumba la puerta interrumpió en la casita en la cual vivía actualmente-¿ALGUIEN? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?

-Pero qué ruidoso eres…-un chiquillo que no debía pasar los 15 años, estaba en medio de la sala, su cabello era de un tono grisáceo, lacio y corto, y sus ojos violetas y grandes. Se apartaba el cabello del rostro con el gesto aburrido y miraba con aparente indiferencia al ''ruidoso''.

-¡Jón! ¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan indiferente con tu pobre hermano!-lloriqueó el danés, cerrando la puerta con otra patada, y dejando a Arthur con suavidad en uno de los sofás.

-¿Y eso?-señaló con los ojitos entrecerrados y adormilados.

-Ayúdame con ''eso'', es un compañero de la escuela, tiene mucha fiebre- se quitó la chaqueta dejándola a un lado- ¿mamá y papá?

-Salieron-dijo con simpleza, acercándose hasta donde Arthur para colocar una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la frente del inglés- debemos bajarle la fiebre rápido.

-Ohh, lo sabía, el enano es el mejor- agregó melosamente, restregándose como un gato sobre el muchachito que le lanzó una mirada helada y lo apartó con la mano.

-Iré a preparar algo- anunció con voz monocorde- llévalo a la cama, quítale la ropa y colócale una nueva, aplica compresas frías sobre su frente

Den lo miró con corazoncitos por ojos, sin duda , aunque Jón era menor que él, siempre estaba sacándole de apuros y era un maestro en cuanto a enfermedades se trataba.

-Sí sí-asintió, llevándose a Arthur cargado como novia hasta su habitación.

**.*.*.*.**

Al poco tiempo, el chiquillo llegaba a la estancia con una taza de cerámica bastante ancha. El olor a leche caliente inundó el lugar y el danés cuya curiosidad era insaciable y muchas veces hasta impertinente, no pudo evitar meter las narices y observar la sustancia de un verde lechoso que humeaba desde las manos del más pequeño.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Albahaca, con leche y azúcar, sirve para bajar la fiebre- se acercó hasta Arthur, y lo movió con suavidad. El inglés murmuró atontado, abriendo sus ojos verdes al poco tiempo y extrañándose un poco al encontrarse cara a cara con aquel curioso duendecito de cabellos canos.

-¿Dónde…?

-Bebe esto- le dijo el chiquillo con su usual sequedad, que no era por mala leche, sino porque así de simple era su personalidad.

Dudó un poco, pero al reconocer a Den mirándolo, no se detuvo a pensar dos veces y tragó el contenido resintiendo un poco el sabor, pero vaciándolo al fin y al cabo- ahh

-Eso te bajará la fiebre

-Iggyyyy…-chilló Den, aventándose sobre la cama, inconsciente de su tamaño y peso, y de que casi se pasa a llevar a los dos mocosos al suelo.

-Tranquilo- el menor le mandó un tortazo, dejándolo quieto y el pobre Arthur que se había sujetado como podía, miró a ambos aún descompuesto.

-Den qué..¿qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste en medio de los juegos- le dijo el de ojos celestes con seriedad- ¡estabas hirviendo! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir en esa situación?

-Yo..ah no sé- era demasiado complicado para explicar, además si decía algo, comprometería a Tino, y eso era lo último que quería, verlo sufrir más.

-Él es mi hermano- arrastró por uno de los hombros al pequeño y lo pegó a su cuerpo- su nombre es Jón.

Arthur los miró extrañado, pero trató de disimularlo, puesto que de parecido no tenían absolutamente nada.

El de cabellos grises, como adivinando sus pensamientos, respondió a la muda pregunta- soy en realidad su primo, pero mis padres murieron cuando era un niño, soy adoptado

Arthur se sonrojó por la vergüenza de pensar que podría haber incomodado al chiquillo con sus dudas, pero Den notando aquello le quitó importancia.

-No te preocupes, es como su rutina, verás él en vez de decirte ''hola'' te dice ''soy adoptado'', no heriste ninguna susceptibilidad

Otro tortazo recibió, y el islandés se puso de pie para caminar hasta la puerta- preparé la cena, atiende bien a tu invitado- le advirtió con voz gélida, y al rubio le cayó una gota por la cabeza.

-Es un buen hermano

-Ni que lo digas

**.*.*.*.**

Den condujo a Arthur hasta la mesita baja donde la cena ya estaba dispuesta, y el pequeño islandés los esperaba de rodillas sobre un almohadón frente a los platillos servidos.

Arthur observó la casita. Era pequeña pero hogareña, bastante limpia y arreglada, supuso que por la hora, usualmente, los hermanos pasaban el día solos, y que su ''amigo'' siendo tan bocazas y atolondrando sólo venía a desordenar un poco, mientras que aquel enanito de ojos violetas se encargaba de llevar la casa.

Sintió un poco de envidia, puesto que al ser hijo único, probablemente nunca podría entender la conexión que debían tener ambos chicos de temperamentos tan diferentes, pero que parecían llevarse bastante bien.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y Arthur pudo comprobar que el chiquillo tenía una sazón exquisita. Había preparado una sopa de pollo sencilla. Arthur supuso que por su resfriado, y el muchacho se lo confirmó luego diciéndole que debía alimentarse bien y comer algo caliente.

Había también vegetales hervidos, calabaza dulce, un té ligero con aroma a jengibre, y unos pastelillos con crema que aunque renuente y maldiciendo, el danés había salido a comprar por pedido de su ''amoroso'' hermano menor.

-Muchas gracias- Arthur hizo una reverencia, aún algo sonrojado- gracias por la cena y por cuidarme

-De nada- le dijo el islandés, de todas formas, se había entretenido cocinando la cena para alguien más que no fuera el latoso o sus papás, y también le agradaba que el danés estuviese frecuentando amistades como aquel chico que parecía una buena persona- abrígate bien, y tú, más te vale traer verduras de la tienda cuando regreses- amenazó con su usual rostro apacible.

-Ya ya, que eres fastidioso- le sacó la lengua y empujó a Arthur fuera de la casa junto con él- ese mocoso, en serio, a veces parece mi esposa

-Yo creo que es genial, además hace todo por ti, deberías ser más agradecido…

-Como sea…-cambió sus cejas fruncidas a una mirada de picardía y picó un costado de Arthur, al tiempo en que ambos caminaban cuadras abajo- ¿Y ese chico de ojos violetas? El bajito…¿qué es el de ti?

-Ah…-desvió la mirada, como si recordara algo triste- es Tino, un amigo mío…

Den que no era idiota aunque a veces fingía a la perfección, captó el gesto de inmediato- ¿ah si? Era bastante lindo, ya sabes…pensé que podría ser otra cosa- picó su costado estirando los labios.

-Naah, nada como eso…-el rostro de Alfred le vino a la mente y se sonrojó.

-¡Miraaa te has puesto rojo, rojo, rojo!-lo fastidió.

Arthur trató de quitárselo de encima e introdujo la mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar su billetera- mierda, me han robado

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Hubiese sentido la falta del olor a dinero en cualquier momento, busca mejor o este asombrosamente apuesto jovencito tendrá que escudriñarte

-¡Argh eres imposible!

**.*.*.*.**

Me ha quedado largo creo, y aunque no hubo mucha acción Alfred x Arthur me ha gustado, porque pude presentar a más personajes *______* Las adorables Italias, Polonia, Lituania, e Islandia XDD!!! Feliks se las lleva y ya saben cuál es la última pandilla, ¿qué pasará entre las tres? Más adelante =P, este capítulo tuvo mucho de Arthur-acción, pero en el próximo más de Alfred, de su familia, y de la misteriosa desaparición de la billetera de Arthur XDD

Germania jiichan y Roma jiichan no pudieron salir en este capítulo, porque si lo hacía más largo sería demasiado denso, pero en el próximo sin falta! Por cierto, gracias especiales a **Rinoa Diethel,** por el nombre de ambos, escogeré algunos de los que me has dejado n.n me gustaron mucho

Ah sí, le puse Jón, a Islandia, porque me lavo las manos de los nombres islandeses, son bastante complicados y hay cierta regla para ponerlos, encontré este como uno de los más comunes y simples así que es Jón, XD y me encantó ponerlo como hermano de Dinamarca

Lo siento si ofendí a alguien con la infancia de Francia-niichan pero la verdad, después de leer algunos strips de su juventud con Arthur, jajajaja no pude evitar imaginar que Francis era algo –cof bastante cof- afeminado, y me ha gustado demasiado, lo hallé cómico y lo exploto aquí XDD

Mañana es mi cumpleaños ;_; me siento vieja así que sientan lástima por mí (ok no) XD así que ¡Omedeto gozaimasu para mí! Well, a los reviewsss

De antemano, gracias por leer y dejas sus valiosas opiniones =D

**Mili:**

Me halagas muchooo *____* y me alegra que te encante, el manga es INCREÍBLE, no hay duda, la autora tiene un arte para plasmar las emociones y conflictos de los adolescentes que te quedas con la boca abierta, el manga me tocó mucho y eso que aún no lo termino de leer, yo simplemente hago una adaptación algo burda, pero tampoco me está quedando tan mal (creo)

Y pues sí, las relaciones amor-odio son mi debilidad y me gusta como está quedando esta, con Arthur tan confundido y Alfred tan inconstante y violento =P , pues aquí tienes el quinto capítulo y espero que sigas interesada como siempre *_* gracias por el review y por molestarte en leer, besitos y abrazos!

**Pleasedontforget**** :**

Jooooo, lo sientooo, creo que este capítulo no tiene mucho amor (si es que se le puede llamar así al hecho de que tu amorcito te ate a los rieles de un tren e intente matarte XDDDDD LOL)

Lo de Arthur lo veo como un intento desesperado de escapar de su situación con Tino y Alfred, tomó el camino más fácil y terminó por lastimar a Alfred, aunque éste lo provocó bastante, creo e___é llevó a Iggy a sus límites

Aquí está otro capítulo *__* ojalá y alcance tus expectativas!! Aunque no hay mucho romance hay acercamientos significativos entre Iggy y Al xD (demonios me muero por escribir un lemon XDD) –la levanta desmayada-

Sobre Roma y Germania, creo que ya tengo los nombres y en el próximo capítulo saldrán =D

Besitos, abrazos y muffings , muchas gracias por leer y por comentar =D

**  
****Marriot-chan****  
**

La chica de los fics divertidos *___* por cierto, estoy esperando a que actualices tus dos fics que sigo ;D especialmente el que tiene algo de Shota y un Alfred bastante celosito XD

¿Estás leyendo el manga? ¿no es demasiado genial? *___* aunque te aviso que no te guíes mucho de él, porque como ves he cambiado algunas cositas (como la familia de Den, la infancia de Arthur y algunas cositas más) el manga es muy bueno, me marcó realmente XD –trágica- y mí también me encantó imaginarlo con los personajes de Hetalia y por eso no aguanté escribir!

Jajajaja los nombres! Ni hablar, cuando leí el manga me perdía porque los nombres coreanos son la mar de difícil, pero no te preocupes, creo que al leer a los personajes te darás cuenta de quien es quien (aunque a veces no les hacen justicia, como el personaje que representa Prusia, lol, si las lectoras lo vieran en realidad se infartarían XDD)

Llévate a Alfred, pero si te ata a los rieles de un tren no me hago responsable jajajaja

Y aquí tienes el encuentro entre estos dos, aunque más que encuentro diría desencuentro por como termina todo T__T

Saludos y besitos =D gracias por el review!!

**SillyKnight12****  
**

Jajajaja, aquí se resuelve la intriga, y mi cuarteto quedó hecho añicos, Alfred les pateó el trasero y Prusia quedó K.O, pero falta un integrante más …¿adivinas quien? XD ya en el próximo capítulo sale!! Y más de este cuarteto también, tendrán unas aventurillas por ahí…

Aquí tienes el capítulo ,espero sea de tu agrado y siga igual de interesante, saludos, besos y gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión =D ¡!

**Ichiru95**

Oh, el shotacon ha quedado shockeado, y ahora dará algunos problemitas, como vez, Tino ha comenzado a buscar aliados y a defenderse =P, no es tonto tampoco, ni se echará a llorar sobre la leche derramada

Pues sí, el navajazo me dejó sorprendida también o.ó, pero hay que entender que en situaciones de tensión, uno puede hacer lo que nunca imaginó, y de una forma u otra, Alfred empujó a Arthur y lo dejó sin salida. Le hizo daño a alguien a quien Arthur quería mucho y el shock que para Arthur significó ver así a Tino, y saber que había sido la culpa de Alfred, jugó un papel importante

*tiembla* aquí tienes el capi, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar *_* saludos y besos!!

**Meli-PK**

Aquí más de oniisan y su pasado apócrifo XDDDDDDD, me ha divertido escribir sobre Francis, como que le puso el humor a la situación tensa, y rememoró tiempos ''felices'' con Iggy XDD

Sobre Kiku, la verdad no sé donde meterlo T__T pero ya veré por donde sale Kiku-chan que por cierto me encanta!!

Jajajaa más de niisan adelante, y mira en este capítulo ya tuvo su cuota de acoso a Arthur XD y también le sacó celos a Alfred, oniisan está en todas..

Sobre Nor y Arthur en el próximo capítulo lo sabremos =P y sobre que sean pareja…uhmm pues Nor está bieeen clavado con Arthur, será algo difícil pero ya veremos que hace Mat *__*!! Y si te das cuenta mis parejas son de lo más disparejas XDD y parejas más locas en el próximo capítulo!!

Gracias por tu review, saludos y besos para ti también *_* cuídate mucho!!

**Suiseiseki  
**

No te preocupes n.n, gracias por postear en este capítulo!!

Su-san tiene sus razones, no es malo como piensas, ya verás pronto lo que pasa con él =P además aún no conoce a Tino, pronto pronto!!...siii apareció Canadá, a mí me encanta y acá trataré de ponerlo cool y reivindicarlo…Kumajirou del mal, nunca lo reconoce XDD!!

Denmark y su ego enorme, pero ves, ya le salió un hermano que se lo baja a golpes XD además tiene un lado sensible y le gusta ayudar a los Iggys indefensos!! Y ¿viste? No era Lovino, Lovino tiene su pandilla y está ahí con Feli, XDDD ellos son harina de otro costal!!! Y agarrará a tomatazos pero a otra persona XDD!! Y lo de Arthur, Alfred y la navaja ha impactado a todos u.u, pero como ves, Alfred se las cobró, y bien cobradas!!

Me alegra que te guste mi adaptación y el fic en sí =) gracias por tus palabras, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, saludos y besos!!!

**Rinoa-Diethel****  
**

Amooo los reviews largos!! Saber que aunque te caigas de sueño, lees el fic me halaga como no tienes idea ;D!! y bueno ya somos dos ñoñas enviciadas con el yaoi XDD

Y Den sii!! En este capítulo más de él y de su pequeña familia, Islandia tuvo que intervenir para bajarle los humos a tortazos XD!!! Jajaja adoro cuando Francis le dice Iggy, y no pude evitar ponerle su sobrenombre, pienso como tú, UKe, es definitivamente Iggy

La respuesta a tu pregunta, en este capítulo, salieron los dos gemelitos Vargas y prometen mucho, en el próximo capítulo habrá más de ellos y de su pasado XD ¡!

Jajajaja te va a sorprender el tema de los gemelitos con West, en serio, me he pensado mucho acerca de su relación y presumo que te va a gustar porque pienso darles un enfoque algo diferente!!

Gilbo también tendrá más acción, y esta será la parte divertida, porque no te lo vas a imaginar…jajajaj! Pobre Gilbo, Alfred lo dejó como piñata de fiesta, magullado y sangrando, *_____* los gakurans son amor, aunque no he visto ese juego o.o ¿tienes alguna imagen o algo? La verdad no me lo imagino :3!!!

Iggy está metido hasta el cuello ya ves ;_;…haber pertenecido por poquísimo tiempo a la pandilla de Alfred le está trayendo muchos problemas, y todo por ser buenito y salvar a los necesitados!!

Quédate con Iggy pero cuídate de Alfred, que es celoso y peligroso, XD aunque le diría a Marriot-chan que se cuidara mejor XDDD

Yo tampoco sé como acabará el manga T-T no lo terminan de traducir, pero no quiero darle un final triste tampoco ;_; me deprimen los finales tristes XD ¡!!

Y concuerdo totalmente contigo, odio cuando uno muere y el otro sigue como si nada XD prefiero ver muertos a ambos (LOL ya parezco escritora de telelloronas XDD)

De nuevo, gracias por los nombres *_* a Roma me estoy inclinando por ponerle Julio César XD!! Y a Germania, Ferdinand y Frederick me encantaron *___* ¡!! Creo que estos serán los que usaré aunque aún no me decido por el de Germania, está entre esos dos!!

Uyy Canadá será la manzanita de la discordia, pero ayudará mucho, y ya verás lo que pasa con Den más adelante, y respecto a la edad no te preocupes, soy fanática de los semes jóvenes y los ukes mayores *_* me parece muy sexy¡!

Y Tino si T___T tendrá mucho porqué pasar, y aquí vemos atisbos de sus cambios, está buscando ''amigos'' y también utilizando a las personas y aprendiendo a fumar ;__; Su-san viene pronto, aunque aún sigue con un perfil bajo, pero ya ves que Tino no es un corderito y que anda con las garritas sueltas XD!!

Cuidate tu también *___* el lunes es tu cumple? El mío es el sábado, las virgo ruleamos, felíz cumpleaños y pues si esto se considera un regalo yahoo XD!! Te dedico el capítulo!

Besos y abrazos, gracias por el review =3!!

**...**

Querido ''…'' que ya para empezar dudo que esta sea una buena crítica, puesto que al no poner un nombre suena a que eres alguien que tira la piedra y esconde la mano, pero no me concentraré en eso

Pues no no me ofendes, porque para empezar, guerra avisada no mata gente y yo bien clarito puse al comienzo ''shota y mención de violación'' , no acepto reclamos por gente que no lee bien o de plano se pasa mis advertencias por donde mejor le convenga

Pero mira que no te entiendo nada, si te dio asco ¿porqué continúas leyendo? Esto me da a entender que tienes mucho tiempo libre o un lado medio masoquista, cuando yo encuentro algo que me es desagradable y ya sé que lo será por las advertencias (y cualquier persona creo) no sigo adelante, puesto que me ahorro las molestias

¿Gore y Dark? ¿Dónde? XDD por Dios, ¿ultragios? (¿qué es eso?, a propósito)

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar, en ningún momento recalco que la violación es un tema banal, o me jacto de tomarlo a la ligera, para empezar no fue mi idea, no sé si leíste todo el fic, o si sólo has leído entre líneas , pues también escribí (de nuevo, hay que leer mejor) expresamente que el fic está basado en un manga, y en el manga se toma el tema de la violación, y con una madurez sorprendente. Creo que yo también he tomado el tema por ese lado y en ningún momento he hecho apología de ello, sino que recalco que es un acto repudiable, y el personaje que lo ha experimentado está teniendo consecuencias por ello, tampoco la he descrito así que no sé porqué te horrorizas tanto.

Decir que el fic se pondrá menos denso y más divertido ¿es reprochable? ¿porqué? ¿debería actuar como si estuviese en un funeral y no expresar lo que pienso? ¿porqué?

Yo creo que la que exagera aquí no soy yo, sino otra personita, esto es un fic y no me baso en hechos reales ni pretendo ofender a nadie, pongo las advertencias pertinentes y si la gente se las salta no es mi problema

Si te parece fuerte y exagerado te pido que de ahora en adelante no leas más, y no considero esto como una crítica no te preocupes, pero te agradecería no poner más comentarios puesto que me han parecido vagos, exagerados y con otro fin =)…

Saludos y besos!

**Forgetmypassword:**

Jajajaja, me gusta la ironía siendo que tu Nick es Pleasedontforget XD!! Eres un sol, y me creerías que pensé en ponerle Calígula a Roma ojiichan XD pero luego dije, esto ni de coña sonará tierno viniendo de un niño de 3 años XDD (y ya verás porque lo digo) y acerca de Germania creo que ya sé como ponerle así que no te preocupes *_* me gusta que mis lectoras den opiniones! Así que se agradece, saludos y besitos =D y no olvides tu password XDD


	6. Chapter 6

_Moi Moi!_

_Me he demorado mucho y no tengo dedos de lo rápido y bastante que he escrito =) _

_Malas palabras, un abuelito pervertido, un corte de cabello y alguien corriendo desnudo por el jardín, ¡los pezones de Arthur!, fuera de eso, nada grave._

_**Ni Let Dai , ni Hetalia me pertenecen y nunca lo harán ;_; enjoy**_

**.*.*.*.**

Mathew dejó a un lado los lentes de lectura, y estirándose como un gato sobre la cama, pegó aún más el móvil a su oreja, como si de esa forma pudiese escuchar con mayor claridad a su interlocutor.

-Se llama Nor, y tiene un apellido largo y complicado que no recuerdo ahora- río con suavidad el canadiense, su voz era suave y baja- no, no es una chica- volvió a reír- es realmente alguien muy especial, usualmente a estas alturas, ya debía haber cedido o al menos haberse acercado hacia mí con ''otras'' intenciones, pero al parecer no llamo su atención mucho aún

-Y no, no creo que sea un creído- el chico cerró sus ojos claros y una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro- sólo, como dije antes, es especial

**.*.*.*.**

-¡Alfred!-gritó, y la criada que se hallaba a su lado alzó la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado- ¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Qué horas son estas para llegar? ¡Nisiquiera viniste a casa anoche! ¿CÓMO piensas explicarle esto a tu padre? ¿Y la escuela? ¿Estás faltando de nuevo? ¡Responde!

-Cállate- Alfred pateó una silla, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos la miró con desinterés- me aburre tu voz, así que mejor no me hables

-¡Soy tu madre! ¡Me debes respeto!- la joven mujer, rubia, de ojos verdes clarísimos, le miró enfurecida, temblando por el coraje y con las mejillas rojas- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Suspenderás la escuela si sigues faltando ¡tu padre va a matarte!

-Alfred-san…-interrumpió la joven criada con timidez- ¿desea que le haga la cena? Es tarde ya

-Uhm, como sea…-seguía sin apartar las manos del bolsillo- y tú, no me digas que hacer- le sacó la lengua a la mujer que apretó las manos aún más fastidiada- mientras mi padre te dé dinero no tendrías porque andar molestándome tanto ¿no? Siendo que eso es lo único que te importa- rió, observando el peinado de la mujer, que claramente estaba arreglada en una peluquería

-¡Alfred!-volvió a chillar la mujer, tan agudo que los vidrios de la cocina retumbaron- ¿y qué hay con esa ropa? ¡Luces como un vándalo!

-Y tú como una vieja amargada ja…-rió el rubio- se nota que somos familia- y sin más desapareció del lugar, dejando a la criada y la joven mujer mirándole la espalda.

-No lo entiendo…¿porqué tiene que comportarse así? ¿porqué no puede ser más como Mathew? Que es tan educado, tan bueno, debe ser la rebeldía de la adolescencia, no es cierto ¿No piensas igual que yo Minako?

-Sí señora- asintió la muchacha, concentrada en no meter la pata frente a la dueña de la casa.

**.*.*.*.**

Fuera de la mansión, un amplio jardín se extendía. Árboles frutales y ornamentales cubrían el camino a un puentecito de madera que carecía de barandas, haciendo algo difícil el tránsito para el usuario que no estuviese acostumbrado o al tanto de dicha particularidad, pero para Alfred, que en ese momento atravesaba las maderas con paso seguro, no era obstáculo alguno.

Bajó por un jardín lleno de flores, y vislumbró frente a él una hermosa casita, con ventanas con marcos amplios, puerta de madera, techo en punta y macetas de colores fuera de ella. Lucía como una casita de algún cuento de origen europeo, y el americano sonrió, apartándose el cabello rubio que sobresalía de la gruesa banda.

-Oi ¡Abuela!-gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Gruñó en voz baja y pateó la puerta para dejarse sentir- ¡abuela!

-Alfred…

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron de golpe.

En medio de la modesta salita, junto a una mesa baja de madera, una anciana de cabellos canos y cuerpo pequeño, se hallaba recostada sobre el suelo, con sus débiles piernas estiradas, y uno de sus brazos sangrando copiosamente.

-¡Abuela!-se aventó Alfred al suelo, gateando para llegar hasta la anciana- ¿cómo te has hecho esto?-la sostuvo entre sus brazos fuertes y la viejita sonrió.

-No te preocupes mi niño, sólo intentaba limpiar debajo de la mesa, y me he caído…-le acarició el rostro con sus dedos pequeñitos y arrugados, y luego lo palmeó sin fuerzas.

-¡Abuela te he dicho mil veces que no trates de hacer algo así por tu cuenta! ¡una de las criadas se encargará de hacer eso ya!-le dijo, reprendiendo a la anciana con su rostro serio y sus ojos celestes brillantes aún por el susto.

-No te molestes con la abuela, Alfie…-rió la ancianita, y Alfred la puso de pie con cuidado para luego con total naturalidad, alzarla en ambos brazos, cargándola como a una novia.

-Te llevaré a un hospital, se puede infectar la herida

Y antes de que la anciana le diese la contra, su impetuoso nieto ya salía de la casita y la llevaba rápidamente hacia la casa principal, donde toda su ''familia'' habitaba.

**.*.*.*.**

-¡Alfred! ¿Qué haces con esa vieja aquí?-volvió a chillar la rubia, histérica ahora, acercándose a Alfred como una tromba, con las manos apretadas y el rostro femenino contraído en una mueca de fastidio.

-¡Es mi abuela! ¡y voy a llevarla al hospital!-le gritó el chico de vuelta, y la criada que minutos antes atendía a la dueña de la casa, salió de la cocina para chismear en el escándalo.

-No Alfred, esa anciana ¡siempre está causando problemas! ¡Siempre está rompiendo cosas y provocando que te preocupes por ella!- se acercó más al rubio, que la miraba como si quisiera asesinarla- lo mejor sería que ella muriera así todos podríamos…

-¡Cállate mierda! ¡Puta, zorra!-le gritó el muchacho descontrolado, alzando la mano como para golpearla, y la rubia retrocedió horrorizada por la súbita violencia del menor de sus hijos- ¡no te atrevas a volver a decir algo como eso en presencia de ella!-le amenazó, y la anciana apretó sus ojos celestes de donde ya brotaban lágrimas, debido a la batalla campal que se había desatado, y de la cual se sentía culpable.

-Alfie…-le dijo débilmente, tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-cuestionó, interrumpiendo en la escena. Un hombre alto como un roble, de hombros anchos y rostro cuadrado, cabello clarísimo de color rubio y profundos ojos celestes. No tendría más de 40 años.

-Que...querido…-murmuró la mujer, sudando, y tratando de controlar el desastre. No le convenía que el hombre se enterara del escándalo con Alfred, y aún a pesar de que el muchacho era un rebelde y una bestia, seguía siendo el favorito de sus hijos- ¿cómo te ha ido hoy?-cuestionó, fingiendo una sonrisa, y por las escaleras tres jóvenes descendieron.

Un par de chicas, altas, rubias y de espectaculares cuerpos y un muchacho de gafas y cabello rubio oscuro, su mirada era dulce y un simpático ricito se deslizaba por delante de su rostro.

-Bienvenido papá-dijeron al unísono los tres, y Alfred sacó la lengua, haciendo el gesto de querer vomitar ante tanta ''dulzura''.

Mathew lo captó de inmediato y tuvo que distraer a su padre para que no viese la cara del chico.

Cuatro hombres más irrumpieron en la escena, todos uniformados, uno era el chofer del auto, y los otros tres tenían pinta de guardaespaldas. En silencio se quedaron de pie ahí, como unas estatuas.

Alfred bufó, notando que como siempre iban a ignorarlo a él y a la abuela, parecía que a aquel bastardo se le había hecho ya costumbre el hecho de pasar por encima de ellos.

-Padre-dijo de pronto, y la mujer rubia se tensó, al tiempo en que el dueño de la casa se giraba hacia el menor de sus hijos- la abuela se ha lastimado

El hombre miró a la anciana por unos instantes, antes de volverse a donde su mujer y sus demás hijos hablaban. Alfred frunció el ceño más, si aún era posible, tenía ganas de golpear a ese bastardo que tenía por ''padre'' y que no era incapaz ni de visitar a su propia madre.

-¡Te he dicho! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Que la abuela se ha lastimado!

El hombre giró y la casa se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. La rubia temblaba y veía a Alfred como si fuese a asesinar al muchachito, tensa como un hilo debido al carácter explosivo de su marido. Mathew apretó los puños adivinando que se desataría una guerra en ese lugar, y que uno de los protagonistas estaría en obvia desventaja.

La anciana miró a su hijo sin decir nada, aunque muy en el fondo las manos le escocían por tocar el rostro del mayor de los rubios ,con el cual no conversaba hacía años ya. Recluida en aquella casita de huéspedes, solo tenía contacto con Alfred y Mathew y pocas veces con sus nietas, que iban mensualmente a visitarla.

Ralph Jones, miró de pies a cabeza a Alfred, y luego a su chofer personal, un hombre joven de cabellos castaños y rasgos claramente asiáticos- Tanaka-san, lleve a mi madre al hospital…-luego sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en Alfred que a regañadientes soltaba a la anciana que era cargada por uno de los tantos guardaespaldas que en la sala se hallaban- y tú, te quiero ver en mi oficina ahora mismo

**.*.*.*.**

Un golpe seco, el cuerpo de Alfred se tambaleó, y la piel pálida de la mejilla como por arte de magia se tiñó de un rojo tan intenso que la piel parecía manchada con sangre. El chico no se quejó, una sonrisa sarcástica se extendió por su rostro y se enderezó, ignorando el dolor insoportable del golpe, seguramente dejaría una marca.

-¿Sabes? Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero ni aún así cambiarás el hecho de que tu esposa es una zorra hambrienta de dinero, tus hijos unos pendejos buenos para nada y tú, no puedes siquiera hablarle a la mujer que te parió

Los ojos celestes de ambos resplandecieron. Fuego contra hielo, y Ralph no pensaba quemarse con aquel jovencito, que aunque su sangre, era una terrible molestia.

-Tú…-abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de caoba y extrajo rápidamente una automática con la cual apuntó a Alfred que nisiquiera parpadeó, manteniéndose igual de burlón, igual de desafiante, como si no le importase que lo mataran ahí mismo.

-¿Te ha dolido?

-Escúchame hijo de puta…-repitió el hombre entre dientes, acercándose y golpeándole la mejilla contraria al muchacho con la culata del arma- el hecho de que seas mi maldito hijo no significa que no puedo volarte la cabeza ahora mismo ¿entiendes? Estoy harto de ti, y harto de los problemas que siempre traes…ya sé todo acerca de la escuela, ¿no has estado asistiendo, no? –Alfred le miró sin decir nada, sin responderle- ¿crees que tengo el deber de mantenerte? ¿acaso no sabes todo el poder que tengo? Si quiero hacerte desaparecer ¡pues desapareces!- golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que la madera se quebró- te doy alimento, vestido, te pongo en una de las mejores escuelas de todo este puto continente ¿y me pagas de esta manera? Tú, mocoso de mierda

-¿Dinero? ¿ropa? Ja…jajajajajajaa-rió aún más burlón el muchacho- la abuela y yo…sólo somos un fastidio para ti ¿no es verdad, ''querido'' padre?, sólo te preocupas de mantenernos ''contentos'' pero después de eso, no hay nada que puedas proporcionarnos, realmente eres patético…

Otro golpe recibió, pero esta vez se mantuvo firme y el rostro ni se movió. Un delgado hilo de sangre bajó desde su ceja hasta el costado del rostro.

-Sabes algo padre…estoy aburrido de esa escuela para niños ricos- empezó Alfred, ya más calmado pero sin quitar aquel aire de superioridad y rebeldía tan propio de él- me he interesado en otra escuela, no es mala, y creo que eso me servirá para ''socializar''

El hombre bufó, el pendejo se había cambiado de escuela más que de ropa interior, y ahora rezongaba para entrar a otra.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás jodiéndome, y empezarás a faltar a esta también?

-Confía en mí- le dijo, tirando de la banda que sostenía su cabello de color del trigo, ambas mejillas blancas ahora rojas como manzanas debido a los golpes.

-Confía en mí-susurró para sí mismo, apretando la camiseta que llevaba antes de salir del despacho, ya sabía a qué escuela quería ir, y sabía también quien estaría feliz de recibirlo…

**.*.*.*.**

Alfred cayó sobre la cama.

Era de dos plazas, y mantas de plumas y edredones de diferentes colores se posaban sobre ella. Almohadones y almohadas, las sábanas de algodón egipcio y de color blanco inmaculado, contrastando con la vestimenta que el susodicho llevaba.

El cuarto era amplio y hermoso, las paredes de un tono durazno y un ventanal sobrio se abría paso hacia el exterior. Las cortinas ocre, y la alfombra del mismo color hacían de la estancia, acogedora.

Un equipo de música, una computadora, modernos cuadros, ropa tirada, sin duda la habitación de un chico adinerado y excéntrico.

Alfred lanzó el tercer cigarrillo a un lado y encendió el cuarto, metiéndoselo a la boca de tirón. Abrió la pequeña y sencilla billetera y sus ojos celestes bailaron sobre la fotografía en ella.

Dos muchachos rubios.

El primero tenía el cabello corto y amarillo, las cejas pobladas y unos preciosos ojos verdes que sobresalían de un rostro infantil y bonito, como dos luceros.

El segundo, se abrazaba al otro con fuerza, casi trepándosele encima. Su cabello, más largo y peinado hacia un lado, de un rubio cenizo bastante bonito, su rostro aún más pequeño y conservando los rasgos de un niño. Tenía los ojos violetas y una boína sobre la cabeza.

Eran Arthur y Tino, dos años atrás.

Alfred cubrió el rostro del finlandés con un dedo, y se dedicó simplemente a mirar a Arthur, su sonrisa hasta cierto punto tímida, su cuerpito deseable y delgado.

Sonrió de lado y se preguntó cómo sería estar en ese cuerpo. Si bien sólo tenía 17 años, ya estaba curioso sobre ''ese'' asunto, sobretodo en cómo hacerlo con un chico. De inmediato dio por entendido que Arthur sería el que iría abajo, como la chica, y él, que era el hombre sería el encargado de poner ''mano dura''.

Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando la puerta se abrió, e irritado por la repentina interrupción tomó el cenicero que se hallaba cerca a él y lo lanzó, escondiendo la foto que sostenía, rápidamente, bajo la almohada.

Mathew lo esquivó por centímetros, asustado cuando la pieza de cerámica fue a parar contra la puerta de madera, ocasionando que esta se hundiera debido al impacto.

-Pero…pero ¿qué te pasa?-gritó alarmado el canadiense, mirando con reproche a su hermano menor.

-Jmm-alzó una ceja el gringo- ¿y tú, quien demonios eres?

-Soy tu hermano ¡Mathew!

-…-Alfred lo miró con cara de ''no sé quién eres aunque me digas tu nombre''

-Arghh olvídalo- el muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí, no era extraño que Alfred no lo recordara a menudo, pues el chico no era tampoco demasiado atento con él , respecto a su relación de hermanos. Una gotita bajó por la cabeza del canadiense, podían llevarse mal pero, ¿al punto de que no lo recordara?

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- Alfred aventó sus zapatos fuera de los pies, y por poco se estrellan sobre el pobre Mathew que volvió a hacerse a un lado.

-Oh- Mathew cayó en cuenta de pronto- ¿te has lastimado? Tu rostro está muy rojo…

-Nada que te importe- masculló Alfred, hablando de manera extraña debido al cigarrillo en su boca. Soltó el humo y este fue a parar al rostro del mayor que tosió con fuerza- ¿ y bien?

-Sólo…-empezó con timidez el atractivo muchacho- quería conversar un poco con mi hermano, ya sabes, siendo que somos los únicos hombres en la familia me parece que nuestra relación debería mejorar, quiero decir, los hermanos siempre debemos ….¡oye!- le llamó la atención Mathew, el otro se había colocado audífonos y fumaba de lo más tranquilo sin escuchar sus palabras.

-¡Alfred!-tiró de los audífonos- ¡niisan te está hablando! ¿Porqué no puedes ser más amable conmigo?

-Como sea-Alfred le mostró el dedo medio- ¿quieres algún consejo? ¿una zorra te ha dejado? ¿te contagiaste de alguna enfermedad venérea?

-Yo…yo- Mathew se puso rojo como un tomate y ocultó sus mejillas entre las manos- ¡pero qué cosas dices! Es sólo que…-tomó aire- probablemente pronto conozcas a alguien ''especial''- sus mejillas se colorearon tiernamente.

-Pfff, si vas a venir a hablarme de otra de las zorras huecas y mujerzuelas con las que sueles salir, mejor te vas por la puerta, no estoy de humor para escuchar esa mierda

-¡No! Esta vez es diferente- le aseguró Mathew, mirándolo. Si bien sus experiencias anteriores, con mujeres, habían sido traumáticas y pésimas, esta vez sentía que con aquel chico de lindo cabello rubio, todo sería diferente.

-Sí. Como sea- el gringo lo miró sin interés- tu vida sentimental me importa un rábano, ya puedes ir y cogerte a cualquiera bah…-se miró las uñas, Mathew hizo morritos y le desordenó el cabello rubio con cariño.

-Aunque no lo aparentes, a veces puedes ser una buena persona…lo que hiciste con la abuela hoy…

-¿Buena persona?-cuestionó el chico- cualquiera con dos dedos de frente hubiese ayudado a una anciana herida…

Mathew sonrió nuevamente, sabía que eso no era verdad puesto que Alfred con las demás personas, era como un perro rabioso al que acaban de arrancarle el bozal, y está dispuesto a morder a todo aquel que pase, sin embargo con la abuela todo se volvía diferente.

-Voy a cenar algo- anunció el canadiense, poniéndose de pie- hasta mañana Alfred- le dijo amistoso.

-Sí, adiós, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-¡ARGHHH!

**.*.*.*.**

-Norrr…está mirando hacia acá, está mirando hacia acá…-Elizaveta chilló en voz baja, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes de perversión. Llevaba el cabello castaño y largo atado en una coleta alta que la hacía lucir hermosa.

El muchacho a su lado no se quedaba atrás tampoco. Su cabello rubio cubierto por una boína de color azul, y el inseparable sujetador en forma de cruz, sosteniendo los lindos mechones de cabello rubísimo.

-Por favor Eli…-el chico estaba rojo como un tomate, y por un momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mathew que se sonrojó al igual que él, pero le sonrió de manera cálida- no me hagas esto, ese chico no me gusta- susurró el noruego, apretando las palmas, para ponerse de pie, el ambiente se había vuelto incómodo y no quería que aquel muchacho tomara las cosas por otro lado.

-¡No seas aguafiestas!-le replicó Elizaveta, tomando los libros que habían seleccionado para el proyecto- sólo hablar con él no te hará daño ¿sabías que es rico? Wow, su padre debe ser un hombre muy influyente, todas las chicas de mi facultad lo quieren pescar

El rubio la ignoró y pasó de frente, más una ráfaga de viento lo despeinó y el canadiense estuvo pronto frente a él, mirándole fijamente, sonriéndole, con un aire inocente pero seductor que sacudió al noruego.

''_No me gusta, nadie más que …él…me gusta''_

Lo esquivó, y Mathew sintió que lo abofeteaban cuando el noruego sin saludarlo siquiera, pasó por su costado, alejándose con rapidez. Elizaveta miró la escena sin comprender, pero antes de poder pensar en algo se encontraba ya corriendo tras Nor que salía de la biblioteca con el corazón agitado.

**.*.*.*.**

Llovía afuera, y Arthur, rostro entre las manos y hombros caídos, miró hacia el exterior sin emoción aparente. En el fondo del aula, ''El Tanaka'' como lo llamaban, dictaba la tercera lección de historia universal.

El muchachito suspiró cansado, tantas cosas habían sucedido. Introdujo la mano en su bolsillo, fastidiándose por el hecho de haberse dejado robar la billetera con tanta facilidad, aunque ni aún así, sabía quién podía ser el osado en robar sus pertenencias. No sólo dinero había perdido, también algunas fotos importantes para él, el carnet de la biblioteca y la tarjeta del metro.

-Oii Arthuuuurrr…-canturreó en su oído el danés, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja de manera sensual, regresándolo a la normalidad con violencia. Arthur tuvo que sujetarse del pupitre para no caer al suelo y se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Qué haces?-masculló, acalorado y tocándose la oreja, mirando al otro que le guiñó al ojo y tras él un fondo rosa con florecitas y brillitos, digno de una novela shoujo.

-¿Te ha gustado?-le picó la mejilla con el dedo índice y Arthur le lanzó un manotazo alejándolo.

-¡Idiota! Pero que…-gruñó, Tanaka que escribía en la pizarra se giró hacia Arthur.

-Kirkland-san, si tanto desea hablar puede hacerlo afuera sin ninguna prisa, haga el favor de retirarse- el hombre se acomodó los lentes y Arthur le lanzó una mirada furiosa al danés que le mandó un beso volado y agitó su mano despidiéndose.

Cuando el inglés estuvo afuera, observó su reloj de muñeca. Casi eran las 4 ya, y el club de atletismo había cancelado sus prácticas debido a la lluvia. Lo más sabio sería regresar a casa.

Se calzó con unos monos zapatitos de color blanco, cuya punta era cubierta de una franja negra. Lucía como un caballerito inglés, y es que su porte , el color de su cabello y hasta la forma en la que vestía parecían gritar que era británico, así como también su excesiva preocupación por la puntualidad y el té de las 5 que no se saltaba por nada. Bueno…casi por nada.

Tomó su maletín y se quitó la chaqueta del gakuran, quedando tan sólo con la camisa blanca que delineaba su cuerpo delgado. El paraguas no tardó en acomodarse en sus dedos y caminó, cruzando el patio, rumbo a la salida.

El agua deslizándose por sobre la superficie de plástico, producía un sonido gracioso que le relajaba a cada paso que daba, sin embargo, una figura en medio del patio, llamó poderosamente su atención. Porque Arthur conocía muy bien aquella figura.

De espaldas, y como si leyera sus pensamientos. Alfred Jones se giró con lentitud.

El cabello húmedo se le adhería al rostro, y el color rubio se volvía más bien un castaño claro debido al agua. Sus ojos celestes brillaban en el horizonte y Arthur contuvo un suspiro cuando el otro lo miró fijamente.

Llevaba el gakuran de esa escuela, provocando que el cejudo se confundiera aún más. ¿Qué hacía Alfred ahí y más aún ¿porqué Alfred lo estaba mirando, y vistiendo el uniforme de su escuela?

-Uhmm-hizo de tripas corazón, y sujetando con su temblorosa y pequeña mano el mango del paraguas, caminó, con sus zapatitos salpicando agua a cada paso que daba y sus ojos verdes negándose a perder contra los otros que lo miraban.

A pesar de que su interior era un torbellino de emociones y que todos los vellos del cuerpo estaban erizados, sus latidos desbocados y su boca seca por el no saber que esperar, Arthur se mantuvo firme y se detuvo a un costado del americano.

El inglés bajó la mirada entonces, entristecido. Aún no podía perdonarlo, aún Alfred no lo perdonaba tampoco…quizás, habría heridas que entre ellos no podían cerrar nunca.

Arthur tomó la mano fría de Alfred, y sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro. Dejó reposar entre esos dedos rosados, el mango del paraguas, y el americano lo apretó, al tiempo en que Arthur lo soltaba y se alejaba lentamente del otro, sin la protección de la lluvia ya.

Poco a poco, su húmedo y corto cabello rubio se mojaba también.

-¿No vas a preguntarme que hago aquí?-Jones fue el primero en hablar, y se giró hacia el otro con el paraguas en la mano.

-No…-dijo Arthur, sus hombros temblaban y seguía dándole la espalda- no me interesa, no quiero saberlo…

El chico echó a correr, dejando olvidado su maletín y el saco del gakuran que terminó sobre el lodo. Arthur cerró los ojos y sintió el viento y el agua ensañándose con su cuerpo, pero ni aquellos obstáculos le impidieron continuar su carrera.

De pronto, el peso sobre su espalda y su cuerpo estrellándose con violencia sobre el patio ya enlodado por el agua. Arthur gimió de dolor pero cuando quiso darse vuelta unos brazos alrededor de su cintura lo oprimieron.

Era Alfred, sobre él, presionándolo sobre la tierra.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame ir!-lloriqueaba confundido el inglés, forcejeando, pero Alfred presionaba hasta hacerle daño y de golpe lo giró dejándolo bajo su cuerpo, que a gatas sobre Arthur, lo protegía de alguna forma de la lluvia.

Alfred tomó las muñecas del más pequeño y las subió por sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolas ahí. Ambos estaban cubiertos por el lodo, el agua, sonrojados por la carrera y las lágrimas de Arthur cubrían sus mejillas.

-¿Vas a decirme que no quieres saber nada de mí, ya?- le dijo Alfred, presionando sus muñecas pero sin intención de hacerle daño.

-¡Suéltame Alfred que terc….!-quiso seguir hablando, pero los labios del rubio habían tomado los suyos ya. Y la lengua cálida de Alfred, en contraste con sus labios fríos, se adentró en su boca, explorándola con tanto cuidado que no pudo evitar jadear, y pensar por un momento que no era Alfred Jones el que lo tenía atrapado como un conejo en las fauces de un lobo, en el lodo.

Se separaron con un gemido por parte de ambos, y un pequeño hilo de saliva colgando desde sus labios hizo a Arthur enrojecer aún más de lo que ya estaba. Apretó los ojos y volvió a removerse. Alfred lo miró a los ojos, y luego sus ojos celestes, hechizantes, bajaron hasta su mentón, pasando por su cuello y deteniendo su marcha en la camisa blanca de donde sobresalían dos montoncitos rosados que ya se translucían por la humedad. Los pezones del Kirkland estaban erectos y dispuestos, como dos rosas en botón, invitándolo a probarlos.

Alfred torció los labios, sonrojándose también. A pesar de que era un maleante y había golpeado a más personas de las que podía recordar, aún se cohibía al reconocer las reacciones del cuerpo del chico debajo de sí.

Uno de sus dedos, tembloroso y curioso se aproximó a aquella montañita rosa, y presionó suavemente sin dejar de mirar la reacción de Arthur.

El lloroso inglés no pudo soportar aquello, sus pupilas claras se dilataron al sentir la sensación placentera extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, su pequeño pezón estimulado por la yema suave del dedo de Alfred, y limpiándose las lágrimas, apartó al otro de un puñetazo, mientras rojo y cubriéndose el pecho con las manos se daba vuelta- ¡PORQUÉ TOCASTE ESOOOOO!-chilló Arthur, tan avergonzado que creyó que moriría.

Alfred lo miró ceñudo, con el rostro rojo por el golpe y sujetándose los mechones rubios- no pensé que ibas a comportarte como una monja

-¡Tú...pervertido!-gruñó el inglés.

-Niñato

-¡Enfermo!

-Mojigato

Los insultos siguieron por algunos segundos, y luego, agitados y con la respiración pesada y pasmosa, se miraron al rostro. Alfred se puso de pie, y le dio la espalda al otro, para dejar el paraguas en el suelo y encaminarse a la salida.

Pero Arthur que sentía su determinación temblar, dejó al lado su orgullo, los problemas, el perdón, y corriendo tras el otro se abrazó a su espalda- ¡Alfred, no te vayas!-le pidió, aferrándose a él con fuerza, con los zapatitos llenos de lodo y en puntillas- ¡Te necesito!

Alfred se giró, y lo abrazó, descansando su mentón en el cabello rubio y suave, ahora húmedo pero aún así confortable.

Estuvieron pegados por algunos segundos, y súbitamente Alfred lo separó de sí, tomando sus pequeños hombros con ambas manos, envolviéndolos.

-No pensemos en nada…-le dijo, y tomó la camisa blanca de Arthur, tirando de ella hacia lados contrarios para que los botones salieran disparados, Arthur que apenas pudo emitir un gemido, se quedó en cuestión de segundos semi-desnudo, y su camisa cayó al suelo como en la primera vez que Alfred, lo obligó a desnudarse.

Iba a decir algo, pero Alfred hizo el mismo movimiento, mostrándole su torso y pecho, ambos marcados y llenos de pequeñas cicatrices. Luego el gringo se quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines, y corrió alrededor de todo el patio de esa manera, lleno de agua y lodo.

Arthur lo miró atónito pero luego sonrió con alegría, y apartando las lágrimas con sus dedos corrió tras el otro.

Los cuerpos de aquellos adolescentes se podían ver desde cualquier punto de la escuela, pero no les importaba ya. Fríos y pálidos por la lluvia y el viento inclemente, Arthur Kirkland y Alfred Jones corrían uno detrás del otro.

A veces tropezaban y otras, se enredaban, entre besos, brazos delgados, piernas temblorosas, la tarde transcurría para ambos.

Alfred sentía que había recuperado una parte de sí mismo, y Arthur, Arthur sentía que el aire volvía nuevamente a sus pulmones, y con ellos sus ganas de vivir.

Ambos libres y hermosos, como dos pájaros al viento.

**.*.*.*.**

Tino Väinämöinen no dormía bien hacía ya más de tres días.

-Pero osea, como que, esta es la peluquera a la que siempreee voy, osea ¡totalmente cool! ¿entienden? Es la mejor de todo Akibaharaaaa, osea Toris y yo nos cortamos nuestras mechitas solo aquí- Feliks hablaba sin cesar, contándoles el porqué de su fantástica peluquera que era la responsable de mantener su sedosa y hermosa cabellera rubia sin un solo mechón horquilladlo.

Tino, a quien no le importaba absolutamente nada de lo que el muchacho hablaba, iba al lado de Feliciano, que canturreaba en voz baja y caminaba como si estuviese marchando. El alegre italiano, al notar el aura del finlandés, le dio palmaditas en la espalda y empezó.

-Nee , niichan y yo no nos cortamos el cabello en ninguna peluquería- le dijo, risueño y con sus cachetitos inflados- desde que hemos sido pequeños, ojiichan se ha encargado de nuestros peinados

-Uhm-aquello había captado la atención del taciturno Tino, que volvió sus ojos violetas para mirarlo con curiosidad. Un mechón de cabello rubio cayéndole entre los ojos. No lo había notado, pero el también llevaba el cabello bastante largo, más de lo usual- ¿porqué?

-Por esto- señaló Feliciano, el gracioso ricito que sobresalía entre sus mechones chocolate. Tino abrió los ojos sin entender y su rostro formulaba sin palabras la duda.

-Es porquldfgklg uhmmm-Lovino le había cubierto la boca con ambas manos y lo presionaba contra él, callándolo de manera violenta.

-¡Feliciano! ¿eres idiota o qué?- continuaba apretándolo, con los mofletes también inflados y rojos, dejando casi sin aire al pobre Feli que solo atinaba a agitar sus manos- ¡te he dicho que no hables sobre ''eso''! ¡Estúpido!

-Lo siento, lo siento lo siento~-Feliciano se disculpaba, sin dejar de mover las manos como un pájaro desesperado por emprender vuelo- niiichan~ lo siento, no volveré a hablar de ''eso'' buaaaa

Lovino le dio un empujón en el trasero con el pie, y el más pequeño trastabilló chocando su rostro contra el pecho de Tino que lo miró sonrojándose de pronto por el contacto, y como si éste quemara, el finlandés se hizo a un lado.

¡Ay pero osea!-chilló Feliks, golpeando el piso con un pie- ¡Como que, apúrense que tenemos reservación!

Tino miró la fachada, un moderno local lleno de colores estridentes y decoración demasiado estrambótica para su gusto. Miró a los costados, Feliks y Toris estaban ya dentro del local, y los gemelos tenían una ''discusión'' en italiano, de la cual no entendía nada pero por lo que veía el mayor de ellos le daba de tortazos al menor que lloriqueaba como un perrito apaleado.

-¡Feliiiiiiiiikssss~!-chilló la ''mujer''. Era alta, de piel pálida y largo cabello teñido de rojo, ondulado a partir de los hombros, su rostro fino, maquillado a la perfección, y su atuendo moderno y bonito, una mujer sumamente guapa, restando el hecho de que no era exactamente una mujer- ¡pero qué te trae por aquii~!

-¡Onee-san! – respondió de la misma manera el polaco, adelantándose a los demás chicos para saludarse con el travesti a dos besos en las mejillas- como que, necesitaba un corte de cabello y oseaa~ tú eres la única que puede

-Oh porsupuestooo- debido al bullicio las demás ''peluqueras'' del elegante salón se acercaron llenando de halagos al rubio, debido a que la mayoría de ''ellas'' eran de origen japonés, sentían la particular atracción hacia el cabello rubio típico de los europeos.

-Tu cabello es tan lindoo kyaa kyaa

-¡Es rubio, totalmente! oseaa~ fantásticooo

La sala se llenó de cuchicheos, y Toris observaba con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza, la manera en que en cuestión de segundos, Feliks había llamado completamente la atención, cosa no extraña para él, pues sabía que el cabello del polaco era el favorito entre las ''féminas''.

-Ve ve ve~-Feliciano jugaba con una secadora de cabello y de pronto otro travesti, algo más alto que el muchachito y con dos trenzas rubias lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¡Feliiii-chan!- chilló la ''mujer'', apretando al jovencito- estás tan guapooo~ tan grandeee~ , ven con onee-sama ella, te dará dulces

Todos se habituaron de inmediato, como clientes frecuentes que eran. Hasta el díscolo Lovino que en esos instantes, junto a Feliciano, era mimado por un par de lindas ''chicas'' que les regalaban dulces y contaban historias acerca de las clientas más escandalosas.

Todos menos Tino, que con su usual ropa ancha y poco atractiva, miraba a todos en aquel lugar, y las miradas no tardaron en posarse en el pequeño finlandés.

-Oi..Feliks- susurró onee-san de pronto- ¿y ese niño, quien es?-cuestionó, bastante curiosa puesto que desencajaba totalmente con el cuarteto y jamás lo habían visto por ahí.

-Él es Tino, y osea, es el nuevo integrante de la banda, porque osea, pasó la prueba y osea necesita un corte de cabello, porque como que está muy largo

Cuando terminó de hablar y volvió su rostro a onee-san se dio cuenta de que ésta había desaparecido, al igual que todas las peluqueras que ahora rodeaban a Tino.

-¡Kawaiiiii!-chilló una, cuyo grito recordaba al de un mono en pleno apareamiento.

-¡Oh por Dios!-chillaba también onee-san, sonrojada- ¡nunca nunca nuncaa~! En mi vida había visto un pelo tan hermosoo ¡divinoo divino! ¡sugoooiii~!-tomó un mechoncito de pelo de un serio Tino que en el fondo estaba bastante cohibido por atraer la atención- ¡es como que, rubio pero también platinado, como que, hermoosoo hermosoo gyaaah que lindo!

-¡Lindo, lindo!- canturreaban las muchachas al unísono.

-Quiero cortarlo- le dijo Tino, interrumpiendo el súbito bochinche que se había armado a su alrededor.

-¡No te preocupes gatito! Onee-san se encargará de que tu pelo quede perfectooo~-la mujer lo tomó por los hombros y lo sentó de sopetón en la mejor de las sillas, colocándole después una toallita perfumada y sobre esta una capa plástica para evitar que el cabello cayera a la ropa.

Feliks, mejillas apretadas y rojas, no cabía en su envidia y mal humor al ver que como por arte de magia, onee-san y las demás lo habían ignorado para volcar su atención en aquel rubio pasado de moda y soso (según su opinión)

-¡Como que , osea , porque osea…!

Toris colocó sus manos en los hombros del rubio tratando de calmarlo- tranquiloo-le dijo, temiendo que Feliks se pusiera a hacer escándalo como siempre

-¡Pero Toris! ¿no ves? Osea ¿qué se cree esa perra? Ha logrado que todos me ignorennn…

-IOhh Feliks, no seas tan niñito!- onee-san le reprendió- siéntate en aquella silla, que Mina-chan te atenderá de inmediato, además ¡es la primera vez que tenemos a este gatito por aquí!-le dijo, con corazoncitos alrededor- deja que lo mimemos por ser la primera vez…

A regañadientes y sabiendo en el fondo que no importaba si lo rapaban, se vería mejor que Tino, se dejó caer en el asiento y Toris hizo lo mismo a su costado, dos peluqueras más se colocaron a sus espaldas y el cabello comenzó a caer.

**.*.*.*.**

-Pero oseaa ¡no entiendo! ¿porqué soy tan genial?-cuestionaba el polaco mirándose a un espejo, el nuevo corte de cabello, que de nuevo no tenía nada puesto que apenas le habían cortado un par de centímetros para igualarlo- ¿Cómo qué, que opinas Toris? ¿no soy super?

-Sí sí- le respondía el lituano, en la misma situación- creo que ese corte de cabello es el que mejor le queda a Feliks

-¡Ayy Toris, eres tan tú a veces! En serio eres como que, afortunado de tenerme como amigo…

El chico se deprimió, pero decidió no contestar a aquel pequeño rubio con complejo de rey. Feliciano y Lovino se hallaban uno a cada lado de Tino que se miraba al espejo. Su cabello rubio había sido cortado con delicadeza, se veía bien pero en definitiva, no era lo que él buscaba.

-¡Más corto!-le exigió a onee-san que se llevó una mano a la boca con dramatismo.

-Pero…este cabello tan lindo…

-Más corto-repitió , el travesti tragó saliva y con manos temblorosas cortó algunos centímetros más de hermoso cabello.

Las peluqueras se reunieron expectantes alrededor, como si presenciaran una decapitación, lanzaban un chillido cada vez que algún mechón caía al suelo.

-¿Ahí?-los labios le temblaban.

-¡Más corto!

-¿Ahora?

-¡Más corto!

-Niichan…-murmuró Feliciano, mirando con sus ojos castaños a su hermano mayor que le hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo índice. Toris había dejado de alabar a Feliks para mirar también al escandinavo, y Feliks lo imitaba.

-¡Más más más corto!

Los mechones caían sin cesar, y la nuca de Tino era cada vez más visible, así como sus orejas y parte de su bonita frente.

-Gatito…-se mordió las uñas el travesti.

-¡Más corto!

-¡Pero ya está cortooo~ incluso rapé un poco los costados!

-¡Lo quiero corto corto, como rapado!

Onee-san cortó, hasta que la tijera no pudo alcanzar el cabello tan pequeño, y ni Feliks se atrevió a comentar algo respecto al nuevo corte de Tino.

Tristes y algo contrariadas, se despidieron del ahora, quinteto, onee-san secretamente, guardando el pelito claro de Tino en una bolsita plástica, lamentándose en silencio por el terrible destino de la cabellera más bonita que podía haber tenido entre sus dedos.

**.*.*.*.**

-Ay de verdad no te entiendo- Lovino se atrevió a hablar primero, los cinco chicos paseaban por una larga avenida llena de restaurantes y comercio- ¿porqué el cabello tan corto? Ahora sí que pareces un gamberro…

-Niichan..-le reprendió con suavidad Feliciano, pero a Tino pareció no importarle mucho y colocó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón ancho. Una camiseta corta se le adhería al torso, contrastando con la parte inferior del atuendo, que era sumamente holgado.

-Lo quería aireado- contestó con simpleza el rubio, Toris y Feliks compartían un helado, por supuesto que el lituano lo cargaba y el polaco se encargaba de simplemente lamerlo cuando se le antojaba, como si el otro fuese su criado.

Tino había escuchado alguna vez, que cuando una chica rompía con su novio, se cortaba el cabello. Su caso estaba lejos de aquella realidad, sin embargo tenía cierta similitud.

Él había cortado consigo mismo.

Había dejado al viejo Tino atrás, al Tino dulce y bueno, al Tino inocente y cobarde. Tres sujetos le habían facilitado el trabajo: habían asesinado con su crueldad a aquel Tino, que no volvería jamás.

El Tino nuevo era diferente. Era fuerte y no temía al cambio, no temía a lucir horrible, no le importaba la opinión de los demás. El Tino de ahora sólo vivía para un propósito: vengarse.

El cabello rubio del finlandés, lucía sumamente corto, erizado, suave a la vista y al tacto, evidenciaba aún más el rostro delicado de Tino. Y en vez de hacerlo feo como Feliks había dicho entre susurros al lituano, lucía extrañamente adorable, con un aire de niño rebelde y bonito.

Su nuca y parte de su cuello estaban más visibles ahora, al igual que sus pequeñas orejas y sus mejillas de porcelana. La gente se quedaba mirándolo al pasar, puesto que era como mirar a un principito gótico, en medio de un grupo de chicos guapos pero bastante ''tradicionales''.

-¡Me siento bien!-soltó de pronto Tino, caminando con rapidez para adelantarse a los demás, esquivando a las personas que se le cruzaban.

-¿Osea, pero , qué te pasaaa?-chilló Feliks, asustado por los repentinos cambios de humor del chiquillo que ahora daba vueltas por toda la calle, sacudiéndose el cabello y estirándose como un gato, siendo que segundos antes parecía como si estuviese en un velorio.

-Porque soy un nuevo yo- contestó Tino, pero la respuesta era más para sí mismo que para el polaco- me siento completamente liviano, como si el viento pudiese llevarme, he salido de mi cáscara

-Osea…está demente-hizo una mueca el rubio, mirando a Lovino que le devolvió la mueca y ambos calladamente se burlaban de Tino.

Tino ignoró o más bien no escuchó las palabras, en aquel momento lo único que le interesaba era aquella sensación de frescura. Como si la falta de pelo le hiciese los hombros más livianos y el peso de su violación inexistente.

Sus manos chocaron contra el vidrio de un restaurante de comida rápida, y se apoyó en este, recargándose como un gato. Debido a que el vidrio era polarizado, podía ver su imagen a la perfección, más éste al mismo tiempo le impedía mirar a las personas que se hallaban en el interior, así como también a un par de ojos rojos que , explayados, lo contemplaban.

-¿Estás locooo?- Feliks se aproximó, y los tres muchachos lo siguieron, para mirar a Tino, inmóvil y encaramado sobre la luna, contemplándose a sí mismo, contemplando su cambio de look.

**.*.*.*.**

-¡Tadaima minna!- canturreó una vocecita angelical.

Los rostros desencajados de los cuatro muchachos sentados a la mesa llena de chatarra, se giraron mecánicamente para mirar con miedo al recién llegado.

-Recuérdame porqué lo dejamos entrar al grupo- susurró en voz bajísima, Francis a Antonio que al igual que él, temblaban de pies a cabeza por la presencia del recién llegado.

Ivan Braginsky, miraba a sus ''compañeros'' con una sonrisa alegre.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un vendaje sencillo, después de un mes y medio en cama debido a la ruptura de éste, mientras jugaba tennis. Lo habían ''extrañado'' y así se lo demostró el francés que se puso de pie para darle la bienvenida.

-I…Ivan-susurró, temblando- siéntate, siéntate, hemos ordenado suficientes hamburguesas como para alimentar a toda la Shigaraki

-¡Oh gracias!-dijo feliz el adolescente, que era más alto que los otros cuatro, saludó con alegría a Gilbert, a Ludwig que sorbía con poco interés un vaso lleno de coca cola, y a Antonio que le sonreía también risueño pero con un ligero temblor.

Y ''ese'' era el quinto integrante de los ''Furiosos de Shigaraki'' , un ruso de 1.80, hombros anchos, cabello platinado y ojos violetas como un par de uvas. Sumamente guapo y aterrador, gustaba de los girasoles y los lugares cálidos, razón fundamental por la cual su familia se había mudado a Japón, cuyo verano era caliente, al gusto del ruso.

Se hallaban ubicados en la mesa justo en frente al vidrio que daba hacia la calle, donde veían transitar a jovencitos y jovencitas, y desde donde Francis podía babear con tranquilidad al ver las faldas cortas de las muchachas y los traseros resaltando de los jeans apretados de los muchachos.

Hubo un golpe de pronto y oniisan soltó la soda por la impresión. Un muchachito, delgado y de cortísimo cabello rubio, se había pegado en la luna como un sapo, y miraba desafiante hacia el interior.

-¿Pero qué hace?-preguntó Antonio, con una risita emergiendo de sus labios y sus ojos cerrados y risueños.

-Divertidoo~- el ruso aplaudía, como si hubiese visto una gracia hecha por algún animalito de circo. Francis se limitó a recoger la soda de sus pantalones de jean, y Ludwig sorprendido, concentró su mirada en un rostro que él conocía bien y que poco a poco se acercaba hasta donde el muchacho estaba trepado.

Gilbert se quedó sin aliento por un momento. El rostro de Tino, esos ojos violetas, parecían mirarlo ,sólo a él, como si los demás hubiesen desaparecido y aquel angelical y rebelde jovencito lo estuviese llamando.

-¿Uh?-niichan fue el primero en notarlo y miró a Tino también- ¡sacre bleu!, pero ¿y esa hermosa criatura?- se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir del fast food e ir en conquista de Tino. Ya unas orejitas y cola de gato se asomaban por su cabeza y pantalones.

Pero Gilbert dejó su vaso con soda sobre la mesa, sonriendo con superioridad y tomando de la ''cola'' a Francis, lo lanzó a un costado y apoyó las manos, alzándose con los hombros derechos y el pecho hacia adelante- ¡ese chico es mío!-dijo, aunque nunca había salido con uno realmente, supuso que sería justo como con una chica- esperen y vean como Ore-sama conquista a ese gatito HAHAHAHAHAAAA-les guiñó un ojo y salió bien campante hacia la calle, donde Tino se encontraba, y donde los demás muchachos llegaban ya a mirar la escena.

-¡Maldito Gilberttt!-ladraba el francés, tironeando de una servilleta de papel hasta hacerla añicos- ¡me ha robado mi presaaa hyaaaaa!

-Tranquilízate-le dijo con una sonrisa Ivan, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Francis, que le devolvió una mueca desencajada y asintió con rapidez, quedándose rígido en el asiento.

-¿Qué hará aquí?-cuestionó Ludwig para sí mismo, poniéndose de pie también para salir tras su hermano.

**.*.*.*.**

-Hola- dijo Gilbert seductor, llevaba encima una camiseta en blanco y negro, y unos jeans comunes y corrientes, su cabello blanco despeinado como siempre y su piel pálida resaltando con el tenue sol de la tarde.

Tino giró apenas, molesto por la interrupción que había sufrido. Miró al muchacho que lo saludaba y frunció el ceño ignorándolo. Se soltó de la luna y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a regresar con los demás, pero Gilbert, que no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado y mucho menos ignorado, se molestó de igual forma.

-¡Oye sólo estoy saludando!- el alemán lo tomó por el brazo, tirando de él para acercarlo.

Tino, ante el brusco contacto y la insistencia del chico por tirar de él, se congeló en su lugar, y solo pudo reaccionar con violencia abofeteando al otro, ante el terror de sentir que un desconocido buscaba forzarlo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-le gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al oír el grito, Feliks, Toris, y los gemelos italianos se acercaron a donde Tino y el muchacho estaban, sorprendidos por el actuar del pequeño que hacía sólo minutos parecía estar muy feliz.

-Oye idiota, no te metas con ese tipo ¡maldición!-Lovino masculló por lo bajo, pero Tino estaba demasiado alterado como para escucharlo.

Gilbert, anonadado por el golpe, se sujetó la quijada y la mejilla donde había recibido el impacto para mirar furioso a Tino, alzó la mano también y le devolvió la bofetada al chiquillo que cayó al suelo por el impacto.

-¡Tino-kun!-chilló Toris, viendo al chiquillo en el suelo.

-¡Mira, le ha pegado a Gilbert!-chilló como niña, Francis. Antonio, Ivan y Ludwig que ya se encontraba afuera, se reunieron en torno a aquel par también.

Tino no mostró dolor alguno. Su mirada se endureció y Gilbert arrepentido trató de colocar su mano en el corto cabello rubio pero el finlandés lo apartó de un manotazo- ¡No me toques!-se puso de pie, como por un resorte.

-¿Ya estás contento?-gritó Tino, sin despegar sus furiosos ojos violetas de los rojos del chico frente a él, que le correspondía la mirada con igual intensidad.

Gilbert sentía la sangre bullir dentro de sus venas. ¿Hacía cuanto que alguien no lo enfrentaba de esa manera? Además de Alfred Jones, nunca, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle en ese tono, o a golpearle sin que él empezara, y de pronto, ese renacuajo de inmensos ojos venía a abofetearlo y más aún, a humillarlo frente a sus amigos.

-¡Tú empezaste, mierda!-atacó Gilbert, señalándolo pero Tino no se amedrentó, las lágrimas aún presentes en sus irritados ojos violetas.

-¡Cállate bastardo! ¡Sólo eres como el resto! Crees que si golpeas a alguien con los puños puedes tener poder sobre él ¡te crees rudo! Pero en el fondo solo eres basura ¡inservible! , pretendes obligar a los demás a que cumplan tus caprichos porque te crees superior ¿eh? Odio esa clase de personas- finalizó Tino, alejándose del otro, con ganas de llorar aún pero dejado en claro que no permitiría que nadie lo pisoteara- ¡no te cruces en mi camino!

-Oyee tú…-Gilbert iba a agregar algo más, pero contra todo pronóstico, Feliks se interpuso entre él y el finlandés.

-Como quee oseaa , te vas yendo de aquí ¿ok? Porque osea….-se quedó mudo cuando Gilbert lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y de inmediato pescó del pescuezo a Toris y lo puso delante de él- porque osea él, que se llama Toris, osea él dice que te largues

Toris tembló al ver al molesto albino y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sudando.

Feliks echó una mirada a los muchachos que acompañaban a Gilbert, y soltó un bufido para reír con burla- pero oseaa ¡nunca he visto unos bastardos tan feos como ustedes! ¡deben ser los bastardos más feos de todo Japón!...

-Fe…Feliksss cállateeee- temblaba el lituano que casi se echaba a llorar, porque como siempre, Feliks abría su bocota y él, como ''representante'' del polaco, debía cargar con las reprimendas. Y puesto que ellos eran bastante débiles, la mayor parte del tiempo siempre acababa mal.

-Toris~-le llamó una vocecita, y el castaño al reconocerla se puso más pálido de lo que era y se quedó quieto y rígido.

Ivan Braginsky, entre el alboroto, hizo a un lado a los que se atravesaban en su camino para llegar hasta donde Lorinaitis se hallaba. El chico lo miró, encogiéndose en sí mismo y Feliks alzó una ceja contrariado, nunca había visto a Toris tan miedoso.

-Ivan-san-tragó saliva el lituano, haciendo una breve reverencia y el ruso colocó una mano en su cabeza para palmearla, dándole a entender que no era necesario.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa-le dijo el ruso, con su voz suave e infantil. Toris asintió rápidamente, sudando a mares y miró a Feliks que lo taladraba con sus ojos verdes y cuya quijada se hallaba en el suelo.

-Fe…Feliks yo ya me voy-le dijo sin mayor explicación, agachando la cabeza, se fue tras el ruso cuya bufanda ondeaba en el viento. Toris le dio una última mirada al rubio, quería explicarle lo que sucedía pero ni él aún podía explicárselo a sí mismo. Alzó la mano a modo de despedida y ambos desaparecieron de la escena, perdiéndose en la larga calle.

-¡Arghhh pero osea, qué demonios le sucede a Toris, oseaaa dejarme sólo ¡a míiii!-giró a mirar a los que quedaban . Tino aún resentido, y Lovino…¿qué cojones hacía Lovino con un mostacho en el rostro?

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gritó Gilbert, con el gesto desencajado, señalando a Lovino que se sobresaltó y enderezó el mostacho bajo su nariz.

-Pero de…de qué hablas bastardo, ¡maldición! No te conozco así que mejor lárgate… - acariciaba su mostacho, convencido de que con aquel estupendo disfraz nadie lo reconocería.

-Vee vee vee~ Ludwiiiiiigg~ ¿me invitas un poco de tu hamburguesa?- Feliciano se hallaba ya al costado del alemán que lo veía con las mejillas sonrojadas, y el pequeño italiano sin percatarse de nada se empinaba en frente de él para tratar de alcanzar la hamburguesa que con el apuro no había dejado sobre la mesa. Sus rostros muy cerca a causa de la diferencia de altura y de que Feli estaba en puntitas.

-¡FELICIANOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESTÚPIDO DEL CULOOO!-chilló Lovino, con un puño en alto, el mostacho salió volando- ¿Acaso no te he dicho que no te acerques al machoo? Grrr ¡maldición!- Gilbert alzó una ceja, y Lovino tocó horrorizado su mostacho inexistente para luego mirarle. Habían sido descubiertos, y todo por culpa del bocazas idiota de Feliciano ¡era el colmo!

-Vuelvo a repetir ¡Lovino! ¿qué diablos haces aquí?-Gilbert tomaba de pronto la actitud de hermano mayor.

-¡Aniki!-chillaron ambos gemelos a la vez. Feliciano notando al fin quien se hallaba ahí, y Lovino sintiendo que estaban en problemas.

-¡Oh la la, pero si son los gemelitos Vargas!- Francis apareció con una rosa en los labios y corazones alrededor, babeando con gesto de pervertido al ver su fantasía hecha realidad, dos gemelos que estaban más buenos que comer con las manos, y que él hacía años ya, les había puesto un ojo encima.

-¡Le diré a ojiichan que andan de vagos por la calle!-amenazó el albino, y Lovino le miró mosqueado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿y desde cuando debo hacerte caso, bastardo? ¡Si tú estás haciendo absolutamente lo mismo!

Ambos discutían a voz en cuello. Ludwig y Feliciano continuaban en aquella ''romántica'' escena, Francis corría tras de Feliks que horrorizado se escondía tras un fastidiado Tino que solo atinaba a mirar sus pies.

Todo aquello era un caos y los gritos cesaron cuando el fino acorde de una guitarra se dejó sentir.

-Romanooo~ No te preocupes más Romano~, no llores Romano~ no grites Romano~ , yo te protegeré Romano~ así que no llores Romano~ acepta salir conmigo Romanoo~- una desentonada canción era interpretada por un mono español de ojos verdes como manzanas y cortos cabellos castaños que veía con cariño al italianito más rebelde, una guitarra sostenía entre sus manos y hacía chillar las cuerdas como un gato degollado.

Lovino apretó los puños- ¡Antonio bastardo! Arghhhh…-sacó un tomate de quien sabe dónde y apuntó hacia el español que tomaba su guitarra para correr lejos del explosivo gemelo Vargas- ¡te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma, maldición!

Toda aquella ''reunión'' tenía una explicación, se dijo Ludwig, tomando con manos temblorosas la hamburguesa para que el lindo rostro de Feliciano se acercara y diera un mordisquito mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Y la explicación se remontaba por supuesto, a bastantes años hacia atrás…

**-La llegada de Ojiichan-**

-¡Ludwig, Gilbert! ¡La cena ya está lista! Hoy comeremos Pfefferpotthast- gritó desde la puerta de una bonita y sencilla casita. No pasaba los 24 años, su cabello era rubio y largo, atado en una coleta alta, de donde sobresalía una delgada trenza que rozaba sus mejillas blancas que nacían de un rostro estoico pero de facciones delicadas, sus ojos verdes eran grandes y profundos, perfilados por unas cejas rubias y delgadas. Sin duda, un auténtico germano.

Los niños que jugaban en el patio, se volvieron a mirarlo. Uno era pequeño, no sobrepasaría los 4 años, llevaba el cabello hacia adelante, corto, y rubio, sus ojos eran celestes y grandes, y su piel era blanca a excepción de sus mejillas redondas y sonrojadas. Llevaba una remerita con el símbolo de Alemania, y unos shorts diminutos.

A su lado un niño que tendría dos años más. Un poco más alto, de cabello blanco y piel del mismo color, con unos impresionantes ojos rojos que le daban un aire a muñeco de porcelana. Tenía ropa similar a la del otro niño, pero sobre sus hombros descansaba una capita blanca con una cruz, y llevaba en su mano una espada de juguete.

Frederick Weillschmidt sonrió para sí mismo, había bordado aquella capa hacía dos días, y había sido el regalo de cumpleaños de Gilbert, que fanático de las historias de guerra que les contaba por las noches a los hermanitos, le había exigido en ''amables'' palabras, una espada y una capa, para salir a conquistar países en el jardín trasero de la casita.

Y pensar que aquellos niños habían sido abandonados por sus padres. Su hermana mayor, loca como una cabra y con excesivas ganas de divertirse, se había casado a los 19 años con un fulano que no tenía mejor oficio que el de tocar una guitarra. Había tenido dos hijos con él, Gilbert el primero, y Ludwig el último.

El padre en cuestión había decidido abandonarla cuando Ludwig contaba con meses de nacido, y la chica presa de la depresión había huido de su casa, dejándole en la puerta tan sólo una carta que explicaba que deseaba encontrar otros rumbos, una nueva vida, y que aquellos niños que lo miraban expectantes (Gilbert de pie, y Ludwig durmiendo en una canastita) debían ser desde ahora su responsabilidad.

Aunque aún no entendía por qué se empecinaban en llamarlo abuelito, recordó, con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando un puño ¡nisiquiera estaba tan viejo!

En fin, podría decirse que era un padre soltero y primerizo.

-¡Ya vamos viejo!-le dijo Gilbert, empuñando su espada y amenazando un par de rechonchos arbustos, Ludwig alejado de su hermano jugaba a armar un avión de juguete con aparente tranquilidad.

El mayor de los alemanes, caminó por el jardín, listo para tomar al albino de las orejas y llevarlo a comer, pero un ruido en el jardín vecino llamó su atención.

De una camioneta roja, bajaba un hombre alto y bronceado. Su cabello era corto, castaño y estaba inundado de ricitos juguetones que se ondulaban por doquier. Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados en una mueca risueña, y mientras un hombre bajaba las cajas al parecer, de mudanza del camión. El hombre recorría el jardín sujetando en cada mano a dos niñitas, bastante particulares, considerando que ambas tenían unos pomposos vestidos, mandilitos blancos y unos pañuelos sobre la cabeza, que dejaban escapar un rizo que dependiendo de cada una iba o a la derecha, o a la izquierda.

La primera, que era más bajita, iba risueña y cantando, la segunda tenía el gesto fastidiado y en una de sus manitas llevaba un trozo de pizza que engullía manchando sus mofletes de salsa de tomate.

-¿Uhmm?-la más pequeña giró su gracioso rostro hacia el jardín de al lado, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los celestes del pequeño Ludwig que se sonrojó y jadeó debido a la mirada de la pequeña que lo había cautivado.

Gilbert en cambio trataba de trepar la cerca para mirar a los recién llegados, y Frederick se apartaba la trenza del rostro para mirar mejor, supuso que debían ser los nuevos vecinos.

-Oh- el hombre castaño, con una pequeña barba descuidada miró también con curiosidad a sus rubios vecinos, y sus mejillas se encendieron al ver a aquella ''mujer'' rubia. ¡Era una belleza! Con ese cuerpazo y los ojazos verdes, y él que estaba triste porque las japonesas tenían poca carne, ¡qué más daba! Estaba en busca de nuevos horizontes, y con lo que le gustaban las alemanas altas y bien proporcionadas, se divertiría un poco con aquella belleza.

-¡Ciao! Hermosa muchacha- dejó de lado a las niñitas y fue a estamparse a la cerca para con gesto seductor, dirigirse a la ''belleza''- ¿qué te parece si tú y yo nos conocemos mejor en mi casita? ¡apenas me acabo de mudar!

Frederick torció la boca, y una vena punzó sobre su frente.

-Soy hombre

El italiano puso los ojos en blanco, asegurándose ahora de lo que el otro decía era cierto, puesto que su voz era bastante grave aunque aparentaba ser más joven que él.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..!-empezó, lloriqueando, temeroso de que el alemán le fuese a dar un tortazo por atrevido- no lo había notado

-No importa

-¡Bueno! Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo-extendió su mano, agitando la más pequeña del rubio que miraba tan sólo como el otro se tomaba las confianzas hasta para tocarlo- soy Marcus Vargas, acabo de mudarme aquí jejeje-rió rascándose la nuca, y atrajo a las dos niñitas con la mano- estas son Feliciano y Lovino, aunque yo les digo Veneciano y Romano, ¿no son geniales esos apodos?

El rubio alzó una ceja, pero no hizo comentario alguno del porqué ponerles nombres masculinos a dos adorables niñitas.

-¡Ciao!-dijo feliz Feliciano, alzándose en puntitas con su voz tan finita que enterneció al estoico alemán que no puedo evitar sonreírle.

-¡Ciao cara de papa!-soltó Romano, masticando aún su pizza, su voz era un poco más grave pero Frederick sólo lo miró con una sonrisa forzada y un tic en el ojo.

-Ellos son Ludwig y Gilbert-les presentó a los dos niños. El italiano saludó a ambos caballeritos, asegurándoles en voz baja que les presentaría a unas chicas ardientes. Pero Ludwig en ese momento sólo tenía ojos para la adorable niñita cuyo extraño nombre era Feliciano.

**-Frederick ojiichan y la revelación-**

Semanas pasaron, y él aprendió que Marcus no era tan malo como había pensado en un momento. Cuidaba bastante bien de ambas niñas y constantemente lo veía en el jardín, enseñándole a pintar a Feliciano, así como también a un curioso Ludwig.

Gilbert a veces lo retaba a ''duelos'' y con espadas de juguetes, como si el otro fuese un niño, ''peleaba'' con su sobrino. Lovino se limitaba a comer tomates o a tomar la siesta debajo del árbol diminuto en el patio de su vecino.

Los cuatro niños eran inseparables, sobre todo Feliciano y Ludwig, jugaban juntos y hasta iban a la misma escuela, en esos instantes, las cuatro criaturas se hallaban en el jardín de su casa, jugando a las escondidas.

-¡Arghhh! ¡Debo hacer pipí maldición!-le dijo Lovino de pronto, tirando de su pantalón para que le prestara atención. Frederick pensó, que cuando esa niña creciera tendría muchos problemas para conseguir novio debido a su carácter, contrastaba terriblemente con el dócil y amable Feliciano, que era como un angelito.

-Está bien, vamos- tomó a la niñita de la mano y la condujo al baño. Bajó los calzoncitos rosas y contra todo pronóstico y para sorpresa suya, la ''niña'', se giró, de pie, tomando su diminuta ''cosita'', y orinó como todo hombre lo haría.

-Pero…qué…-el alemán no cabía en su asombro, y de pronto miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente.

-¡MARCUUUUUUUUUSSS TÚUUU SUCIO PERVERTIDOOO!

**.*.*.*.**

-Lo siento hic, lo siento mucho lo siento, lo siento, lo sieeentooo-lloriqueaba el italiano, con los mocos colgándole de la nariz- ni yo mismo lo sabía snifff…ahora entiendo porqué Romano meaba de pie, pero yo pensaba que era como con los cachorros, que orinan como hembras hasta que cumplen los 7 meses buaaa , soy terrible lo siento lo siento, es que, de un día para otro mi hermano murió en un accidente, su esposa también y yo como su único pariente tuve que encargarme de estas niñas, digo niños sniff snifff, no sé nada de cómo criar niños ¡y no sé porqué no dejan de llamarme abueliitoooo!

El rubio se compadeció después de escuchar la historia de aquel hombre. Se sintió identificado puesto que también pasaba por una situación similar a la de él, con la diferencia que al otro debía serle mucho más difícil pues tenía toda la pinta de mujeriego inútil, y criar a dos niños, más aún gemelos y pequeños, debía ser un dolor de cabeza.

-No te preocupes…-lo abrazó de súbito, sorprendiéndose hasta sí mismo, el calor en el cuerpo del otro era reconfortante aún así- te ayudaré en lo que pueda, y tú me ayudarás cuando lo necesite…ejem, a los niños me refiero

-¡Si si, lo promeettooo!- lloriqueó el abuelito Marcus, colocando sus manos en la espalda del germano.

Frederick sonrió, tal vez, podrían aprender algo el uno del otro en lo que a crianza de niños se refería. Iba a agregar algo más pero sintió un peso en el trasero y las manos del italiano acariciando sus nalgas con total descaro.

-¡MARRCUSSSS!

**.*.*.*.**

**-Francis niichan y el nuevo juego-**

Había en el barrio también, un par de extranjeros más, amigos cercanos de Gilbert, que iban a visitarlo para jugar, cada cierto tiempo.

El primero se llamaba Antonio, un niño español de vivarachos ojos verdes, que apenas ver a Lovino se había encaprichado en que el italiano de 8 años, saliera con él a comer tomates al parque.

Lovino le había dado un cabezazo en el vientre como bienvenida, argumentando que nunca saldría con un bastardo idiota como él.

El segundo era Francis, francés hasta la punta del último cabello rubio de su cabeza. Lo que tenía de galante y enamorador, lo tenía también de depravado y fastidioso, constantemente tras los gemelos Vargas, y algunas otras tras de Antonio, parecía llevarse bastante bien con Gilbert y se había autoproclamado el ''niichan'' del grupito de niños. Se encargaba constantemente de crear nuevos juegos (uno más pervertido que el otro) y también de traer los pasteles para la merienda.

El último era Vash, de origen suizo, el niño tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes, a simple vista parecía una mona niña, pero al acercarse se podía comprobar que se trataba de un caballerito amante de las armas y bastante belicoso para su corta edad. Se encargaba de poner el orden y de estrellar su escopeta de juguete en la cabeza de Francis cuando era necesario.

Jugaban esa tarde, todos reunidos en el jardín, cuando de pronto a Francis se le ocurrió una ''genial'' idea.

-¡Juguemos a la casita!-propuso el niño guiñándoles el ojo. Lovino puso cara de asco pero Antonio pareció encantado.

-¡Yayyy! ¿puedo ser el papá?-preguntó el español, emocionado, mirando de reojo a Lovino que le amenazaba con los ojos y cuyos labios estaban fruncidos en un pucherito.

Francis, cayendo en cuenta entonces, sonrió malévolamente- bueno, y Lovino ¿porqué no haces tú de la mamá?, Feli y Ludwig pueden hacer de los hijos, Vash será el cartero, oniisama será oniisama, y Gilbo puede ser el perro

-¡Ore-sama nunca será el perro!-gruñó Gilbert fastidiado- ¡yo no quiero jugar ese estúpido juego para niñas, yo iré a conquistar!-ladró, tomando su espadita de plástico para correr hacia los arbustos.

-¡Como quieras!-le dijo Francis, con las manos en la cintura.

A regañadientes Lovino, sin entender muy bien la situación aún, aceptó ser la mamá y un contento Antonio arrancaba ya del suelo unas florcitas para juntarlas y hacer un ramo.

-Bueno bueno ya-dijo Francis, que más que el hermano mayor parecía el director- Antonio tú debes llegar de casa cansado y tú Lovino, debes recibir al esposo como se debe…fufufufuuu-reía rojo, imaginándose perversidades. Vash lo apuntó con su arma al notar aquello y una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del francés que le sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Oohh que cansado estoy…-decía Antonio, sobreactuando con exageración se llevó una mano a la frente- como quisiera que mi esposa estuviese aquí para servirme mi cena~-canturreó en clara alusión a Lovino.

Frederick ojiichan que en esos momentos pasaba por el jardín se detuvo a mirarlos enternecido, con una sonrisa, contemplando el ''inocente'' juego, sin hacer ruido alguno.

-¡Ya voy bastard…!digo, ya voy esposo-dijo con aburrimiento, secándose la saliva de la boca puesto que casi se quedaba dormido- mhhh –bienvenido a casa- movió su piecito sobre el césped- ¿quieres la cena, tomar un baño o…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron- me quieres a mí?

Un hilo de sangre bajó por la nariz del español y de Francis.

Lejos de ahí Frederick ojii-chan se quedaba rígido y blanco como una estatua, al escuchar las palabras de Lovino.

-¿De dónde demonios aprendiste esooo?

**.*.*.*.**

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooo-lloriqueaba nuevamente, como era su costumbre, Marcus ojiichan- prometo que no volveré a dejar mis cintas eróticas cerca de Lovinooo~

-¡Tú! Hombre irresponsable y pervertido…-masculló el germano, apretando su puño y haciendo crujir los nudillos sobre la figura del italiano que se escondía con miedo.

**.*.*.*.**

Y así había transcurrido su infancia, entre palizas a Marcus ojiichan, juegos pervertidos con Francis y batallas de Gilbert contra los arbustos, todos como una gran familia.

Pero luego, recordó Ludwig, había llegado la ruptura inminente, razón por la cual, en ese instante, Lovino lo amenazaba con un tomate para que se alejara de Feliciano, si lo recordaba también…como si hubiese ocurrido ayer…

**-La visita de Feliciano-**

**-**¡EEEEEEEEEKKKK!-gritó Feliciano, saltando de su cama, completamente desnudo y con sus ojos cerrados y derramando lágrimas. Tenía ya 13 años, pero aún lloraba cuando una pesadilla lo atacaba, y justo minutos antes soñaba que Ludwig le prohibía comer pasta, y que él, junto con Gilbo niichan y Lovino niichan, se iban de su lado, riendo y argumentando que era demasiado tonto para él.

Sin detenerse a colocarse la ropa interior o algo que cubriera su desnudez, el niño salió corriendo a toda velocidad fuera de la casa (como ya era costumbre) atravesó el jardín con rapidez, sin dejar de agitar los brazos.

-¡Ludwiggg Ludwiggg Ludwigg Ludwiggg!-lloriqueaba el italiano-¡EEEEKK!-esquivó los disparos que Vash le mandaba desde su balcón.

-¡Depravado! ¿tú otra vez?-gritaba el suizo, moviendo su carabina llena de balines para apuntarle- ¡ponte algo de ropa!

-¡Lo siento Vash, lo siento!-se disculpaba Feliciano, sin dejar de correr, se trepó a la ventana de la casa del alemán como si fuese un gato, y cayó de bruces al otro lado- hic hic…-lloriqueaba por el dolor del golpe, más al reconocer a Ludwig dentro de su cama, durmiendo con tranquilidad se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces sobre él.

-¡BUAAAA Ludwiiiiiggg!-lo zarandeo.

-Fe…¡Feliciano qué demonios!-el adolescente iba a decir algo pero notó que el italiano no llevaba ni un botón encima, y que estaba tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo: completamente desnudo.

Ludwig quería hablar pero se le había secado la boca y con el rostro rojo de vergüenza, solo podía contemplar a Feliciano.

Su delgado y pequeño cuerpo entre las mantas. Sus ojos chocolate, llorosos y el simpático ricito temblando por el movimiento del muchacho. Se veía tan moe~, era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

-Fe…Feliciano, por favor ponte un poco de ropa…

-Pe..pero ¡fue horrible Ludwig! Soñé que tú no me querías hic hic…-se lanzó sobre el cuello del alemán para abrazarse a este sin pudor alguno. Los latidos de Ludwig se descontrolaron y le acarició la espalda desnuda sin saber que más hacer.

-Ya ya, ya pasó fue un mal sueño- le dijo como un hermano mayor, el ricito tan particular de Feliciano chocaba con su nariz, y por primera vez tuvo curiosidad acerca del simpático pelito , ¿Para qué serviría?, se cuestionó, tomando la puntita apenas con sus dedos y frotándolo, sin dejar de palmear con la otra mano la espalda de Feli.

-Tranquilo-susurró, acariciando toda la extensión del rulito. Feliciano se erizó y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Ludwig, sorprendido, lo escuchó jadear. Feliciano alzó sus ojos castaños y le miró con los labios entreabiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una mueca de placer.

Un hilo de sangre se deslizó por las fosas nasales del rubio alemán que no entendía muy bien aquella reacción.

-Feli…ciano…

**.*.*.*.**

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo bastardo! ¡no lo he soñado! ¡maldición!-le decía Lovino, en bóxers, caminando por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado de la vivienda de los germanos, a su lado Gilbert, en pijama ya, le discutía- ¡vi a Feliciano correr hacia aquí en pelotas! Si ese idiota no se acuesta temprano hoy, ve tú a saber a qué hora se levanta mañana ¡y me retrasa a mí también!

-Es absurdo, si hubiese venido aquí seguramente West ya me lo habría dicho- le dijo con un pucherito el albino, caminando al lado del mayor de los gemelos que continuaba argumentando.

-¡Estoy seguro que el macho patatas de tu hermano lo tiene ahí metido! ¡Cuántas perversidades le habrá hecho a mi hermano!

Gilbert, cansado de la cháchara del italiano y sin ganas de continuar la pelea puesto que quería dormir, abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor y miró a Lovino- te estoy diciendo que West no…

Ambos se quedaron callados.

Ludwig, estaba en la cama, echado por completo y el cuerpo totalmente desnudo del pequeño Feliciano sobre el de él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo temblando de placer.

Ludwig tenía un gesto de haber sido atrapado con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho, las manos en el rizo.

-¡FELICIANO ALÉJATE DEL MACHO AHORA MISMO!

-West..-murmuró Gilbert para sí mismo, con lagrimitas de felicidad en sus ojos rojos- ¡ya eres todo un hombre!

**.*.*.*.**

Y esa era la historia acerca de su relación con los gemelos y del ahínco de Lovino por mantenerlo lejos de Feliciano.

-¡Nii..nii niichan me duele niiichan suelta niiichan!-lloriqueaba Feliciano, que tomado por los hombros, era estrellado una y otra vez contra la frente de Lovino que lo hacía llorar a cabezazos.

Tino suspiró, dando media vuelta, se iría a casa ya, aquella tarde había sido demasiado para él, esperaba no toparse con ese imbécil nunca más. Le lanzó una última mirada, y Gilbert se adelantó.

-¡Bah! Por hoy te dejaré en paz- hizo un puchero- y yo que creía que eras lindo

-¡Púdrete!-le dio la espalda.

Gilbert lo siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido, sin duda, ese chico era ''algo'', algo que él estaba dispuesto a conseguir, con sus encantos por supuesto.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA! Ore-sama jamás se rinde niño ¡que te quede claro!

-Ay si osea y todo, pero osea, ¿podrías hacerte a un ladito? ¡osea me arruinas el bronceado!

**.*.*.*.**

¡Quiero un cd de ese grupo!

Le había dicho Jón, la noche pasada, después de que cometiese el error de preguntarle, que quería en compensación por haber cuidado de Arthur y por la deliciosa cena.

Ahora, se hallaba él, en aquella tienda de discos buscando por debajo de las piedras el bendito compacto que el pequeñajo ese le había exigido, algún grupo raro de hard rock finlandés, y él como los cojones, no se acordaba ni del dichoso nombrecito.

Sin embargo trataba de mantener su aire ''cool'' puesto que bastantes muchachitas ataviadas en uniformes escolares le echaban miraditas ya, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Le sonrió a una y tomó el primer disco que se le ocurrió, haciendo el amago de revisar las canciones. Cuando alzó los ojos para mirar nuevamente a la chica se encontró con un rubio bastante guapo que con una ceja alzada, observaba el disco.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-cuestiono Nor, mirando al otro rubio, que aunque bastante alto, se notaba a leguas era un chico de secundaria.

-Errhh…-miró a los costados, las jovencitas ya no estaban. El rostro del muchacho se le hacía conocido, pero no sabía de dónde- busco un disco para mi hermano, la verdad no recuerdo ni el puto nombre , quizás tú ¿sabrías de algo como eso?, es un grupo de hard rock finlandés o algo así…

El noruego lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, le hablaba con groserías y se hacía el chulo, definitivamente, no le caía bien- si, el más conocido es este-alzó un cd mostrándole- si es que a tu hermano le gusta la buena música finlandesa, este le va a encantar…

La campanita de la puerta sonó y Elizaveta gimió al ver a Mathew en el local ya, vestido de manera casual pero aún así atractivo. La chica llamó al noruego.

-Toma-le extendió el cd al danés que se quedó examinándolo hasta que el otro se alejó para ir a donde el recién llegado estaba.

_¡Por supuesto!,_ pensó, _se parece a aquel chico, al chico que andaba con Arthur ese día._

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Tenían un aire muy evidente, debían ser parientes o algo…

Echó un vistazo al trío de muchachos, a la bonita chica del mostrador y a dos rubios que parecían conversar.

-Toma esto..-le extendió Mathew una caja de color oscuro.

-No puedo aceptar eso, lo siento- el noruego se lo devolvió, no estaba de humor para lidiar con el terco muchacho que insistía en llenarlo de regalos, creyó haberlo rechazado la vez pasada, pero al parecer era muy insistente.

-No aceptaré un no- le dijo el canadiense, dejando a un lado su usual timidez, tiró de las manos del escandinavo que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y colocó en sus manos la cajita- ábrela cuando yo salga de la tienda, lo entenderás-y sin darle tiempo a replicar abandonó el lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de Elizaveta, Den y un confundido Nor.

Abrió la cajita, había tan sólo un mensaje en ella, escrito en limpia y hermosa caligrafía.

''_Si no sales a verme cuando leas esto, el tráfico se volverá un caos''_

Una llave cayó de la cajita.

-¡Es de un auto!-dijo Elizaveta con la mirada brillante, aquella'' historia de amor'' entre dos hombres estaba provocando que la chica se derritiera.

-¡Nor tienes que ir!-la chica lo sujetó de las manos- ese hombre te ha entregado su corazón en esta caja- añadió con dramatismo, mordiéndose un mechón de cabello- ¡pero si ese bastardo te pone un dedo encima, avísame!-cambiando completamente su aire inocente y soñador sacó una sartén amenazante.

El danés tragó saliva, dejó algunas monedas en el mostrador y de despidió de la chica y el escandinavo con un beso volado. Salió del lugar, y en medio de la autopista, un auto lujoso y oscuro, se atravesaba impidiendo el paso a los demás autos que tocaban las bocinas.

El chofer no era nada más y nada menos que el rubio que había visto minutos antes hablando con el noruego, y parecía esperar a que el chico saliera.

-Vaya idiota…

**.*.*.*.**

Nor lo miraba de pie, en medio de la acera, echando un vistazo al caos que el caprichoso canadiense había provocado al no mover el auto que obstaculizaba el tránsito. En su mano sostenía la llave del vehículo que el otro le había dejado buscando que por fin, aceptara el encuentro.

-Viniste-le dijo Mathew con una sonrisa.

**.*.*.*.**

_Ufff, pedazo de capítulo O__o he escrito como condenada, los dedos me duelen y mi cerebro está seco XDDD_

_Los pezones de Arthur rulean._

_¿Qué les pareció? Me ha gustado mucho escribir la historia de Gilbo niichan, Ludwig y los hermanitos Vargas jajajaja, imaginé desde un comienzo que sería así. Gilbert actuando como un hermano celoso con Lovino y Feli, y Ludwig perdidamente enamorado de Feli!! Lo de Antonio no lo pude aguantar, puesto que hay un strip donde hace una canción parecida para Romano jajajajaja!!_

_Los abuelitos ¡Son como una pareja gay criando niños! XD me divertí con ellos también…por cierto, la escena del juego a la casita es igual a un doujinshi que encontré el otro día, un Spain/Romano, no pude evitar poner la frase de ''o me quieres a mí?'' fue simplemente épico!!_

_El misterio entre Ivan y Toris en el próximo capítulo! Y lo de Gilbert y Tino es bastante gracioso, sobre todo porque es un gusto por un solo lado, a Tino el pobre no le hace ni cosquillas, y Gilbert va a ser muy insistente en el asunto, sobre Su-san, ya lo veremos en el próximo capítulo creo ;D algo de acción SuFin!!_

_Muchas gracias a las que se molestan en dejar su review =) valoro mucho sus opiniones!!_

_.*.*.*._

**dontfeelguilty  
**

Gracias a ti por dejarme review =D!! Lo siento, creo que me demoré más de lo esperado, pero creo que desde el comienzo me planteé actualizar los fines de semana, y esta vez me ha quedado demasiado largo el capi, XD por eso me demoré!! Woww me halagas mucho al decir que no puedes imaginar la historia sin los personajes de Hetalia! Me hace feliz!! Y si Alfred rebelde es demasiado sexy, no te creas que yo también babeo cuando pienso! Más cuando veo imágenes de su lado oscuro lol!! Tus palabras son órdenes y en este capi Alfred x Arthur más o menos explícito jajaja más adelante se verá más de estos dos!

Saludos y besoss ¡ gracias por el revieew!

**Marriot-chan****  
**

Espero que tu resfriado haya mejorado =P!! yo hace como 4 meses que no pillo nada, debe ser por mi dieta!! Y gracias a ti por dedicarme un capítulo de tu genial fic *__* que por cierto ya estoy esperando! Me has dejado en ascuas y con ganas de más!! Sobretodo después de saber quien ganó la subasta, lol!!

Jajaja Polonia me encantaa! Sobretodo porque puedo exagerar con él y para bien o mal siempre está para romper los momentos de tensión entre los personajes con su ''osea'' o su ''como que'' jajaja y el pobre Toris dispuesto a cumplir todos sus caprichos (aunque no lo esté, Feliks va a obligarlo XDD) Islandia es amor! Acá apareció poquito pero provocó el encuentro entre Den y Nor!!! Así que para algo bueno sirvió

Jajajaja los ''furiosos de la Shigaraki'' pues ya ves, apareció el último de estos, y no es nadie más que Rusia!! Hell yeah, y es temido también *gota* alguien debía aplacar los instintos de oniisama…!! Y si, pobre Arthur, su niñez arruinada en manos de Francis, en este capìtulo más recuerdos! Pero esta vez la niñez de los Vargas y de los german brothers

Alfred! Alfred está loco (en serio) a veces hasta se me escapa de las manos pero como ya ves, tiene su lado sensible también y su razón de ser, no es simplemente un rebelde sin causa! Su familia es MUY disfuncional, aunque tengan dinero y parezcan lo contrario!! Jajajaja! Y ya ves que hubo algo de acción! Wow Alfred y sus hormonas de adolescente, compadezco a Arthur…Darling, dejo de ser Arisu si no hay lemon aquí, pero paciencia! Que lo bueno llega tarde

Y si jajaja el review ''anónimo'' bueno en gustos y colores…pero hay que tener la mente más abierta y respetar lo que no nos gusta, nos ahorramos disgustos y ya, aunque creo que esta personita no pensó antes de escribir, en fin!

El shota es amor! Siempre y cuando esté bien escrito, y viniendo de ti no lo dudo, además Arthur pequeño es una ricura! Nada más verlo en los strips me hace morir de ternura (L)!!! jajajaja aquí tienes la conti y espero que te guste! Suerte con tu fic y espero que hayas sanado!

Saludos y besos!

**Rinoa-Diethel****  
**

Uhhh review largo (L)

Jajaja sii pasé mi cumpleaños re feliz, aunque aún tengo la esperanza de que el próximo año me llegue por correo un esposo ruso o un uke atado y con un moñito de regalo en el cuello!!

Iggy de Harry Potter *___*? Uhmmmm!! Me dio hambre, aunque ten cuidado con Alfred, no es de fiar, confío en que nos puede atacar en cualquier momento –se protege-

Sai de Naruto jajajaja! Pobre Deeen, ni le digo que le da infarto jajajaja, y si, Den tendrá mucho que ver en la historia, y ayudará a Arthur, pero también será el protagonista de algunos triángulos amorosos, solo espera! Este chico llegó para revolucionar, eso sí es seguro.

Bueno estamos iguales, soy pésima para el bendito pump it up, jajaja nunca en mi vida he podido bailar sobre una de esas cosas!! Islandia es lindooo! Sentí que no podía dejarlo fuera, y qué mejor que familia de Den, digo, alguien tenía que poner orden!!

Jajaja Gilbo ya sanó! , solo bastaron unos cuantos parches y ya, y aquí se revela el misterio de los Vargas y Gilbo!!, se criaron como hermanos durante toda su niñez, y Lovino no quería que Gilbert los viera o le diría al abuelito que andaban en malos pasos (el burro hablando de orejas!)

A mí también me fascinan Antonio y Francis! Niichan sigue dando problemas y Antonio le declara su amor a Lovino Lool!

Oye me lees la mente, jajajaja! Me inspiré en esa niña para la personalidad de Feliks (no tanto en el personaje original de Let Dai) te juro que si mi fic fuese un anime cada vez que Feliks sale, se escucharía de fondo las divinas!! Jajaja y Feli entró a la pandilla porque es Feli!! Además Lovino obviamente no lo iba a dejar solito

Y Tinoo! La verdad es que caerá un poco gordo, pero tienes que comprenderlo, ha pasado por un hecho muy traumático y busca la manera de calmar su dolor culpando a Arthur (aunque en parte Arthur si es un poquito responsable, y él mismo lo admite) pero no te preocupes , no hará nada muy grave, aún…y Nor, aquí tenemos bastante de Nor! Ya conoció a Den, y Matthew sigue tras él, es bastante popular!!

Te lo explico, Arthur tenía que cortar con una navaja las cuerdas que amarraban sus muñecas a los rieles del tren, pero lo tenía que hacer con la boca. Tal fue su desesperación y sus deseos de salvarse que al final pudo romper la cuerda y se salvó =), en este capítulo se entiende un poco más el porqué de la personalidad y comportamiento de Alfred!!

Y usé los nombres que me diste! Muchas gracias =) y gracias también por el review, me alegro que te haya gustado el regalito! Saludos y besos!!

**Meli-PK****  
**

Si, Let Dai es para llorar, es un manga que impresiona mucho y te enseña muchas cosas también! Es genial, por eso no me resistí a adaptarlo aunque cambiaré algunas cositas que son demasiado tristes!!!

Gracias! Me alegro que te guste la manera en que lo explico!

Jajaja el manga en si solo tiene 15 tomos, trataré de no hacerla muy larga ni tediosa, y a Kiku veré donde lo meto T.T porque para Cangrela tengo el personaje ideal y ya verás quien jajaja (a mi tampoco me gusta esa tía, tiene un aire de fanático religioso que no me lo quito con nada!)

Bueno, niisan estaba más preocupado de salvar su trasero que del de Arthur jajajaja saludos y besos y gracias por el review!!

**panleeBlackfraids**

Jajajaa! Noo , no odies a Alfie! El tiene su razón de ser y aunque es cabezota y hace las cosas de mala manera, ya ves que si quiere a Arthur y lo demostró en este capítulo, incluso le robó su billetera para poder contemplarlo desde una foto…(omg stalker!)

Y lo de parejita nueva…mhh, no creo que alguien quiera interponerse entre Arthur y Alfred, sobretodo por Alfred XD, pero ya verás que oniisama no se queda tranquilo jajaja!!

Te regalaría a Arthur pero ya se lo di a alguien más, gomen neee, aceptas un Nor? O quizás un Feli? Jajajajaa de oferta!!

Saludos y besos, y gracias por el review!!

**Ichiru95****  
**

Alfred es raro, actúa de formas que uno en primera cuenta no entiende pero luego nos sale con una sopresa =)!! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y mira aquí tienes el next chapter *__* *se protege de la llave inglesa* más Alfred/Iggy a pedido del público!

Gracias por tu revieww =D saludos y besitos!!

**ChibiGirlx3****  
**

Uhh me alegra que alguien que no me dejaba reviews me los deje ahora, siempre me instiga a escribir más rápido el leer sus opiniones *_* ojalá que este capítulo te guste igual que el anterior!! Gracias por leer y por tu opinión =D saludos y besitos!

**ReikoIsshtar**

Gracias por las felicidades n-n!!! no te preocupes, me contento con que la leas aunque siempre preferiré que dejes tus opiniones =D, ojalá este capìtulo sea de tu agrado también y gracias por dejar review!!

Saludos y besos!

**Roseto17  
**

Wowww me dejaste dos reviews *_* muchas gracias!!! Jajajaja!! El lemon no debe faltar, pienso igual! Y tal vez alguito de lime en el próximo capítulo pero no como se lo esperan! *sorpresa* yo también espero que nadie muera, son tan lindos todos, sería una pena!!

Me halaga cuando dices que te gusta como escribo y que no te lo hubieses imaginado de otra manera *_* woww cuando leí tu review escribí las últimas páginas que me habían costado más porque me moría de cansancio, de alguna forma me motivó así que gracias por tu opinión!! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, saludos y besos!


	7. Chapter 7

Siento la tardanza, explicaciones abajo =P!!

**Advertencias:** Algo de violencia, lime, etc etc

_**Ni Let Dai ni Hetalia me pertenecen, lamentablemente, ni sé mucho de Historia ni soy coreana**_

.*.*.*.*.

-¿Porqué no cortamos esto de una vez por todas?

El cabello rubio de Mathew se despeinó con la ráfaga de viento. Desde el ángulo en el que se hallaba, Nor se veía aún más hermoso de lo que recordaba.

''_Es un chico''_, pensó, _''pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraído a él''_

-Sabes que me gustas

-Por eso mismo es que quiero dejar las cosas en claro- el noruego estiró la mano, enseñándole las llaves del auto que segundos antes encontró dentro del sobre, dio algunos pasos y las dejó sobre el capote del auto, no se tomó la molestia de entregárselas personalmente- yo amo a alguien ya

Los ojos celestes del canadiense se explayaron y se quedó quieto y frio por unos segundos. La revelación había sido muy rápida, muy dura. ¿Tenía él ya, a alguien más? ¿Quién? ¿Quién podía conquistar a ese chico? ¿Quién podía ser mejor que él, para arrebatárselo de esa forma?

-¿Tienes novia?

-Es un hombre

Otro golpe, se sujetó la frente y trató de no lucir afectado, sonrió débilmente- ¿un modelo? ¿un chico rico?...

-Es un chico de secundaria

Y eso era todo.

Su voz se escuchó tan distante que Mathew apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta del auto con la llave recién recuperada. El Audi negro relució, y el chico se sintió aún más estúpido. Estaba siendo desechado, en un auto que costaba quizás más que aquella tienda de discos. Lo habían hecho a un lado por algún pendejo de secundaria.

-Entiendo-su voz extrañamente fría pero su rostro era afable, o eso quiso parecer frente al noruego cuyo rostro níveo permanecía inalterable. No lo había tomado en cuenta aún, pero parecía tan frío…

-Nos vemos luego entonces- le dijo Mathew, ingresando al auto, Nor no se movió, sus labios pálidos tan sólo se fruncieron ligeramente para murmuran un vago ''adiós''.

Nor lo observó irse, el auto costoso dobló en una esquina y desapareció. Algunas colegialas chillaron al verlo pasar, más él simplemente podía pensar en Arthur en ese momento, cuanto deseaba verlo.

-Te extraño tanto

.*.*.*.

Toris Lorinaitis no era lo que podría considerarse ''un chico afortunado'', y eso lo sabía más que bien.

Arrodillado, entre las piernas de Ivan, y sujetándose de sus fuertes rodillas, complacía al bipolar adolescente ruso, con una sesión de torpe sexo oral.

La tela de los pantalones escolares de Ivan le acariciaba las mejillas, y los dedos fuertes y pálidos del más alto tironeaban de su cabello cuando iba muy lento, o cuando se aceleraba demasiado. Ojos cerrados y lengua ávida y llena de saliva, Toris se obligaba a sí mismo a complacer otro de los caprichos del hombre que había se había autodenominado su dueño.

-Nee nee Toris- la vocecita infantil logró que temblara y un chorro de semen se perdió en su boca cuando el otro embistió- móntate en mi regazo ¿da?

Toris asintió, apartándose la saliva que le caía por los labios. Sus manos temblorosas desabrocharon los pantalones propios y los dejó caer al suelo con poca gracia. Retiró con cuidado sus zapatos y sus calzoncillos y quedó semi desnudo ante el ruso, que disfrutando el temblor y temor que exudaba el cuerpo frente a él, le golpeó con una fuerte nalgada que hizo a Toris estremecerse y gemir. Los dedos del otro quedando marcados en color rosa sobre su piel nívea.

-Ivan-san…-se mordió el labio inferior, juntando las rodillas.

-Da, da…-Ivan sonrió complacido- si estás tan impaciente, solo tienes que pedirlo- sonrió, moviendo la cabeza a un lado como hacen los cachorros, pero en su sonrisa no había nada de inocencia, sino más bien algo de perversidad.

Toris, que ya conocía a Ivan y su manera de ser, estaba seguro que el otro disfrutaba de fastidiarlo de esa forma, de saber que tenía control sobre él.

Montó las rodillas de Ivan, quedándose quieto, esperando a que el otro lo tomara como siempre hasta que estuviese satisfecho.

-No, no Toris, no debes ser un mal chico- los ojos violetas de su interlocutor, brillaban, y la cama crujió cuando él decidió apoyar una mano al costado- hoy tengo ganas de que tú te penetres, estoy algo cansado- risita.

Gotas de sudor recorrieron la frente de Toris, que tragando saliva y tomando la enorme erección del ruso con cuidado, la dirigió a su pequeña y temblorosa entrada. El chico evitó su mirada a toda costa, no quería que viera su rostro contorsionado en dolor cuando la unión se concretara, pero el ruso pensaba de forma diferente y apartando la mano que se apoyaba en la cama, sujetó el mentón de Toris y lo lamió, ansioso de no perderse de aquellas facciones contorsionadas en dolor, de sus ojos derramando lágrimas.

-Ughh…-gimió Toris, mordiéndose la lengua para dejarse caer con suavidad pero dolor sobre el pene de Ivan que jadeó cuando la mitad estuvo dentro de aquel cálido y apretado pasaje. Toris se movió un poco, la cama crujió y apretando los puños se deslizó con algo de brusquedad. Las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, y las mejillas rojas como si fueran a explotar- ahhhhhh-un jadeó largo, el cuerpo entero le temblaba y estaba seguro de que nuevamente estaba sangrando a falta del lubricante.

Ivan tomó sus nalgas con ambas manos, apretándolas, acariciándolas con hambre, antes de empezar con cortas pero profundas embestidas, que dejaban sin aire al pobre lituano.

Siempre había sido de esa forma, pensó Toris, que había sido obligado a perder su virginidad, con el chico que tenía frente él, a los 12 años. Todo empezó como un juego, como los que Ivan siempre le obligaba a ejecutar, y terminó con su cuerpo desnudo y una hemorragia que su madre no tardó en curar, entre lágrimas y disculpas.

Sus recuerdos se remontaban a años atrás. Desde que tenía uso de memoria, había vivido en la casa de los Braginski. Nacido del romance clandestino de una de las criadas y un primo lejano del padre de Ivan, que nunca se había atrevido a reconocerlo, se había criado entre aprender a limpiar pisos y lavar bien las ollas.

Desde pequeño, y con su carácter dócil y preocupado, había asistido a su madre en aquellas sencillas tareas. Braginski había nacido un año después que él, y al ser casi contemporáneos fue llevado a la casa principal para que sirviera como compañía del último de los hijos. Toris, feliz y pequeño aún, había aceptado sin vacilar, y su madre, alentada por la posible oportunidad de una buena educación y privilegios para su único hijo, lo había empujado.

Ivan y Toris crecieron juntos. Luego, nacieron Yekaterina y Natasha, ésta última, siendo el amor secreto del joven lituano, que por su condición social y limitaciones en la casa, no se había atrevido ni a hablar con la niña. Tímido e indeciso.

Ivan había notado eso por supuesto, era como un zorro astuto al cual no se le escapaba ni el mínimo detalle. Y encaprichado hasta los dientes con Toris, había chillado, pataleado y amenazado, con quedarse a Toris para siempre, lo quería para él, no quería compartirlo ni con sus hermanas. Así pues, Toris pasó de su sencilla casita en el jardín de la residencia de los Braginski, a la casa principal donde se le asignó un cuarto.

Cuando entró a la primaria, Toris había conocido a un polaco que radicaba en Rusia también, Feliks Lukasiewicz, un niño rubio que llevaba el mismo peinado que él, y que aunque también lo trataba como si fuese un sirviente, le ayudaba a sobrellevar los momentos duros, hablándole de la última moda o de lo bello que podía ser al mirarse al espejo. Fueron momento de felicidad para Toris, que acostumbrado a vivir encerrado en aquella casa, abría ahora sus alas al mundo y conseguía por primera vez un amigo.

Ivan se enteró de eso también, y montando en cólera y celos, chillándole a su madre, había logrado sacar a Toris de aquella escuela y de apartarlo del polaco para siempre…

Después del ''incidente'' a los 12 años, y de que su madre buscara desesperadamente otro empleo debido a la culpabilidad por lo que su hijo había tenido que afrontar, renunciaba a su puesto como ama de llaves en la casa de los Braginski, y se decidía a marchar con Toris a Japón, en busca de nuevas oportunidades.

Tranquilos y felices, vivían en un barrio modesto, en Tokyo. La mujer trabajando y Toris tomando un trabajo sencillo de medio tiempo que le ayudaba a sustentar su educación.

Pero no todo sería color de rosa para el lituano, y estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Descubrió, por cosas del destino, que ''casualmente'', los Braginski acababan de mudarse a Tokio también. Toris empezó a salir menos y a trabajar más, no quería toparse con Ivan por nada del mundo y estaba seguro de que si el otro sabía donde vivía no dudaría en buscarlo y obligarlo a cumplir todos sus caprichos.

Su madre enfermó poco después, obligada por los dolores y el malestar renunció a su actual trabajo y Toris, para cuidarla, tuvo que dejar el suyo también.

La mujer no tardó en ser internada en un hospital, que Toris no estaba en condiciones de pagar.

Toris, humillado, mojado por la lluvia y llorando, tuvo que recurrir nuevamente al pasado del que había escapado por la fuerza.

Ofreciéndose como mascota a Ivan, y disculpándose ante el dueño de la casa por el abandono de los quehaceres de su madre, pudo conseguir que costearan el tratamiento de la fémina, y tres años después estaba ahí, ahora.

Ivan se vino dentro de él con una brusca embestida y un estremecimiento. Toris, por inercia, se sujetó de su cuello con ambos brazos y pegó su pecho, para soportar la inminencia de su orgasmo también.

El ruso hundió su nariz en el suave cabello castaño de su ''juguete'', y empujó sus caderas hacia Toris, logrando que volviese a temblar de pies a cabeza, y que lloriqueara por las sensaciones.

Bajó con suavidad de su regazo, y tomó algunos paños húmedos para limpiar al ruso y luego para limpiarse a sí mismo, como si lo que acabaran de hacer fuera otra de sus obligaciones.

Mientras ataba los cordones de los zapatos de Ivan, recordaba la primera vez, en que se había sentido importante para algo…

.*.*.*.

El chico iba cabizbajo, con su usual timidez y los ojos celestes ocultos tras sus mechones de cabello castaño, intimidado por los japoneses que pasaban a su lado en la nueva escuela en la cual el señor Braginski lo había metido.

Toris trastabilló torpemente y los libros cayeron al suelo con un sonido sordo. Mordió sus labios y se agachó, escuchando calladamente las risitas a su alrededor hasta que…

-Pero osea ¡un extranjero!- una voz chillona lo alertó y alzó la cabeza encontrándose con un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, las mejillas infladas y señalándolo con un dedo. Por un momento Toris pensó que se le hacía muy familiar…

-Y osea, si me juras lealtad ahora mismo, como que me reconsideraré el hecho de dejarte entrar a mi exclusiva pandilla, porque osea, sólo se admiten extranjeros, por eso soy el único miembro- puntualizó el muchacho, que tenía un raro acento que él aún no acababa por reconocer.

-Hola- dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie finalmente y tomando sus libros- mi nombre es Toris…

El rubio hizo una mueca que fue difícil de descifrar, y luego sus ojos verdes se abrieron- ¿osea Toris? ¡osea soy yooooo, Feliksss! Como que, me acabo de mudar a Tokyo y me han metido en esta escuela para chicos, pero osea, ¡estoy taaan aburrido! ¿qué ha sido de ti?

-Yo…-quería gritar, llorar, y contarle a Feliks la manera injusta en la cual lo habían separado de él, en la cual lo había convertido en un juguete para un mocoso malcriado, y que por la enfermedad de su madre nuevamente le colocaban el grillete al cuello- quería conocer Tokyo, eso es todo- sonrió, habían cosas que quizás no quería que Feliks supiera.

-Hay pero osea Toris, vamos a comer algo como que, me muerooo de hambre, ¡pero tú invitas!

Toris suspiró, mirándole con una sonrisa, tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal…nuevamente, tenía un amigo.

.*.*.*.

Tino cruzó la avenida. El uniforme de escuela haciéndolo lucir según su opinión, como un completo pelmazo.

Y era extraño, nunca antes se había quejado del uniforme o había notado siquiera que era como para esos chicos remilgados de las escuelas católicas.

Dobló en la esquina y entró en una farmacia, necesitaba pastillas para dormir. Las últimas que había conseguido gracias a Feliks, no eran lo suficiente fuertes, y a veces se despertaba con horribles pesadillas a media noche. No, él quería algo potente, algo que pudiese tumbarlo por horas, y sumirlo en la deliciosa inconsciencia.

Ingresó en la farmacia y paseó por los diferentes pasadizos en busca de una dosis más alta. Cuando finalmente la encontró, tomó la caja entre sus manos, sin percatarse que un auto negro se estacionaba en el exterior y que un muchacho rubio bajaba de éste.

Acomodó la mochila escolar en su espalda y fue hasta la caja, delante de él una mujer joven llevaba una canasta de la cual sacaba diferentes medicinas, banditas y demás. Le pareció una eternidad y frunció el ceño esperando a que la ''vieja'' se apurara.

La mujer tomó sus pertenencias ya pagadass, y Tino colocó las suyas sobre la banda negra. La cajera le indicó cuanto era en total y el chiquillo introdujo la mano en sus bolsillos para buscar el efectivo.

Una silueta se posó tras él. Unos ojos celestes que lo reconocían a pesar del cambio de look y la estatura, y es que por más que quisiera nunca podría olvidar aquel rostro que había visto hasta en pesadillas, después de ''esa'' tarde.

''_Maldición''_ , pensó Tino, hurgando aún más en sus bolsillos, en busca de los billetes que supuso debían estar ahí. No podía estar sucediéndole eso. La cajera, impaciente lo observaba, y el chico posó ambas manos sudorosas sobre la banda, no traía dinero alguno y las cosas ya habían sido registradas.

-Uhm..-empezó, apretando sus dedos, cuando de pronto, una mano pasó por sobre su hombro.

-Yo lo pago- una voz profunda y varonil provocó que Tino se girara con violencia.

La cajera tomó la tarjeta de crédito que el joven de gafas le ofrecía y la pasó por una pequeña maquinita para cobrar el efectivo.

Tino contempló con sus ojos violetas muy abiertos la figura en frente de él: cabello corto y rubio, ojos celestes y rostro pálido. Alto y apuesto, casi irreal.

El chiquillo frunció el ceño, y Berwald le miró fijamente también, ambos de pie en aquella pequeña farmacia, el otro sosteniendo una canasta con algunos productos . El enojo de Tino pareció crecer.

¿Qué se creía ese bastardo? ¿Estaba teniéndole compasión? ¡Por supuesto! Debía creer que pagándole unas cuantas chucherías al pobretón, podía pasar por alto la manera en la que había ignorado sus gritos de auxilio.

''_Deja de mirarme ¡No me mires con esos ojos! ¡No lo soporto!''_

Los ojos violetas de Tino se humedecieron y se mordió el labio inferior, fastidiado. Tomó la bolsa donde sus pastillas se hallaban y se alejó de la caja rápidamente.

-¡Estúpido!-le gritó al sueco, que continuaba mirándolo- ¡Estúpido, estúpido!-salió de la tienda corriendo, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Era la primera recaída desde su cambio. Había acordado actuar como si nada sucedía y ahora ese imbécil lo arruinaba todo, recordándole lo sucedido esa fatídica tarde.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó, arrodillándose en un callejón, con la bolsa de plástico entre las rodillas y el rostro escondido en sus pequeñas manos bañadas en el llanto.

.*.*.*.

El rumor se había esparcido ya por toda la escuela. No había estudiante de la Shigaraki que no supiera ya que el feroz Alfred F. Jones había dejado su cómoda y elitista Saint Rudolph, para transferirse justamente a esa.

Algunos especulaban que mantenía su perfil bajo porque la policía lo buscaba, otros que se había cambiado ahí porque buscaba nuevos miembros a los cuales reclutar. La pura verdad era que sólo había una persona en toda la institución que sabía exactamente la razón verdadera.

Y ese era Arthur Kirkland, que en ese momento se hallaba rumbo a la salida junto con su autoproclamado mejor amigo, Den.

-Oi Arthur-interrumpió el rubio, con la maleta a la altura del hombro, los brazos cruzados tras su corta cabellera y los labios estirados- ¿qué hay acerca del Jones?

Arthur se congeló, deteniendo por unos segundos su caminata, para mirarle fijamente, una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla ¿cómo…?

-¿Lo conoces?- fue más directo esta vez, y se detuvo delante del más pequeño para impedirle el pase hasta que obtuviese su respuesta.

-Sí

-¿Eres su amigo o algo?

-Sí

-Uhmm…-se estiró aún más, echó la cabeza a un costado y clavó sus ojos celestes en los verdes de Arthur, la sonrisa se había desvanecido, y como pocas veces estaba serio ahora- esa clase de bastardos…me dan ganas de vomitar

Arthur desvió la mirada, cohibido. Sintió por primera vez incomodidad al estar cerca de aquel muchacho que se había mostrado con él, siempre tan afable. Si el otro supiera, que él andaba besuqueándose con Alfred ¿lo odiaría también? ¿lo haría vomitar?...

-Como sea- súbitamente, el danés se apartó, colocándose a su lado y reanudaron la marcha, sin intercambiar palabra alguna, Arthur pensando aún en las palabras del otro. De pronto se hallaban ya casi fuera de la escuela, y frente a ellos, apoyado en las rejas, Alfred Jones fumaba un cigarrillo, sus ojos claros enfocados en un solo punto: Arthur.

-¡Alfred!-Arthur no pudo evitar emocionarse, aunque sus mejillas se encendieron en cuestión de segundos y al darse cuenta de que había reaccionado como una quinceañera enamorada, torció los labios y se hizo el duro. Fue Alfred el que se adelantó entonces, con las manos en los bolsillos, echó el cigarrillo a un costado, casi escupiéndolo, y pateó algo de polvo con los tennis.

-Vine a verte, imbécil

La sonrisa en el rostro del británico no pudo ocultarse- sería mejor si asistes a clases- le dijo Arthur, relajándose hasta el punto de ir a su encuentro con el gringo, olvidando momentáneamente que su escandinavo amigo era testigo de todo.

Se miraron por escasos segundos, pero eso bastó para que el de ojos verdes comprendiera cuanto necesitaba de la presencia de ese díscolo chico. Cuando Alfred estaba de esa forma, tranquilo y dócil frente a él, le parecía que todo su ser se inundaba de pequeñas mariposas que cosquilleaban por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. El estómago se le contraía, y sentía que ni una gota de agua podía penetrar sus labios, debido al nerviosismo feliz que lo invadía.

-Oh- fue consciente de pronto de quien se hallaba a metros tras de él- él es Den, un amigo

-Hum- Alfred torció los labios y lo miró como se mira a un insecto pegado en una pared.

-Su mejor-recalcó la palabra- amigo- el danés sonrió con superioridad también, pero más que egocéntrico, parecía burlarse del rubio a quien aquello no le hizo gracia.

-¿Ah sí?- tomó a Arthur del brazo para colocarlo a su costado con algo de violencia y pasar el brazo por sus hombros, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, como si el otro fuese un muñeco.

Arthur se tensó, sonriendo con nerviosismo, el danés lo miraba fijamente, el ambiente tenso y extrañamente tranquilo le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-¿Es eso verdad?-preguntó Alfred, alzando una ceja y mirando a Arthur, apretándolo aún más.

-Sí

El ceño del gringo se frunció, lucía como un niño al que acaban de arrebatarle el más preciado de sus juguetes- ¡No me digas esa mierda!-sacudió a Arthur sin hacerle daño- ¡Tú no puedes juntarte con bastardos como ese! ¡Sólo puedes andar conmigo!

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Arthur frunció el ceño, tratando de soltarse, molesto de pronto, lo estaba tratando como un novio celoso, como si él fuese una mujer, humillaba de cierta forma su orgullo de hombre.

-¿Te molesta que Arthur tenga amigos?-cuestionó el danés, con las manos en la cintura y su rostro caucásico con el mentón en alto, como si retara al americano- él puede andar con quien quiera, y tú no tendrías porqué protestar acerca de ello

Los ojos celestes de Alfred refulgieron con una mezcla de fastidio y de burla. Miró a Arthur que acababa de soltarse de él y lo tomó por la nuca, empujándolo contra sí para plantarle un beso en los labios, apenas un roce, pero logró que Arthur se coloreara y buscara desesperadamente de zafarse de su agarre. No podía creer que el americano se estuviese comportando de esa forma ¡Y frente a Den!

-Él es mi amante- le dijo el Jones, soltando finalmente al pobre Arthur que acalorado se acomodaba la camiseta de deportes- ahora ya lo sabes mierda, así que aléjate

-Es…¡es mentira! Eso no…-empezó Arthur que trataba inútilmente de arreglar aquella situación, si el rumor se corría por la escuela…si todos se enteraban de la clase de relación que compartían…ya podía imaginar como todos lo acusarían de marica, y más aún lo tratarían como la prostituta de algún gánster, en este caso no cualquier gánster, sino de Alfred.

El danés, que no era de juzgar a las personas y tampoco le interesaba, supo en ese momento que algo andaba mal, algo entre aquel gringo y Arthur que se deshacía en explicaciones sin pies ni cabeza, que involucraban seres mágicos de dudosa procedencia y a un unicornio.

-Como sea- se estiró, mirando a Alfred- los bastardos como tú no me agradan…

Alfred apretó los puños, no pudiendo esconder por tanto tiempo el enojo que crecía cada vez que aquel ''gusano'' abría el puto hocico para decir algo, no era sólo el hecho de que tratara a Arthur con tanta familiaridad, sino también el que le estuviese provocando como si no supiera ya quien era.

Se acercó sin decir nada, y antes de que Arthur pudiese detenerlo lo hizo a un lado con el brazo, el inglés trastabilló y casi cae al suelo de no ser por el equilibrio que últimamente había desarrollado para soportar las ''muestras de afecto'' del gringo.

El danés no lo vio venir. Estaba sonriendo segundos antes de que el pie de Alfred Jones se estampara sobre su rostro y lo tumbara al suelo con tal brusquedad que se raspó las manos tratando de detener su caída.

-¡Alfred, detente!-gritó Arthur, que iba ya en ayuda de su amigo, pero Alfred lo empujó con más fuerza, tumbándolo en el suelo también.

Den alzó el rostro lastimado, sangre corría por la nariz y los labios, pero su sonrisa no se desvanecía, y a pesar de que era algo más alto que el gringo, no parecía tener intenciones de defenderse. Su rostro blanco ahora teñido de rosado debido al impacto.

-Cambia esa mirada- masculló Jones, antes de estamparle otro golpe de igual intensidad y hacerlo rodar por el suelo. Se acercó nuevamente, ignorando los gritos de Arthur y pateó un costado del nórdico que escupió sangre, sujetándose el estómago.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿estás loco? ¡Dije que te detuvieras!-Arthur se aferraba al brazo del rubio, impidiendo que volviese a golpear a su amigo. El americano lo miró con molestia y quiso sacárselo de encima con un golpe, pero no se atrevió a tocar al muchacho más que con la palma de su mano, la cual colocó en el rostro para empujarlo.

-¡Vine a verte! –le ladró Alfred, enojado y caprichoso, mostrando por primera vez su lado de niño consentido que pocas veces Arthur había notado- ¡Pero si quieres quedarte con esta mierda, perfecto!

El gringo dio media vuelta, mirando por encima del hombro a Arthur que ya sobre el suelo ayudaba al danés a detener la hemorragia en su nariz. Gruñó con rabia y pateando la reja de la entrada de la escuela, desapareció calles más abajo.

-Den lo siento mucho- el otro no lo miraba, Arthur lo ayudaba a incorporarse, y cuando el nórdico finalmente lo hizo, lo miraba con expresión indescifrable.

-No importa- le desordenó el pelo rubio y le guiñó un ojo- estoy de mal humor ahora- le dijo, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos- así que lo mejor es que vayas tras él antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Uhm?-alzó una ceja el inglés de rostro fino.

-¡Que vayas tras el bastardo!-lo empujó con una mano, lucía molesto pero Arthur supuso que era por la golpiza y toda la situación, se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y Arthur luego, asintiendo con suavidad, tomó su maletín y salió tras Alfred a toda velocidad.

.*.*.*.

Arthur se dejó caer sobre los asientos de espera al lado del metro que lo llevaría a casa. Decepcionado, con las mejillas rojas y sudadas, colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, apretándolas. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y se sentía como un imbécil por estar a punto de llorar.

Pero no estaba triste, estaba molesto, muy molesto. Molesto consigo mismo por no ser lo suficiente fuerte como para haber impedido aquella ''pelea'' unilateral, molesto con Alfred por haber golpeado a Den, y molesto con Den por haberlo comprendido e incluso alentado para que fuera tras el americano.

Sorbió su nariz y se puso de pie, cabizbajo, pero una mano viniendo del metro, tomó su maletín tironeándolo. Arthur que reaccionó al tirón, empujó del lado contrario logrando un forcejeo en el cual trataba de proteger sus pertenencias. Pero un repentino tirón con algo más de fuerza lo hizo tambalear, empujándolo al interior del metro.

-¿…?-su cara de desconcierto lo decía todo.

Frente a él, Alfred Jones, sujetándolo por la cintura y estampándolo contra una de las puertas del transporte. Arthur se quedó quieto, mirándolo, y ambos se sonrojaron, antes de que por primera vez, el inglés tomara su nuca con dedos tímidos y sudorosos y lo acercara hasta sus labios para unirlos en un beso que si bien empezó lento, en cuestión de segundos se volvió demandante.

Los jadeos de Arthur se quedaron estampados entre los labios de ambos. Las manos ávidas del Jones sobaban su cintura y parte de su cadera, sin llegar a tocar la parte baja de la espalda debido a los continuos movimientos de Arthur que parecía un gusano deslizándose.

-Aahh-se separaron, y Arthur se abrazó al cuerpo del otro con necesidad. El americano le contestó de igual manera y con mayor ímpetu. Como si la pelea que habían tenido minutos antes fuese cosa del pasado ya.

Alfred separó los labios, y Arthur le miró atento, como si esperase ansiosamente la disculpa del gringo que seguía mirándolo.

-Debí golpear más fuerte a ese imbécil

El inglés se descolocó, y lo miró con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza- ¿esa es tu disculpa?

-¿Porqué debería disculparme?-Alfred estiró los labios y colocó su brazo al lado de la cabeza rubia del británico, acorralándolo- no me gusta que andes con mierdas como ese, los bastardos que se atreven a desafiarme deben ser castigados ¡no quiero que nadie se te acerque!

Arthur apartó el brazo de Alfred de sí, y escapó de su alcance. Se estaba comportando como un niño, monopolizándolo y alejándolo de todos.

-¡Oye!-escuchó que le gritaba, y él continuaba caminando en aquel vagón desierto, sólo una figura regordeta, sentada en un asiento, era testigo de la escena que habían montado los muchachos. Era un hombre de mediana edad, gafas y cabello grasiento.

Sin darse cuenta, el inglés estaba ya frente al hombre, sujetándose de una de las agarraderas, mirando por la ventana del metro, los túneles de concreto que cruzaba con rapidez. Alfred vino al poco tiempo, colocándose a su costado en la misma posición.

-Oye…¿no se te ha puesto dura?

-¡…!-se coloreó como un tomate, y apretó su única mano libre mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por el beso- Alfred se coloreó también, pero Arthur pudo notar por primera vez, un aire de inocencia en el americano- es la primera vez que me pasa por un beso-se balanceó, empujando a Arthur, ignorando por completo la presencia del hombre gordo que se relamía ante sus palabras- es como si toda mi sangre se hubiese abultado ahí y duele

-¡Cállate! ¡no seas tan..ordinario!-el pequeño rostro del inglés no podía colorearse más, sus ojos estaban llorosos y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la vergüenza. Alfred era un estúpido ¡un estúpido, imbécil! ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas con ese rostro? Ponerse erecto por un chico, y encima ¡por él!

Alfred sonrió con burla, empujando nuevamente el cuerpo de Arthur y éste pudo notar entonces que el hombre regordete los miraba con deseo, bastante interesado en la ''charla'' que ambos chicos sostenían.

El inglés pareció comprender de pronto, y aún sonrojado le sonrió a Alfred- no , aún no, pero mi cuerpo se ha sentido raro…

-Deben ser las feromonas supongo, tu olor me pone caliente

-A..Alfred-murmuró Arthur, con un deje inocente en sus facciones infantiles. El hombre sonrió ampliamente y con lentitud pero ruidosamente, se bajó el cierre, sacando su miembro con cuidado. Ambos muchachos echaron un vistazo divertidos, y el pervertido le hizo un gesto a Arthur.

Los rubios se miraron, asintieron hacia el hombre y sin esperarlo mucho le enseñaron el dedo medio.

-¡Jódete!-gritaron al unísono, divertidos de la expresión del impúdico hombre. Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur y juntos corrieron, riéndose y con rapidez, para bajar del vagón en la última parada del recorrido.

Arthur sintiéndose libre y confiado, y Alfred experimentando por primera vez, el deseo de permanecer al lado de esa persona para siempre.

.*.*.*.

-Alfred-jadeó Arthur, deteniendo su carrera por un momento para apoyarse en sus rodillas y regularizar su respiración- ¿hacia dónde vamos?

Estaban en medio de una calle bastante concurrida, las luces de neón centellaban como libélulas en los negocios aledaños, el olor a pasteles y a grasa se dispersaba por el aire. Los muchachos vestidos a la moda, y las chicas con el cabello pintado y en peinados exuberantes se paseaban de aquí a allá, ignorando por completo a aquellos dos extranjeros que aún en sus uniformes escolares, se mantenían en medio del tránsito de gente.

-Que importa- le sacó la lengua- sólo seguiremos la dirección que el instinto nos guíe, y recorreremos el camino que mejor nos parezca.

El inglés se enderezó, limpiándose el sudor de la frente- escúchame- le dijo algo serio- no es malo que yo tenga amigos, es algo que no puedes prohibirme- le explicó, con una mirada desafiante- no todos son tan malos o ''imbéciles'' como crees, me gusta caminar con Den, sus chistes siempre me alientan…

-¿Y? a la mierda, te estás comportando como un ñoño-Alfred le empujó de un hombro con la palma de su mano.

-¡No soy un ñoño! Sólo me gusta vivir mi vida de manera ordenada…-se quedó en silencio y pateó una piedrita con la punta del zapato, la inquietud naciéndole en el pecho, las palabras con un gusto a falso que no pudo remediar.

Alfred sonrió ladino, como un gato a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa- tus ojos me dicen todo- empezó, tomándolo del mentón para que lo mirara- que odias al mundo, al amor, que eres como yo, sólo falta un pequeño empujón y escaparás de tu jaula, tu alma es callejera, pero tu cuerpo de alguna manera te obliga a permanecer atado a las reglas con las que te han criado

El chico no supo que replicar, sus labios se abrieron. Las palabras de Alfred lo habían golpeado, era como si todo lo que el americano hubiese dicho, fuese exactamente lo que él sentía.

Pensaba que debía seguir siempre los pasos que su madre, que la escuela, que todo el mundo le recalcaba, no fumar, no beber, no llegar tarde a casa. Toda su vida había sido de esa forma, y de pronto, ese chico misterioso y violento, le enseñaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin temor a represalias o castigo. Porque así era su esencia, porque Arthur era libre.

-Ahora ya lo entendiste- le pellizcó una ceja- no quiero volver a oír esa mierda de ñoños, o que quieres vivir como una santa virgen-estiró la mano- ¿vienes?

Los dedos suaves del británico dudaron. Temblaron en movimientos inseguros y antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaban sobre la palma de Alfred.

-Vamos

.*.*.*.

Ralph Jones se acomodó la corbata color topacio en el cuello pulcro y blanco. Extrajo un cigarrillo de la cigarrera de plata que su esposa le había comprado hacía una semana y el tabaco se paseó por sus labios con la elegancia típica de un hombre nacido en cuna de oro.

Miró hacia la calle, sintiendo asco por aquellos jóvenes y jovencitas que ignorantes de la vida y que seguro sin planes para un buen futuro, vagabundeaban a esa hora por las calles, sin respeto alguno por la decencia o las buenas costumbres.

El chofer avanzó unas cuadras más cuando de pronto el americano le indicó que se detuviera. Sus ojos habían captado una figura. Una figura bastante conocida.

El menor de sus hijos, con las manos metidas en los pantalones escolares, y aquel aire desgarbado de gamberro sin remedio, conversaba alegremente con un chico más bien bajito, de cabello rubio y corto, y profundos ojos verdes.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que su hijo se mostraba de esa forma con ser humano alguno. Nisiquiera con su madre o con Mathew sonreía y bromeaba de esa forma, ''casi'' (y recalcaba mucho el casi) parecía un adolescente común y corriente, que andaba haciendo el tonto un viernes por la noche.

''Tengo un amigo que estudia en esa escuela''

Recordó de pronto las palabras del último de los Jones, como argumento para su cambio de escuela….así que ese chico, era quizás, la razón por la cual su hijo se había decidido reformar.

-Tanaka-san…¿conoces a ese chico?

El chofer a través de sus anteojos oscuros, contempló también la escena- no señor, no se me hace conocido, al menos no es de la Saint Rudolph, o de los muchachos que Alfred-kun frecuenta

-Muy bien- el espeso humo dibujó figuras amorfas en el aire- quiero que averigües todo acerca de él

.*.*.*.

Se detuvieron en un market cerca a una esquina. Arthur buscó dinero en sus bolsillos y luego perdiéndose en un pasillo buscó ''provisiones''. Algunas latas de té, bocadillos y unos cuantos chocolates. Le parecía increíble que estuviese en un lugar como ese con Alfred, siendo que apenas meses antes había visitado ese mismo market, de la mano de Tino.

-¿Qué haces?-cuestionó Alfred, tirando del cuello de su camisa con brusquedad y provocando que Arthur trastabillara hacia atrás, como un muñeco de trapo.

-Compro algunas cosas para tu abuelita, no creo que esté mal darle algo delicioso para comer

-Es una vieja, se le van a caer los dientes- el rubio estiró los labios, tirando nuevamente de Arthur que le lloriqueaba que ya parara con ese jueguito.

-Como sea, lo llevaré de todas formas-el inglés se acercó a la caja y pagó por los productos.

Al salir del establecimiento le ofreció a Alfred una barra de chocolate que el americano tomó y comió en cuestión de segundos. Después de todo no habían cenado, y ya casi eran las 8 de la noche, desde el improvisado almuerzo de la escuela hasta esa hora, tal vez sólo un par de onigiris y emparedados de huevo y salmón ahumado, era lo único que tenían en el estómago.

Subieron a un autobús nuevamente, y en cuestión de minutos estaban frente a una imponente clínica privada. Arthur al verla supuso que la familia de Alfred tendría mucho dinero, como venía sospechando hacía mucho, aunque el americano con sus modales y apariencia objetara sus suposiciones.

Alfred le había contado, en pocas palabras y con bastantes groserías de por medio, que su abuela se había herido al caer al suelo. Arthur se sintió conmovido todo el momento, puesto que no tenía más familiares que su madre, el pensamiento de una abuela lo enternecía, aún más viniendo de alguien como Alfred, que por sus gestos y aquel acto, supuso, era bastante pegado a aquella anciana.

Caminaron por un pasillo largo y aparentemente despejado, la habitación era la ''205'' , o eso les había asegurado la atractiva enfermera que servía también como recepcionista.

-No me digas ¿se llevaron a esa ancianita ya?

Ambos rubios se detuvieron, frente a la habitación donde debía estar la abuela Jones, un grupo de mujeres vestidas de blanco, se congregaba.

-Así es…pobre mujer, al parecer su hijo es un embajador extranjero, y no quiere que la prensa meta sus narices en esto, Ayase-sensei me contó que la mujer tiene principios de Alzheimer, delira constantemente, e incluso ayer por la noche seguía llamando a su hijo por su nombre, me da mucha lástima, era bastante conversadora y buena, sin el tratamiento adecuado probablemente su condición empeore

-Pobrecita, tan poco considerados…

_En ese momento mi pecho dolió. A pesar de que no la conocía, de que incluso jamás la había visto, mi empatía por el dolor de Alfred me hizo sentir nauseas. Lo miré por un momento, pero él se mantenía inalterable, con sus fríos ojos celestes clavados en aquellas mujeres, como si la enfermedad recién descubierta de su amada abuela lo hubiese golpeado._

-Ustedes, viejas feas ¡apártense de mi camino!

-Pero..¡qué te pasa mocoso!-chilló una, joven y con el cabello atado a un moño- ¿acaso no tienes educación?

-¿Y que hay de tu educación, zorra de mierda? ¿crees que hablar libremente de la vida de una anciana enferma te hace mejor que yo? , agradece que no estoy de mal humor, sino te patearía el trasero ahora mismo…

Las chicas no necesitaron preguntar más, notaron el cabello claro del gringo, y los ojos celestes. Sin duda se trataba de un pariente de la anciana, por ende, alguien importante en ese hospital.

-Lo sentimos mucho- se disculparon avergonzadas.

Pero Arthur no dudó en colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Alfred y apretarlo con suavidad. Sólo podía mirar su espalda, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que el muchacho estaba sufriendo.

Y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

.*.*.*.

Arthur le acomodó el cabello con los dedos, parado frente a él, que desplomado en la banca de aquel solitario parque, mantenía el rostro cabizbajo pero no triste, parecía pensativo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No…-hubo silencio y luego la mano de Alfred se cerró en torno a la hebilla del cinturón que sujetaba el pantalón del uniforme de Arthur- quiero ir a tu casa, quedarme dos o tal vez tres días

Sonrió y alargó su mano sobre los cabellos rubios para acariciarlos, en un gesto consolador, no como un amante, sino como un amigo que apoya a su camarada en situaciones dolorosas- sí, no creo que a mi mamá le importe, incluso, te va a llenar de atenciones

-Quiero ir a ver a mi abuela antes-el americano se puso de pie- pasemos por mi estúpida casa, la saludaré y sacaré algo de ropa, no es como si quisiera regresar a esa mierda llena de inútiles, pero si no la veo..

-Entiendo

.*.*.*.

Se quedó literalmente boquiabierto cuando se detuvieron frente a una residencia que medía casi el ancho del conjunto de departamentos donde el vivía y eso era poco.

Parecía la casa de una estrella de cine o de alguien realmente famoso. Ahora entendía el porqué del carácter de Alfred y el hermetismo del que hablaban las enfermeras en el pasillo.

-Cierra la boca, no es la gran cosa cuando la gente que vive ahí no vale ni una mierda- Alfred le sacó la lengua y lo empujó con la mano- espérame aquí idiota, en un momento estaré afuera

-Está bien-Arthur le sonrió, y colocándose las manos en los bolsillos puesto que comenzaba a enfriar, esperó pacientemente fuera de la residencia.

.*.*.*.

Metió en su bolsillo la billetera que le había robado a Arthur en aquella ocasión, cuando aquel pendejo llevaba al rubio sobre su espalda, estando éste enfermo. Debía devolverla ya.

Bajó por los escalones de mala gana, quería largarse de ese lugar y ansiaba pasar un tiempo a solas con el inglés, dormir bajo el mismo techo, hablar de idioteces hasta que tuvieran que dormirse por obligación o por sueño, tomar un baño…

-Alfred-kun, regrese a su habitación

La voz de un hombre lo detuvo, y alzó los ojos celestes, encontrándose con cuatro hombres uniformados, los perros rastreros que su padre tenía como empleados.

-Apártate mierda, tengo prisa

Pero los hombres no se movieron, y muy por el contrario parecieron juntarse más. Tanaka, que era considerado el más cercano a su padre, fue el primero en hablar.

-No podrá ver a su abuela por algún tiempo- dijo, y Alfred no pudo descifrar la expresión bajo los lentes oscuros que el bastardo, usaba aún de noche- y tampoco podrá abandonar la casa por hoy

-Pero qué…-apretó los puños, colérico, quería romperle la cara a ese desgraciado por atreverse a prohibirle algo.

-No haga esto más difícil de lo que es, su familia está pasando por tiempos duros, y su actitud no hace más que empeorar todo esto

Alfred no dijo nada más. Rojo por la ira, y con las venas punzando en su cuello, dio media vuelta, regresando a su habitación, en su mente, solo enojo y violencia flotaban, así como las ganas incontrolables de golpear a alguien.

El rostro de Arthur vino a él, y estrujó su camisa escolar con dedos húmedos.

-Al final, no podré ir contigo

.*.*.*.

Arthur esperó media hora, esperó una hora, esperó dos horas, pero él nunca salió.

Se cansó de mirar hacia arriba por alguna señal de Alfred, una llamada, un mensaje, algo que le indicara que el otro no se había olvidado de él, que sólo había tomado más tiempo del necesario con la abuela.

El frío le calaba los huesos y todos los vellos rubios de su nuca estaban erizados. El sudor frío le recorría la espalda debido a la compensación que su cuerpo pedía por la baja temperatura.

Más algo era seguro ya: Alfred no iba a salir.

Y en el fondo él había esperado eso por parte del otro. Tal vez había decidido que quería burlarse de él, de pronto. Y él, como un tonto había caído en la pequeña trampa.

Con la nariz roja y congelada, guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y dio media vuelta alejándose de la mansión, sin percatarse de que un hombre mayor, de cabello rubio, lo observaba desde su balcón.

Arthur sintió un pinchazo en la nuca y giró, encontrándose con los ojos del hombre que le lanzó una mirada feroz.

''_El papá de Alfred''_

_.*.*.*._

El sonido de algo rompiéndose sobre el piso, despertó al noruego del letargo en el cual se mantenía, y asustado, corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

Aliviado por no encontrar a Tino en alguna clase de peligro, encontró en cambio a su madre, recogiendo los trozos de un pequeño macetero, que contenía una solitaria plata de florecitas violetas como los ojos de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucedió mamá?

La mujer rubia giró el rostro nerviosa, el sudor le perlaba la frente y sonrió con torpeza. Nor se preocupó de inmediato, a pesar de que trataba de ocultarlo lucía desconcertada y ¿asustada?

-Nada cariño, sólo…se me resbaló de las manos, vine a limpiar el cuarto de Tino desde que…desde que lo deja cerrado todos los días…tal vez hoy olvidó hacerlo así que yo…yo sólo entré a arreglar un poco

-Ah está bien…te ayudo- el chico se agachó y ayudó a su madre a recoger el desastre, más un sentimiento de desazón le recorría por entero…su madre le estaba ocultado algo, y probablemente ese algo tenía que ver con su hermano.

La fémina dejó la habitación llevándose entre algunos papeles los vidrios del macetero roto. Y Nor con suavidad y sin que ella lo notara, cerró la puerta para rápidamente, y antes de que Tino llegara, buscar la razón del porqué del nerviosismo de su madre.

Buscó debajo de la cama de Tino, en su mochila vieja de la escuela, en los estantes, incluso en los cajones de ropa, pero nada más que cigarrillos saltaron a su vista. De pronto, y guiado por la creciente curiosidad hurgó en la mesita de noche del niño, exactamente en el único cajón que componía el pequeño mueble.

-No..puede ser…-se llevó las manos al rostro, para después tirar de la bolsa donde unas redondas y pequeñas pastillas blancas, reposaban.

Pastillas para dormir.

¿Tino estaba ingiriendo somníferos?

¿Desde cuándo? ¡Desde cuando su inocente Tino tomaba eso para alcanzar el sueño!

-Tino , Tino- lo llamó, nervioso también- ¿qué estás haciendo?- estrujó la bolsa entre sus dedos blancos. Era un inútil, estaba dejando a Tino sólo, cuando más lo necesitaba, debía cuidarlo, debía protegerlo ¡era su hermano mayor! Debía estar al tanto de Tino.

Introdujo las pastillas con cuidado en el cajón, pero sus dedos se toparon con una superficie suave y plana.

Extrajo el objeto tomándolo de una esquina, y sus ojos celestes se entrecerraron.

El diario de Tino.

.*.*.*.

''_Me siento enfermo._

_Realmente harto de estar aquí. Odio esta casa, y odio absolutamente todo lo que me rodea. Nadie puede entenderme, nadie se esfuerza en hacerlo. Si entrecierro los ojos, puedo ver claramente, sus rostros burlándose, sus risas, asquerosas, como las de buitres a punto de despedazar a su presa._

_Pido ayuda pero entonces no hay nadie cerca, solo las risas. Todo es oscuro y pesado, no puedo respirar. _

_Cierro los ojos y quiero dormir, pero el sueño tampoco me ayuda a encontrar descanso. No hay ningún lugar al que pertenezca ahora, es como si de pronto todas las manos se hubiesen cerrado. ¿A dónde puedo escapar entonces? Todas las salidas, todas las oportunidades, todo ha sido cerrado. Sólo queda la lástima para mí. Quisiera superarlo, dejarlo todo atrás, pero nuevamente esas manos tiran de mí, me empujan hacia lo más hondo, hacia lo más asqueroso, desearía que verdaderamente alguien pudiese ayudarme''_

Las palabras se repetían mecánicamente en la mente de la mujer, que desconcertada, fregaba los platos apoyada en el lavadero de aquella pequeña cocina.

Esos recuerdos oscuros, desconcertantes y misteriosos le revolvían el estómago, y aún le parecía difícil de creer que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su dulce Tino. ¿Qué podría haber empujado a su hijo a escribir tales cosas? ¿Qué dolor podría estar pasando su pequeño, que angustia, que pena?

Simplemente no lo entendía. Tino había sido siempre tan bueno, tan dócil ¿se habría equivocado ella?

No sólo eran ya los cigarrillos, las pastillas de dormir, aquel deprimente diario, ¡era todo! Ella podría esforzarse en ocultarlo, pero si su esposo se enteraba…si se enteraba, no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería con Tino.

-Que he hecho mal Tino…¿por qué has cambiado?

.*.*.*.

''_Lo he visto el otro día._

_La persona a la que solía amar. Su risa no es más para mí, y me pregunto si alguna vez lo ha sido. Es más que obvio que he sido desechado._

_Es alto, y tiene los ojos como el cielo. Lo vi con mi amado._

_Es el chico que pudo salvarme, el que dejó que ellos me despedazaran. Aún puedo ver mi mano estirada, y su rostro indiferente frente a mí. Aún puedo sentir mi boca llena de sangre gritándole ''sálvame'' y sus palabras condenándome._

_Arthur no pertenece más a mí, Arthur me ha abandonado, aquel chico me lo ha arrebatado, no me queda más que recordar…_

_Si estuvieras aquí, podrías comprenderme….lo único que necesito es que me mires…¡por favor Arthur, sálvame!''_

Las lágrimas dolorosas no dejaban de recorrer el rostro angelical del chico, que cerrando el diario por temor a humedecerlo, apoyaba su frente en ambas manos juntas. En su mente, sólo una idea iluminaba la tristeza que opacaba su faz en ese momento.

-Debo…debo encontrar a Arthur, él…él sabrá cómo ayudar a Tino

.*.*.*.

La cháchara interminable que se desperdigaba como humo en el salón, terminaba por aburrir a Arthur, que echado sobre su pupitre, pensaba aún en la escena que había vivido la noche anterior. La manera en la que Alfred había pisoteado sus sentimientos, dejándolo esperar como un imbécil por su llegada.

-¡Iggyy-chan! ¿Porqué esa carita?

Y antes de que pudiese responder, un cuerpo grande, ya estaba aplastándolo como galleta sobre el pupitre.

-¡Muévete idiota!- Arthur sonrojado lo empujaba a un costado, puesto que el danés estaba frotando su mejilla con la del más pequeño y los demás muchachos del salón, se congregaban a su alrededor mirándolos con burla, murmurando acerca de la ''relación cercana'' que compartían.

-Pero mira a esas mariquitas, ¿no son una ''adorable'' pareja?-murmuró un muchacho, golpeando con el codo a otro que largó a reír y fue imitado por un par más.

Den se puso de pie con suavidad y llevó a Arthur consigo, pegándolo a su cuerpo con el brazo- ¿y cuál es su puto problema? Si somos maricas debería importarle a nuestras pollas y culos, a menos que se quieran unir también, entonces podrán ladrar todo lo que sus sucios hocicos quieren- les guiñó el ojo, como un signo de advertencia, y los otros chicos, flacos y bajitos temblaron ante el alto y fornido escandinavo.

-¿Tienes que ser tan escandaloso?-le dijo Arthur, con los labios estirados y tomando asiento en su pupitre nuevamente- podrías tan sólo haberlo negado

-No es algo que me interese, y a ellos no tiene porqué afectarles ese tema, estamos en el siglo 21, no es como si la homosexualidad fuese un tabú aún

-Para algunas personas puede ser chocante, además no soy gay

-¿Debería preguntarle eso a tu amante?

-¡No es mi amante!-se puso rojo, y giró la cabeza a un costado- no deberías decir esas cosas tan a la ligera ¿sabes?

-Como quieras Iggy-le sacó la lengua amistoso- voy al otro salón a buscar algo que comer, hay unos pendejos que tienen una deuda conmigo y pienso aprovecharme de eso

Desapareció sin más, y entonces el móvil de Arthur vibró dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones y el apuró en atender.

-¿Hola?

-¡Arthur!

Reconoció la voz suave de Nor de inmediato, y apartándose el cabello de la cara miró por la ventana- Hola Nor, tanto tiempo

El chico al otro lado de la línea, con el corazón desbocado y las mejillas ardiendo. La ansiedad haciéndolo temblar, después de tanto tiempo sin hablar con el objeto de su afecto.

-¿Nor?-cuestionó Arthur, rascándose la nuca, sólo escuchaba la suave respiración del escandinavo- ¿quieres que vaya a hablar contigo?

-Sí por favor Arthur, es algo urgente

-No te preocupes, apenas salga de la escuela iré por ti ¿cuál era la librería en la cual estabas trabajando?

Le dictó la dirección y Arthur apuró en apuntarla, sabiendo más o menos cual era el motivo de aquella llamada- nos vemos luego.

-Adiós Arthur.

Colgó. La campana del final de las clases resonó en el aula y todos tomaron sus maletines y pertenencias para desaparecer uno por uno, del salón de clases.

Arthur hizo lo mismo, tomó sus cosas y al salir al pasillo tomó el camino contrario a los demás muchachos, necesitaba estar sólo por unos momentos y no deseaba encontrarse con Alfred.

-¡Tonto!

Más su suerte como siempre, era poca, y lo encontró ahí. Sentado sobre una baranda, con el uniforme que aunque sencillo, en el otro lucía como un traje de gala. El cabello rubio desordenado y los ojos grandes y astutos.

Arthur, decidido a proteger su dignidad, se dio media vuelta, rumbo a las escaleras, ignorando por completo al rubio que le había llamado de manera tan particular.

-¿A dónde crees que vas estúpido?- Alfred lo sujetó de la muñeca, jalándolo y estampándolo contra la pared.

Arthur gimió con dolor y alzó los ojos verdes para mirarle molesto- ¿qué quieres?

-Vine a verte

-¿Ah si? Pues vuelve por donde viniste, y termina de reírte por la broma estúpida que me hiciste ayer- se soltó, empujándolo, quería irse, no soportaría mirar su rostro, iba a flaquear, iba a flaquear. No debía ser débil.

-¿Burlarme de ti?

-¡No me tomes por estúpido, Alfred! Te estuve esperando ¡por dos horas! No pudiste avisarme siquiera, no te importó en lo mínimo dejarme ahí, como idiota…-apretó los dientes- si tan poco valgo para ti, mejor dilo de frente, aunque con esta indirecta creo que ya entendí, sólo no me busques más

-¡Detente te digo!

-¡Dime entonces! ¿Porqué no saliste?

La mirada de Arthur quemaba, aquellos ojos verdes, hermosos y transparentes, escarbaban en su ser pero no podían penetrar lo suficiente.

-No tenía ganas de ver tu cara de idiota

Arthur le sonrió con tristeza, soltándose como con cansancio del agarre del chico, y continuó su caminata, demasiado decepcionado como para disculpar a Alfred.

-¡Te amo, Arthur!...

Se detuvo en seco, impresionado por aquellas palabras que el otro había soltado casi sin pensar.

-Y eso es lo único verdadero

Arthur giró de súbito, mirándolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo Alfred podía llevarlo hasta el infierno y regresarlo al cielo con tan sólo unas palabras? Tenía miedo, y el miedo radicaba en que estaba como desnudo frente a él. Bastaba una palabra del americano para que olvidara todo y se tirara a sus pies como un perro arrepentido.

-¡…!-lo abrazó con fuerza. Alfred hundió el rostro en su cuello y lo arrinconó en la pared, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo cálido y lleno de sentimientos.

.*.*.*.

Nadie podría saber en ese momento, que el chico estaba lleno de confusión. Que una parte del chico había sido rota en pedazos.

''_¿Qué hay con esa maldita actitud de marica?''_

''_Los hombres verdaderos no andan dándose abracitos ni hablando de esa forma''_

''_¿Acaso eres marica? ¡No te quiero ver con ese mocoso nunca más! ¡Si provocas un escándalo en nuestra familia, me encargaré de matarte con mis propias manos!''_

-¡Oh! Pero si es el rubiecito mono, hacía mucho tiempo en que no pasabas por aquí

Jones se quitó el pesado casco, y bajó de su motocicleta, estacionada en el malecón de la playa que había visitado con el británico meses antes. La playa en la que habían descubierto sus sentimientos, también la playa donde Arthur lo había traicionado.

-Dame un tazón de ramen, vieja

-¡Hohoho! Tú eres un jovencito tan insolente…pero eso me agrada de ti, los chicos con carácter son los favoritos de la tiita- la mujer regordeta sirvió el caldo caliente, los fideos, verduras y cerdo en un tazón profundo de cerámica. Alfred se sentó al lado de dos pescadores, en aquel puesto callejero de comida que contrastaba con su ropa a la vista, costosa.

-Si ya sé, ya tenía que visitar esta playa

-Es cierto, desde la vez en que viniste herido…-hizo una pausa y le alcanzó a Alfred el tazón con la sopa caliente- te veías tan mal, todo ensangrentado

-Y gracias a ti estoy vivo- Alfred sorbió con ansiedad y ruidosamente, la porción de fideos.

-Vinieron hace algunos días, unos muchachos, parecían de la ciudad, arregladitos y con ropa cara como tú…

-Ya…

Comió en silencio, con las anécdotas de la mujer de fondo. Le contaba acerca de su marido. Había sido pescador y muerto hacía 10 años en una tormenta, no habían encontrado su cadáver tampoco, a pesar de días de intensa búsqueda. Era viuda y tenía un hijo de su edad, vivía cerca del puerto y sustentaba su vida con aquel puesto de ramen callejero.

Cuando terminó, Alfred pagó y se puso de pie. Montó en su bicicleta bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer y los pescadores, y colocándose el casco condujo algunos metros, deteniéndose en la parte más alejada del malecón. Trepó el muro y sin temor a los 5 metros de altura que lo separaban de la arena, se mantuvo de pie mirando el horizonte y a las aves que surcaban el cielo.

El sol se puso más rápido de lo que pensó, y la luz amarilla, tiñó las nubes antes blancas con un suave color anaranjado. Alfred bajó después, seguro de la decisión que había tomado, y montando en su moto, aceleró lo más que pudo.

Tan sólo buscaba una cosa en ese momento.

Escapar

.*.*.*.

Jones apartó la mano de su entrepierna.

La ropa interior casi a la mitad de sus muslos, el pantalón arrugado a la altura de sus rodillas. Alzó su mano derecha, separando los dedos que bañados en una espesa sustancia blanca, yacían justo frente a sus ojos, ahora llorosos y dilatados por el reciente orgasmo.

Las mejillas arreboladas y los labios húmedos.

Sobre su cabeza, suspendida por una cinta de color oscuro y delgada, sobre una circunferencia que giraba como adorno cerca de la cama, la foto de un sonriente Arthur.

La causa que lo había llevado a masturbarse casi con desesperación apenas sus pies tocaron aquella casa a la que se había negado a regresar después del viaje en motocicleta.

Limpió su mano con algunos paños húmedos que sacó sin mucho esfuerzo de un dispensador de plástico sobre la mesa de noche, y giró la fotografía con los dedos. Aquella sonrisa, inocente y pura, había logrado que eyaculara en cuestión de segundos…

No podía dejar de pensar en el Kirkland.

Tal vez de pronto, se estaba enfermando.

.*.*.*.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Acaso crees que es divertido joder conmigo?- pateó al muchacho que trataba de cubrirse de sus golpes con inutilidad, dejando a la vista que para empezar, no era equivalente el enfrentamiento- ¡Esa chica iba a salir conmigo! ¿Cómo mierda te atreves a interponerte? ¡Maldición!

Tanto Tino, como Feliks, Toris y Feliciano, miraban apoyados en una reja oxidada, la pelea entre el mayor de los Vargas y un mocoso por un curso debajo de ellos, que había cometido la ''osadía'' de salir con una chica a la que Lovino pretendía.

-¡Haré que te arrepientas!-volvió a patearlo el italiano, el chico cayó al suelo y lloriqueaba- ¡Nadie se burla de mí, bastardo inútil! ¡Que te quede claro!

-Ya basta- Tino se puso de pie, su remera ancha y sin gracia agitándose en su cuerpo pequeño y últimamente más delgado- si la perra se fue con él es porque no valía mucho desde el principio ¿no?- sus ojos encontrándose con los claros de Lovino que se detuvo a mirarlo, ofuscado- agradece que te quitó de encima a esa molestia, y deja de comportarte como un mocoso, odio eso

El finlandés introdujo las manos dentro de su bolsillo, apartándose de la escena que le enervaba. No podía soportar que la gente se preocupara por mierdas como el amor y las relaciones, cosas que a su opinión era sólo inútiles y una completa pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Tinoo Tinoo! Yo también quiero irrr- lloriqueaba Feliciano, corriendo detrás del finlandés que con las manos en los bolsillos seguía su marcha sin preocuparse por si el menor de los gemelos o los demás le seguían.

-¡Pero qué le pasa a esa perra! Últimamente está de pésimo humor, no lo soporto- Feliks inflaba las mejillas, mascullando.

-Está loco, mejor hay que dejarlo solo, ¡maldición!-Lovino se cruzó de brazos, mirando a lo lejos como el idiota de Feliciano iba como un perrito tras de Tino.

-Pero…-Toris se sonrojó cuando los otros dos, atraídos por su voz, se giraron a prestarle atención- sabiendo cómo es Tino-kun, ¿no sería mejor que lo siguiéramos?...

-¡Ay Toris, tú siempre! Osea, ya pareces la mamá gallina

Tino cruzó la vereda, sus pies lo dirigían a una zona descampada, sólo más rejas oxidadas y algunas piedras, era un terreno abandonado al lado de una tienda de tatuajes. El cabello rubio cortísimo agitándose por el viento.

Pateó una piedrita, y una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

-Ohhh~ ¿pero qué trajo el gato? Si es la pequeña belleza de la otra vez-la voz melosa con marcado acento francés, provocó que volviera sus ojos hacia aquel grupete de imbéciles, arremolinados ahí como perros.

Estaba el tipo raro y peludo de la otra vez, el de pelo castaño, el maniático que se había llevado a Toris y el estoico alemán de cabello peinado hacia atrás. Como si no fuese suficiente su mal día como para que esos pendejos se lo arruinaran.

-Cállate afeminado

-¿A quién le llamas afeminado?- rabió Francis, bajándose de la roca en la cual estaba sentado, acomodándose sus largos y rubios cabellos y mostrándole los dientes- ¡no te creas mucho solo porque oniisama dice que eres lindo! ¿Sabes algo más? Ya no me pareces tan lindo ¡eres un chico feo!

-¿Un chico feo eh? Prefiero ser feo y no afeminado, para tal caso, quien es peor ¿un chico feo, o un idiota que le manda piropos y le presta atención a un chico feo? Piensa sobre ello, cerebro de mierda, o es que la ''belleza'' ya se te subió a la cabeza

Francis se quedó quieto y sorprendido por un momento ante la ingeniosa respuesta del chiquillo. Antonio e Ivan rieron bajito, divertidos ante la escena. Francis, el conquistador más conocido de la Shigaraki, siendo rechazado y humillado por un crío.

-¡Ven aquí, pequeña y horrible cosa! ¡Oniisama te las hará pagar!

-¡Pégame si quieres! ¡Te mataré si me tocas!-le gritó Tino, enfurecido. Feliciano que venía tras él se detuvo al ver la inminente pelea.

-¡Niichaaan niichan!-gritaba- ¡Ven rápido Niichan! ¡Tino está peleándose con Francis-niichan!

-¿Pero qué coño?-Lovino venía dando zancadas, Toris y Feliks tras él- ese bastardo ¡metiéndose en problemas con esos idiotas otra vez!

-Ja, considérate afortunado- Francis sacó una rosa de quien sabe dónde y se la colocó en los labios, mirando a Tino aún- oniisama no pelea con niños, así que piérdete feíto

-¿No peleas con ''niños´´ eh?- Tino le mandó una patada en una de las rodillas y a Francis se le salieron los ojos por el dolor- ¡Pues pelea conmigo si tanto lo quieres!

-¡PEQUEÑA LARGARTIJA DEL DEMONIO!- Francis lo pescó del cuello de la remera- ¡Te mataré!

-¡Oye bastardo del vino, deja a nuestro amigo ahora!-Lovino apareció, y separó a Tino de Francis con un empujón que hizo trastabillar al francés.

-¡No te metas en esto Lovino! Oniisan te quiere mucho- babeó, imaginándose cosas pervertidas- ¡pero esto es entre ese mocoso y yo!

-¡Entonces atrévete a tocar a nuestro amigo! ¡Te patearé el culo! ¿Me oyes?

-Oiii Francis, no le pegues a mi Lovino- Antonio se unía a la ''pelea'' ahora, buscando defender a su amor imposible.

-¡Tú , cállate, Antonio bastardo, no me trates como a una chica!

-Pero Romano~ no puedo permitir que alguien pose sus manos sobre ti.

-Ludwiiigg-gimoteó Feliciano, pegándose al alemán porsiacaso se iban a los golpes, no quería terminar con algún chinchón en la cabeza o estrellado en el piso como terminaba siempre que su hermano o Feliks decidían molestar a otra pandilla.

-¡Osea perras, ya paren! ¿eh? Como que ¡los mataré a todos si siguen con esta mierda!- manos en la cintura y mejillas infladas, Feliks trataba de ponerle fin al asunto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- todos guardaron silencio, mirando al recién aparecido. Gilbert, el cabello blanco como algodón, los miraba desde el inicio de la calle, con expresión de superioridad y sus ojos rojos refulgiendo en la luz de la tarde.

Tino bufó, la cerecita del helado, ahora ese pendejo idiota aparecía también a fastidiar más el asunto. ¡No lo soportaba!

-¡Tú!-señaló a Tino- ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Más te vale que te vayas, no quiero verte fastidiando a mis muchachos!

-¡Cállate imbécil, puedo ir a donde quiera!-Tino contraatacó, Gilbert se unió a la gresca entonces, Lovino se interpuso entre ambos.

-¡Oye bastardo! ¡Vete de aquí, no vengas a complicar más las cosas!

Gilbert alzó la mano, y la colocó con suavidad en la frente suave del italiano, empujándolo levemente de modo que el chico se separara de ambos- Ore-sama no pelea con niños ,Lovino, y menos contigo- le sonrió con una ceja alzada- mantente fuera de esto, no le haré nada a tu amigo

-Aniki…-replicó Ludwig sorprendido, por la ''repentina'' madurez de su hermano mayor.

-¡Gilbo es tan geniallll~!- Francis y Antonio canturreaban, con corazones alrededor, bien orgullosos de su jefe.

- Pero ¿no le pegaste el otro día a ese niño que pisó tus zapatillas nuevas?-cuestionó Ivan, su figura grande apareciendo tras Gilbert que lo miró con un tic en el ojo.

-Shh shh, sólo sígueme la corriente- Gilbert masculló, el ruso arruinaba sus planes ¡él quería lucir cool y maduro ante ese mocoso arrogante de ojos violetas!

-Torisss~ ¡también estabas aquí!- el ruso risueño lo miraba, y Toris se escondió tras Feliks que seguía argumentando aunque nadie lo escuchaba.

-¡Ya mierda! – Gilbert decidió poner fin a eso, parecía un gallinero- ¡Francis, no te metas más con estos mocosos! No valen la pena, nisiquiera son lindos…

-¡Osea! ¡Ustedes son los bastardos feos!- chilló Feliks, pero una mirada aterradora por parte de Ivan lo hizo atragantarse con sus palabras.

-¡Y tú!-señaló el albino nuevamente a Tino, que lo miraba sin una pizca de miedo y con ojos grandes y retadores, hermoso como un gato salvaje- ¡no te cruces más en el camino de ore-sama, niño! Ya me tienes harto, no creas que porque eres un mocoso no vas a pasarlo mal ¡te lo advierto! ¡no quiero volver a ver tu cara!- el líder de la pandilla se enfrentaba al pequeño finlandés que como respuesta, giró sobre sí y dio media vuelta para cruzar la vereda.

-¡Cómo si yo quisiera ver tu cara, jodido idiota! ¡Me produce náuseas!

-Vee vee vee~

-Como que osea, Toris ya larguémonos de aquí ¡llegaré tarde a mis clases de equitación!

-Sí- el lituano asintió, siguiendo a Tino junto con Feliks.

-¡Feliciano nos vamos!- le dijo molesto Lovino, que trataba de despegarse de Antonio que lo invitaba una y otra vez a salir al cine.

-¡Está bien niichan!- se separó de Ludwig, dejando un beso sobre la mejilla del alto alemán que se sonrojó y le palmeó la cabeza, avergonzado- ¡Adios Ludwig, adiós Francis-niichan, adiós Antonio niichan, Adiós Ivan-san , Adiós Gilbert aniki~!- el feliz Feliciano se despedía del grupo agitando su manita y con sus ojos entrecerrados y expresión risueña.

-Ahh Felii Felii te quiee-ro te quiieeee-ro- babeaba Francis, cuyo rostro pervertido era observado por un molesto Ludwig que estaba a punto de mandarle un tortazo por pensar cosas sucias acerca del menor de los italianos.

-¡Adiós Felii!-contestó también el español, que luego soltó a lloriquear- ¿porqué Romano no puede ser así?

-¡Gilbo! ¿Por qué dejaste ir a ese niño? ¡Sus modales son pésimos! Es un niño muy atrevido- metía cizaña Francis, al lado de Gilbert, que sin moverse veía como aquellos muchachos desaparecer, prestando atención a Tino que, manos en los bolsillos, parecía ajeno a aquellos cuatro, como si no perteneciera ahí.

-¡Cállate! No me hables más de ese mocoso, me produce dolores de cabeza ¡no quiero verlo más!- Gilbert se despeinaba el cabello albino con ambas manos, su gesto era de molestia pero de nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Woww el jefe se pone sentimental!-Antonio y Francis ya estaban a sus lados, comentando acerca del ''lado blando'' de Gilbert.

.*.*.*.

-¿Acaso es una chica linda? ¡Vamos! ¿Porqué no me lo dices?-picaba el danés, estrujando los hombros de un rojo Arthur que caminaba con los hombros derechos hacia una tienda de discos.

-Ya te dije que no, es sólo un amigo- abrió la puerta y la campanita tintineó alertando la llegada de alguien.

-¡Arthur!-el noruego se atravesó en su camino. Hermoso y pálido, casi como la primera vez en que lo había visto. El cabello rubio, suelto, cayéndole por un lado del rostro, y el adorno en forma de cruz sujetando parte de su cabello. Las cejas rubias cobijando bajo ellas unos ojos hermosos y grandes.

-Hola Nor-saludó el inglés, adelantándose.

Den se quedó quieto, mirando la escena. No podía ser eso..

¡Arthur!

¡Arthur y el chico ardiente al cual ya le había puesto el ojo!

.*.*.*.

Kyaaa al fin!! Pensé que nunca acabaría de escribirlo, la verdad lo he escrito del sábado para hoy, no tuve tiempo durante toda la semana. He estado entre tareas, trabajos y preparándome para los exámenes de esta semana, por cierto =P no podré actualizar la semana que viene, mañana empiezo mis exámenes parciales y estaré alejada del internet y la pc, XD necesito concentrarme para tener buenas notas *se coloca la banda con el símbolo de la victoria* así que a estudiar o.ó!!! (es más no debería estar actualizando en este momento, sesupone que estoy estudiando XDU)

Por cierto, el lunes terminé de leer los volúmenes que me faltaban de Let Dai y ¿qué puedo decir? Nos esperan muchas tristezas, alegrías, y giros en la historia =P, de lejos uno de los mejores mangas que he leído, el final es precioso y se entiende muy bien, los personajes, entrañables y con personalidades variadas e interesantes, me siento muy orgullosa de estar haciendo la adaptación de este manga genial que me ha hecho reír y llorar mucho T__T

Y ahora con los reviews =D!!

**Pleasedontforget****  
**

No pasa nada aún, porque Alfred y Arthur están conociéndose recién XDD pero como ya vez, a Alfred le llegó la adolescencia y está más que ansioso de mojar el churro *risas* y el pobre Arthur que se colorea con todo, =P después de todo aún son niñitos pero no desesperes *w* tarda pero llega! *amenaza*!!

-la revive-

Por la ''crítica'' (si es que puede llamarse crítica a ''eso'') no te preocupes, al parecer el tipo se asustó o que se yo XD espero que no vuelva a pasarse por aquí o le lanzaré a Francis encima!

Babea más! En este capítulo Alfred y Arthur tienen más acción, y eso que Alfred iba a quedarse en casa de Iggy pero como ya ves…su papá se las huele u.ú!!

Saludos y besitos y gracias por el review =D!!

**Ichiru95****  
**

Pues aquí tienes otro capítulo =D y sii yo también amo el USAxUK *_* son tan lindos y rubios…*debilidad por los rubios-chan* este capítulo me salió algo largo creo –risas- aunque no era mi intención al comienzo, a veces escribo y no puedo parar de hacerlo, cuando me doy cuenta ya tengo 10 páginas escritas XD!!

Jajajaja!! Yo siempre me imaginé a Argentina como chico! Bastante orgulloso, gracioso y algo torpe (al más estilo de Lovino, siendo que Argentina tiene mucha influencia italiana!!! ) Saludos y besitos espero que sigas leyendo =D!!

**dontfeelguilty**

Wow, en serio tengo manía con los pezones de los hombres *rara* no sé porqué pero me parecen preciosos, más que los de las mujeres, los pezones masculinos son amor!! (habla la chica que lo primero que hace es verle los pezones por encima de la ropa a un hombre…errr) siiii! En este capítulo mostramos algo más de Alfred, como puedes ver, a pesar de ser rudo y maloso es bastante ingenuo para los temas del corazón –rosas de fondo- es más, pasan cosas raras con su cuerpo y él no se las explica!! (pobre Arthur!)

Jajajaja Francis niichan experto en traumar niños y arruinar infancias! En este capítulo no salió mucho, salvo para fastidiar un poco a Tino y para desencadenar una ''pelea'' , woww el manga te lo recomiendo totalmente! Aunque si llegas por los últimos volúmenes verás que uno de nuestros queridos personajes =(…buuh ni quiero decirlo!!

Gracias por el revieww! Abrazos y besos!

**PanLeeBlackfraids****  
**

Jajaja pobre Alfred! La verdad es que sí, en el manga es bastante pesadito con Arthur y el anime también, a veces Iggy como que, quiere reconciliarse con él y Alfred lo arruina todo con sus comentarios –Iggy mode-on- ese granjero emancipado!!

¿Haces cosplay de China? *_* yo me estaba animando a hacer cosplay de Italia, pero al final terminaré haciendo un cosplay de Rei Ayanami =P!! me encanta el cosplay!!!

En este capítulo no hay mucha acción entre Lud y Feli, salvo los celos de Lud y Feli tan lindo como siempre jajajajaja!! Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo!! Saludos y besos para ti!

**ReikoIsshtar****  
**

Feliks es insoportablemente adorable! Con su osea y su ''como que'' me tiene bastante estresada, me lo tengo que pensar mucho antes de poner alguna frase de él jajajaja debe sonar muy Feliks!!! Alfred será toda una cajita de sorpresas, a veces no sabes como va a reaccionar o actuar, y a veces hace cosas que me sacan de onda!!! Arthur también es uno de mis favoritos, y como ves este capítulo no hubo mucho maltrato para él! Al contrario, creo que Iggy recibió mucho amor!!

Gracias por el comentario, saludos y besos!

**SillyKnight12****  
**

Jajajaja yo también me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte!! Niichan es la mar de divertido, ya sea traumando niños, acosando italianos, él siempre estará ahí ¡! Roma x Germania? No era la idea inicial pero al final me desvié hacia ellos inevitablemente…(esta loca amante del yaoi tiene debilidad por los abuelitos en acción) más adelante tal vez un poquito de ellos =P!! después de todo son los encargados de cuidar de nuestros gemelitos italianos y de los hermanos alemanes!!

Los pezones de Arthur son amor (l)! y siii jajajaja Vash es el vecino con mal carácter que pone al pobre Feliciano en su lugar, pobre Feli, así aprenderá a que no se debe correr desnudo en el jardín del vecino, menos en medio de la noche!

Gracias por el review =3 espero que te guste el capítulo! Abrazos y besos!!

**Marriot-chan****  
**

Siii! Todo tiene una razón de ser! Con ese padre, y la personalidad de Alfred ¿Cómo no esperar que sea así? Como ves, en este capítulo ya el padre de Alfred revela algunas de sus intenciones, y al parecer se las huele y no le ha gustado nada la relación que su hijo lleva con Iggy!! Cosas malas se avecinan!! Y lo de la abuelita, está enferma y Alfred lo descubrió de la peor manera T.T felizmente que Arthur estaba cerca para consolarlo… y acerca de Mathew…pobrecito, ni su hermano lo pesca, y por si fuera poco Nor lo rechaza sin delicadeza alguna!!

Uyy me lees la mente!! A Alfred Den no le cayó muy en gracia, y el sentimiento es recíproco, ya Alfred le rompió la cara y se peleó con Arthur, lo bueno es que ya hay reconciliación =P!! para lo del lemon falta!! Falta falta! Pero va a llegar!! Alfred está ya que ni se aguanta (pobre Arthur)

Uhmm..entre Tino y Feliks, te llevarás una sorpresa con Feliks, no todos son lo que aparentan y más adelante Feliks lo va a mostrar!! Tino sigue cayendo y su situación cada vez se complica más, al igual que la de su familia y su hermano…jajajaja lo de Gilbert es un gusto unilateral!! Me pareció chistoso y más aún que Tino lo rechace con sus cariñosas palabras XD!! Lovi no apareció mucho en este capítulo pero también nos sorprendió defendiendo a Tino!

La historia del pasado, fue divertida escribirla! Me imaginé todo y no me quedó tan mal (creo) sobretodo los abuelitos y Francis-niichan!!

Mathew ya fue rechazado, pero no va a rendirse, y Eli es toda una fujoshi!! Y como ves…Den ya le echó ojo a cierto escandinavo, peeero…ayy no puedo decir que va a pasar, sólo que las cosas no son lo que parece!

Hyaa! Espero que este capìtulo te guste también =D gracias por el review y tus comentarios n.n! son amor!! Besos y abrazos!! Come verduras para que no vuelvas a enfermarte! (consejo de vegetariana XD hace meses no pillo un resfriado)

Roseto17

Wow niña te contesto los dos reviews aquí mismo!! Me crees si te digo que cuando leì tu review ayer, empecé a escribir como loca y es gracias a ti a que estoy actualizando? No iba a hacerlo porque estaba con tareas hasta el cuello! Pero leí tus palabritas y dije ''wowww!!'' no puedo creer que una persona relea lo que escribo, así que gracias por los ánimos y por dejarme escribir otro capítulo *_*!!

Los abuelos intimarán más adelante! Por ahora vemos más de Arthur, Alfred y los demás niñitos!!! Me alegra que la infancia te haya parecido divertida!! Me reí mucho escribiéndola!! Y como ves, la parejita USA X UK parece consolidarse más, Alfred al fin se sincera y acepta sus sentimientos hacia Arthur, pero el papá de Alfred no se las va a dejar fácil!!!

Muchas gracias por tus reviews en serio *_* me encantaan y me siento halagada de que te guste tanto el fic!!! Sigue leyendo por favor y dejando tus lindos comentarios =3 saludos y besos para ti!!

**Meli-PK****  
**

Estamos iguales! Estoy que vuelo con el tiempo y la siguiente semana será tortura pura y dura XD!! Chibitalia!!! Es amorrr y el Feli actual también, Feli y Lovi son muy unidos aunque a veces no lo demuestran y Lovi tiene su lado valiente y defiende a sus amiguitos!!...Vash saldrá más adelante (creo) y también tendrá una pequeña historia…los nombres de Germania y Roma son totalmente idea de Rinoa Diethel! Gracias a ella tienen nombre, puesto que yo soy como Tino para los nombres, Lol!!!

Sì, estarán juntos de hecho, y más adelante espero escribir más de este par de guapos y musculosos hombres *___* gracias por el review y continua leyendo!! Abrazos y besos!

**Rinoa-Diethel****  
**

Ve~ Ve~

Apenas lo leì, aunque no tenía Nick, supe que era tuyo por la forma de la escritura *_*!!!

Uyy Rusia-chan!! Me gustaría tenerlo pero otro otro lado sería algo tenebroso despertarme por la noche y verlo murmurando algo acerca de ''ser uno conmigo'' LOL!! A Arthur si préstamelo un ratito *w* tengo un cosplay de mucama francesa que…-Francis niichan mode on- jajaja broma broma! Y a Alfred no lo quiero gracias, ya viste lo que le hizo a Den y lo celosillo que se ha puesto!!

Den es lindo!! Y va a desencadenar muchas cosas en adelante, tanto buenas como malas, este personaje comenzará a tener mayor protagonismo!!

Y las maquinitas son terror! Sólo un par de veces me he subido a una y casi me descalabro de plano, y quedo como tortilla en el suelo!! La infancia de los niños es mona, y era obvio que estos dos hombres extranjeros y torpes con los niños se unirían para ayudarse entre ellos! (Mamá Germania y Papá Roma, Lol!!) los nombres fueron geniales y creo que a todos le gustaron!! Y siii siguiendo la línea del manga, Ludwig siempre ha estado enamorado de Feli *w*!!

Ay si como que osea, Feliks es super cool!!!...jajajajajaa!! el pasado de Liet, y como gracias a Feliks recupera un poco de autoestima y confianza en sì mismo!! Aunque Feliks no lo diga, aprecia mucho a Toris y viceversa!! A pesar de que fueron separados cuando eran niños, al final volvieron a encontrarse!!

Y no, no soy mexicana, soy peruana de hecho, pero estudio con un mexicano y tengo muchos amigos mexicanos y la forma de hablar que tienen me encantaaa *__* por eso tomo algunas expresiones de ellos, son adorables!!

Uff!! Lo que me cuentas es duro, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que miles de cosas van a sucederte a lo largo de la vida =P y no sigas el ejemplo de Tino o.ò uno puede reponerse con fuerza de voluntad y buenos amigos al lado =P, Tino por su parte se niega a superarse, y aunque lo intenta a veces no puede dejar todo atrás (como vemos aquí, Su-san de alguna forma y sin querer lo hizo llorar!!)

Jajajaja, yo también estoy aprendiendo francés y soy una roca para ello, pésima para la pronunciación! Pero los milagros existen y algún dia hablaré francés!!

Puedes quedarte con todos los que quieras siempre y cuando los cuides!!! Saludos besos!! Gracias por el revieww y espero que tus ánimos mejoren!!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Siento mucho la demora ;_; , notas abajo, y con ustedes el capítulo…**_

_**Ni let Dai ni Hetalia me pertenecen, tienen sus respectivos creadores y yo sólo tomo prestados los personajes.**_

_**Advertencia: Nada por ahora, algunos besitos y malas palabras.**_

_**.*.*.*.**_

''_Hay dos tipos de personas en este mundo''_ pensó Den, observando cuidadosamente la enigmática sonrisa del chico rubio frente a él _''Los que toman las oportunidades, y los que las rechazan para hacerse a un lado''_

-Y definitivamente yo no soy uno de esos-murmuró, antes de adelantarse intempestivamente hacia Nor y plantarse frente a él con determinación- un gusto- murmuró seductoramente, sus rasgos suaves y su sonrisa galante , hicieron que algunas chicas alrededor del trío de muchachos, suspiraran encantadas.

-¿Hum?- el noruego le miró con curiosidad, parpadeando repetidamente.

Arthur que se había quedado inmóvil ante los avances de su amigo, aún algo desconcertado se acercó también- él es Den, un buen amigo de la escuela

-¡Tu mejor amigo!-corrigió el danés, pasando su brazo por el cuello de Arthur y apretándolo contra así con alegría y brusquedad.

-Soy Nor- el chico se llevó un dedo a los labios- tu rostro es conocido, ¿no eres un cliente regular aquí?-cuestionó- ¡Es cierto! Hace poco buscabas un disco de rock finlandés…

''¡Me recordó!'', pensó emocionado el danés, definitivamente eso era un strike, aquel chico caería con rapidez ante sus inminentes encantos.

-¡Sí! Podría decirse- le guiñó un ojo y Nor pensó que el chico era algo extravagante, no paraba de guiñarle el ojo y de tratar de encimársele, era bastante movido y loco.

_¡Niños!_ Pensó, todos los estudiantes de secundaria eran así…todos menos…

-Quería hablar contigo- le dijo a Arthur con una sonrisa, que el inglés correspondió de inmediato.

-¿Hablar?-Den torció los labios- ¡nada de eso!-miró al noruego- mejor vamos a tomar algo, un café o esas cosas sofisticadas ¿qué tal?

-Eh…-no sabía cómo rechazar a aquel muchacho, lo estaba sacando de quicio en serio, el sólo quería conversar con Arthur sobre algo importante y esa ''cosa'' de pelo amarillo estaba interponiéndose- en realidad

-No creo que Nor tenga tiempo- le dijo Arthur al danés, alzándose de hombros, pero éste ya estaba muy lejos de ambos, enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

''_¿Prefiere a Arthur, acaso?''_ cuestionó, sujetándose la barbilla '_'Pero, ¿porqué? Yo soy mucho más apuesto, más grande ¡le gusto absolutamente a todas las personas que me conocen! , además Arthur tiene esas cejotas…''_se aproximó al inglés mirándole fijamente las cejas, y Arthur sonrojado lo apartó de un empujón, al noruego le apareció un tic en la ceja al ver aquel ''acercamiento''- _''Definitivamente soy más guapo, y tengo inmensa la poll..''_

-Está bien-dijo el noruego, sonriéndole, haciendo que su rostro se viera aún más bonito- tomaremos un café pero dentro de la semana, ahora necesito hablar con Arthur sobre algo importante-al fin, sincerándose, aunque en el fondo quería decirle: ¡LÁRGATE MOLESTIA!.

-¡Bien!

-Pero vienes con Arthur

-Carajo- los ánimos recibidos hacía segundo se fueron por los suelos- ya que- dijo, alzándose de hombros y bostezando, para en un movimiento rápido y atrevido inclinarse hacia Nor, que no pudo reaccionar cuando el otro le había plantado ya un beso en una de sus mejillas.

El chico se sonrojó y tembloroso agregó algo, pero el danés ya se despedía de ambos con la mano y salía de la tienda de discos, dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo.

-Perdónalo- dijo Arthur, sintiéndose avergonzado por el comportamiento de su ''mejor amigo''- siempre es así de impulsivo, sólo ignóralo y se aburre

-No te preocupes- ya ni pensaba en el bicharraco ese, si tenía frente a él al británico- hay algo sobre lo que…

-Lo sé-dijo Arthur sonriendo con tristeza- también quería que habláramos de eso

.*.*.*.

-Tengo miedo- confesó el chico, con algo de vergüenza , aunque su voz ocultaba a la perfección el gesto de desesperación de sus ojos claros y nerviosos, enfocados en un mousse de fresa , cuyas figurillas de chocolate se encontraban quebradas ya- Tino no es lo que solía ser, Arthur, a veces creo que ya no es el hermano que conozco, ha cambiado tanto…ya no me llama hermano mayor, tampoco salimos juntos, y sólo baja a cenar porque papá llega a la casa y eso es obligatorio, no sé qué hacer- colocó una mano en su frente.

Arthur lo miró con empatía, deteniendo su sorber sobre un batido de fresa que combinaba con el ambiente del lugar, de colores brillantes y frutas en caricaturas, salpicadas por las paredes.

-No te preocupes- dejó el vaso a un costado- hablaré con Tino, siempre lo he cuidado, no me alejaré de él ahora simplemente por…-aún le costaba pronunciarlo- por lo que pasó.

-Aún así- la idea de una posible reconciliación entre su hermano y Arthur se le cruzó por la mente y los dedos le temblaron por la punzada de celos que experimentó, sin embargo, se dijo luego, que eso sería lo justo. Arthur siempre había sido de Tino, él simplemente se había impuesto sin importar.

Por sobre todo, estaba la felicidad de Tino que había sido herido por culpa de todo aquel asunto que él había provocado.

-Aún así…-volvió a repetir, pero el sonido del móvil de Arthur lo interrumpió.

El inglés tomó el aparato entre sus manos y miró la pantallita de colores, sonrojándose por un instante para luego echárselo al bolsillo- ahora vengo- le dijo a Nor- tengo que hacer una llamada…-y sin más abandonó el café para dirigirse al exterior, dejando al noruego con la palabra en la boca y algo contrariado al pensar de quien podría tratarse la llamada para causar aquella reacción en Arthur.

.*.*.*.

Depositó las monedas en la ranura del teléfono público y esperó a que el repiqueo iniciara. ¿Porqué Alfred lo llamaría a esa hora?

Su interlocutor finalmente contestó y Arthur se sonrojó a pesar de que el otro no podía verlo- ¿qué sucede?-cuestionó, echando un vistazo hacia la cafetería. El escandinavo miraba como ausente el postre que casi no había probado.

-¿Con quién estás?- la voz al otro lado sonaba impaciente y Arthur sintió enfurecer, por la manera tan descortés del otro de dirigirse a él. Ni un hola, ni un ¿cómo estás? , simplemente eso.

-Hola, muy bien ¡gracias por preguntar! ¿y tú cómo estás?-respondió el inglés con obvio sarcasmo en su voz y ganas de estampar el teléfono. En cuestión de segundos Alfred había pisoteado la felicidad y ansiedad inicial con la que había realizado la llamada.

-No te hagas el bobo que no te va, idiota

-Estoy en un café, con Nor

-¿Con esa mierda?-la voz pareció alterarse y Arthur tuvo que alejar el auricular unos centímetros para no quedarse sordo por el repentino grito.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Es mi amigo!

Pero sólo el tono del colgado le respondió, el tonto idiota de Alfred le había estampado el teléfono sin darle oportunidad a replicar o algo….un momento ¿porqué tendría que replicar? ¡No estaba haciendo nada malo! Era normal para cualquier chico de su edad tener amigos y salir con ellos, no debía ni por casualidad, sentirse culpable.

-Lo siento- le dijo al noruego, cuando entró- no debí salir así- se rascó la nuca algo incómodo, pero Nor lo tranquilizó restándole importancia al asunto. Tomaron sus cosas poco después y abandonaron el café para dirigirse hacia la vereda, donde una avenida larga y frecuentada por autos ,se hallaba, al frente, una librería.

-Hoy recogeré Tino de la escuela, pienso llevarlo a comer algo y luego comprarle algún disco o un libro, seguramente se va a animar un poco, últimamente se está juntando con unos chicos que no me cuadran del todo…Tino sólo tenía dos amigos antes, Raivis y Eduard, venían a la casa con continuidad y ahora simplemente ya no los veo

Arthur iba a darle su apoyo con algunas palabras alentadoras, pero cuando introdujo su mano en el bolsillo notó que algo faltaba- ¡demonios!-gimió, atrayendo la mirada del otro- olvidé mi móvil en la mesa del café, me he distraído ¡vengo!- dijo, y salió nuevamente rumbo al café para recuperar su preciado artefacto, no era que fuese materialista por supuesto, pero su madre se lo había dado, y debido a su situación económica , ningún regalo podía ser desperdiciado, además en él, tenía el número del idiota de Alfred.

El chiquillo desapareció y el escandinavo sonrió con candidez, ¡se sentía tan bien! , después de tantos días sin ver a Arthur, su corazón latía y las manos le sudaban debido a la ansiedad satisfecha, sin embargo cuando volvió su rostro hacia la carretera, con terror y sorpresa, miró como una motocicleta se deslizaba cerca de él, sin perder su rumbo orientado hacia la pista, y como de un casco de motociclista sobresalían unos ojos celestes y peligrosos que él conocía muy bien.

¡Alfred Jones!

Pero contra todo pronóstico, el americano continuó su camino, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada amenazadora, que él correspondió con el rostro tembloroso pero fruncido, ¡lo odiaba tanto! , como deseó que se estrellara, que se alejara de Arthur para siempre, ¡Que dejara de meterse en su camino!

Arthur regresó al poco tiempo, sonrojado por la carrera, con el móvil en la mano.

El noruego no pudo soportarlo más, apretó los puños y se volvió hacia Arthur, mirándolo alterado- ¿Sigues viéndote con Jones?-cuestionó, temeroso en el fondo de la respuesta ¡maldita sea! ¡Y él que había creído que Arthur se desharía de ese bastardo!

-Yo…-lo pensó un poco, antes de soltarlo- sí, somos amigos

-¿Porqué Arthur? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?- se le acercó al inglés, mirándolo con sus ojos celestes llorosos, con las mejillas rojas, con el rostro compungido- ¿Es que no te importa Tino? ¿No te importo? ¡Sabes que ese tipo nos odia, sabes de las horribles cosas que le hizo a Tino! ¡Es por su culpa que Tino…

-¡No es cierto!-explotó finalmente el inglés, haciéndose para atrás, alejándose del rubio de delicadas facciones-¡Alfred no tuvo nada que ver en eso! Si hay un culpable soy yo, por favor no lo juzgues

-¿Juzgarlo? ¿Juzgarlo, dices? ¡Estamos hablando del tipo que te golpeó hasta dejarte moribundo! ¡Del tipo que dejó que violaran a mi hermano!-finalizó, alzando la voz hasta casi convertirla en un grito, sin embargo, no había nadie en los alrededores que fuese testigo de la escena que ambos montaban.

-Nada…-apretó el puño- nada de lo que digas cambiará mi opinión sobre Alfred, ¡Nunca me separaré de él!- y como movido por un resorte, se alejó aún más del escandinavo que temblaba ante la afirmación- ¡No dejaré a Alfred, jamás!

Arthur corrió lejos del otro, con los ojos llorosos y sin mirar atrás ni un instante, su corazón dolía sin saber porqué, y un sudor frío le surcaba la nuca humedeciéndola, sus sentimientos se hallaban confusos, por un lado Tino y su hermano, la amistad de ambos, y por otro lado Alfred…Alfred tan salvaje y tan distante, Alfred doloroso como una bofetada, quería verlo, quería hablarle.

Nor se quedo inmóvil, en medio de la vereda, pálido y tembloroso, con lágrimas copiosas desbordándose por sus mejillas claras y tersas.

¿Quién era peor?, se cuestionó, ¿Alfred Jones? que había golpeado a Arthur, que había dañado a Tino y a él mismo, que había engatusado con quien sabe qué, a su objeto de afecto.

¿Arthur? Que como un niño rebelde, rechazaba sus cuidados y advertencias para aventarse hacia los brazos de un pandillero salvaje y cruel que era todo lo contrario a lo que sus ideales y su educación le dictaban.

O quizás…

¿Él mismo?, que utilizaba a su hermano como una excusa para alejar a Arthur de Jones, para sembrar una culpa que lastimaba al inglés y hundía aún más a Tino.

La verdad, se sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

.*.*.*.

-Su madre es soltera, de descendencia inglesa al igual que él. Trabaja en un pequeño buffet de abogados, como asistente, una mujer bastante hermosa y empeñosa. Él tiene 17 años, estudiante modelo, inteligente, uno de los favoritos en el club de atletismo.

Ralph Jones miró al joven Tanaka con curiosidad, balanceándose en la silla ancha y gruesa, con los pies sobre el escritorio de caoba y los dedos apoyados en la sien.

-Tanaka-san, dime…ese mocoso ¿te parece atractivo?

-Err- el joven japonés lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por el costado- ¿señor?

-No esa clase de ''atractivo'', me refiero a, si te parece que tiene un rostro hermoso

-Pues sí señor, es bastante apuesto-pensó el guardaespaldas, después de todo el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes no eran tan comunes por ese lado del mundo.

-Ahora Tanaka-san, trata de pensar conmigo- hizo a un lado el cabello rubio- qué crees, que un chico brillante como ese, buscaría en un vagabundo inútil como mi hijo…de todas las posibilidades, ¿porqué justamente Alfred tendría que hacer migas con un muchacho que posee esas cualidades?

-No…no lo sé señor- contestó sumiso, aunque sabía, tenía miedo de abrir la boca, o mejor dicho no se atrevía.

-Tanaka-san, espero que entiendas, que una persona como yo, no puede permitirse esta clase de escándalos…¿entiendes?

-Sí señor, entiendo bien

.*.*.*.

Latas de cerveza, vacías y aplastadas, se hallaban repartidas por todo el piso.

-Oi Tino, como qué…¿qué mierda haces?-cuestionó Feliks, enredando un mechón de cabello rubio entre sus dedos y embutiéndose crema batida de una lata que agitaba sin parar.

-¡Está haciendo ejercicios!-canturreó Feliciano alegremente, alzando una mano para señalar al joven finlandés que se hallaba haciendo planchas sobre aquel descampado en el cual todos los muchachos se encontraban.

El rizo del castaño se contrajo cuando este se llevó las manos a la boca como si fuese a vomitar de pronto. Sus mejillas rojas como un tomate, y su trasero apoyado en un tronco de algún árbol viejo que habían podado y dejado sobre el suelo. A su lado, Lovino Vargas reposaba estirado sobre el árbol, completamente borracho y medio dormido.

-¡Lovino!-le dijo Toris, moviéndolo por el hombro, tratando de despertarlo- No debiste tomar tanto

-¡Déjame maldición!-lloriqueó el italiano, dolorosamente- ¡trato de olvidarme de la pésima noche que tuve ayer!

-¡Niichan es tan desafortunado! vee~- Feliciano le palmeaba la espalda ahora, repetidamente con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta, dejando escapar un hilillo de saliva.

-¡Cállate la puta boca, maldita sea!...con sólo recordarlo ¡quiero vomitar aún más!

-Oseaaa ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?, como que, estás totalmente fuera de onda

-Yo…-apenas alzó sus ojos color almendra para empezar a lloriquear- sob sob…

-Todo empezó cuando…-habló Feliciano, alzando un dedito con expresión soñadora.

**-La noche anterior-**

-Ojiichan, no me hagas barrer más la entrada, maldición…zzzz…-se quejaba entre sueños el mayor de los italianos, removiéndose en la cama, la saliva cayendo sobre la almohada y la boca abierta en una ''o'' perfecta, de vez en cuando alzaba la mano para argumentar a algún invisible interlocutor.

De pronto, una sombra se coló por la ventana entreabierta de la pequeña habitación. Dos ojos celestes brillaron como gemas llenas de picardía y maldad en la oscuridad, mientras un ''jejeje'' se dejaba escuchar.

-¡Al fiiin! ~-murmuró el intruso, escabulléndose con cuidado en la camita en la cual, como un muñeco, dormía Lovino a pierna suelta y sin recato.

-Ghhh…-masculló aún dormido el italiano, soñaba con un campo lleno de tomates, en el cual corría y tomaba los que quería, entre risas y canciones. El pequeño Lovino se aproximó entonces al tomate más rojo y redondo, con los ojos brillantes y baba cayendo, lo tomó entre su mano y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Se siente…casi real…-murmuró Lovino, medio dormido, medio despierto, entreabriendo sus ojos…¡Un momento! Se sentía MUY real, pero aquello…nunca había tocado un tomate tan raro…era suave, caliente y….

-¡CHIGIIIIIII!-pegó un grito que debió haberse escuchado hasta la esquina, y de un salto, salió volando de la cama, al tiempo en que un Francis en tan sólo calzoncillos, y pegado a su pierna, babeaba sonrojado, frotando su rostro en uno de los muslos descubiertos del gemelo Vargas.

-¡Sucio bastardo! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Maldición!-gritaba Lovino, tratando de pescarlo del cuello para estrangularlo ahí mismo por su osadía.

-¡Romanoo~! ¡No seas cruel!-berreó Francis con lágrimas de cocodrilo- ¡No puedes echarme de nuestro lecho de amor!

-¡TE MATARÉ!

Sus manos estuvieron a punto de apretar el pescuezo del francés, más una tonada bastante sosa y una vocecita cargante que ya conocía, lo interrumpieron.

_¡Romano! ¿Cuándo serás capaz de aceptar mi amor~ ¡Oh Romano! Pídele permiso al abuelito y entonces nos iremos a España~ donde podremos casarnos~ donde podremos casarnos~_

Un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda del gemelo mayor, y estrellando a Francis de un empujón en una pared (la cual por cierto se manchó con sangre del francés) avanzó a pasos agigantados al diminuto balcón de su habitación, tan sólo para confirmar con horror, que en el jardín, se hallaba Antonio, vestido de manera MUY ridícula, con aquella maldita guitarra, mirándolo fijamente, y cantando aquella asquerosa, cursi, estúpida, vacía, retardada, canción.

Hizo crujir sus dedos, eso ya era el colmo, debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

-¡Antonio bastardo, lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo!-tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que resultó ser un reloj despertador en forma de tomate, y lo aventó balcón abajo, tratando de darle en la cabeza al español que lo esquivó con una expresión boba en el rostro.

-¡Eso significa que me aceptas!

-¡Oi Antonio! ¡Yo lo vi primero!-chilló Francis, con orejitas y cola de gato, saliendo hacia el balcón también, escabulléndose por un costado de Lovino.

-¡Francis! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Antonio que era usualmente tranquilo , tomó su guitarra a modo de ''arma'' amenazando con esta al francés - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a entrar en la virginal habitación de MI Lovino?

-¡Che!- bufó- ¿virginal? ¡Veremos hasta cuando!

-¡Nunca!-bramó el español apretando los dientes.

-¡Puedes contar con eso chico, oniisan siempre te llevará la delantera!

Continuaron argumentando, en medio de la madrugada, sin contar con que Lovino, que observaba a ambos, se ponía cada vez más y más rojo, más y más ofuscado, más y más impaciente.

Fue solo un rápido movimiento y un grito de Lovino.

De una contundente patada en el trasero, lanzó a Francis balcón abajo, que fue a caer sobre Antonio que quedó con la guitarra hecha un desastre sobre la cabeza.

-¡La próxima vez que los vea!-amenazó el italianito- ¡Los mataré!- y aventó las ventanas, cerrándolas con violencia.

De pronto, ambos ''Romeos'' fueron alertados por los sonidos de disparos proviniendo de alguna de las casas vecinas.

-¡Son las 2 de la madrugada!- bang, bang- ¿Cómo demonios piensan que alguien puede dormir con esos gritos!

-¡Vaaash!-chillaron como niñas, ambos al mismo tiempo, Francis cogiendo sus calzoncillos, Antonio su guitarra rota, y corriendo entre gritos por en medio de la pista, siendo perseguidos por Vash cuya puntería parecía ser bastante certera.

Lovino se secó el sudor de la frente con enojo, y arrastrando los pies fue hasta su cama para meterse en ella, ya pensaría en algo para vengarse de ese par de bastardos que sólo querían fastidiarle la vida.

Se acurrucó en su camita y cuando estuvo a punto de caer en el sueño, sintió algo picándole un costado. De inmediato alzó las cobijas, destapando al intruso.

-Vee vee~-roncaba Feliciano cómodamente, al parecer ajeno a todo el desorden que se había formado hacía minutos.

-¡MALDITO SEAAAAS!

.*.*.*.

-Y eso fue todo

-Pobre Lovino-kun, ahora lo entiendo todo-añadió Toris lloroso, limpiándose las lagrimitas con una servilleta desechable, recordando que él no había podido dormir tampoco la noche anterior, debido a que a Ivan-san se le había antojado Prianiki a las 12 de la noche.

-¡Como que, totalmente out Lovino! Aunque bueno como que, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a que me acosen…¿no es ''cool'' eso, Toris?

-Sí totalmente- una gota le cayó por la cabeza.

-Por cierto perras, como que, me han avisado sobre una fiesta la próxima semana y osea ¡definitivamente tenemos que ir! ¿ok? Como que, nuestra reputación no puede bajaaaar~ para nadaaa~

-¡Fiesta Fiesta!-coreó Feliciano, casi tan borracho como su hermano, tambaleándose sobre el tronco.

-¡Sii fiestaa~! ¡Totalmente!

Alejado de ellos, Tino continuaba ejercitándose, sus brazos delgados sostenían el peso del cuerpo y lo balanceaban de arriba hacia abajo sin descanso.

Escuchó las risas de los muchachos, y de reojo miró a Lovino y a Feliciano de pie, sujetándose ambos por los hombros, tambaleándose pero avanzando seguros.

Feliks se embutió lo último que quedaba de la crema batida, y avanzaba como siempre, delante de los otros, con Toris que ayudaba a los gemelos.

A pesar de todo, ellos se veían tan cercanos, tan puros…¿tendrían pensamientos como los que él solía experimentar, cuando se hallaban solos?, le parecía casi imposible pensar en Lovino o Feliciano, angustiándose de esa forma. Menos aún en Feliks, tal vez Toris podía un poco, pero era demasiado discreto.

-¡Oii Tino! ¡Perra como que, vámonos ya! ¡Me estás asustando en serio!

Tino se puso de pie entonces, más les daba la espalda, quieto, en medio de la noche, con los ojos violetas fijos en la luna llena que iluminaba tenuemente su rostro pálido.

Una lágrima solitaria descendió por su ojo izquierdo.

Tino se desdibujaba en colores tenues, en lágrimas reprimidas, en amargura que aplanaba su pecho y en dedos que presionaban su carne con tanta fuerza que creía que sangraría. Pero entonces, nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía notar eso.

.*.*.*.

-Tino…¿dónde diablos estás?-cuestionó a la nada, el rubio, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, apretando el borde de su suéter de color claro, mientras sus pies lo conducían por una calle abandonada y oscura, donde estaba seguro, había visto a Tino, pasar, con el grupo de chicos que frecuentaba ahora.

Avanzó un poco más, temeroso también, puesto que no conocía muy bien la zona, pero si algo sabía de esos lares, era que las pandillas abundaban. ¡Pero no importaba! Después de todo él era el mayor, debía cuidar a Tino, no regresaría hasta que tuviera a Tino de su mano, y presentarlo sano y salvo en casa.

-Uhmm-unas luces molestaron sus ojos claros, y tuvo que cubrirlos momentáneamente con su antebrazo, el sonido de las motocicletas, ronroneando, ocasionó que su visión se enfocara en los cuatro motociclistas, que, encapuchados y con pequeños látigos de látex en la mano lo miraban amenazante.

El primer golpe lo tomó desprevenido: justo en medio de la frente y de los dos ojos, surcando su respingada y blanca nariz, apenas y tuvo tiempo de cubrirse el rostro con los dedos, y cuando los apartó notó que sangraba profusamente.

Nor contuvo el aliento, y se inclinó hacia adelante, casi resbalándose, para buscar huir de aquellos muchachos que, ocultando sus rostros buscaban definitivamente una cosa: matarlo.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó, con voz aguda, tratando de esquivarlos, pero lo rodeaban, y tenía que buscar proteger su cuerpo de las motocicletas y su rostro de los látigos.

Uno, dos, tres golpes, casi no podía ver nada debido a la sangre que corría por su rostro. Tropezó, arañándose las rodillas descubiertas, y trató de ponerse de pie con fuerza sobrehumana que otorgaba su cuerpo en situaciones de extremo peligro.

Casi no podía respirar y sus gritos desaforados dañaban su garganta, los ruidos de motocicleta, las luces sobre su rostro, la sangre, el dolor de su rostro cortado.

-¡Ayudaa ayudaaa!- gritaba, volvió a caer, y se arrastró hasta un callejón abandonado, dos gatos negros lo miraban desde un tacho de basura y su cuerpo tembloroso se estremeció.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo saltar y cuando giró para gritar se encontró con el atractivo rostro de Mathew, que lo miraba preocupado y angustiado, lleno de sudor al parecer por la carrera.

-¡ Mathew!-casi gritó, poniéndose de pie a duras penas.

Mathew, horrorizado, tomó el delicado rostro del otro, que sangraba, con heridas largas y abiertas que cruzaban la nariz y la frente, las lágrimas calientes se mezclaban con la roja sustancia que caía como a gotas sobre el suéter claro.

-¡Nor! ¿Qué ha pasado?-cuestionó el canadiense, sin aliento, temblando también debido al daño que la razón de sus desvelos había recibido.

-No..lo sé…no..no…lo sé…¡Ma…thew…Mathew…ayúdame!- gimió el noruego, echándose a los brazos del otro a llorar, olvidando ya que su rostro sangraba y que la sangre se pegaba en la camisa clara del canadiense.

-¡Tranquilo! ¡Por favor, tranquilízate!-pidió Mathew, acariciándole la nuca, apretando la mandíbula con furia.

¿Quién habría sido el bastardo capaz de hacerle eso a un chico como Nor?

No lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que lo averiguaría, y lo haría pagar muy caro.

.*.*.*.

-¡No olvides cenar! Últimamente sólo estás volviéndote más, y más flaco, algún día vas a desaparecer

-Sí ya lo sé mamá, comeré algo más tarde- respondió Arthur con voz monótona, tampoco tenía mucha hambre, aunque trataba de complacer a la mujer para que no tuviese más problemas de los que tenía y no se preocupara por él, cuando su mente debía estar fija en el trabajo.

-¡Ok! Te he dejado la cena en la nevera, no tuve tiempo de cocinar algo, así que es comida congelada esta noche, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, trataré de hacer scones o algo…-sonrió Arthur.

-Eehh-la voz de la fémina se escuchó insegura por el teléfono- Darling, lo mejor es que no te acerques mucho a la cocina jejeje…

-¡Mamá!-se sonrojó el de ojos verdes, tirando del cordón del teléfono- ¿acaso insinúas que mi comida apesta! ¡Siempre has comido de lo que yo cocino! Y nunca te has quejado

-Err, bueno cambiando de tema…

-¡Malvada!

-Tengo que irme Arthur- hubo un silencio- ¿cuídate sí?, volveré tarde esta noche, tenemos un caso bastante importante.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego.

Colgó con suavidad el aparato. Supuso que esa noche sería solo él, entonces.

Él, los programas de concurso japoneses, comida congelada y ropa que debía colocarse en la lavadora.

-Yaawn-bostezó en voz alta, estirándose como un gato para ponerse de pie y buscar algo de comida, más la ventana sonó con un estruendo que lo hizo saltar, y de inmediato por su mente pasó la imagen de Alfred, que era el único cuya costumbre databa de romper ventanas ajenas para entrar a las casas.

¿Podría…?

Pero no se dio tiempo a contestar, ansioso y apurado, corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla de sopetón y mirar hacia la calle, encontrándose con la razón de sus desvelos: Alfred Jones, embutido en unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa gris, y un saco del mismo color del pantalón, definitivamente era un traje formal, aunque carecía de corbata. Estaba bastante arreglado y el olor a perfume caro llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales a pesar de que metros los separaban.

-¿Qué haces vestido así?-cuestionó Arthur, inclinado sobre el marco de la ventana, con una simple camiseta de mangas cortas que usaba como pijama.

Alfred le enseñó el dedo medio-¡Ábreme la puerta!-le gritó, y con una ráfaga de aire el cabello rubio oscuro se despeinó, erizándose.

-¡Voy!

.*.*.*.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó burlón, el americano, con las manos en el interior del pantalón, a un Arthur que había pasado exactamente tres minutos, sin percatarse, observando detenidamente la pinta de Alfred.

-¡Na…nada idiota! Sólo ese traje ¿porqué te lo has puesto?-sobó sus mejillas que seguramente estarían rojas, no debía actuar como un imbécil frente al otro, se dijo, o Alfred se burlaría de él como siempre.

-Luego las preguntas ¿tienes algo como esto?-señaló su vestimenta, y antes de que Arthur pudiese contestar ya lo estaba arrastrando por uno de los brazos hacia su habitación. Soltó al inglés con brusquedad, y Arthur casi se va de cara al suelo pero se sostuvo de la puerta de su armario, que Alfred rebuscaba ya.

-Vaya…-dijo el gringo, colocándose las manos en la cintura, al vislumbrar el guardarropa del inglés: chalecos por aquí y por allá, camisas, pantalones formales, ¡Incluso corbatas!- ya veo que no me equivocaba- sacó un chaleco de hilo, de color claro, que pendía de un colgador- ¡en serio eres un ñoño! ¿Qué es toda esta mierda?

-¡Cállate!-trató de arrebatárselo, sonrojado, ¿qué tenía de malo vestirse formal de vez en cuando? ¡Al fin y al cabo así lo habían criado desde niño! ¡Que el otro fuese un salvaje, amante de las chamarras de cuero no era su maldito problema!-¡Dámelo, dámelo!

-Tómalo entonces, ñoño- se lo lanzó con suavidad sobre la cabeza- ahora vístete con eso, ¡y te apuras!

.*.*.*.

Arthur se acomodó el cabello rubio frente al espejo. De camisa gris también, corbata negra, y pantalones oscuros, consistía su sencillo vestuario. Zapatos blancos con base y punta negra. Un reloj plateado descansaba sobre la blanca muñeca, y cuando terminó de acomodar su rebelde cabello rubio salió del baño, sonrojado y con los hombros juntos y tensos.

-Ya estoy

-Para tu suerte te queda- lo distrajo la voz de Alfred, que sentado sobre un sofá, con las rodillas separadas, lo miraba con los ojos celestes entrecerrados.

-¡Claro que me queda!-respondió el muchacho, haciendo el rostro a un lado como si estuviese ofendido por las palabras del otro. Pero poco le duró puesto que Alfred le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretándolo contra él.

-Bajemos

Tomaron las escaleras, y Arthur descubrió que podía bajarlas muy rápido si es que por delante tenía a Alfred que literalmente lo jalaba del codo con tal fuerza que en cualquier momento se descalabraría en medio de ellas.

Oscurecía en la calle, y cuando llegaron un lujoso Mercedes de color oscuro, con un chofer, sujetando la puerta trasera los esperaba.

Arthur aguantó un jadeo por la carrera y la sorpresa de ver el tremendo vehículo, tras la sencilla fachada del edificio en el cual vivía. Miró a Alfred sin poder explicarse qué hacía ahí un auto digno de una estrella de cine, pero el otro lo empujó al interior con una risita y el chofer cerró la puerta, sin mirarlos siquiera, como si fuese un robot.

-¿Qué…cómo…a dónde?-se le trababa la lengua.

Alfred posó su dedo índice con suavidad en la frente del inglés que seguía en shock por todo lo ocurrido- sólo cállate y disfruta

.*.*.*.

-EEEKKK-gimió Arthur, con los ojos en blanco, de pie ahora, en la calle, fuera del auto, frente a un lujoso hotel, en el barrio de Ginza.

¿Acaso era lo que él pensaba? Todo aquello no tenía sentido, Alfred vistiéndose elegante, él mismo usando ropa que jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, vestir con el americano cerca. Los dos, en medio de la calle, mirando hacia ese hotel. Todo aquello sólo podía significar una cosa…

¡SEXO!

¡Sexo puro y duro!

¡NOOO!, pensó el tímido inglés, él era aún muy joven para el sexo por el trasero, había leído ya, a escondidas, algo de información acerca de ello en el internet, dolía como los cojones y seguramente caminaría raro y todos sabrían acerca de eso ¡Además!, además él no era gay…¿Y por qué tenía que pensar en él, tomando el puesto del ''pasivo''?

-A...Alfred, escúchame…esto, esto es demasiado pronto- se sonrojó, apretando los ojos- y-yo no creo que…no creo que sea- ¡Oh por dios!, pensó, ¡nisiquiera puedo decirlo claramente!-quiero decir…somos muy, aún yo no…porque, entiende, yo…

-¿De qué carajo hablas?-alzó una ceja el gringo?- sólo vamos a comer algo

-¿Eh?-parpadeó, con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta- ¿comer?- el rostro pareció iluminarse y el color volver al pálido muchacho- ufff, digo, está bien…

-¡Vamos!

.*.*.*.

-Esto es demasiado-murmuró Arthur, sin aliento.

Un maître los había conducido a una habitación inmensa y redonda: Una mesa larga, al más estilo antiguo se expandía en medio de la estancia, con candelabros de tres picos, provistos de velas largas y blancas, encendidas, platos de porcelana fina, repartidos en cada uno de los puestos que no alcanzaba a contar. Cubertería de plata y manteles tejidos a mano, de un blanco inmaculado. Copas de cristal, tres por cada asiento.

El maître hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación, dejando en ésta sólo al inglés y al americano.

Arthur se dio media vuelta con algo de brusquedad, para mirar al gringo.

-Quería que cenáramos juntos- le dijo Alfred con simpleza, contestando a la pregunta muda que el otro hacía.

-¿Cenar? Pero…-Arthur sonrió cohibido- esto, no era necesario, digo, debe ser muy costoso

-Bah, el dinero no me importa

El rubio se aproximó y tocó con la palma de la mano una de las sillas, que estaba acorde con la elegancia del lugar, se sonrojó y luego giró el rostro, dirigiéndose a Alfred- lo siento es que…nunca había estado en un lugar como éste

Alfred sonrió ante la simpleza y sinceridad del muchachito frente a él, y se acercó para tomar su mano fría y depositar un beso sobre ésta, con una pequeña reverencia, como una burla que Arthur no captó: un caballero, halagando a su doncella.

Se sentaron a la mesa, uno en frente del otro a pesar de que los asientos sobraban, y al poco tiempo un mozo se acercó con los platos, indudablemente con decoración exquisita y aromas tan sutiles que combinaban a la perfección con los colores desparramados sobre ellos. Arthur miraba la comida asombrado, como si temiera estropear el bello montaje con su tenedor.

-Come

-Aún no lo entiendo- empezó Arthur, llevando su tenedor hacia un trozo del pato en salsa de fresas- ¿porqué…? ¿Estamos celebrando algo, acaso?

-Mi cumpleaños- tomó una cucharada del puré de papas- es hoy

-¿4 de julio?-cuestionó Arthur sorprendido- ¡No lo sabía!-se sonrojó, mirando hacia un lado y con timidez apenas susurró- Feliz cumpleaños

-¡Ja!-dio otro bocado a su plato, sin embargo, no despegaba su mirada de Arthur- tú eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños…y ya no pienso tolerar que alguien se atreva a separarnos…¡Nadie!

.*.*.*.

-Lo siento mucho, me puse muy nervioso, debo haberte asustado- el noruego hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa, antes de alzar su rostro, ahora cubierto por algunos parches que evitaban que las heridas sangraran y que se infectaran, su rostro perfecto, surcado por tela blanca.

-¡No! ¡No digas eso!- Mathew se adelantó, preocupado por la situación del chico que horas antes, había encontrado aterrorizado y herido, en medio de la calle- Lo importante es que estés bien ¿el doctor te ha dicho algo?

-No son muy profundas, simplemente son heridas, van a sanar rápido, muchas gracias- estaba siendo simplemente formal, quería regresar a casa, pero el pensamiento del culpable de aquel acto rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Quién podría haber hecho esa atrocidad?- mencionó Mathew con el ceño fruncido, no podía pensar en qué tipo de pandillero, demonio o ladrón podría hacerle aquello a alguien como Nor, un acto tan bajo y vil como atacar a un chico solo.

-Yo…-apretó el puño, sintiendo que el coraje disipaba todo el dolor y miedo que podría haber sentido- sé exactamente quién es el que me hizo esto

-¿Quién, quién es?-preguntó Mathew, con los sentimientos excitados por la situación.

-No importa ya- dijo el noruego, agradeciendo nuevamente- muchas gracias por tu preocupación, pero lo mejor será que vuelva a casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados

-Te llevo-ofreció el rubio, siguiéndolo hasta la salida.

-No es necesario, puedo irme solo

-¡Por favor, no seas terco! , acabas de ser atacado, no es seguro que te vayas solo y mi auto está aquí

El noruego agachó la cabeza, mirando sus zapatos, era cierto aquello, a esa hora le sería casi imposible, también, encontrar transporte, sin embargo…no quería darle esperanzas al otro.

Mathew , mirándole, y como adivinando sus pensamientos le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza que llamó la atención del rubio- no te sientas mal, no intentaré nada- alzó sus manos en señal de inocencia- sólo quiero cuidarte un poco ¿si?

Los ojos claros del escandinavo se clavaron en los del otro y se quedó en silencio, pensando.

_Has sido tú, Alfred Jones…_

_No sólo destruiste la vida de Tino, y apartaste a Arthur de nuestro lado, sino que ahora también te atreves a lanzar la piedra y esconder la mano, te atreves a atacarme…no te ha bastado con hacer imposible mi existencia y la de mi hermano…pero ya no, no seguiré soportando tu tiranía, porque yo.._

_Yo no te tengo miedo._

.*.*.*.

-Cállate, no hables de esa forma, luces como un maniático o algo- le dijo Arthur, enseñándole la lengua como si le diera asco, volcando su atención al plato de comida que mantenía frente a él y que estaba casi intacto, de alguna forma, después de la ''declaración'' de Alfred, el hambre se le había quitado como por arte de magia, siendo reemplazado por una molesta sensación en el estómago, un cosquilleo incómodo que se extendía por todo su interior, perturbándolo- No tienes que decirme cosas lindas, no soy una chica…

-Si fueras una no me gustarías- respondió el gringo, inclinándose sobre la mesa para fastidiar a Arthur- ¡Soy un maniático! ¡Te mataré si me abandonas!-amenazó, riendo, tragando un trozo de pato.

Arthur suspiró, acomodándose el cabello rubio tras las orejas.

-Como sea, mi padre ya debe saber hasta que marca de calzoncillos usas ¿sabes? Debe haber averiguado todo sobre ti, para usarlo seguramente en contra nuestra-rió con suavidad- es tan ''él'' que me saca de mis casillas, ese maldito viejo…siempre está entrometiéndose.

-¿Eh? No entiendo, no conozco a tu padre

-Pero él si a ti…no importa- soltó con determinación- ya no me importa nada, y nada de lo que él pueda hacer influirá en nosotros. Voy a crecer muy pronto, para que podamos irnos lejos de aquí, a donde nadie nos encuentre

Era un romántico, sin duda.

Peleaba como una bestia, y tenía un humor de los mil demonios pero en situaciones como esas, era capaz de hacer promesas y de asegurarle que estarían juntos sin importar lo que los demás dijeran. A veces incluso le parecía, que Alfred era más niño que él. Tenía la manera caprichosa de una criatura para reclamar algo que consideraba justo y bien merecido. El sólo pensamiento logró que sonriera y se sonrojara por la sinceridad de su contraparte.

-Nunca…-empezó Arthur, sin mirarlo a los ojos, cohibido y tenso, puesto que nunca había sido bueno con las palabras- nunca he tenido muchos amigos, y jamás pensé que llegaría a querer a alguien más, desde que tengo memoria he estado solo, no sé muy bien como relacionarme y soy torpe para estas cosas pero…-se detuvo, apretando las manos sobre su regazo para alzar sus ojos verdes llenos de determinación- ¡Pero nunca, nunca en mi vida…-sacudió la cabeza- he querido estar con alguien de la forma en la que quiero estar contigo! No puedo explicarlo con palabras, siento que quiero verte siempre, a veces es tan insoportable que siento ganas de vomitar, no soporto estar lejos de ti, no soporto no verte, aunque somos chicos, aunque nunca podremos tener hijos, y aunque los sentimientos que tengo seguramente podrán causar repulsión a más de uno-tomó aire- aun…aunque esto esté mal, yo…creo que ¡te amo, Alfred!-finalizó- escondiendo su rostro rojo tras sus palmas pequeñas, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos- ¿Esto está mal?-cuestionó, encogiéndose- No se supone que debería sentirme de esta forma, pero es tarde para evitarlo- sonrió con tristeza- he caído por ti

Y ya, lo había dicho, había dicho todo lo que sentía, todo lo que temía, todo lo que lo había estado acosando durante esos últimos meses y finalmente se sentía liberado, aunque hubiese sonado como alguna protagonista de un drama o una chica de un manga shoujo declarándosele a su amor imposible.

Aquello, no eran más que sus íntimos sentimientos, aquellos de los cuales muchas veces se avergonzaba al notar lo ñoños y rosas que eran…¡Oh diablos! Había soltado todo de sopetón y ahora seguro Alfred le daría una patada en el culo por nenita cursi. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Alfred lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos para luego sonreírle limpiamente, como un niño.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a decirlo-volvió a su posición inicial, con un chasquido de lengua- Ahora, que hemos sido sinceros el uno con el otro, por favor, prueba el postre

Y tras decir eso, tomó la tartaleta de frutos rojos entre sus manos y la aventó al rostro del inglés que no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que sintió el impacto y la crema batida resbaló por una de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- chilló Arthur, por entre las carcajadas del americano que parecía gozar viéndolo retirar la crema de sus ojos con ambas manos.

Arthur limpió sus mejillas luego, ofuscado y rojo, pero sus manos se deslizaron sobre la porcelana del plato y tomó su tarta también, aventándola al más alto y acertando en darle en la nariz que quedó graciosamente teñida de rojo y crema blanca alrededor.

-¡Bien, entonces debes comer esto también!- Alfred se trepó a la mesa y Arthur divertido, sucio y riendo, se apartó de la silla con brusquedad para escabullirse.

-Jajajaja ¡Alfred detente!- reía, dando círculos alrededor de la mesa antes arreglada y ahora hecha un desastre, el gringo lo perseguía desde cerca, cual gato tras ratón.

La comida volaba por los aires, estrellándose sobre el suelo, en la mesa, en las sillas, en los adornos, tumbando los candelabros que caían como figuritas al suelo, apagándose.

De pronto un par de brazos fuertes se enroscaron en la cintura de Arthur que fue atrapado como un conejo por las fauces del lobo, que no era nadie más que Alfred, asiéndolo fuertemente a su cuerpo, pegando ambas caderas y la espalda del más bajo contra su pecho.

Arthur contuvo el aliento, nervioso por la cercanía, puesto que a pesar de la ropa que ambos llevaban encima, la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del contrario, penetraba en cada uno de sus poros, adormeciéndolo.

El aroma de Alfred lo hizo soltar un suspiro, y las respiraciones de ambos, agitadas por la carrera era el único ruido que interrumpía el inesperado encuentro.

-Alfred…tu cuerpo- le dijo el británico, con voz suave y serena, como un arrullo, como si estuviese a punto de caer dormido sobre el otro.

-¿Qué sucede?-contestó el de ojos celestes en su oído, y la punta rosada de su lengua reptó desde la mejilla de Arthur hasta el inicio de una de sus orejas, arrastrando consigo los rastros de crema y dulce.

Arthur se estremeció de pies a cabeza, apretó los ojos y sus cejas se fruncieron por el inesperado contacto, cuando volvió a abrirlos, aquella lengua ya se había apoderado de su cuello, que lamía también, y sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos y tan cómodos, que pensó por un momento que había nacido solamente para retozar al lado del americano.

Estuvieron juntos por largo tiempo, podrían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas incluso, y no se hubiesen dado cuenta de que el tiempo transcurría alrededor de ambos. Finalmente y con un pequeño golpe, Alfred cayó sobre el suelo de sopetón, llevándose a Arthur con él, y tendidos sobre el impecable parqué, entrelazaron sus manos, sellando de esa forma una especie de ''pacto'' sin palabras.

-Arthur…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Siento que…en cualquier momento, voy a derretirme

Curioso, pensó el británico. Él se sentía como a punto de arder en fuego.

.*.*.*.

-¡Cómo te atreves a dejarnos fuera de tu ''fiesta''!

Arthur escuchó la voz chillona, y aquello sirvió como un detonante para que se separara del agarre de Alfred, y se pusiera de pie de un salto.

En la puerta del salón, tres chicos se apreciaban, el primero que era el que había hablado, tenía el cabello negro como el carbón, corto a la altura de la nuca, y recto, parecía más el peinado de una chica, y sus facciones eran andróginas también, de ojos rasgados y oscuros, sin duda una típica belleza japonesa, y de no haber sido por el sonido de su voz, Arthur hubiese jurado que era una mujer.

Los que se hallaban atrás, estaban bastante normalitos, cabellos oscuros, uno con lentes y los ojos claros, y el otro usaba una pañoleta que cubría su cabellera larga , lacia y recta.

Debían tener mucho dinero, pensó Arthur, por la pinta que llevaban, los trajes obviamente costosos y aquellos modales de niños malos y rebeldes. Enfrascado en sus pensamientos no notó que el jovencito de cabello corto, se le acercaba a Alfred.

-¡Alfred, rompes mi corazón!-dijo haciendo un berrinche y un puchero, comportándose como un niño pequeño- ¡se supone que debías avisarme! ¡Quería pasar el día contigo!-terminó meloso.

Los otros dos soltaron una risita discreta y picotearon algo de la comida desparramada sobre la mesa. Arthur, al ver la confianza con la que el chico trataba a Alfred, y la belleza singular, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y algo inferior.

-Cuando quiera pasar el día con una perra llorona como tú, te haré saber-contestó el gringo, no estaba enojado, pero su voz tenía un leve dejo de irritación y las manos le temblaban, como si estuviese a punto de explotar, más la sonrisa siempre burlona opacaba su rostro minutos antes, adormilado, nuevamente.

Arthur retrocedió, y el muchacho de cabello negro clavó sus ojos en él, mirándole con odio- ¿quién es este?-preguntó claramente despectivo, moviendo su grácil cuello y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Alfred- ¡oye Alfred, te estoy hablando!

El aludido giró con suavidad, y estampó su puño en la nariz del chico, provocando que este se agachara por el dolor y que un poco de sangre bajara por sus fosas nasales. Su bonito rostro tornándose rojo por el golpe.

-¡Estúpido!-le gritó, pero Alfred se limitó a patear una silla con aparente indiferencia.

El par de muchachos que había quedado fuera de la charla comenzaron a reír en voz baja y el de lentes se acercó al herido.

-Makoto, te dije que tu idea no le iba a gustar…deberías dejar de encapricharte con él

-¡Tú , cállate imbécil!- sujetando su nariz, se puso de pie y miró a ambos rubios con enojo.

Arthur se cohibió, comprendiendo de inmediato que el tal Makoto gustaba de Alfred, y no era para más, casi se lo había comido con la mirada y su capricho por estar al lado de él , trascendía mucho de una simple amistad. Aunque en el fondo se sentía ¿aliviado? De que Alfred no le correspondiera.

-Pueden quedarse aquí, y hacer lo que mierda les dé la gana- resopló Alfred- pero lo harán solos, yo me largo

-Bleeeh iba a decir que nos vemos en la escuela, pero siendo que te cambiaste…-interrumpió por primera vez el de la pañoleta, y Arthur confirmó sus sospechas: esos niños ricos pertenecían a la Saint Rudolph.

-¡Como sea! No quiero ver sus feas caras así que háganme el favor- y sin decir más rodeó los hombros del sonrojado Arthur para chocar ambas cabezas con suavidad- creo que mejor nos largamos

Arthur no pudo estar más de acuerdo, y sigilosamente, escuchando aún los quejidos del chico al que los otros dos trataban de ayudar, salieron de aquel salón, donde había pasado, una de las noches más emocionantes de todo el año.

.*.*.*.

-Gracias

Masculló con su usual sequedad para los demás, cuando el auto se detuvo frente a una casa de ladrillos bastante bonita, en un vecindario de clase media que Mathew pocas veces frecuentaba. Había un árbol frente a la casita, cuyas flores de color rojo estaban a penas en botón.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, sólo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho al ver a un muchacho en tu condición- agregó el canadiense, y Nor, al mirarlo, notó con cierta extrañeza que ya no parecía el chico inseguro y simplón que le había regalado un cd en la tienda de discos.

Lucía más maduro, más determinante tal vez.

-De todas maneras

-Quiero que me escuches

-Debo irme

-¡Sólo dame una oportunidad!-alzó la voz, apretando los dientes, no quería mostrarse demasiado desesperado por ese muchacho, pero era casi imposible, estaba en su cabeza día y noche. Mathew, a pesar de su carácter pasivo, estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que pedía, y ese chico se le resistía con todas sus fuerzas, como si se tratara de una clase de peste, aún peor ¡lo rechazaba sin siquiera darle una oportunidad!

-Está bien, habla- le dijo el noruego, cuyo rostro seguía opacado por el vendaje, una de sus mejillas lucía hinchada y comenzaba a formarse un pequeño moretón.

-No puedes seguir de esta forma-empezó, y cuando notó la mirada incrédula del otro siguió- me refiero a ese ''amor'' que tienes por el chico ese de secundaria, no es saludable, sabes…además es un menor de edad, podrías meterte en problemas- no quería sonar como una amenaza- ¡lo que quiero decir!-volvió a retomar, poniéndose nervioso puesto que sus palabras no explicaban lo que quería dar a entender- es que es mejor que te rindas con él..¡Escúchame!, yo soy mil veces mejor

-Lo siento mucho-colocó una de sus manos sobre la puerta del auto, dispuesto a abandonarlo- te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero no toleraré que te inmiscuyas en asuntos que sólo me conciernen a mí, ni que trates de cambiar mis sentimientos por ti o por….-mierda, había estado a punto de soltar el nombre de Arthur- por él, cosas como éstas, no pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana

Bajó del auto sin más, pero Mathew bajó también, desolado. Más cuando pensaba retirarse el noruego giró para mirarlo con una débil sonrisa.

-Por cierto, hasta ahora, no sé cómo te apellidas- mencionó, casualmente, dando media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el otro.

Mathew sonrió también, casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón- Mathew Williams…

-Es un lindo nombre

-Gracias

-¿Sabes algo?-empezó esta vez el otro- si dices que verdaderamente te importo, y que quieres estar a mi lado, entonces debes prometerme algo

El rubio asintió con rapidez, mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado y metiendo las manos en el bolsillo- lo que quieras

-Debes prometerme- el viento agitó su cabello claro, y pensó por un momento, en que se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello, pero qué más daba, en su situación, cualquier cosa era válida y para derrotar a aquel demonio Jones, necesitaba de armas más fuertes de lo que pensaba- que si descubres alguna vez que estoy en peligro, o que algo malo sucede conmigo, debes protegerme- hizo una pausa- sin importar quién sea el que me ataque- sus ojos claros brillaron bajo la luz de la luna- tú vas a protegerme

-Por supuesto- contestó el canadiense, aunque aquella propuesta sonaba sumamente extraña…¿tendría Nor tantos enemigos? ¿estaría en serio peligro?, sea lo que fuere, él lo iba a proteger, iba a hacerle entender que lo suyo no era palabrería y que comparado con un chiquillo de secundaria, podía mover cielo y tierra para él- haré lo que sea, me enfrentaré a quien sea, incluso si esto no funciona, voy a cuidarte

''_Que honesto'', _pensó, sintiéndose culpable por estar utilizando a aquel chico de esa forma,pero ya no había vuelta atrás, una promesa había surgido entre ambos aquella noche, aunque eso significara que tenía que sacrificar sus sentimientos.

-Entonces eso significa…

-Sí- se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada- te estoy dando una oportunidad

.*.*.*.

-Lo siento mucho sensei, en serio lo siento mucho…¡Tino nunca ha sido así! Mi Tino siempre fue tan bueno, sus calificaciones han sido desde la primaria, excelentes, usted lo sabe…¡oh! ¿Cigarrillos dice?, no lo creo, le preguntaré para estar segura, él nunca ha fumado, puedo jurárselo, tampoco bebe alcohol ni va a fiestas, mi Tino es…sí sí por supuesto- hizo una pausa- me encargaré de que mi hijo mayor le instruya un poco, supongo que es por los nuevos cursos, debe estar desfasándose un poco

Tino escuchaba a su madre hablando por teléfono, agazapado sobre las escaleras, con los pies descalzos fríos sobre los escalones y los ojos ausentes.

Así que eso era todo.

Ella imaginaba tener un hijo perfecto, un estudiante ejemplar, un santurrón de primera, y su pequeña ilusión se desmoronaba poco a poco, al ver que él, no seguiría ni remotamente, los pasos de su ''adorado'' hermano.

La mujer se avergonzaba de él, y eso bien lo sabía. No lo miraba ya, no hablaba con él, y actuaba como si todo fuese normal y feliz, cuando llegaba de madrugada, apestando a humo de cigarrillo y cuando sus notas habían bajado de manera tan dramática que en su curso no se hablaba de nada más.

-Eres una estúpida-murmuró, dándose la vuelta para subir, si escuchaba más de esa charla, terminaría por vomitar- tú y todos en esta casa, son unos malditos estúpidos

.*.*.*.

-No te he llamado para darte algún sermón o para reprocharte esto, Tino, sólo quisiera saber que ha ocurrido para que tus calificaciones sean tan malas- la mujer de cabello castaño, adornado con una hermosa flor de tela, giró sobre su silla y abrazó con una mano una taza de cerámica cuyo estampado mostraba unos perritos bailando.

-No me ocurre nada sensei- contestó, con voz monocorde y mirándola con aburrimiento- sé que mi madre debe estar preocupada, debo ser una vergüenza para nuestra familia siendo que mi hermano fue el mejor estudiante de esta escuela

-¡No! Es decir…no digas esas cosas- sonrió nerviosa de la actitud tan a la defensiva del chico- cada persona es diferente, y es por ello que tienen cosas buenas y cosas malas, nadie quiere que seas como tu hermano pero…acerca de la universidad…¿no crees que estás precipitándote? Estás tratando con tu futuro

-No iré, no soy lo bastante inteligente, sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Trabajos simples, poco sueldo, nada que haga trabajar mi estúpida cabeza lo suficiente- se puso de pie para retirarse- no se preocupe, prometo no darle más problemas

-Tino…

-Maestra…¿Cómo es que tu propia madre se preocupa porque tus calificaciones están bajas, pero no puede darse cuenta que algo malo sucede contigo?...

Y cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, la mujer, cohibida, no supo bien que responder.

.*.*.*.

-Perras como que…esta tarde hay una fiesta en la casa de esa perra rica del 2-B y como que obviamente me ha invitado así que tenemos que aparecernos por ahí, habrá alcohol gratis

-¡Maldición! Tengo tarea de aritmética-Lovino refunfuñó- ya llevo dos faltas en ese maldito curso y si no presento esa mierda seguramente el viejo me va a reprobar

-¡Niichan es tan tonto!

-¡Cállate tarado!

-Bue...bueno, podemos ayudarle a Lovino-kun con la tarea y de esa forma podemos ir todos ¿nee?-Toris apareció, con ideas conciliadoras para siempre, y Feliks no tardó en treparse a su espalda, sosteniéndose de su cuello, casi ahorcándolo.

-¡Toris como quee, eres tan inteligente!- una gota cayó por la cabeza del castaño ¿acaso a ninguno de ellos se le había ocurrido eso?

-Oi Tino- interrumpió Lovino- ¿porqué la cara? Parece que estuvieras a punto de morir

-Nada, me han llamado por mis calificaciones bajas- respondió el finlandés, reclinándose sobre el árbol frente al cual se encontraban, frente al patio de la escuela- al parecer esa perra llamó a mi mamá para chillarle sobre mi mal rendimiento.

-¡Como que, eso es totalmente no-lindo!

-Ya lo sé, como sea

Continuaron charlando, ajenos a un grupo de muchachos que afuera de la escuela, se hallaban conversando.

-¡Oi Gilbert! La entrada es por allá-señaló Francis en dirección contraria.

-¡Cállate! ¿Acaso crees que he venido por ese chico feo?-masculló haciendo morritos- claro que no ¡sólo estamos por aquí porque…! estoy buscando buenas salchichas ¿entiendes? ¡Salchichas!

Antonio y el francés alzaron una ceja observando de pies a cabeza a Gilbert.

Jeans nuevos, camiseta negra bien planchada, pañuelo rojo al cuello, y cabello peinado y arreglado con gel. El alemán destilaba pequeños brillitos alrededor, luciendo como un ''galán'', en su mano izquierda llevaba una cajita de color oscuro donde se podía leer ''Salmiakki''

Sí claro, encontrarían una salchichería alemana en medio de una avenida, y de un colegio para chicos…

-Y te arreglaste así porque…-continuó Antonio con los ojos en blanco, '_'y después de que tuve que gastar mi mesada para comprar esos caramelos raros''_, pensó, con lagrimitas en los ojos, Gilbert siempre los explotaba.

-¡Porque me dio la puta gana y ya! ¡Che! Como si quisiera ver a ese chico feo, horrible, y boca sucia…ese chico de grandes ojos violetas, y suave y corto cabello rubio, con esa cara de…-comenzó a divagar, molesto, estirando los labios y sonrojándose sin darse cuenta.

-¡Si feo, muy feo!-apañó Francis, alzando el puño en apoyo para su amigo.

-¡Es tan feo, que chico más feo!-seguía Antonio sin entender muy bien, pero para variar seguía la corriente- Además podré ver a mi Romano~

-¡Romano, Feli! ~- Francis se sujetó ambas mejillas, con su rostro agitándose sonrojado y soltando baba, imaginándose dios sabe qué perversidades con ambos gemelos.

-¡Aléjate de Romano bastardo!-amenazó Antonio, mostrándole los diente y pescándolo del cuello de la camiseta.

-¡Quiero ver como lo impides!

-¡Grrr!-ambos concentrados en gruñirse, se separaron al ver que Tino salía por la puerta de entrada de la escuela, y tras él, el resto del grupo: El chico castaño de cabello largo, el marica de pelo rubio, y los gemelitos Vargas.

Todos luciendo el bonito uniforme de la escuela, los pantalones a cuadros y el suéter claro.

-¡Moeeeee!-chilló el dúo al mismo tiempo.

Antonio giró hacia Gilbert- ¡Mira ahí está!

-¿Qué ...cómo? ¡Ahrg!-Gilbert miró a Tino entonces, se sujetaba un brazo y miraba con aparente desinterés a los demás muchachos que abandonaban la escuela.

El alemán, nervioso, tomó entre sus manos la caja de Salmiakki y corrió hacia donde Tino se hallaba, deteniéndose sonrojado al darse cuenta de que el finlandés miraba fijamente hacia su dirección.

Gilbert se sintió triunfador, por supuesto ¡nadie podría resistirse a Ore-sama! Y ese mocoso tampoco era la excepción…ya debía estar mojando los bóxers al ver tanta belleza y perfección junta, un Gilbert, no se veía todos los días- ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

-¡Tino!

Se congeló en su lugar al reconocer esa voz que ya había oído antes, y girando el rostro, se encontró con ''Cejas'', el ex integrante de la pandilla de Alfred Jones.

Cuyo rostro, Tino miraba fijamente.

_Entonces no miraba porque yo…_

-¡Carajo!

.*.*.*.

Woooshh ¡al fin! , perdonen por no actualizar la semana anterior, pero es que tuve mis exámenes (que estuvieron muy estresantes por cierto T.T) y casi no actualizo hoy tampoco…¡he escrito de corrido todo el día! La verdad es que estoy en la parte más trabajosa de mi ciclo, y últimamente me estoy quedando hasta muuuy tarde en el instituto o estoy llena de tareas y exámenes T.T así que ando complicada.

Pero bueno, dejando mi vida personal de lado (LOL) jajaja me sucedió algo muy curioso, ayer leía algunos strips nuevos de Hetalia, y me encontré con uno de los nórdicos, donde se descubre que Islandia y Noruega son ¡hermanos! Seeh! También sale Dinamarca (por cierto jajajaja sus cejas son bastante grandes y graciosas) y contra la creencia fangirl popular, Dinamarca no es malo ni abusivo ni pervertido, por el contrario es bastante gracioso y amable!! En fin, me pareció curioso puesto que en este fic puse a Tino y a Noruega como hermanos (antes de saber que Is y Nor eran parientes) pero bueno, Islandia tampoco hubiese encajado mucho en el papel que le tocó a Tino =P!!

Ah! Por cierto, para las que piden lemon, les pido que esperen ¡please! En sí el manga es puro shounen ai, y yo voy a meter un limoncito, pero no me quiero apresurar aún para no desvirtuar mucho la trama ¿oki? Pero claro que habrá lemon ;D aunque más adelante aún, faltan muchas cosas por ocurrir….

Gracias por los reviews *_* (estoy feliz de tener nuevas lectoras!) y gracias a mi paisana Kanami Yuuta que me avisó del forito de Hetalia =D , hace poco leí tu mensaje, y no he tenido mucho tiempo T.T pero terminando de subir esto voy a ver de que va la página!!

Y ahora las respuestas!!

**Ichiru95****  
**

Hello cutie!! Me alegra que el fic te guste jajajajaa y también que te tomes la molestia de leer y dejar tu opinión =D muchas gracias! Aquí tienes el capítulo, saludos y besos n.n!

**dontfeelguilty  
**

Lol, creo que Feliks influye mucho en nuestras vidas, y todos tenemos un poquito de él en ciertas ocasiones XDDD!!! Siiii en este capítulo mucho más de Alfred y Arthur!! Y claro Alfred tiene una boca muy sucia y pervertida –golpea a Alfred con una sartén y luego corre- y Arthur tiene algo de ñoño en el fondo, así que son como el agua y el aceite en lo que refiere a asuntos que tengan que ver con el sexo XDD

Jajajaja te lo explico, que en el manga también estaba complicado. Lo que pasa es que Alfred y Arthur estaban discutiendo a voz en cuello, como lo haría una pareja común y corriente, y pues al parecer el señor gordito captó todo como buen fujoshi (LOL) se excitó, y Arthur al darse cuenta de que Alfred solo estaba molestándolo para jugarle una broma al gordo, le sigue la corriente, y el gordo piensa que los niñitos le van a hacer algo, y cuando saca su cosita, Alfred y Arthu lo mandan literalmente al carajo XDD y se van riéndose de él

Y siii Arthur es igual a Alfred, como nuestro gringo ya dijo antes, solo falta el detonante y la oportunidad y nuestro señor ñoño se vuelve un hooligan!

Las feromonas son amor (L)

Seeh, a Alfred le ha llegado la adolescencia y quiere hacerle cariñito a Arthur, pero Kirkland-san no es suelto, y no va a caer con facilidad, aunque eso sí, ya lo anda pensando…

Pues ya ves ;_; las estudiantes sufrimos LOL! Pero trataré de no retrasarme más ok XD?? No pude escribir dos, lo siento T.T estoy absorbida por mis prácticas y todo, pero creo que me quedó larguito y algo interesante =D!! gracias por tus opiniones y me encantan los reviews largos *_* saludos y besitos!!

**ReikoIsshtar**

Hola mujer! Justo leía un fic tuyo que me ha gustado por la pareja tan poco usual!! Y por la trama triste, y ahora voy a dejarte review jajajaja, lo del metro si es bastante gracioso aunque yo ni de coña lo haría, que miedo, con tantos gordos pervertidos XDDD!!! Gracias por leer mi fic y por tu revieww!! Saludos y besos!

**Marriot-chan****  
**

-La levanta- no mueras ;O;!

Siii Mathew da pena la verdad, como ves ya le dieron una oportunidad pero parece que nuestro querido Nor, está pensando en otra cosa, y ya le hizo prometer algo o.ó, Mathew me agrada ;_; es tan bueno y tierno!! Aunque ya vas a ver como pronto, cambia un poquitín y las cosas se van a complicar tantito..y lo de presumir su dinero, pues sí, es un niñito rico, y sabe cómo usar lo que tiene XD (eso sonó tan sucio…)

Jajaja noo no odies a Ivan! La historia de Toris fue algo triste, pero en el fondo, como ves en este capítulo, él no le tiene rencor a Ivan e incluso más adelante verás como son amigos…!! Lo que sucede es que Ivan lo quiere mucho pero no sabe como expresar su amor…(como siempre creo XD) y lo del lime era necesario, nuestros niños rubios no tendrán mucha acción todavía XD!!

Berwald-san ;O; por ahora sale poquito en el fic, pero más adelante tendrá participaciones decisivas en la trama y sobre todo en la vida de Tino-chan =P!

Si O__O Alfred es muy posesivo y celoso, le tiene mala onda a todo lo que se le acerque a Arthur, y a Den lo dejó como chancla!! Pero Den es bueno, así que no te preocupes, además tiene a Iceland que se encarga de parcharlo XDD!! Y lo del papá de Alfred…huumm vas a entender las acciones de Alfred luego, XD su papá da miedo, en serio

JAJAJAJA , al inicio del fic Arthur no era amor XDD pasaba tirado, sangrando y golpeado, pero ahora está en una etapa de tranquilidad (cof cof –poco le va a durar- cof ) Y si necesitan amor u.u y ya tuvieron un poquito, jajaja con cena y todo (aunque al final ni comieron nada XD)

Lo del lemon aún nooo ;___; ya expliqué porqué…yo también quiero lanzarme con el lemon ya (cuando lo leas verás que será algo gracioso XD) pero…t.t la paciencia es buena XD ¡!!

Gracias por el reviewww =3 me hizo reír tu comentario de Arthur golpeado LOL, saludos y besos!!

**Roseto17  
**

Kyaa Kyaaa! Respondo tus dos reviews acá =3 me encantan tus comentarios!! Me alientan siempre a escribir!!

A todo el mundo le gusta el Alfred x Arthur (incluyéndome) ;_; además Alfred malo es más sexy XD!!! En este capítulo mucho más de ellos dos! Y también le salió un rival a Arthur!

Jajajajaa sii, la verdad me salió re-largo, y este creo que también un poco XD, a veces comienzo a escribir y no puedo parar, y al final mis deditos duelen XD!!

Lo de escribir es fácil! Me estoy basando en un manga así que técnicamente (salvo algunas historias y escenas) la trama no es mía *_* es de Woon Soo-yeon así que técnicamente las palmas son para ella!

Te entiendo XDD!! Yo también tengo un fic que me emociona de esa manera y me parece una tortura esperar una semana para leerlo!!!

Si ;_; los exámenes son horribles!! Y más que todo cuando algunos son prácticos como los míos XD (estudio cocina así que mis bolsillos, mi tiempo de dormir y mi tiempo libre son un desastre XD) Y sii! Siempre que leo tus reviews digo ''dammit o.ó tengo que actualizar!!''

Lol tu último comentario me hizo partir de la risa XDD Augusto Comte y Anthony Giddens haciendo yaoi al más puro estilo de hetalia jajajajaja, espero que hayas terminado tu ensayo y que no se haya convertido en un fic yaoi que si soy tu profesor me infarto (eso si tu profesor no es fujoshi XD)

Saludos y besitos! Gracias por el revieww =3!!

**Son Hibiki****  
**

Los Beatles *o*, los escucho desde niña, mi papá es fan a morir de ellos XD a mi me gustan las cosas inglesas, menos la comida XDD!!

Jajajaa, aún falta para el lemon, pero creo que será interesante siendo que ambos son vírgenes =P así que van a experimentar un poco…!!! Yo también me deseo suerte con mis calificaciones, y a ver como he dado mis exámenes XDD, Alfred matón me encanta también, aunque como ves, también puede ser romántico!!

Saludos y besos =D gracias por el review!!

**Rinoa-Diethel****  
**

Pues sí, Rusia es un dulce, y por dentro es hiel!! Aunque no es tan malo, ya verán XD sólo es algo impulsivo y sádico…-abraza a Ivan- de hecho el otro día buscaba algunas imágenes para ver como me imagino a Arthur en este fic, con el uniforme y todo XD bastante flaquito, alto y menudito XDD como un gato!! Arthur con cualquier traje es amor *o* (habla la que babeó tres horas después de verlo con alitas de ángel y túnica XD) LOL! Con tus fotos pareces niichan cuando empezó a acosar a Austria-san jajajaja y si Alfred y las fotos no son amor ;__; las usa para hacer cosas malas y sucias (habla la que lo escribió XD)

Jajajaja Den-chan! En este capítulo ya le lanzó los perros a Nor XD y Nor lo mandó a volar pero de manera muy cortés (aunque hago spoiler y digo que Den va a tener un cambio bastante dramático con respecto a sus gustos…) y los hermanos nórdicos son amor, XD Nor, acosado por Mathew y por Den, y Tino con Gilbo-niichan detrás de él, aunque parece que algo también hay con Su-san XDD!! Aunque personalmente con Gilbert me divierte mucho, porque Ore-sama se esfuerza jajajajaja

Los abuelitos saldrán pronto! Lo prometo XDD y veremos más de la relación de estos adorables vecinos!

Feliks xD Feliks y sus fiestas, Gilbo y sus regalos! Estos dos personajes me encantaaan, y me encanta escribir las partes de ellos también, son como un respiro en el fic y casi siempre encabezan los relatos cómicos XD así que siempre disfruto hacer los diálogos y todo!!

Como ves, se me han pegado muchas frases mexicanas, de cuando un paisano tuyo estudiaba conmigo =P , además que son bien chistosas y se escuchan genial XDD! Sobre todo las frases me sirven para los diálogos de Feliks jajajaja, y sii si conozco a Fiory Party (aunque solo por youtube) y morí con la muerte de Hinata y con Pain diciendo ''like fuck whatever'' XDDD esa mujer es genial!! En mi país hay bastantes fujoshis o.ó aunque creo que México aún nos gana!

Bien si no sigues el ejemplo de Tino o.ó el personaje parece que se recupera pero comienza a desmoronarse y empeorar nuevamente!! Lo que me cuentas me parece muy fuerte o.ó sobretodo porque involucra la amistad y el amor (cosas que a veces te llevan a malas decisiones o a no sabes que hacer, puesto que tanto una, como la otra son importantes, y no puedes perder una sin sentirte mal aunque tengas la otra) ojalá que te recuperes pronto, y cuando te sientas triste piensa en los pezones de Arthur (¿???) XDDDDDDD en todo caso me halagas diciendo que mi fic te sube el ánimo =3!!, entonces trataré de no dejar de actualizar!!

Su-san aún no se muestra por completo, pero prontoo prontoo –canta- me encanta este personaje, así como su personalidad rara y su silencio XD él será de ayuda para Tino…

;_; mi profesora de francés siempre se burla cuando pronuncio mal XD incluso se ríe LOL, y tengo una pronunciación del culo, hablo horrible, hablaré con niisan para que me de unas clasecitas XD!!

Acepto ir a tu fiesta, pero debes invitar a Feliks!! Sino no seremos nada IN ok? Además ya ves que se van a ir a una fiesta todos ellos jajajajaja!! Gracias por los ánimos y el review ¡! Cuídate, saludos y besos!!

**Yuhi03****  
**

Let Dai es tan genial, cuando terminé el manga no podía parar de llorar y además que me ha ayudado a entender y aprender muchas cosas, esa mangaka se volvió una de mis favoritas!!

Al hacer las pandillas tuve muuuchos cambios, XD primero tomé una hoja de papel y coloqué los nombres de los posibles candidatos para luego ver, que personalidad o que escenas iban más con todos ellos, mira, incluso a Den pensaba ponerlo en el lugar que está Gilbert, pero como que no iba a cuadrar mucho XDD y a Ivan se me ocurrió ponerlo al final!

Siii, esa autora tiene la particularidad de dibujar muecas bien graciosas y super descriptivas!! Yo en lo personal adoro el Rusia x Liet, me gusta mucho más que cualquier pareja que le pongan a Rusia, para mí es canon *_* y juntos son amor!! Tino parece que se recupera pero vuelve a caer =P ¡! Si lees el manga supongo que ya sabes más o menos de que va el pobre T__T

Pronto se van a encontrar estas dos pandillas que a mi también me divierten mucho, jajaja Gilbo niichan da señales en este capítulo y los otros tienen fiestita! Son mis favoritos!!

Gracias por tu opinión y por dejar review =3 me agrada tener nuevas lectoras!!

**Meiko_taka  
**

Wow o.o gracias!! XDD kyaaa si me dices eso me haces feliz!! Me alegra que te guste, en serio me emociona =D!! te digo que yo escribo màs o menos, pero de dibujo no sé ni círculos ni palitos, son obtusa XD!! Totalmente!! Tienes cuenta en DA? Sería bueno verla si es que tienes =D!!

Kyaa *_* saludos y besos y gracias por leer mi fic!! Y por tus reviews!

**XxsubaruxX****  
**

Subaru-chan *o*!! no puedo creer que te lo hayas leído de una sola, si es bastante! Pobres tus ojos, aunque admito que yo suelo hacer lo mismo, cuando me encapricho con algo, lo leo aunque se me haga madrugada y me lloren los ojos XDD!! Me siento complacida si dices que describo bien, siempre he sido algo floja para escribir así que si logro mi cometido me doy por servida *__*!!

Arthur es lindo! Me encantaa, y creo que a la mayoría de las lectoras también!! La pareja principal es de lo mejor!! Y cada vez se compenetran más!!

Gracias por el review y tus palabras *_*!! Saludos y besitos!

**Kanami Yuuta****  
**

SIII peruana!! No sabes lo que siento de que una compatriota me lea XD siendo que he conocido poquísimas peruanas en el fandom y menos aún en fanfiction =P!! adoro que hayan más fujoshis XD!!

Y espero con ansias que en el otakufest hayan cosplays de Hetalia *_* andaré como Kiku con la cámara ¡!!! Leí tu mensajito y ahora termino esto y voy a checar la página *_* de hecho tengo que meterme en ella! Mucha gracias por el datoo y el review =3 saludos y besitos!!

**Fujiko**

¿YO? –se señala- XDD!! Yo amo el angust, aunque si soy sincera tengo algo de repelús con el OCC cuando es muy mal llevado (ojalá que el mío sea medianamente aceptable =P!!) *_* wowww si me dices que no lees lo uno ni lo otro, pero que te gusta mi fic, me doy por servida y no me arrepiento de haber adaptado esto!!!

Tino T__T a mi también me dolió, y más aún ver que no puede salir del hoyo en el que está metido ;_;!! Que Ivan no te caiga mal!! Es como un gatito consentido XD saca sus garras para conseguir lo que quiere LOL, tengo que reivindicar a Rusia-chan!! Den me encanta también!! Por ahora no tiene mucha relevancia pero conforme pase la historia se convertirá también en uno de los protagonistas ya verás =P y este personaje, más de una va a llegar a adorarlo!

Alfred si tiene de idiota, pero en este fic, tiene más de niño malo y caprichoso!! Aunque creo que tampoco se aleja mucho de la realidad XD digamos que USA no es un caramelito tampoco…Arthur es la princesa ñoña en peligro, y bueno…Alfred no es un príncipe que digamos XDD!! Jajajaja sii! Alfred ya se jura seme, pero Arthur también ya supuso su puesto como uke XDD (por algo es UKe XDD!!!) y lo del lemon ya se explicó arribita!! No me gustò mucho poner a Corea-chan como uno de los malos, pero va a tener su oportunidad de reivindicarse también, este personaje me encanta…porque , sabías que el angust y el occ se originaron en Corea XD?

Su-san tiene sus razones o.ó y los bastardos tendrán su castigo, la venganza se sirve fría!! Uy mujer te aviso de antemano, esto será un culebrón de romances XD ya vas a ver como pronto nuevos sentimientos surgen y todo se complica más, y al final el golpeado es Arthur ajajajaja aunque no tenga nada que ver XDD!! Y es muy cierto, Arthur no asume ser gay, el vio su ''romance'' con Tino, como algo de amigos, e incluso nunca pensó en hacer algo más con Tino (como piensa ahora con Alfred) así que técnicamente no era ''gay'' antes de conocer a Alfred XD!! Y geez UK es uke por donde se le vea XDD ¡! Aquí más escenas de ellos! Románticas con pastel y todo, y también le salió un rivalito a Arthur así que , se tiene que cuidar!

Roma/Germania me encantaa *__* veo a los abuelitos como una pareja gay madura, lidiando con sus ''nietos'' todos juntos en alguna de las dos casitas, cenando y hablando de la escuela y etc *suspiro* kyaa kyaaa!! Ludwig, apasionado desde niño, y Gilbo-niichan siempre dando los mejores consejos y enorgulleciéndose ¡! XDD y Romano JAJAJA pobre Romano XDD es el más acosado creo, Francis y Antonio lo vana volver loco XDD!! Y el USA/UK va a tener sus altos y bajos, la relación es demasiado particular y complicada ;_; pero no te preocupes…l'amour siempre triunfa –mira al horizonte-

By the way =D gracias por tu reeview, me hizo reir muuucho XD coincidimos en muchas cosas!! Saludos y besos!

**J****uhahaMoutons**

Kyaa!!! Otra nueva lectora =3 agradezco que sigas mi fic y me alegra aún más que haya llegado lo que traté de transmitir, pienso que eso es lo principal en una escritora, hacer llegar las emociones de los personajes, la parte más emotiva creo que fue cuando Nor encuentra a su hermano y se echa a llorar, cuando escribía esa parte tenía ganas de llorar también XD!! Y Alfred se nos ablanda un poco más acá y Arthur también se sincera al fin =P!!!

Gracias por leer mi ficc y dejar revieww =)!! Let Dai en español lo puedes encontrar en Ayaoi, aunque aun no lo terminan, lo tienen bastante avanzado! Suerte! Si quieres me mandas un mensaje y te doy la página, sino pones ''Ayaoi'' en google y te sale al toque!!

**Mandanima  
**

Graciasss!! Así es, son 15 tomos de manga así que las chicas tienen un duro trabajo por delante, yo terminé de leerlo en inglés porque no pude esperar más, el manga me impactó tanto que no me aguanté nadita XD!! Yo también adoro el drama y los finales abiertos son mi debilidad!! Me doy por servida si mi fic te hace tener esa clase de emociones =D! nunca pensé que algo que pudiese escribir hiciera experimentar eso a una persona!! Thankss!

No te preocupes si te tardas =P aunque me gustan las opiniones, saludos y besitos y gracias por el review!! Te recomiendo Let Dai totalmente!

**Ale_089**

T.T exacto, lo primero es la escuela sobretodo cuando tu mamá la paga y te amenaza para que saques buenas calificaciones, LOL!! Yo ya terminé Let Dai =P aunque me gusta más el manga original, mi fic no se acerca ni por asomo, aunque admito que la trama es mas emocionante cuando están los chicos de Hetalia de por medio jajajaja!!!

Sí, he hecho algunos cambios aunque nada dramático, y no desvirtuaré la trama por respeto a la autora =P!! así que no te preocupes, aunque tal vez cambio el final un poquitín! *_* gracias por tus palabras lindas, y por dejar tu opinión y seguir el fic, saludos y besitos!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Siento Mucho el retraso T.T (explicaciones abajo) bien, como en el capítulo anterior hubo bastante Arthur y Alfred, en este capítulo se toman un descansito y dan más protagonismo a otros personajes XD (especialmente a uno que me he dado cuenta, se ha ganado la antipatía de muchas lectoras)_

_Hetalia y Let Dai no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores, no pretendo lucrar escribiendo esta historia,¡ Peace y a leer!_

_**Advertencias:**__ Alguito de violencia, malas palabras, y nada muy fuerte_

_.*.*.*._

''_¡Esto es inaudito!''_

Pensó Gilbert, mordiéndose los labios, con las mejillas rojas por la rabia de ver su gran presentación opacada por el bastardo inglés que se había robado todo su protagonismo ¡Su oportunidad de aparecer como la estrella asombrosa que era!

''_Pero esto no debe afectarme, ¡Ore-sama sabe cómo lidiar con estas situaciones a la perfección!''_

-¡Así es! ¡Eclipsaré a este idiota con mi presencia!-ladró, manos en la cintura, aunque nadie, salvo sus ''subordinados'' le prestaba atención, realmente.

-¡Gilbo es tan genial!- murmuró Francis, con corazones en los ojos, admirado de la fortaleza del líder.

-¿Ah sí?- cuestionó el español con su usual comportamiento despistado y el rostro risueño.

-¡Vamos Gilbert, tú puedes Gilbert! ¡No te dejes vencer por el cejudo!-animaban escondidos tras un poste de luz, en una esquina, los brazos hacia arriba y la pequeña tonada llegando hasta los oídos de Gilbert, que con la insolencia de un gallo de pelea, infló el pecho, tensó los hombros y se adelantó, dispuesto a apartar a Arthur de un empujón y entregarle el presente a Tino.

-¡Ese Arthur bastardo, cómo se atreve!- Francis apretó el puño, con el rostro oscurecido por una mueca sádica y una vena saltando en la frente, era imperdonable que ese soso inglés estuviese interfiriendo en el ''cortejo'' de su jefe.

-¡Ah! ¡Mira, Gilbert va hacia allá!-agregó el español, con las mejillas rojas y visiblemente excitado por la acción suscitada en aquel pequeño punto, fuera de la escuela, sus ojos bailaban también sobre Romano, que con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados, lanzaba ''maldiciones'' a todo aquel que pasaba.

-¡Eso es, eso es!- ambos estaban concentrados en el perfil del albino, respirando agitados, listos para ver la pelea que se armaría cuando…

-Deme uno de chocolate por favor- pedía Gilbert, a un pequeño puesto de helados frente a la escuela, la cual había rodeado de manera rápida, con las manos en los bolsillos, para hundir la cabeza, cual avestruz, en el puestito, dejando de esa forma, el camino libre a Arthur.

-Eeek- tanto el francés como el español, lucían los ojos en blanco, y un aura oscura los rodeaba, de pronto, todo el orgullo sentido por el alemán, se había caído al piso de golpe.

-¡Y pensar que he gastado toda la mesada con la que invitaría a Romano al cine!- lloriqueó al final Antonio.

.*.*.*.

_¿Qué quieres? ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Te detesto!_

Tino quería gritarle. Quería golpearlo y tumbarlo en el suelo, quería que sintiera un ápice del dolor que él tuvo, que él tiene, y que el tendrá por el resto de su vida, sin embargo se mantuvo inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en el otro, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Hola Tino-le dijo Arthur con una sonrisa tímida que aún tenía ese deje de culpa que aunque se esforzaba no podía borrar.

-¿Qué quieres?- fue la respuesta cortante del otro, que sintió de inmediato la mano de Feliks sobre su hombro.

-Oseaa ¡nos conocemos!- dijo el polaco, señalándose con un dedo y mirando a Arthur- como que, nos vimos en la cafetería y todo , ¡Totalmente! ¿Tus cejas han crecido o te cortaste el cabello? Tienes algo como que, ¡diferente!

-Hola- Arthur respondió, ligeramente irritado, y con la mandíbula que le temblaba, una vena marcándose en su frente, de pronto sentía ganas de estampar su puño en el rostro de aquel muchacho.

-¿Qué quieres?-interrumpió Tino ahora, juntando las cejas rubias y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo Arthur, sintiéndose de pronto fuera de lugar debido a la actitud de Tino, y a el grupo de muchachos, que lo miraban con curiosidad ¿Tanto había cambiado su pequeño Tino, en poco tiempo? Solía ser como un dócil cachorro al que cuidar, y ahora parecía un lobo a punto de lanzarse furioso, sobre su yugular.

-¿Acerca de qué?- Feliks se le colgaba al hombro como si se tratara de un mono, logrando que Arthur se incomodara más con la falta de privacidad.

-Quisiera discutir eso entre los dos

-Como sea- Tino hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, y luego giró la cabeza para echarle una mirada a Toris y a los gemelos, que estaban concentrados en escuchar la charla, Romano le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice, imaginando seguramente que Tino estaría emocionado por la repentina ''visita''- Ya, espérame en la cafetería de siempre- le dijo, colocando ambas manos en los tirantes de la mochila y dándole la espalda.

-Está bien Tino, nos vemos ahí- y sin decir más se retiró, azorado y sombrío, asustado del cambio drástico que las personas a su alrededor, experimentaban debido a su imprudencia. Apretó ambas manos y pensó que quizás se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en la vida de Tino, pero no podía olvidar la mirada suplicante de su hermano mayor, rogándole que hablara con él.

Cuando Arthur desapareció del campo de visión de los chiquillos, Tino apartó la mirada con insolencia, y Feliks que había estado sobre su hombro, lo rodeó para colocarse al frente.

-¡Perra pero…! ¡Como que, podrías haber hablado con él de una vez por todas!

-No quiero hablar con ese mierda- cruzó los brazos- no soy una mujer para emocionarme porque un pendejo me vino a buscar, y no tengo nada que ver con ese imbécil

-¿No que era tu novio?-picó Romano esta vez, uniéndose a la charla también. Pero Tino enrojeció como una manzana y negó furioso con la cabeza.

-¡Es un majadero!-soltaron Feliks y el mayor de los gemelos al mismo tiempo, riendo en voz baja con aire cómplice y malvado. Tino los fulminó con la mirada y su corto cabello desordenado, le cayó sobre la frente.

Gilbert lanzó el cono de helado que ya casi había terminado y pasó a estrellarse sobre la cabeza de Francis.

Viendo a Arthur alejarse por el camino contrario y asegurándose de que cejas no volvía, tomó aire y avanzó entonces, parándose frente a Tino que lo ignoró al comienzo, sin embargo luego volvió sus ojos violetas hacia él, al igual que el grupito que lo acompañaba, en el cual suscitó, diferentes y variadas reacciones.

'' _¡Oh no! ¡Es ese chico!''_ , pensó Toris, mordiéndose las uñas y a punto de enterrar la cabeza en el pavimento, _''si él está aquí significa que Ivan-san debe estar muy cerca, HYAAAA''_

'' _¡Maldición! ¿Porqué ese pelmazo debe aparecer justo aquí?'' –_Lovino tironeaba de su mochila de tela_- ''Seguramente se pondrá en ridículo como siempre, y ¡además! , ¡No dudo que el idiota de Francis, el bastardo de Antonio y el macho patatas anden por aquí también!''_

''_Como que…mi cabello está simplemente perfecto hoy''_

''_Ve, ve, ve_''

-¿Qué miras?-cuestionó el alemán- Ya lo sé, soy demasiado guapo para tus ojos ¿no es cierto?-agregó el albino, colocándose el dorso de la mano bajo el mentón y mirándolo ''seductoramente''- ¡HAHAHAHA!

-Tú eres el imbécil que se me puso en frente- contestó con acidez Tino, listo para golpearlo con la mochila si no se apartaba y dejaba de joderle la tarde.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú!-lo señaló con el dedo- ¡mocoso del infierno! ¿Acaso no puedes actuar decentemente por una vez en tu vida, y ser amable con Ore-sama?

-¡Porqué tendría que comportarme de esa forma con un idiota al que ni conozco y que la pasa jodiéndome!

-¡No te creas el importante!

-¡No te creas el muy apuesto, eres feo! ¡Ridículo!

-¡Cállate! ¡No vine a verte a ti tampoco! ¡Sino a los verdaderos chicos lindos!- aunque lo delataba por supuesto, la caja de salmiakki que no se había molestado en ocultar.

-¡Oigan chicos, lindos! ¿Quieren divertirse con aniki? – Gritaba a voz en cuello Gilbert, acosando a unos jovencitos que huyeron despavoridos ante los gritos del pandillero- ¡HAHAHA!

-Él es tan estúpido- murmuró Toris, con los ojos en blancos.

-Como que, estás en lo cierto- Feliks contemplaba la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Aniki, yo quiero divertirme!- le contestó Feliciano con inocencia, agitando su manita en el aire, pero fue interrumpido por Lovino que le colocó una mano en la boca para callarlo.

-Shh Feliciano, no seas estúpido, harás que sepan que conocemos a este tipo- le advertía el mayor- ¡nuestra popularidad va a caer si saben que nos relacionamos con este perdedor!

-¡Waaa niichan, tienes razón!- susurró Feliciano, con los ojos por costumbre, somnolientos, y la boca abierta.

-¡Ya me hartaste!- Tino se dio la vuelta, alejándose del albino que lo miraba, encolerizado y rojo por los continuos desplantes del muchachito que no le daba ni la mínima oportunidad para un avance- ¡Me largo!

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Lejos de ti obviamente, idiota!

-¡Vuelve aquí, maldita sea,! ¡No te vas a mover sin escucharme!- avanzó hasta donde Tino, tomándole del brazo para tironear del más pequeño y pegar sus rostros. Tino tembló como una hoja por un momento, asustado de pronto, sin embargo, otro tirón lo liberó del de ojos rojos, y Feliks le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-¡Ayy como que, el señor idiota quiere que nuestro amigo lo escuche!-se burló el polaco, colocándose a un lado del rubiecito finlandés que miraba al alemán con fastidio

-¡Vete de aquí, feo! ¡Bésanos el trasero! ¡Deja a nuestro amigo en paz!- Romano ahora se apoyaba en el hombro contrario de Tino, y le enseñó el dedo medio a Gilbert, que pareció enrojecer más por la rabia.

-¡Lovino! ¡Eres una mierda!- casi botaba humo-¡Se supone que deberías apoyarme!

Feliciano vino cantando por atrás, dando saltitos cortos, y se llevó consigo a Toris, tomado del brazo, para que ambos muchachos se encontraran con los tres que ya se habían adelantado. Feliks y Lovino continuaban mofándose del albino, y pronto Francis y Antonio salían de su escondite, para ir en ayuda del jefe.

-¡Cállense mocosos de mierda! Oniisan no les perdonará esto- gritaba Francis, señalándolos.

-¡Lovino! ¿Porqué eres tan malo?- lloriqueaba el español más atrás, sus ojitos aguados y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Cállense desgraciados! ¡Y mejor regresen a la mugrosa escuela de donde han salido!

-¡Como que, totalmente de acuerdo, y hagan algo por esos uniformes tan feos!

Las risas de los chiquillos animaron a Tino que suavizó su expresión un poco, y por un momento se sintió aliviado de pertenecer a ese excéntrico pero cariñoso grupo. Un sentimiento de calidez lo invadió al reconocer que sus amigos lo estaban sacando del apuro que suponía tener que enfrentarse a alguien como Gilbert, y más aún en su condición.

-¡Bastardos feos! ¡Púdranse!

-¡Ya van a ver!- amenazó Gilbert con un puño en alto, viendo alejarse a los mocosos, abrazados y burlándose aún de ellos.

-¡Vayan al café entonces, esta tarde tendremos una ''fiesta'' con los de la Rikkai!-gritó Lovino, que ya desaparecía por una esquina.

-Como que ¡Tienen que ir!

-¡Cállate!-masculló Tino, mirando a Feliks- lo último que quiero es que esas pestes se aparezcan ahí

-¡Ay perra no seas aburrida, vamos!- Feliks le palmeó la espalda- si van estos idiotas seguro que nos invitan los tragos y todo, ¡totalmente! Jajajaja-reía el polaco, alabando lo ''inteligente'' que era por haberse ahorrado esos gastos.

-¡Gilbo tenemos que estar ahí!-animó Francis cuando los otros hubieron desaparecido, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su rostro parecía más el de un depravado, que el de un estudiante de secundaria- ¡Esas dulzuras nos están provocando! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Quieren algo de amouur~!

-¡Tengo que esforzarme!-soltó Antonio , apretando su puñito con las mejillas infladas y los ojos brillantes- ¡Me pondré mis mejores ropas!

-¡Entonces ahí estaremos!-finalizó Gilbert , pasando sus brazos tanto por los hombros de Francis como por los de Antonio, estaba decidido, y estarían en ese lugar aunque fuera lo último que hicieran, para hacerles comer sus palabras a esos niñitos presumidos. Especialmente a ''ese'' niñito presumido.

-¡Los malos amigos!-gritó el trío al mismo tiempo.

-Kesese

-Fusososo

-¡Oh l' amourrr~!

.*.*.*.

Arthur había esperado una hora ya. Y entre el cuarto té que se enfriaba, y las galletas troceadas sobre el plato, dieron las 6 de la tarde, en aquel pequeño café, ubicado en una esquina. El café que solía visitar junto con Tino, años antes.

Miró el reloj de la pared, negándose a aceptar que Tino no vendría. Que Tino lo había dejado plantado a propósito, y más aún sabiendo que tenían cosas que hablar, aunque no culpaba al jovencito de sus actitudes, al fin y al cabo, después de lo ocurrido, ¿Porqué Tino querría escuchar algo viniendo de él?

Debía resignarse ya a que no era necesario para Tino, ni como amigo, ni como conocido, le dolía pensar en que el chico no lo quería ni cerca…¿tan malo era? ¿Tantas cosas terribles había hecho?

Se encogió en su asiento y el mozo vino con la cuenta a la que ni le prestó atención. Por algún motivo el rostro de Alfred acudió a sus pensamientos…¿Valdría la pena abandonar absolutamente todo por seguirle? Su madre, Tino, sus ideales…

Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos. La respuesta era tan clara, que no existían ''peros'' que ponerle.

Sí, valía la pena, porque estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ese chico.

.*.*.*.

-¡Arghh, perras en serio! ¿Cómo sesupone que haga la puta tarea si siguen berreando y no me dejan concentrarme?- tomó un cojín con el dibujo de un gato en tonalidades azules, y lo aventó, dando de lleno en la cabeza de Feliciano que fue a parar al suelo , lloriqueando.

-¡Oniichan!

-¡Cállate maldición! ¡Y deja de cantar!

-Como que, estás de malas pulgas, take it easy- Feliks , de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, embutiéndose papas fritas de una bolsa extra grande, la cual parecía no acabarse nunca, puesto que el polaco, tomaba puñados bastante grandes.

-Lovino-kun tiene razón- siguió Toris- prometimos ayudarlo a hacer la tarea pero…sólo hemos estado hablando y e-eso…-juntó los dedos índices, sonrojándose, cuando Feliks le echó una mirada de ''no entiendo lo que dices''.

-Osea, relájate Toris~, y si tanto quieres, encárgate tú, de ayudarle- otro cojín fue lanzado, pero esta vez del polaco, en dirección al lituano, que no pudo reaccionar y quedó con el rostro aplastado y rojo.

-Ve~ tengo hambre~- El menor de los gemelos gateó por la alfombra, descalzo, acercándose a Feliks que le alcanzó la bolsa de papas, de donde Feliciano tomó un puñado para sentarse cerca.

Los cinco muchachos reunidos ahí, permanecían en pantalones cortos y sueltos, al igual que en sudaderas para dormir y ropa de diario, puesto que se alistaban ya, para la salida al café, del que tanto habían hablado horas antes. Todos menos Tino, claro, que algo nervioso, retraído y alejado del grupo, se mantenía sin zapatos, pero con la ropa en su lugar. Unos pantalones largos y anchos, bastante recatados, y una camiseta con las mismas características.

-¡Oigan!-Lovino lanzó a un lado el libro en el cual estuvo haciendo ejercicios de aritmética, para colocarse de pie sobre la cama, con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿quieren ver algo divertido?- los chicos asintieron, y el italiano entonces se bajó los shorts de tirón, mostrándoles orgulloso, un speedo bastante apretado, de color rojo.

Tino sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. Y Toris cubrió sus ojos, alegando que no podría casarse después de eso. Sin embargo Feliks y Feliciano continuaron con normalidad.

-¡Y osea, que pésimo gusto! ¿No es algo como lo que usa Korikki ?

-¡Tú que sabes! ¡Es lo que usan los playboys, mi abuelo me lo ha dicho!

-¡Ojiichan siempre nos da consejos sobre eso!- explicó Feliciano al rubio, que con algo de asco, continuaba observando la prenda- dice que las mujeres se tirarán sobre nosotros si nos ven con eso

-Es genial…-Lovino se subió los pantalones y bajó de un salto a la cama para tomar los de Feliciano y tratar de quitárselos, más el menor de los gemelos pataleaba, lloriqueando y tratando de resistirse.

-¡Niiichaan ve-eee~ no lo hagas!- Feliciano y Lovino, se hallaban dentro de una nubecita de polvo, de la cual manaban pies y brazos sin sentido alguno, hasta que al final se detuvieron y el mayor, triunfante, les enseñó el trasero expuesto de Feliciano, cubierto tan sólo , por unos bóxers anchos, con dibujos de ranitas.

-¡Jajajaa, eres tan idiota! ¿Acaso nunca vas a crecer?-picó a su gemelo, que con lagrimitas en los ojos, escondía su ropa interior, aún bastante infantil.

-¡Pero como que, yo creo que eso es totalmente tiernooo~!- apoyaba Feliks a Feliciano, puesto que ambos solían llevarse bien.

-En realidad, es lindo- dijo Toris, sonrojado. Sólo esperaba que no miraran también sus calzones que parecían de abuela, y es que usar ropa interior pequeña, con un ruso hambriento cerca, no era nada práctico.

-¡Oye Tino!

El chico giró la cabeza aburrido, Lovino le miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisita burlona- Siendo que pareces una chica y todo…¿también usas ropa interior de mujer?

-¡Jajajaja! Como queee…osea, perra, te pasaste de la raya- reía Feliks- ¿tú crees?

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo

-¡Estúpido!-se sonrojó el finlandés- claro que no uso una mierda como esa…

-¡Entonces muestra!

-Sí sí, muestra

-No creo que-interrumpió Toris- eso sea lo indicado

-¡Cállate aguafiestas!

-¡No voy a mostrar ni una mierda!-alzó la voz el de ojos violetas, retrayéndose, sin embargo y antes de que pudiera notarlo, ya tenía encima a los gemelos y a Feliks, que se lanzaron sobre él, tratando de bajarle los pantalones.

Tino tembló, cayendo de espaldas al suelo y viéndolos treparse sobre su cuerpo como gatos. El chico escuchaba las risas, las voces que bien conocía de sus amigos. Pero de súbito, el pánico le invadió como una corriente eléctrica en la espalda.

Tino recordaba.

Recordaba las manos sobre su piel, la ropa rasgándose, recordaba los golpes, los besos, las risas nuevamente, las palabras soeces y vulgares, recordaba sus lágrimas y recordaba la pérdida de su virginidad a la fuerza.

Todo se volvía a oscuro y su respiración se tornaba pesada y dolorosa.

''_¡Paren, Dios mío paren!_'' rogaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las manos de Lovino sobre el borde de sus pantalones, a pesar que el trío tomaba eso como una broma, y sus toques carecían de malicia, a él le aterraba el sólo hecho de que lo estuviesen ''atacando'' .

-¡Sólo queremos ver tus calzones un poquito!- dijo, riéndose, Lovino.

-¡Como que, no estés tan tenso!- reía también Feliks.

De pronto, se atragantó con su propia saliva, quedándose quieto, y se vio a sí mismo, en el suelo, lleno de sangre, encogido, perdido para siempre. Las manos, las risas…

''_Por favor, ya no, paren, paren ¡QUIERO QUE TODO SE DETENGA!''_

-¡SUÉLTENME!-Gritó, asustando a los chiquillos que se detuvieron, pero su puño fue más rápido y se estrelló con violencia sobre el rostro de Feliks, que cayó de espaldas, inconsciente, con sangre corriéndole por la nariz y los labios.

.*.*.*.

-¡FELIKS!-gritó Toris aterrado, tumbándose a su lado de rodillas para tratar de alzarlo, tomó su cabeza rubia colocándola en su regazo, y con temor descubrió sangre al costado de su cabeza, al parecer se había golpeado más, de lo que ellos pensaban.

-¡Feliks Feliks!- Lovino, lo agitaba, con lágrimas en los ojos. Tino sólo podía mirarlos desde su lugar, jadeaba nervioso, como si de repente hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico y se recuperara de a pocos.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?-le gritó el italiano, furioso, volviéndose hasta él- ¡Estúpido de mierda, te mataré si le has hecho algo! ¿Acaso crees que puedes golpear a tus amigos, perra? ¡Qué mierda te crees!- continuó gritando, rojo, lleno de lágrimas, a punto de lanzarse sobre Tino pero Feliciano lo contuvo con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

-¡Tranquilízate!-le pidió el menor, tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Por favor no peleen!-Toris lloraba también, y Tino pálido y confuso se acercó, conservando la frialdad que requerían ese tipo de situaciones.

-Llamemos a una ambulancia- le dijo el finlandés a Toris que asintió rápidamente, y el de ojos violetas extrajo el móvil de su bolsillo.

.*.*.*.

-No ha sucedido nada grave- les explicaba la joven enfermera, conduciéndolos hasta la habitación en la cual se encontraba el herido- simplemente se ha golpeado un poco la cabeza y tiene roto el labio, pero se va a recuperar

-Uff-Toris respiró tranquilo y los cuatro muchachos, tan sólo con pantuflas sobre los pies desnudos, pues al salir se habían olvidado de todo protocolo y moda, ingresaron a la blanca habitación.

Feliks reposaba sobre la cama, pálido como un papel, pero libre de toda herida, salvo su labio ligeramente rojo y algo hinchado. Se veía tranquilo como nunca antes, y sobre sus ojos verdes, usualmente retadores y relajados, se veía la señal inequívoca de lágrimas.

-Osea Tino-habló el polaco- ven aquí

El finlandés, visiblemente abochornado y turbado por su conducta anterior, se acercó con algo de timidez hacia la camita en la que reposaba su amigo, asustándose al percibirlo pálido como un fantasma, y demacrado.

-Lo siento mucho Feliks, de verdad lo siento, no debí…se supone que…yo…-las palabras se atracaban en su garganta, sentía pena, rabia consigo mismo, y más pena al pensar en que estaba a punto de perder a sus amigos. No lo querrían más, cerca, lo excluirían del grupo por su actitud violenta, por sus traumas.

-Perra, lo siento- dijo Feliks, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación- no debí insinuar que hiciéramos eso…-las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos verdes- somos tus amigos y…no consideramos tus sentimientos, o quizás…las cosas que te hayan ocurrido- la voz se le quebraba, y tanto los gemelos como el lituano se conmovieron- simplemente te fastidiábamos sin pensar en lo mal que podrías sentirte, o en la carga que debes llevar a tus espaldas, y que te duele tanto…-tomó la mano de Tino y la apretó entre la suya, mirándolo con ojos cristalinos, que el de ojos violetas correspondió- por favor perdónanos, realmente te queremos Tino, eres preciado para nosotros y no importa lo que pase, siempre serás nuestro amigo ¿entiendes, perra?- sonrió, aunque lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, y con suavidad soltó la mano del finlandés-además como que…no creo que exista nadie que pegue más fuerte que tú

-Yo también lo siento…-empezó Lovino- no debí hablarte de esa forma, no volveré a hacerlo

-Lo siento Tino- Feliciano le seguía- perdónanos

Tino tenía los ojos violetas escondidos tras el pelo rubio, las manos le temblaban y su pecho pequeño y frágil se agitaba, en un llanto sutil que los otros apenas oían.

¿Cómo era eso posible?, se sentía tan triste y a la vez, podía morir de felicidad. Tantos meses oscuros, tantos meses de llanto y soledad. Y esos chicos, personas que apenas lo conocían, le brindaban un cariño incondicional que él desconocía, que ni su propia familia había podido brindarle.

Ellos no preguntaban razones, ellos simplemente lo apoyaban en silencio, y se conmovió hasta tal punto que tuvo que colocarse las manos en el rostro para contener las lágrimas que caían a montones. Sus hombros temblaban y los gemelos y Toris lo abrazaron en un pequeño círculo, consolándolo.

-Tranquilo Tino-kun, todo está bien ahora- susurró Toris, en actitud bastante fraternal, acariciando los cabellos del rubio.

-Así es perras-Feliks, desde la cama, aún pálido, dio un salto de pronto saliendo de entre las mantas- ¡Y osea obvio que tenemos que irnos a la fiesta ahora mismo!

-EEEKK-el lituano casi se cae de espaldas, al ver a su convaleciente amigo, segundos antes, a punto de ''morir'', ahora completamente repuesto y pidiendo fiesta.

-¡Ese es el espíritu, maldición!- se unió Lovino, tomando de las manos al rubio y ambos saltaron en la cama, formando circulitos.

-¿Qué…qué hice mal?- murmuraba Toris, con los ojos cerrados y lagrimitas cayéndole por las espesas pestañas, las manos en alto, y Feliciano que le palmeaba la espalda con el ''Vee''

Tino sonrió al ver la escena: Feliks saliendo de la cama junto con Lovino, alegando que se apresuraran pues ''como que'' llegarían tarde al café, Toris lloriqueando, preocupado por su ''convaleciente'' amigo. Feliciano con su usual risa infantil y el rizo agitándose de arriba hacia abajo con cada risotada que soltaba.

-¡COMO QUE, larguémonos de aquí, perras, me voy a morir del aburrimiento y aún soy como que, muy joven!

Sin duda, eran sus amigos, un grupo muy especial.

.*.*.*.

-¿Este lugar es bueno?- Toris iba al lado del rubio, sujetándose la bufanda que llevaba alrededor de su delgado cuello.

-Osea, por supuesto ¿Lo dudas? ¡Yo lo conozco! Tengo un primo que como que, viene aquí todos los fines de semana ¿me entiendes? Tenemos que portarnos como adultos o nadie nos hará caso, osea…

-Veee~ el lugar se ve realmente geniaaal- Feliciano que por costumbre llevaba siempre la mirada somnolienta, abrió sus dulces ojitos castaños para enfocarlos en el local, iluminado y bastante sofisticado.

-Nada de beber alcohol, estúpido, no quiero lidiar contigo hoy ¡Y no me llames niichan o te mataré!

-¡Niichan eres tan malo!

Sólo uno de ellos no decía nada. Y una mano apretaba nerviosamente la camiseta ancha, justo por encima del corazón.

Tino lucía pálido y angustiado. Si se le miraba fijamente, la frente se apreciaba perlada por sudor, y los ojos dilatados al punto de parecer dos enormes bolas violetas. El mentón le temblaba como en un tic nervioso, y los dientes casi sonaban al chocarse entre ellos. Sufría de pánico, y aterrorizado se mantenía sin moverse, puesto que frente a él, estaba el lugar, en el cual, aquella fatídica tarde, tres individuos le habían arruinado la vida.

-¿Qué sucede Tino?- Feliciano con el rostro sonriente, se apareció frente a él- ¿No es genial el café-bar?

.*.*.*.

-Debería ser un pecado confeccionar estos uniformes poco sexys para hombres tan jodidamente guapos como yo

Den soltó las cajas que cargaba, acomodándose el overol de color oscuro, y la gorra que rezaba ''Hikari'' en la parte superior. Definitivamente, la falta de dinero le estaba afectando, y es que trabajar en un supermarket, de noche, no era exactamente su idea de diversión, pero le llenaba los bolsillos con billetes que tanto necesitaba.

-Aahh dinero~ dulce, dulce , amado dinero~-besó un par de yenes que tenía metidos en los bolsillos, y cuando otros dependientes le miraron raro, el simplemente sacó su elegante dedo medio para callarlos- ¡A trabajar!- les dijo, cuando él era el único holgazaneando.

Le gustaba ahorrar bastante, por lo que todo lo que ganaba lo tenía ya por supuesto bien depositado, y cuando estaba a punto de tomar otra nueva caja de la columna , sus ojos claros divisaron a una figura particular, pero difícil de confundir.

Tino cruzó la vereda, y desde las puertas de vidrio del supermarket, la silueta delgada y taciturna del adolescente, desapareció en cuestión de instantes, pero Den lo pudo reconocer de inmediato, su presencia y esa actitud tan mala que poseía a pesar de su apariencia, no eran difíciles de olvidar.

Se preguntó ¿Qué haría ahí ese chico? Él conocía bien esas calles y sin duda no tenían buena fama por la gente que solía frecuentarlas. Estaba llena de bares, discotecas y lugares de ocio, donde usualmente las pandillas juveniles ocupaban su tiempo.

Luego vio al resto del grupo, a los chicos que había conocido el día del desmayo de Arthur, y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó el móvil marcando un número que ya se había aprendido de memoria.

-¿Iggy?

.*.*.*.

Sus pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y sin que pudiese evitarlo, sus pies se detuvieron en las escaleras subterráneas que guiaban el camino al local que él no había podido sacar de su mente aunque buscara olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

Apretó los puños hasta que la sangre despejó la piel y los nudillos se volvieron blancos y tensos. El corto cabello erizado y rubio, escocía en la nuca, y un temblor mal disimulado le sacudía los huesos como si estuviese a punto de caer desplomado al piso.

No sucede nada, se dijo, no había nada que temer porque ya todo había pasado, y ellos no volverían a tocarlo nunca ¿no es cierto? Era otra persona ahora, tenía amigos que lo apreciaban, había pasado por tantas cosas, se había vuelto tan fuerte que nada podría quebrarlo. Nisiquiera ellos.

-Aahh

Pero a pesar de todo, Tino no pudo.

El dolor le regresó como una patada, y se vio así mismo, tan débil que sentía que se mearía encima. Cubierto de sangre, al punto de estar muerto. Hubiese sido mejor si moría, había pensado en ese momento, si moría no tendría que enfrentarse a lo que vendría luego. Ni a la espalda suave de Arthur contra su rostro y pecho. Había querido también, llorar hasta quedarse sin voz sobre el pecho de su ''novio'', pedirle por consuelo, preguntarle que había hecho mal para merecer todo eso, para que Arthur lo cambiara por su hermano.

-¡Está bien!

Se dio ánimos a sí mismo, pero las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas, y luchaba con su boca para no llorar a gritos y desplomarse sobre las escaleras.

-¡Perra! ¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz de Feliks, y su cabeza rubia asomándose por la parte inferior de la escalera- ¡Te estás demorando mucho! ¡Ven rápido, estos imbéciles nos van a invitar los tragos!

-Ya voy- dijo Tino, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la polera y bajó las escaleras a pasos lentos y temblorosos, sosteniéndose de la baranda para no caer por el miedo.

-¡Ja! Ya sé que estabas buscándome para ver mi hermosa cara, pero no pensé que estuvieses realmente desesperado- se hizo el cabello hacia atrás en una mueca de pura coquetería- Bueno ya no llores más ¡estoy aquí al fin!

A Tino le cayó una gota por la cabeza: el imbécil estaba ahí nuevamente, aunque contradiciéndose, se sintió aliviado, puesto que ver a ese esperpento le quitaba un poco de nerviosismo, solo el justo para rechazarlo con algo hiriente.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- lo empujó, y Gilbert chocó su espalda contra la escalera, gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-¡No eres nada lindo!

Tino lo ignoró, bajó lo que restaba y se perdió en el local bien iluminado, con música estridente y moderna. Chicas ataviadas en ropas cortas, y chicos arreglados con vasitos extravagantes en las manos, buscando algún ligue ocasional.

''_¿Por qué tiene que ser así?''_ se lamentó Gilbert, con el rostro descompuesto y apoyando su frente en la pared. Por experiencia, los niños a esa edad eran tiernos y sumisos, bastaba nada más, mirar al lindo Feliciano, o incluso a West que si bien tenía una apariencia intimidante, en el fondo era como un perrito casero, al que se le palmea la cabeza cuando hace algo bien

Entonces…

¿Qué mierda pasaba con esa actitud?

¡Era inmune a sus encantos incluso!, lagrimitas de pesar asaltaron por sus ojos y de pronto un grito lo hace casi rodarse por las escaleras.

-¡Gilbert!-era la voz alegre de Antonio y su rostro sonriente- ¡Feli-chan y los demás ya nos están esperando! ¡Vamos!-le dijo, con sus puños juntos y las mejillas coloreadas.

-¡Ja!- pareció reponerse de inmediato y luces brillantes brotaron en el aire, iluminándolo- ¡Ore-sama estará ahí de inmediato!

-¡Bravoo!

.*.*.*.

-¡Perraaa aquí aquí!- Feliks abanicaba su mano, Tino, pálido como la muerte, sombrío y sudoroso llegó tambaleándose a la mesa, que estaba llena de personas.

En un extremo, Feliciano conversaba animadamente con Toris que aunque tembloroso y verde, trataba de seguir la ilación. A su lado, Feliks se agarraba la rubia cabellera, y Lovino al otro extremo. Frente a ellos, la pandilla de idiotas, o mejor dicho, Ludwig, Ivan, Francis.

-Hola- les dijo a los muchachos, que le correspondieron el saludo, aunque sabían ya que era el más ''movido'' de los de la Rittou.

-¡Heyy aquí aquí!- Feliz volvió a abanicar la mano y los mechones lacios del cabello rubio se balancearon. Tino frunció el ceño y Lovino rió con malicia al ver llegar a Gilbert junto a Antonio.

-¡Ore-sama está aquí!- el muchacho haciendo gala de su físico, se colocó las manos a la cintura e infló el pecho. El español tras él sonrió bobamente agitando su manita hacia Lovino que bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Osea, siéntate!- el polaco dio un sorbo de su bebida, que Tino no supo identificar pero los colores lo marearon de tan sólo verla.

Los dos que faltaban tomaron asiento, y la fiesta se ''armó'' de alguna manera. Todos conversaban y ya se habían delimitado las ''parejas'' de charla. Feliciano se entretenía hablando con Ludwig, que rojo como un tomate, y rascándose la nuca de vez en cuando, respondía a todo lo que el torpe chico amante de la pasta le cuestionaba.

Antonio con los ojos adormilados y desprendiendo corazones trataba de convencer a Lovino que le lanzaba miradas amenazantes y lo reprendía por ser un bastardo.

Toris, despeinado y temblando como una hoja al viento, con los hombros tensos y los ojos aguados, sostenía una ''conversación'' con un risueño Ivan que bebía un trago parecido al de Feliks, y discutía unas posibles vacaciones en un lugar cálido, donde por supuesto, el castaño lo acompañaría.

-¿Verdad que tengo razón Toris?

-¡Si!-contestó, casi en un grito- Ivan-san siempre tiene la razón- temblor- todo lo que diga Ivan-san está bien- _''Aléjenlo de mí, aléjenlo de mí''_

-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo- rió el ruso adorablemente, como si fuese un niño.

-¡Como quee...totalmente! el cabello largo está in en la moda de este año, y osea…

-Oh mon cherí, realmente tienes un gusto exquisito- _''Tu trasero es mío''_- es un placer conversar con alguien tan inteligente como tú

-Y osea, totalmente, ya lo sabía

-Y abuelito me dijo ''No más pasta durante los exámenes, o hasta que subas los promedios'' Vee~-lloriqueó- abuelito puede ser tan malo a veces~

-N-no… no te preocupes, yo…-el alemán hizo una pausa, exhalando aire con las mejillas rojas contrastando graciosamente con su piel blanca- yo puedo darte clases en mi casa…

-¡Romanooo~ en serio! A la tiita le han dado pases gratis para esa película que querías ver la otra vez…¿no quieres ir con oniichan?-extendió sus dedos pulgares en señal de afirmación, con una mirada pervertida.

-¡Cállate bastardo! Sólo un demente podría salir con un idiota como tú- hizo un puchero, entrecerrando los ojos- tal vez en un millón de años, o cuando el cerebro te haya crecido un poco

-Y…-empezó Gilbert, nervioso, mirando a Tino que le devolvió la mirada, quería empezar una conversación pero fue interrumpido por Feliks.

-¡Wow! Como que…¿quién es ese muchacho? ¡Su cabello es totalmente, perfecto!

Todos volvieron el rostro con curiosidad hasta la barra, exceptuando a Tino que miraba sus rodillas, cada vez más pálido y tembloroso. En el bar, un muchacho de ascendencia china servía los tragos con maestría, y al lado de él, un jovencito agraciado con el cabello corto y oscuro, llamaba la atención de muchos en el lugar.

-¡Oh, yo lo conozco!- la vocesita tímida de Toris hizo que los presentes posaran sus ojos en él y que el lituano colocara una mueca de pánico- no personalmente…pero sí se de quien se trata-empezó – es Nagato Makoto, estudia en la Saint Rudolph y es conocido por ser un buen DJ a pesar de su corta edad...

-¡Oooh!-fue la exclamación general.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes todo eso, Toris?- Ivan le dijo, sonriendo aunque una vena pulsaba en su frente.

-Eeeeek, este…yo…me gusta su música- se excusó rápidamente el chico aunque no era del todo mentira, y sólo sabía esas cosas debido a los chismes que corrían en la escuela sobre la homosexualidad ya asumida de Makoto.

-Oye jefe…-Antonio interrumpió esa vez- ¿Ese de ahí no es Alfred Jones?

Hubo un silencio en la mesa, y luego cuchicheos, cuando, por la puerta del local, aparecieron dos rubios altísimos e imponentes.

El primero tenía el cabello amarillo como el trigo, desordenado, los ojos celestes e insolentes. Los rasgos finos y la piel sonrosada. Una chaqueta con el número cincuenta en la espalda, adornaba su figura espigada y fuerte.

El segundo, poseía una cabellera más discreta, corta y el color era claro y agradable. Los ojos eran celestes, y se escondían bajo gafas rectas y severas, su vestuario era casual y sencillo, apreciándose una chaqueta verde petróleo y una bufanda de tela fina y negra.

-Ellos son tan cool…-murmuró Lovino, con las mejillas coloreadas, y Antonio frente a él se puso verde y comenzó a lloriquear sin razón, muerto de celos.

-Osea, simplemente brillan- Feliks estaba embobado por su presencia.

Tino en cambio, paralizado como muerto, y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas de golpe. El chico temblaba sin control, y apretaba la tela suave de sus sencillos pantalones, con tal fuerza que podía arrancársela si quería.

''_Alfred Jones , Alfred Jones..él''_

-¡Perras tenemos que hablarle a esos chicos, totalmente! ¡Seguro se la pasan en fiestas de lujos y esas cosas para ricos, osea!

-Yo he escuchado que se limpian el culo con billetes o algo así- Lovino acotaba, ignorando los lloriqueos del español al cual Francis palmeaba y de pasada manoseaba.

-¡Oigan, estamos aquí por si no lo notaban!- Gilbert, ruidoso como siempre, hacía un puchero disconforme, puesto que su gran presencia era opacada por la de ese punk.

-¿En serio?- Feliciano ignoró a Ludwig también para meterse en la charla.

Todos ignoraban a Tino, que pequeño, oscuro y a punto de una crisis en su rincón, controlaba las ganas de vomitar, por las imágenes de su violación que se agolpaban en la cabeza como una película, y todo lo que podía ver era a Alfred Jones despreciando su mano que pedía por ayuda.

-Uuggh

.*.*.*.

-Aruuu…-Yao se erizó al verlos llegar, y a Makoto que estaba a su lado aprendiendo algo acerca de servir tragos, y perdiendo el tiempo, se le iluminó el rostro, cuando vio llegar a Alfred, que caminaba directamente hacia donde él se encontraba, con su usual actitud despreocupada y mala leche.

-¡Alfred!- chilló el chiquillo de profundos ojos negros, casi saltando- Berwald…-torció los labios inflando las mejillas, caprichoso porque el gringo le prestara atención, pero este tomó asiento en la barra, y el sueco se posó a su lado.

-¡Cállate mierda! ¿Sólo sabes chillar como una puta?

-¡Buuh! Qué frio eres- dijo el chico, haciendo un puchero, pero luego le sonrió con coquetería- tengo algo para ti

-Un Punsch-le dijo el sueco a Yao, que asintió, y con su coleta negra agitándose, giró para empezar a servir el licor en un recipiente adecuado.

Alfred tomó el sobre que el moreno le alcanzaba, miró el interior. Estaba lleno de dinero, una fuerte suma de dinero.

-¿Y esto?

-Digamos que es un ''regalo''-le guiñó el ojo- un pajarito me ha dicho que tus padres no te van a dar dinero por algún tiempo.

-Ja, que rápido corren los chismes entre las gallinas

-¡Como sea! Alfred, recibe eso, yo me encargaré de mantenerte hasta que tus papás vuelvan a darte lo que te corresponde

-Como quieras

-Y luego…¿podríamos hacer un viaje a Europa? ¿Qué te parece? Sólo tú y yo…-el bonito muchacho se sonrojó, mirándolo bajo sus espesas pestañas negras.

-Prefiero morirme, no te soportaría, además extrañaría a alguien- dijo, y el rostro de Arthur se le vino de inmediato a la cabeza.

Berwald sonrió con un deje de burla al ver el rostro de Makoto, con los ojos rasgados y dilatados, y una mueca de furia en sus rasgos apacibles.

-¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas? ¿De ese pobretón con el que te vi el otro dí…?

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el rostro de Yao, cuando dejó la bebida del sueco sobre la barra, y notó que la ''pacífica'' conversación entre ambos chicos, había tomado otro rumbo.

-Tu voz es horrible- murmuró Alfred, haciendo a Makoto temblar- de verdad no te soporto, y lo mejor será que no hables de él y cierres la puta boca cuando estás frente a mí o yo me encargaré de matarte

-¿Porqué me hablas así Alfred?- Makoto estrelló ambos puños sobre la mesa, comportándose como lo que era: un principito caprichoso y engreído.

-Porque me da la gana, empieza a detestarme si es lo que quieres, al menos así no tendré que soportar tu mierda- bajó del asiento y se colocó de pie al lado de Berwald que continuaba bebiendo.

-¡Alfred-kun!-chilló Yao, pero el gringo se demoró en reaccionar, y cuando pudo abrir sus ojos se vio a sí mismo empapado en agua helada que le caía desde el cabello hasta los pies.

El bullicio se detuvo y todos los muchachos dentro del café-bar se quedaron en silencio, tensos, boquiabiertos, con los ojos fijos en la escena que se desarrollaba, y cuyos protagonistas estaban a punto de enfrentarse.

Alfred, estupefacto y mojado, sólo pudo mirar a Tino, que sostenía una cubeta para hielos, carente del agua helada que acababa de lanzarle al gringo a la cara. El chico temblaba aún, y sus ojos abiertos y asustados no podían creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Tino jadeaba frenético, sin apartar sus orbes violetas de la figura de Alfred que aún en shock, no creía lo que acababa de sucederle, a él, al invencible Alfred Jones.

-¡Oh Dios mio, como que, que acaba de hacer esa perra!- Feliks, pálido también, reaccionó , después de que Tino se hubiese puesto de pie, sin decir nada a nadie ahí, tomara la cubeta llena de agua helada, y se la aventara a Jones.

-¡Tino-kun acaba de tirarle la cubeta de agua al líder de los de la Saint Rudolph!- Toris se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¡Lo va a matar!-chilló como niña, Francis.

-¡Ve-e-e~ esto no está nada bieeen!- Feliciano temblaba con los ojos cerrados, tenso y preocupado por su amigo.

Gilbert abrió sus ojos rojos. Él conocía ya al Jones, y sabía a la perfección lo salvaje que era, incluso les había dado una golpiza a ellos, y a él casi le había roto la cabeza de un golpe. Si ponía sus manos sobre el flaquito Tino, seguramente lo destrozaría.

-Tenemos que hacer algo

.*.*.*.

Berwald que era inalterable y tranquilo por naturaleza, se hallaba también sorprendido por el súbito movimiento de Tino. Que aunque algo más alto, flaco y con el cabello corto al punto de hacerlo más indefenso, seguía siendo el chico que él había visto aquella tarde en el bar, el chico de la farmacia también.

-Aahh ahhh- la respiración del finlandés era tan ruidosa que hasta se escuchaba en medio del silencio. Un sudor frío le recorría ambos lados de la cara y su corto cabello estaba pegado a su rostro por la humedad.

-¡Estúpido…cómo te has atrevido!- gruñó Makoto, pero Yao colocó una mano en su hombro, negando con la cabeza.

Alfred se tocó el rostro húmedo, apartando un poco del agua y sonriendo con burla, sus ojos celestes casi sonriéndoles a los de Tino también.

El finlandés tembló, no había esperado aquello por parte del americano…¿Porqué le sonreía? ¿Porqué no se enojaba? ¿Porqué, porqué, porqué? Su cabeza iba a estallar si no hallaba las respuestas que quería…y Tino quería vengarse, quería vengarse de ese hombre.

-¡Maldito!-le gritó el pequeño rubio, lanzando la cubeta a un lado. Ésta se estrelló contra el suelo, provocando un sonido agudo que disfrazó los cuchicheos que se formaban.

-¿ Y a qué viene eso?

''_No te hagas el que no sabes ¡Tú estuviste ahí ese día…tú …tú dejaste que ellos me hicieran eso!''_

-¿Y me lo preguntas?-Tino se estremeció, apretando los puños, su mandíbula apretada y la sangre casi hirviendo en su cuerpo por la adrenalina del momento, pero Alfred parecía relajado, casi indiferente ante las reacciones del finlandés, aunque él había sido el atacado.

-Te lo pregunto por qué no sé quién mierda eres…

''_¿No sabes quién soy? ¡Me robaste a Arthur! ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¿Cómo no puedes reconocer el rostro de la persona a quien tanto dolor le has causado?''_

-Arthur-dijo Tino simplemente.

-…-Alfred lo miró, alzándose los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡YO ERA EL NOVIO DE ARTHUR!- gritó Tino, sin importarle que todos lo escucharan aunque desde el lugar en el que estaba, no llegaba el sonido hasta su grupo de amigos- y tú ¡Tú me ignoraste cuando traté de pedirte ayuda! ¡Simplemente te fuiste, aunque esos chicos eran parte de tu pandilla, aunque pudiste haberlos detenido con una palabra, pero no hiciste nada!

Se abrazó a sí mismo, apretándose entre sus brazos como para buscar las fuerzas que necesitaba.

-¿Y por qué se supone que debería hacerlo?-empezó Alfred- no te conozco, y ellos son mis amigos…¿porqué debería defender a un desconocido, y no apoyar a mis amigos?

Tino se arqueó, y sintió que vomitaría al estar tan expuesto y escuchando las palabras del horrible muchacho. Pero luego, pensó que todo tenía sentido de alguna manera…la gente actuaba de esa forma, las cosas sólo eran así, y funcionaban con ese mecanismo desde tiempos remotos.

Aunque el mundo fuese una mierda, y la gente permaneciera egoísta e indiferente ante el dolor ajeno. Esa era la naturaleza del ser humano, y a él le había tocado aprenderla de la misma forma.

Alfred Jones no lo recordaba, porque no había sido nadie sobresaliente en su vida, y no lo había ayudado tampoco, por una razón angustiosamente simple: No era su obligación.

-Realmente…-dijo Tino, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los hombros caídos, derrotado y maltrecho- te odio, te odio tanto…-se llevó las manos a los ojos , pensando que se echaría a llorar pero respiró profundo y se dijo a sí mismo que debía ser fuerte, no debía quebrarse, nunca más le mostraría a nadie sus debilidades y menos a ese bastardo.

-Sólo muérete, no quiero volver a ver tu rostro nunca más- el finlandés sellando el encuentro con aquellas palabras, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar al lugar donde sus petrificados amigos, observaban la escena, boquiabiertos.

-¿Y piensas que te puedes ir con tanta facilidad después de haberme ensuciado?

-¡No me importa!

La cabeza de Tino hizo ''clack'' cuando Alfred , tomándolo por el frágil cuello, lo estrelló contra una de las columnas del local, y apretó su cuello hasta sentir que las vértebras tronaban y Tino abría la boca para buscar aire , tratando de no ahogarse.

-¡EEEEKKK! ¡Tino-kun! –chilló Toris, y los gemelos Vargas se cubrieron al mismo tiempo, los ojos con las manos para no ver lo que vendría. Hubiesen podido ayudar, pero no tenían intenciones de acabar aplastados y medio muertos por los puños de Alfred Jones.

-¡Perra como que, está totalmente en problemas!- Feliks se alzó violentamente, y el trago que bebía se estrelló sobre la mesa, derramando todo su contenido que, helado, cayó sobre los pantalones de Francis que dio un salto también.

Gilbert tragó saliva y apretó los puños, sus ojos rojos temblaron: Tino se quejaba, y su pequeño cuerpo era alzado por facilidad por el brazo de Alfred que continuaba ahorcándolo, aún así, el finlandés no bajaba ni un centímetro aquella mirada insolente que poseía, y Gilbert temió por el chiquillo con el cual se había encaprichado.

''_¿Vas a matarme?''_, pensó, pálido y mareado, la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a afectarle y el cuello no lo sentía _''¿Así de simple? ¿Moriré aquí? ¿A manos de este chico? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?, yo realmente odio eso, quiero ser fuerte, pero sólo soy patético, no puedo defenderme, no puedo pedir ayuda''_

-Ya es suficiente

Alfred volvió el rostro, Berwald le miraba con severidad, y la mano que antes apretaba la garganta de Tino, se encontraba ahora, presionada, hasta el punto del dolor, por la de su mejor amigo.

-¿Ah?

Tino cayó al suelo, con lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos, como reflejo del esfuerzo al que había sido sometido, y el cuello le palpitó con dolor, marcado ahora por finos dedos, dibujados de rojo alrededor de toda la piel.

-¿Porqué no te metes con uno de tu tamaño?-gritó Gilbert, que atravesando el salón a toda carrera, no dudó un segundo en tomar una silla y romperla en el cuerpo del americano, que se arqueó por el golpe, obligando al sueco a soltarlo- ¡No le pongas ni un dedo encima!-rugió nuevamente el albino, rojo por el esfuerzo y la molestia.

Tino, arrodillado, al lado de la columna, miró al ''estúpido'' que se metía en problemas por defenderlo. Y luego su espalda chocó con algo suave pero fuerte: al alzar sus ojos violetas se encontró con dos ojos celestes que le miraban fijamente, y unos brazos amables, que, tomándolo por las axilas, lo alzaron con suma facilidad.

-Huff, ¿vienes a buscar problemas también, pedazo de mierda?- Alfred pareció haberse recuperado como por arte de magia, y alzó la pierna para patear el vientre de Gilbert que cayó al suelo de sopetón.

-¡Mierda!- Francis se mordió los nudillos, incapaz de intervenir esa vez. Y Yao, advirtiendo lo que pasaría ya, con un salto ágil y grácil, cruzó la barra para correr hacia las puertas del café-bar y alzar la voz de alarma.

-¡Abandonen todos el local!-dijo, ahuyentando a las muchachitas, que asustadas por la pelea, salían como conejos, despavoridas y nerviosas.

Ludwig pareció reaccionar también, al igual que Ivan, y poniéndose de pie ambos rubios, ayudaron a la pandilla de chiquillos frente a ellos, que temblaban por el ''espectáculo''.

El alemán no tardo en tomar la mano de Feliciano, y juntos salieron rápidamente del lugar, así lo hizo también Romano, que obviando por un momento su usual y antipático comportamiento, salió junto a Antonio que lanzó una mirada de preocupación hacia Gilbert.

Ivan sacó a Toris de la misma forma, y Francis y Feliks, chillando como niñas, fueron los primeros en correr hacia la salida, alegando que eran demasiado hermosos como para morir en una pelea de punks.

-¡Kyyaaa! ¡Oniisama no morirá aquí!

Gilbert volvió a caer en el suelo con un golpe. La nariz y la boca le sangraban con abundancia y no alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro cuando el gringo arremetió nuevamente, golpeándolo con los puños y propinándole patadas que lo dejaban sin aire.

.*.*.*.

-¡Oh mierda, realmente todo se ha ido a la mierda!-Lovino apretó los puños, aún rojo y tenso por todo lo sucedido.

Afuera, los grupos que hubieron abandonado el local, se formaban para discutir acerca de lo ocurrido, y ellos junto a los ''Furiosos'' no eran la excepción.

-Maldición, perra, te lo digo, ese chico realmente tiene bolas, osea, ¿a quién carajo se le ocurre joder con Alfred Jones!

-¡Tino-kun no está aquí!- dijo Toris, mirando a su alrededor en busca del rubio.

-¡Osea! ¡No me había percatado de que la perra no había salido! ¡Toris! Como que, ¿qué coño hacemos? –Feliks chillaba como una magdalena, exagerando sus gestos y tirándose del cabello rubio.

-Mi hermano está adentro también- dijo Ludwig, tratando de mantenerse firme, aunque un nerviosismo desconocido le hacía tronar los dedos de las manos.

Antonio y Francis miraron hacia la fachada del local entonces, estaba completamente cerrado, y así lo comprobó Ivan, al acercarse y golpear con sus puños fuertes, la puerta de metal.

-Está cerrado- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque todos suspiraron pesadamente al confirmar sus sospechas.

-Perra ¿qué hacemos?

Feliciano se mordió los nudillos- Yo…confío en que oniichan va a cuidar bien de Tino ¿ne?

Los adolescentes se miraron el rostro unos a otros, y aunque poco convencidos, asintieron para tranquilizarse mutuamente.

.*.*.*.

-¿Dónde está?

La respiración de Arthur era agitada. Después de correr aproximadamente diez cuadras, a la par que el danés, la fatiga comenzaba a pasarle la factura y tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas para mantenerse en pie.

-Al comienzo pensé que no vendrías- Den se acomodó el overol del trabajo que aún conservaba, pues después de su turno, no había tenido tiempo para cambiarse, cuando Arthur llegó hacia él, preocupado, cuestionándole donde había visto a Tino.

-Dime..dónde…

-Es ahí, yo debo irme ya o mis papás me van a matar por llegar tan tarde a la casa, con eso de que debo estudiar y todo

-¿Qué?

La boca de Arthur se abrió lo más que pudo: estaba frente al café-bar del hermano de Alfred…estaba frente al lugar en el cual había perdido a Tino, y el muchacho al lado de él, ¿le decía que el finlandés estaba ahí adentro?

-Tino…-susurró , sin aliento, apretando los puños para juntar el coraje, aunque tenía ganas de vomitar de tan sólo pensarlo ¿en qué situación lo encontraría ahora? ¡No! No podría verlo de nuevo a la cara si es que algo peor le sucedía.

-¡Oh maldición! Parece como si fueras a morir…¿quieres que te espere entonces?

El inglés asintió sin tomar real sentido de sus palabras, y Den tuvo que tomarle de los hombros y darle un empujoncito para que se animara a entrar de una vez por todas.

-Arthur…-le dijo- nada malo va a suceder porque estoy aquí ¿está bien? Patearé traseros si es necesario para ayudar a mi amigo, así que ahora mueve el culo y ve adentro

-Está bien

.*.*.*.

Tino continuaba encogido en sí mismo, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, y respirando ya con más facilidad aunque en su garganta se formaban marcas de las uñas del americano, y las rodillas las tenía recogidas sobre el pecho, sin atreverse a ver más allá de sus dedos, continuaba escondido, temblando, sobre uno de los asientos forrados, en la mesa vacía que sus amigos ocupaban hasta ocurrido el incidente.

Escuchaba claramente los golpes, los quejidos de Gilbert, y su cuerpo cayendo al suelo repetidamente. Mordió la piel de una de sus muñecas hasta lastimarse. Todo eso no era más que su culpa, y no podía ir y terminar con todo.

Una mano se posó sobre su cabello y luego otra le apartó los dedos con suavidad, descubriendo sus orbes violetas que miraron al sueco que estaba al lado de él, sin invadir su espacio personal.

Berwal alzó a Tino con facilidad, dejándolo sentado y colocando las manos en sus hombros para detener su temblor.

Tino abrió la boca para decir algo. El cuerpo de Gilbert, medio inconsciente, cayó al suelo.

-¡ÁBRANME LA PUERTA! ¡ABRAN, ABRAN!

Los gritos de Arthur rompieron el silencio.

-¿Arthur?- Tino se puso de pie, tambaleándose, sorprendido por la presencia del de ojos verdes.

-¡No voy a abrir!-gritó Makoto, pero Alfred le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-¡Abre la puta puerta!-le dijo, pateando el cuerpo de Gilbert, y Makoto sin decir nada y limitándose a asentir, abrió la pesada puerta de metal, por donde entró Arthur, bastante desmejorado y empapado por el sudor.

Alfred, como movido por un resorte, dejó a Gilbert sobre el suelo, y fue hasta el encuentro del inglés, que reconocía la escena , enfermándose aún más.

El líder de los furiosos, sangrando sobre el suelo. Tino temblando, empapado y de rodillas en el piso. El mejor amigo de Alfred cerca a él, y el mismo Alfred mojado de pies a cabeza y con los puños rojos.

-Vámonos de aquí…-le dijo Alfred, acariciándole el rostro con la palma de la mano y alzando su mentón para mirarlo. Pero Arthur frunció el ceño y apartó su mano con brusquedad, rechazando su contacto como si quemara.

-¡No me voy a ningún sitio contigo! Me llevo a Tino

Iba a enmendar sus errores de una vez por toda, y esa situación que estaba al borde de enloquecerlo se iba a solucionar.

-Oi Makoto, vámonos de aquí aru- Yao cerró el bar, y llamó la atención del chiquillo de pelo corto que parecía estar a punto de estallar en celos, y para ser sinceros, el chino no andaba de humor para soportar berrinches de mocosos malcriados.

Makoto pareció entender. Porque alzando el mentón con arrogancia y junto con Yao, abandonó el local, dejando tan sólo al cuarteto y a un joven con gorra que se dedicaba a limpiar los destrozos.

-¿Qué mierda has dicho?

-Lo siento, los papás de Tino y su hermano están preocupados, no puedo dejarlo aquí

-¡Y con una mierda! ¿Porqué tendrías tú que hacerte cargo de este pendejo inservible?

-¡Porque es mi amigo Alfred!- Arthur se llevó una mano al pecho- ¡Entiende por una maldita vez que no puedo darle la espalda a mis amigos sólo porque tú así lo quieres!..-le dio la espalda y fue hasta donde Tino estaba, aún arrodillado, sin musitar una palabra.

-Si te acercas más te voy a golpear

-¿Qué te pasa?- Arthur le preguntó, y el finlandés le devolvió la mirada, enojado.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¡No pedí que vinieras!

-¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que está tu hermano por ti?

-Cómo si me importara algo lo que el señorito perfección pudiese sentir hacia su pobre e inferior hermano menor, ¡es justo como tú, un montón de mierda!

-Haz que cierre el pico o lo dejaré sin cuerdas vocales- gruñó Alfred, ya cansado de que el piojo de mierda le gritara como se le daba la gana a Arthur que, como un idiota, aceptaba los maltratos.

-¡No descuides tu espalda!-gritó de pronto Gilbert, que había estado acostado en el suelo y ahora se levantaba para tomar lo primero que tenía a la mano. A una de las muchachas se le había caído un adorno para el pelo, era puntiagudo y triangular, y el albino lo forzó sobre el muslo de Alfred, de modo que rompiera la carne con el filo, y se abriese una línea larga y sangrante que hizo que las piernas del americano, temblaran como gelatina.

-¡Alfred!

Su corazón se aceleró al ver como el americano se sostenía el muslo sangrante, y arremetía sin piedad contra Gilbert.

Una silla se estrelló contra el rostro del albino que cayó de espaldas gracias al impacto, golpeándose la cabeza y la espalda. Alfred soltó la silla y se llevó la mano a la herida, palpándola. Aunque no era profunda, dolía como los demonios.

-¡Vámonos , por la puta madre!- dijo demandante hacia Arthur. El inglés estaba conmocionado por todo lo ocurrido, y no pudo decir nada cuando el chico le exigió su retirada.

Miró a Tino entonces, que seguía de pie, inmóvil.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Irse con Alfred? ¡Pero Tino estaba ahí!, ya lo había abandonado una vez, y le habían hecho daño…Tino estaba sólo, estaba perdido clamando por ayuda que se negaba a aceptar. Si se iba ahora, no habría oportunidad de recuperar la amistad del finlandés, aunque su corazón quería con todas sus fuerzas correr hacia Alfred y curar con sus manos aquella herida. Echarse en su regazo, mimarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Ni él entendió porqué aquellas palabras salieron de su boca.

-Vete Alfred, yo me iré con Tino

Alfred abrió sus ojos celestes, porque no se había esperado ese golpe a manos del único ser en ese recinto, con el cual deseaba perderse. Y tardó en caer en cuenta que Arthur acababa de hacerlo a un lado para irse con el mequetrefe ese, que parecía perdido en medio de tanta sangre.

-¡Escúchame bien estúpido!- miró a Alfred- vas a lamentar haberme dicho eso, lo vas a lamentar- estrechó los ojos y azotó la puerta al salir, dejando a Kirkland desconsolado.

Lo había perdido nuevamente, y de la peor forma. Le había negado a ese chico, su compañía y apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, y el sólo pensamiento de Alfred herido y necesitado de ayuda, le revolvió el estómago, llenándolo de angustia.

Berwald estaba preocupado también, aunque su semblante intimidante no daba ni pista de sus sentimientos, aunque conocía a Alfred de toda la vida y sabía bien que esa herida no significaba nada para ese demonio.

Volvió su vista hacia Tino, que sentado sobre el suelo colocaba la cabeza blanca de Gilbert sobre sus piernas, dándole palmaditas en el rostro para tratar de reanimar al desmayado chico, que parecía casi muerto por la golpiza.

Él se acercó también, arrodillándose al lado del finlandés que se ruborizó al mirarlo, pero apartó el rostro con aparente molestia.

-Tino, vamos a casa

-¡No me jodas!-le gritó a Arthur que también se unió al grupo- ¿Qué crees que eres? ¿Un maldito héroe? ¿Ya acabó tu show? ¿Ya rescataste al pobre y desvalido Tino? El sólo ver tu rostro me da ganas de patearte

-Necesita atención médica- dijo Berwald, interrumpiendo la ''plática'' entre ambos rubios- está sangrando mucho y parece tener un brazo quebrado

Tino jadeó al escuchar el prematuro diagnóstico del muchacho alto.

-Tienes razón, debemos llamar a una ambulancia- Arthur sacó su móvil, tratando de ser útil aunque se moría de vergüenza por parecer un entrometido.

-¡Arthur! ¿Porqué no te largas?- Tino alzó la voz- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Detesto tu lástima, me enferma saber que una persona que alguna vez quise, sólo me ve como a un pobre diablo ahora! ¡Vete, vete, porqué no desapareces de mi vista!

El chico llenó una de sus manos a sus ojos cerrados, sujetándolos.

Gilbert despertó por los gritos, y lo que lo recibió fue Tino, ''llorando'' a su lado o eso parecía. El alemán se sintió estallar de felicidad, imaginando que el chico estaba llorando porque pensaba que él había muerto o estaba gravemente herido ¡Era excelente! Apostaba a que si fingía un poco más hasta podría lograr que el otro le diera un beso.

-Ugghh..-se quejó, actuando un poco, y con un ojo semi-abierto para ver las reacciones del rubio.

Arthur se tocó el pecho, adolorido por las crueles palabras de Tino, y sorbió su nariz, adivinando que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar como un crío. Primero la herida de Alfred,y ahora el rechazo del que aún, consideraba su amigo.

-¡Ore-sama se ha recuperado!- Gilbert alzó los brazos, y aunque bastante magullado, adivinando la situación, trató de sonar de buen humor para calmar los ánimos.

-¿Estás bien?- Arthur inclinó su rostro hacia el alemán que se sonrojó al ver el rostro bonito del rubio tan cerca.

-Sí sí, lo que sea..-abanicó su mano, notando que su cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de Tino, que al notarlo también, se apartó de sopetón haciendo que el pobre albino cayera sobre el suelo con lagrimitas en los ojos- No se preocupen por mí…

-¡Bien entonces!- Tino no pensaba quedarse a ver todo el espectáculo, y les dio la espalda a los tres chicos para salir del local rumbo a la calle oscurecida.

-¡Anda! ¿Qué esperas? Ve antes de que se escape- Gilbert estiró los labios, luciendo como un cachorrito enfurruñado, entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos- me hago un lado-masculló, sintiéndose como el héroe trágico que renuncia al amor de su vida para entregárselo al ser que lo haría feliz.

Y ya se pasaba las películas con Tino y Arthur tomados de la mano, riendo, con flores de fondo y un perrito blanco corriendo tras ellos.

''_NOOOO, me quedaré solo para siempre, Ore-sama ha perdido frente a un niñato cejudo y llorica''_

Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba, y ya todos se habían ido, Berwald incluido. El tipo de la limpieza lo miró, echando su cigarrillo a un lado, y asustándose con el albino que parecía pelear consigo mismo.

-Oye chico, vete ya

-¡Ya, ya me voy!

.*.*.*.

-¡Tino detente!- Arthur trató de ser lo más severo que pudo, como un hermano mayor, pero el chico seguía ignorándolo olímpicamente, y por alguna razón, se alejaba al lado del amigo de Alfred. Arthur no quería ni imaginarse por qué.

-¡Lárgate, te he dicho que me dejes solo! ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre?

-¿Podemos hablar? ¡Maldita sea! Sólo detente y escúchame tres segundos-Arthur lucía exasperado e irritado.

-Adiós Arthur, no vuelvas a buscarme- terminó el rubio de grandes ojos violetas.

-Mi auto está por allá-le dijo Berwald.

Tino lo miró fijamente por unos instantes, y los dos desaparecieron frente los ojos de Arthur que los siguió. Pero el par apuró la marcha y Tino se perdió en un lujoso auto negro con chofer.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y aunque Arthur golpeó las ventanas polarizadas con los puños, el vehículo emprendió la marcha y Tino sólo pudo ver con dolor, como el rubio continuaba gritándole en medio de la calle, mientras ellos avanzaban.

¿Qué más le daba? A donde iba, o si ese chico callado le hacía algo, ya no le interesaba después de ese día. Tino ya no podía culpar a nadie por lo que había sucedido, y simplemente debía aprender a vivir con ello, a vivir sin Arthur, sin su hermano, sin nadie a su lado.

Finalmente, dejaba ir a Arthur.

No volverían a verse más, nunca más, ya podía ser libre y el inglés también, no iban a ser amigos tampoco. No soportaría mirarlo y encontrar lástima en sus ojos.

Estuvieron callados durante todo el trayecto, Tino con las manos sobre el regazo y Berwald miraba de vez en cuando y con poco disimulo al joven finlandés cuyo rostro, pudo notar en la penumbra, estaba llenándose de lágrimas.

-¿Quién eres tú después de todo?- sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Y porqué siento que acabo de perderlo todo?

.*.*.*.

-¡Tino idiota!-lloriqueó Arthur, apartándose de la autopista, ya sin esperanzas de seguir al chico, que se iba lejos con ''Don Simpatía'', a quien sabe dónde.

-¡Alfred idiota! ¡Ambos idiotas!- cayó al suelo, su espalda apoyada en la pared sucia del callejón al lado del café-bar. Enterró sus manos en el pelo rubio y lo sacudió con rabia, despeinándose. Tratando de entender qué es lo que hacía mal, y porqué no podía recuperar la confianza de Tino, y aún así mantener su ''relación'' con Alfred.

Tino era un caso perdido ya, no quería reaccionar y lo odiaba. Alfred era tan jodidamente celoso que no permitía que él viese a nadie más que a él.

Estaba metido en un círculo vicioso donde a fin de cuentas, el más afectado terminaba siendo él, que ahora iba a ser ignorado por ambos chicos.

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo lidiar contigo?- preguntó, como si Alfred fuese a responderle. Arthur se deprimió cuando el pensamiento de Alfred vagando y herido llegó a su mente. ¿Dónde estaría?, muy dentro de sí quería ser el único que tratara sus heridas, el único que le consolara, y ahora, había arruinado todo nuevamente.

-Alfred idiota

.*.*.*.

Pagó, dejando dos billetes frente a la cajera, que lo miró negando con la cabeza. Y el alto rubio de celestes ojos, salió de la tienda, provocando que la campanita sonara, y al pisar la calle abrió la revista que acababa de cancelar.

Por supuesto, una porno.

-Waaa, que tetas más grandes- los ojos le brillaron y continuó chequeando la revista bastante subida de tono.

-¡Oye tú, punk!

-¿A quién mierda le llamas punk? –gruñó, enseñando el dedo medio. Pero cuando los ojos celestes de Alfred cruzaron los suyos en una mirada cargada de indiferencia, lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir con sus amenazas.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Den se acercó con curiosidad. El rubio estaba sentado sobre la banca, fumando un cigarrillo y con las piernas separadas. Más una de ellas, lucía una mancha de gran tamaño, y color rojo, a la altura del muslo, donde los jeans estaban desgarrados.

-Me caí- contestó con obvio sarcasmo, lanzando en el rostro del otro, el pañuelo color tierra que llevaba en el bolsillo- venda mi herida con esto

-Vaya si eres todo un encanto- '_'No sé como mierda Arthur lo soporta, algo bueno debe tener y de hecho está relacionado con su pija''_- nunca me habían pedido un ''favor'' de esa manera

-Hazlo o te meto esa revista por el culo, punk-Alfred le lanzó el cigarrillo a la cara, y aunque lucía intimidante, bajo la luz de la farola y todo lleno de sudor, la pura verdad era que no había podido moverse por el dolor de la estocada.

-Geez, que humor- el chico se agachó frente al otro y tomó el pañuelo que le había lanzado, para examinar superficialmente la zona. Tragó saliva, si bien la herida no era grande, parecía a punto de infectarse por el color de la piel alrededor que comenzaba a tornarse roja. Algo de sangre se había secado formando superficiales costras, y el resto del rojo líquido corría libremente por debajo de los jeans arruinados. Ni quería preguntar en qué se había metido- bien, empecemos…- Rompió una esquina del pañuelo, y como pudo improvisó una suerte de gasa, para retirar de esa forma la sangre y procurar que no se infectara más, aunque el muchacho tendría que recibir atención médica.

Luego, apretó el pañuelo con fuerza en torno a la herida, para parar el sangrado, aunque ocasionó dolor en el gringo, que se lo demostró, posando su pie en el rostro del otro, pisándolo de esa forma.

-¡Ouch, quítalo!-se quejaba el danés, pero Alfred sólo lo soltó cuando terminó de anudar el pañuelo y el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro por el dolor.

-Ah demonios, mi hermoso rostrooo- sacó un espejo de quien sabe donde y se examinó cuidadosamente- ¡Oye, todo menos el rostro! ¿Entiendes? Qué sería de mi vida sin mi hermosa apariencia

-Eres gracioso- le dijo Alfred, sonriendo de lado, cosa que logró que el danés se asustara. Si bien no le causaba mucho temor cuando estaba molesto, incluso cuando le había pegado, le aterraba el hecho de que sonriera como si estuviese feliz.

-Eh, sí, eso creo…-respondió- tienes que ir a un hospital o algo, esa herida se ve fea, llamaré a Arth…-no pudo ni terminar la frase, porque el gringo le había pateado con la pierna sana, en el estómago, haciéndolo caer sobre el suelo.

-¡No lo llames!

Quería preguntar el motivo, pero decidió mejor guardarse la curiosidad- ya, está bien, de todas formas no creo que venga- si es que los planes de sacar al mocoso del café-bar habían funcionado, y eso presumía.

-¿No crees que venga eh?

Se quedaron en silencio después de la pregunta de Alfred, y cuando el danés se dio cuenta, el otro ya se ponía de pie para andar como si no le doliese la estocada.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Cállate y dame una mano!

.*.*.*.

Casi no podía creer lo que sus asombros ojos (como todo en él) veían en ese momento, junto a la puerta y sosteniendo una caja llena de chocolates: las cejas adorablemente fruncidas, y el uniforme escolar encajándole como anillo al dedo.

Tino estaba ahí….¡Estaba visitándolo en el hospital! Y más aún le traía un regalo.

Gilbert lo realizó, el muchacho seguramente vendría a declararle su amor eterno, a llorar en su regazo por el cruel destino que hacía que el entrometido de Alfred se cruzara entre ellos, y él, como un príncipe rescatando a la princesa, había salvado a Tino de las manos del villano.

-¡Toma!

-¡Uhg!- la caja de chocolates casi le había caído sobre la entrepierna cuando Tino se la aventó sin cuidado alguno.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-chilló Gilbert, con una venda marcándose en la frente, y con la ropa tan blanca que parecía una segunda piel.

-A mí nada…¿qué te pasa a ti?, no vuelvas a entrometerte en mis asuntos

-¿Yo? ¡Tienes mucha autoestima niño! Por si no lo sabes ese punk y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar, así que no te hagas el importante, por supuesto que no me metí a esa pelea por ti ¡Ha!- ''En realidad sí lo hice, pero si lo digo quedaré en ridículo, ¡maldita sea!''. El alemán hizo un adorable morrito y murmuró maldiciones en voz baja.

-No me importa si lo hiciste por él o no- dijo Tino, que en el fondo quería decirle, que no deseaba verlo lastimado más. Si por él hubiese sido, no habría dejado que ese tonto se metiera en la pelea…verlo lastimado de esa forma…no lo deseaba para nadie aunque el otro le hacía la vida imposible, sin embargo, debía mostrarse duro y antipático para no darle al chico la idea equivocada detrás de sus intenciones- no te metas más…aún si ves que me estoy muriendo, no vayas por mí ¿entiendes?

-¡Eres un pesado! ¡Te crees la gran cosa! ¿No es cierto?- Gilbert lucía molesto, y herido hasta cierto punto. Había esperado un gracias, lo que fuera menos eso.

-No me creo nada, es sólo que no merezco que te lastimes por mí-dijo Tino, apretando la mandíbula y sincerándose por primera vez.

Gilbert se confundió con las palabras del adolescente, pero impulsivo como era, no dudó en actuar como normalmente lo hacía- ¡Haz lo que quieras! No volveré a hablarte, ahora vete, quiero dormir

-Adiós…come bien y no te metas en más problemas…

El albino lo miró lo suficiente como para notar como su cabello rubio comenzaba a crecer nuevamente, y cómo se retiraba sin decir nada más de la habitación.

-¡Chico idiota, deja ya esa actitud, no es nada linda!

Pero Tino le sacó la lengua y abandonó el lugar, azotando la puerta.

-Ese mocoso…-gruñó Gilbert, y se acomodó de lado para acostarse, pero la puerta volvió a abrirse y una voz fuerte lo hizo salir casi de un salto, de debajo de las sábanas.

-¡Gilbert! ¿Metiéndote en problemas otra vez? Cuando llamaron a casa no podía creerlo.

-¡Viejo!

Un hombre pálido, de profundos ojos verdes, y cabello largo y rubio como el sol, atado en una coleta. Dio dos pasos para llegar al lado de la cama, y posar su mano grande sobre la cabeza del albino, que en su presencia, se portaba casi como un mocoso.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? Ludwig llegó preocupado a casa, porque no regresaste en toda la noche, y luego llamaron del hospital.

-¡Ha! El genial yo no puede morir con tan poco, viejo, así que no tienes que preocuparte- estiró su boquita, haciéndose el digno, aunque enfurruñado por primero, tener que soportar la mala actitud de Tino, y luego el regaño por parte del abuelo.

-¡GILBO!-gritó otra voz, y la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a otro hombre, más alto que el anterior, con una barba descuidada y el cabello castaño lleno de rizos- ¡Gilbo-chan no llores más, abuelito ha traído arancini para ti!- aunque el albino no lloraba, sino más bien era aquel hombre que lucía algo ridículo con dos cascadas en los ojos y sosteniendo un recipiente plástico lleno de croquetas de arroz.

-¡Cállate es un hospital!-le reprendió el rubio, dándole un tortazo en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?-le reprendió el castaño, mandándole una indirecta que sólo el germano comprendió- ¿No ves que mi nietecito está sufriendo?- se acercó a Gilbert, despeinándolo de igual manera- Veneciano y Romano están en camino también, han preparado dulces para que no comas la horrible comida del hospital, aunque con esas enfermeras tan hermosas- carita pervertida- yo pediría que me alimentaran en la boca…¡Ouch!

Otro golpe le había caído, y era esta vez nuevamente propinado por el germano, cuya aura, lucía rodeada por extrañas llamaradas y su rostro rezaba ''Te mataré''

-Gracias abuelo- dijo Gilbert, destapando el recipiente plástico y dándole un mordisco a la croqueta de arroz que como siempre, estaba exquisita.

El chico mascaba y escuchaba de fondo la discusión de ambos adultos y el lloriquear del italiano cada vez que el otro le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Sin duda , eran una familia bastante peculiar.

.*.*.*.

Tino había escuchado todo, apoyando la espalda fuera de la habitación, al costado de la puerta, con los pies juntos y la cabeza sobre la pared.

No sabía si el idiota tenía padres o no, pero gracias a la escena podía adivinar que aquellos hombres apreciaban mucho al albino, que lo cuidaban también y que estaban al tanto de él aunque el otro fuese un desastre con complejo de megalómano.

Si él hubiese tenido padres como esos ¿Sería de otra manera? ¿Habría podido superar fácilmente lo ocurrido?

La noche anterior había llegado a casa montado en un auto que valía más que todo lo que había en ella seguramente. No había cruzado palabras con el amigo de Alfred, que se había limitado a colocarle la mano sobre el pelo rubio, como si consolara a un cachorro.

El chico no había ido más allá de un simple confort, y él tampoco había deseado más que eso. Aún se preguntaba, porqué, con el carácter que tenía, y su actitud insoportable, aún habían personas como el albino y el sueco, que se esforzaban en ayudarlo.

No lo comprendía, y no lo entendería sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Cuando Tino escuchó una voz quejándose al otro lado, y la escandalosa risa de Gilbert remeciendo la habitación, sonrió con tristeza, antes de alejarse.

.*.*.*.

Si sí ya sé, nuestra parejita principal no apareció mucho en este capítulo, pero ¡hey! Los otros personajes necesitan desarrollarse también para que la trama de Let Dai, continúe =D!! Me he dado cuenta que muchas han cogido antipatía por Tino, y de hecho en este capítulo el provoca otra pelea entre Arthur y Alfred, pero no se preocupen XD su personalidad no es tan mala…además Alfred ya no le importa, y más bien les diría que otro personaje comenzará a causarles problemas a nuestra parejita, pronto XDD!!

LOL, siento mucho no haber actualizado por tanto tiempo…mi semestre ya va a acabar, y tengo que presentar muchas muestras, trabajos finales…además fue el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, y hubo una convención en mi país en la cual cosplayeé, toda esa semana anduve en la calle ocupándome de lo último de mi cosplay y no pude avanzar nada ;__; lo siento mucho si no actualizo muy seguido T___T tengo mucha tarea que hacer!!

Gracias, muchas gracias por molestarse en dejar reviews ;_; me encantan, me emocionan, me ayudan a escribir XD!!

**ReikoIsshtar**

Te agradezco que pases nuevamente a dejarme comentario, espero que no dejes de leer lo que pasará en la trama, creo que te encantará lo que viene =DD!! Muchas gracias por el revieww!! Saludos y besitos

**Fujiko  
**

LOL! Iggy ya se confesó, pero volvió a regarla con Alfred-kun XDD!! En su afán de ayudar y obtener el perdón por parte de Tino, puso celoso a Alfred y este lo mandó a la shit ;___; esperemos más romanticismo por parte de estos tórtolos en el próximo capítulo, aunque a partir de ahora la trama comenzará a complicarse bastante o.ó!!

Arthur es el uke por excelencia en las relaciones XD y obviamente tiene que estar bien informado para dar un buen desempeño a la hora de *beeep* como dije, onee-sama no dejará este fic sin lemon, sólo sean pacientes y verán en que terminan estos dos XD sobretodo Arthur que presumo acabará bien adolorido!!

Pobre Lovino ;__; oniisan no deja de acosarlo, y Antonio no se queda atrás XD lo que me mata de risa es que Lovino lo rechaza sin delicadeza alguna..y oniisan bueno, XD él se fija en todo lo que se mueva incluyendo a Feliks XDDDD!!

Nor nos va a dar muchas sorpresas…ya más adelante me entenderán, igual que Mattie, que sufrirá cambios a través del fic, ya verán ya verán!! Estos dos personajes serán claves!

En Korea se originó todo O__ó!! una amiga por el msn me dijo que extrañaba al trío mágico de Im-Sadiq-y Holanda-chan, pronto van a regresar, han estado castigados por portarse mal!!! Y sii ;_; yo adoro a Korea, es uno de mis favoritos lo amo!! Ya vas a ver que pronto regresa!!

Rusia-cha cada vez más sociable, hasta ayudó a Toris y sus amiguitos ¡! A Arthur le esperan golpes aún, aunque por ahora Gilbo se está quedando por todos jajajaj! Y Makoto-the bitch contraataca XDD pucha, se le quiere lanzar encima a Alfred y coquetea sin descaro, para su mala suerte Alfred lo ignora…gracias por el revieww =D besitos y abrazos!

**dontfeelguilty  
**

Sí si soy peruana por más raro que suene ;__; suelo toparme con pocas peruanas en el fandom, y viva el Perú aunque no soy muy nacionalista ¡! XDDD

Y sii si fui al Otaku-fest y vi muchos cosplays de Hetalia *_* sobre todo un Gilbo-niichan sobre el cual casi me tiré encima, yo fui haciendo cosplay de Rei Ayanami ;D!! y luego de Asuka Soryu con el uniforme n.n!!

Uff ya expliqué arribita porque no puedo actualizar tan seguido ;_; odio hacerlas esperar pero lamentablemente a veces no puedo apurarme, aunque prometo no demorar tanto =D!! aquí un nuevo capítulo aunque no es lo que esperaban!!

Jajajaja el juego de Arthur y Alfred con el señor gordo rlz!! Es que Alfred está intentando llevar a Iggy al lado oscuro XDD!!

Francis y Antonio son geniales, esperemos que Lovino acepte a Spain-kun pronto, y que Francis deje de acosar a todos XDD!!! Ore-sama se lució en este capítulo a mi opinión!! Demostró que puede ser muy noble a veces!! Y ya ves hasta le dejó a Tino a Arthur XDDD aunque nada que ver porque Tino no quiere ver a cejas ni en pintura jajajaja!!

Y nop, Tino ya no quiere a Arthur de un modo romántico, sino más bien como un amigo n.n! así que no se siente adolorido de verlo con Alfred, aunque creo que aún no lo sabe!!

Sip , alguien va a morir y será quien menos esperan ;__; pero bueno, me dolerá mucho, solo diré eso XDD!! Aquí el capi y gracias por el review =D besos y chocolate!

**Kanami Yuuta  
**

Sii tú eres la culpable de que esté obsesa con el USA x UKe, después de una semana bombardeando mi inocente mente con imágenes poco pudorosas de Seme-chan y Uke-kun ¡!! Bueno niña ya hablamos bastante por el msn y ya te dije mas o menos de que va la historia ;D!! jajaja incluso eres castigada, leyendo todos mis desvaríos y perversiones XDD!!

Gracias por el review :3 besitos!!

**Ichiru95**

Besitos para ti, espero verte en el próximo capítulo u3ú!! gracias por el review =3 saludos!!

**Rinoa-Diethel  
**

He estado super ocupada ;_; como diría Feliks pero ya vuelvo a la carga!!! AMO a Rusia-chan, pretendo tratarlo bien en mi fic, es uno de mis personajes favoritos =DD!! Si a Iggy le queda todo, una amiga mía ya me lo demostró al pasarme un video donde sale con todos los trajes posibles y se ve rapeable!!!

Jajaja si! En los últimos strips se rebela que Ice-kun y Norway son hermanitos ;_;! Y yo no me puedo imaginar a Den abusivo y malo, me lo imagino bromista y buena persona XD protegiendo siempre a sus amigos ;_; me encanta!!

Sip, Den va a cambiar pronto sus gustos y eso es crucial para la trama aunque a mí no me guste mucho en lo personal T___T, Tino es seguido aunque no quiere a nadie por ahora, Su-san parece que se está acercando algo a él, y Gilbert se arriesgó para protegerlo…!!!

Lovi sigue sin aceptar al pobre Antonio y Francis se lanza sobre lo primero que caiga (cofcofFelikscofcof)

Kyaaa!! Acá salieron los abuelitos un rato XD, se pueden hacer idea de su relación y de lo unidos que son como sus nietos, los amo como una linda familia ;_;!

Ore-sama se ha llevado todo el protagonismo, y Feliks quedó estampado pero al fin vimos algo de sinceridad y seriedad por su parte, apuesto a que no se esperaban que fuese él el que comprendiera a Tino, cuando al comienzo parecía que no lo pasaba XD!!

LOL! Gracias! Es que los originales no tienen mucho protagonismo, pero Feliks y Gilbo deben tenerlo XD!!

FioryParty es mi ídola, de hecho en la convención que hubo aquí, la vi cosplayeada de América y ni cuenta me di XDD!! Le hubiese pedido un autógrafo ;_;!! A Gabzillaz también la conozco pero a AnauchihaD no o.ó, iré a revisar sus trabajos a ver que tal, aunque después de la muerte del Akatsuki , Naruto dejó de gustarme ;_;!!

Oh no te preocupes por el romance más o.ó, todas mis amigas y una prima están pasando por lo mismo, pero creo que lo mejor en esos pasos es comer muchas cosas dulces, salir a bailar, conocer nuevas personas y disfrutar de la soltería, la vida es una y no vale la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada, chica o.ó!! hay miles de peces (XD)  
en el mar y aunque soné muy cliché es la purita verdad!!! Piensa en Iggy con solo una rosa censurando sus regiones vitales, una botella de vodka en la mano, borracho, persiguiendo a Alfred XDDD y te sentirás mejor!!!

Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, y espero que este capítulo te anime en algo!! Sobretodo por la aparición de Su-san y la forma en que poco a poco se va acercando a Tino!! (lento pero seguro!!)

Y hablando del francés esta semana tuve un examen y me fui terrible , no quiero ver mis resultados, necesito un oniisan como Francis que me enseñe a pronunciar y los malditos números que me tienen enferma XDD!!

Si, leo naruto, pero mis OTP son KakuHidan, y SasoDei =D aunque también se acepta el DeiSaso ;D!!

Saludos y besitos =D cuídate mucho!!

**Reira-chan  
**

Si de hecho ya terminé los 15 tomos del manga =D , y sip, eso le va a suceder a Tino. Es mi personaje favorito pero no quiero cambiar la trama por respeto a la autora, y porque el fic se deformaría mucho ;_; pero te pido que le des una oportunidad!!! Waaa otra peruana =D me acabo de dar cuenta que hay muchas en el fandom n.n soy feliz de que me lean!!!

Saludos y besos y gracias por el review!!

**Marriot-chan **

Mujer ayer me quedé hablando contigo en el msn hasta horas indecentes!! Como diría Roderich XDD jajajaja creo que despejé bastante tus dudas!! Y mira ya estoy actualizando como te dije ayer ¡!

Eres re-simpática, chistosa y nunca olvidaré las frases célebres de la TNT xDD ni a chocorroll!!

Y Alfred seguirá tratando mal a Arthur, más aún ahora que por Tino se han peleado, digamos que Alfred es un poquito-bastante celoso XDD y Arthur medio torpe, lo dejó ir sin más!

El lemon demorará en llegar pero llegará, y Alfred parece ser el que más quiere apurarlo XD!!

Y Feliks nos salió buen amigo, aunque Tino lo noqueó XDD!! Y siii es un fresa buscapleitos insufrible, pero ya ves que es medio cobarde XDD!! Lovino-chan tuvo algo de tranquilidad en este capítulo, pero aún no acepta a mi Antonio ;_;!!

Ja! Nor nos va a sorprender y MUCHO, al igual que Mattie que no será una santa paloma enamorada para siempre…y Nor aún no sabe que Mattie y Alfred son hermanos!!

JAJAJAJA Arthur se debe ''acostumbrar'' XDD habrán roces y una que otra cosita, no sé si limme aún, porque Arthur y Alfred aún son adolescentes y aunque tienen las hormonas alborotadas también están ignorantes acerca del tema del sexo homosexual =D!! y si Kanami me avisó pero no pude ir ;__;!! Y no no soy de México, aunque me gusta mucho el país y soñaba con ir a una convención…(recalco el ''soñaba'' XDDDD)!!

Gracias por leer, saludos y besitos ¡!

**meiko_taka  
**2009-10-19 . chapter 8

Meiko taka T-T lo siento mucho por haberte hecho esperar!!..ojalá que cuando vayas al ciber ahora encuentres mi fic!! No me odies mujer!! He estado algo ocupada –gota- ¡! Gracias por leer mi fic y siento la espera!! Saludos y besos!

**PanLeeBlackfraids  
**

Si , a Arthie aún le faltan golpizas por recibir, pero por mientras Gilbert toma su lugar XDD!! Jajaja Alfred no es menso! Solo es celoso, violento y algo pervertido (LOL) y no, el papá de Alfred no le hará lo que piensas a a Arthur pero si va a interferir y mucho u.u!! y para mí Arthur si es un uke confirmado, si hasta su nombre lo dice UKe XDD!! Saludos y gracias por el review!! La paliza de Alfred, tardará pero llegará!

**Yuhi03  
**

Si Arthur es ñoño, medio romántico y muy torpe XD eso lo ha demostrado en este capítulo , donde lastimó sin querer a Alfred!! Yo también soy amante del USAxUKe *o*!

Gilbo no se da por vencido! Aunque ha mostrado que tiene un corazoncito muy dulce ¡! Y que quiere proteger a Tino a pesar de que este lo trata como chancla!!

Lovino tiene un carácter explosivo, tiene buena suerte de que Antonio lo persiga, y oniisan se ha tranquilizado un poco, aunque luego vuelve a la carga con rosa y todo XDD!!

Matty y Nor…humm..ya verán pronto XD!!

Ivan y Toris para ti!! Tus deseos son órdenes, yo amo a esta pareja y su peculiar relación XDDD!!! Sobre todo cuando Rusia-chan se pone celoso XD

Saludos y besos, muchas gracias por el review niña =D! cuídate también y sii era algo como ''Te quiero pastel'' ''Te quiero calamar'' LOL se veían tan idiotas, aunque creo que yo he hecho a Alfred más intimidante que Dai XDD!

**Ale_89**

El papá de Al nos va a traer dolores de cabeza, y Nor también en cierta forma…si bien Tino se hizo a un lado, su hermanito no va a ser un hueso tan fácil de roer XD!! Ya lo verás pronto!!

JAJAJAJA claro que tendrán guía, no preocupen XDD aunque la primera vez será algo divertida y traumática jajajajaja ya verán porqué lo digo *guiña el ojo a lo Francis* no las decepcionaré con el lemon!!

Sí, se supone que yo también estoy haciendo ''tareas'' XDD saludos y besitos niña y gracias por el review!!

**Son_hibiki**

Si, su corazón de alcachofa lo hace muy celoso también XD no quiere que Arthur converse ni trate con nadie!! Malo Alfred!! XDD (LOL por lo de los estudios), en realidad si son importantes , porque si no mi mamá pateará mi trasero de estudiante por no sacar buenas notas…*llora*

No odies a Tino-chan! No es malo, sólo ha pasado por algo muy duro y tiene sus consecuencias!! Gilbo es la estrella, yo lo amo ;_; Francis y Antonio son mis favoritos también, los malos amigos rulean!!

Si, Feli y Lud se gustan XDD Feliciano a su manera, despistado y medio tonto, y Ludwig sonrojado y torpe XD!

Alfred es odiado por todos XD pero en el fondo lo aman también…con lo que dijiste de Mathew leíste mi mente, aunque no lo crean Canadá-kun se pondrá las pilas en este fic y sorprenderá a más de una con lo que planea!

El nombre de Suecia, oficial, es Berwald =D y yo igual lo amo!! Ya se ve un poco de Su x Fin en este capítulo y aún falta mucho más, aunque se van a sorprender con quien interrumpirá entre ellos (no es Arthur XD)

Bueno, Tino ya se las cobró con Alfred!!!

noo ;_; no me asesines *comprando chalecos antibalas* gracias por leer =D saludos y besos!  
**  
Amelie Kirkland**

Ya sabes lo que está pasando con Tino, debo ser sincera y decir que adoré que tomara venganza de Alfred, hasta ahora es uno de los pocos que lo ha puesto en su lugar, aunque no por mucho XDD!!

Arthie volvió a regarla, y el lemon demorará pero llegará no te preocupes niña =D!!

Saludos y besitos para ti, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic!!

**Hikari-Nara  
**

Si de verdad que escribo como loca, y mis capítulos son larguísimos, te admiro por haberlos acabo rápido =D y haberte tomado la molestia de leer toda la historia!!

Las escenas de Arthur y Alfred ya vienen n-n!! y veremos por primera vez a Arthur algo celoso ¡! XDD ahora se han peleado y luego verás las consecuencias!

Entonces este capítulo te va a gustar, porque casi es enteramente de las dos pandillas XD y la de Gilbert sale mucho!!

Acerca de Tino, debes comprender que ha pasado por algo muy duro, que usualmente deja consecuencias graves y hasta incurables en las víctimas, Tino solo está reflejando lo que su falta de tratamiento y falta de comunicación con sus padres le ha dejado =P, y si, concuerdo en que es muy cruel, pero ya pronto ves que se empieza a ablandar!!

Den es amor *o*!! y pronto va a salir más este personaje que yo también adoro escribir XDD!! Feliks también es amor, aunque le apagaron su osea de un puñetazo XDD!! Toris se me hace divertidísimo al igual que Ivan XD!!

Arthur quiere ver a Tino porque se siente responsable por lo que le ha pasado, y porque no lo quiere perder como amigo, después de todo se conocen desde pequeñitos y han sido amigos desde hace mucho, no te preocupes ni Tino ni Arthur guardan sentimientos románticos acerca de los dos ;D!!

Matt y Nor serán un misterio, y sólo diré que no todos son tan buenos como parecen XDD!! Y Alfred no va a ser el culpable eh!!

Y sobre el ataque, lamento decirlo, pero si fue Alfred XD!! Si lo hizo él, como venganza porque Nor andaba tras de Arthur ;_;!!

Gracias por tu review, y por seguir mi fic =D saludos y besos!

**Roseto17  
**

No importa , no tienes que disculparte =D soy feliz con que lo leas!! Yo también debería estar haciendo tareas, pero ya ves estoy actualizando *_*!! Espero que este capítulo te guste también y estudia, que aunque no nos guste de algo nos va a servir ¿no? Jajajaaj XD me divierten tus revieww!!! Gracias por leer! Un besazo! Y saludos!

**Fukaru Rhyan  
**

Sip! Trato de que todo tenga equilibrio y aumento unas escenas que no están en el manga original, para que todo no sea tan pesado, necesitamos amor, angust y partes serias de vez en cuando *__*! Feliks y Gilbert me ayudan en cuanto al humor XDD!!

Odio el OCC T__T lamentablemente para una adaptación es inevitable, pero si me dices que no está quedando mal , lo creeré =D, los capítulos son largos y mis deditos leen! Creo que este no me ha quedado tan largo XD!!

Su-san a la orden! Ya apareció y defendió a Tino incluso enfrentándose a su mejor amigo! (quiero ser Tino XDD) aunque no es muy expresivo va lento y seguro, y pronto sabremos más de él y de su relación tan difícil con Tino!! Aquí también algo más de SuxFin!!

Ludwig, Gilbert y los gemelos son como una gran familia con abuelitos y todo (hablando de eso ya les dí algo de protagonismo a los abuelitos XDD!!!) gracias por la recomendación *o*!! DIOS MIO , no me imagino a Dinamarca llamándose Mathías jajaja ¡! Sería muy chistoso, aunque si me agrada Nils para Noruega, roguemos porque el mangaka saque los nombres pronto!! Gracias por el dato niña n.n!!

Medicina…*tiembla* mucho mucho estudio, suerte con eso eh! Debes ser muy inteligente =D!! saludos y besitos!


End file.
